Freed from the Darkness
by Fallen Jedi 79
Summary: For the last Eighteen years Emperor Skywalker has ruled the Galaxy with an iron fist. At his side stands his son and Apprentice. Emperor Skywalker knows that the time for his son to become the next Emperor and Lord of the Sith is coming. Everything is going as planned until a woman comes and pulls his heir away from the darkness. The galaxy's two most powerful men are soon at war.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

* * *

><p>Emperor Skywalker has raised his son on his own and has lived as Galactic Emperor for the last eighteen years. Father and Son have had a very rocky and tense relationship and their relationship isn't getting better. Luke attempts to move away from his father's authority while Vader continues to exercise his authority over his son. As time goes on, Vader hopes to antagonize his son enough to cause the boy to overthrow him and become a true Sith. Luke has found himself feeling like his father's pawn and slave as a Sith Apprentice. The young man is almost ready to overthrow his father. It is only a matter of time before the final nail in their relationship is pounded into place.<p>

Coruscant:

Luke Skywalker beheaded the third attack droid as he noticed Commander Solo approaching him. He deactivated his red lightsaber as he spoke, "What is it Han?"

"Your father has summoned us."

"Ok," Luke replied.

Luke turned and left the room with Han.

* * *

><p>The pair entered the throne room to the sight of Emperor Skywalker standing in front of the image of a planet. Skywalker turned to his son as he spoke, "I have the Executor and the Devastator prepared for battle. They are in orbit above Coruscant now. We have been betrayed by the Queen of Naboo. She must be removed from power and we must take control of the planet."<p>

Luke frowned, "Naboo? I thought they were a peaceful world..."

"They are, however the current Queen however has sold resources to the Alliance and further more it appears as though the Queen is encouraging the young people to join the Alliance. That is why she must be punished. I appointed her to the throne and she promised to serve us faithfully in exchange for a secure future for herself and her daughter. She has betrayed us."

"The Alliance is just a ragged weak bunch that will never be anything anyway," Han stated.

"As long as they don't gain a leader and a face that will be the case," Emperor Skywalker stated.

"Either way Solo you can prepare for battle we leave in two hours. You and Luke may board the Executor to discuss strategy during the two day voyage."

"Understood," Luke replied.

"Go and pack and report to the Executor in one hour. You are dismissed for now."

Luke and Han both bowed as they turned and left the room.

Vader watched his son leave the room in silence as he thought of one thing, if only she could see him now. His wife had died by his hand so long ago but not before giving birth to their son. Since the day of Padme's death Vader had done his best to teach Luke everything that he knew. His son was his Apprentice, his heir and his chief Lieutenant. The boy had done remarkably well with such heavy responsibilities at the age of eighteen.

Vader was proud of his son. He only wished that the boy would push himself further into the dark side of the Force. Vader loved and hated the darkness. He had a constant need for it as Emperor and he knew that he couldn't survive without it. Although he often wondered about how different things would have been had he not chosen the Dark Side.

At that moment he found himself reliving the moment that he had lost his Angel.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_Kenobi had barely escaped Vader's blade. The old man had ran and had evaded capture. He had gotten away with his wife and child._

_Vader returned to Coruscant, but much to his shock his Master was away._

_His Master returned in the middle of the night. Vader noticed an elusive Force presence that was on his Master's shuttle as his Master walked down the boarding ramp._

_As his Master approached him he spoke, "You are safe, thank the Force Lord Vader I feared for you after my encounter with Yoda."_

_"Where is Padme? Is she safe is she alright?" Vader asked._

_"It seems in your anger you killed her," Palpatine grimly replied._

_"I-I couldn't have she's alive I felt it!" Vader screamed._

_Palpatine smiled as Vader's eyes blazed yellow. The surrounding stormtroopers collapsed to the landing platform dead, Palpatine's shuttle even bent under the rage of Vader._

_"Your wife and child are dead," Palpatine stated._

_Vader felt rage flowing through him as he stared at the old man with hate. He had the power to overthrow him. This old Man had taken it all from him. He had lost his wife for believing his lies but now he was going to make him pay. He activated his lightsaber. Palpatine activated his lightsaber but he was too late. Vader sliced through both of his hands and called his blade to his hand as he looked down at the pathetic old man who was at his knees._

_"Master Windu had you last night you are nothing. You are far weaker than Dooku and you're a disgrace to the title of Sith Lord. The Sith Order needs a new Master and that Master will be me!"_

_Vader then sliced Palpatine's head off as he dropped the Sith Master's lightsaber to the ground. He hatefully stared down at Palpatine as he spoke, "You said that you would save her. You lied!" He then kicked Palpatine's headless corpse out of the way as he stormed onto his former Master's shuttle. He beheaded the first two clones that were in his path. He headed into the cockpit and slaughtered the captain and the shuttle crew. He slaughtered several additional clones but stopped when he heard the cries of a baby._

_He walked into the medical room where he found a small baby boy. He looked down into his own blue eyes as he looked into the boy's eyes. He gasped in shock as it dawned upon him, Palpatine had found his son right after Padme had died. He had found his son and had taken him._

_Vader looked at the nearby datapad as he started to read the information that had been gathered on his son._

_His name was Luke according to what he read. He had been found in the custody of Bail Organa right at Polis Massa after Padme's death. Bail had refused to give up Luke without a fight and had paid with his life. Vader was filled with hatred as he thought of one thing, his Master had intended to keep Luke from him._

_That day Vader declared himself Emperor after announcing to the Galaxy that Palpatine had been murdered by Jedi Knights. He informed the Senate that he was Palpatine's soul heir and a follower of Palpatine's ancient Order that the Jedi had persecuted for Centuries._

_End of Flashback:_

* * *

><p><em>Vader had no idea as to what Palpatine had intended for his son. A part of him believed that Palpatine would have killed the baby. But a larger part of him told him that Palpatine intended to raise Luke as his replacement. In fact the latter made more sense since Palpatine had never intended to die. He had taken the old man by surprise in his rage and he had won and in the process he had found his son, the last piece of Padme that he had left. Palpatine had intended to use Luke to destroy him when the time came. Instead, Vader had his son and he had his Empire, the Empire that Palpatine had intended to rule.<em>

* * *

><p>Executor:<p>

Luke walked down the boarding ramp alongside Han as he spoke, "Does Captain Darklighter have everything in order on the Devastator?"

"Of course he does my Lord, you know Biggs," Han replied.

Luke smiled, "Yes I do."

Han walked with Luke in silence. When Luke was a child, Han had been handpicked as his personal bodyguard by the Emperor. It was a job that had horrified him at first but as the years went by the two had formed a relatively close friendship. After Luke had taken command of the Devastator he had gone through four Captains until the rank was handed to Biggs Darklighter of Tatooine. Biggs had proven to be an excellent Officer and commander and the trio had won many victories together earning the praise of Emperor Skywalker.

Darth Vader stood on the Command Bridge clad in his usual long black cape and black tunic. As the Galactic Emperor his face was known to the entire Galaxy due to the fact that he had continued to use the name Skywalker after becoming Emperor. He had been quickly accepted as the savior of the Galaxy after his rise to power. The forty year old knew that while he had been loved by many that there were those who were starting to see him as a tyrant. He had to make sure that the Galaxy knew that he was the ruler and that he controlled the Galaxy. That is why he was forced to go to Naboo and remove Queen Reina Jade from the Throne. He had to make an example of her.

Vader noticed one of his best and most loyal Officers, Admiral Piett approaching. He turned to Firmus Piett who bowed as he spoke, "Lord Skywalker and Commander Solo are onboard."

"Good, go ahead and take us to Hyperspace at once," Vader replied.

Firmus bowed as he left.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Vader watched as the stars streaked by the viewports. At the same time he noticed Piett standing at his side.<p>

"Your son and Commander Solo are in the conference room."

"Very well, we will head down there."

"Permission to speak my mind?" Firmus asked.

Vader looked at the faithful Admiral, Firmus was a rather intelligent man and he didn't see a problem with granting such an offer.

"Granted," Vader replied.

"If we are to execute Queen Jade we will do nothing more than create another martyr for the Rebellion to hold up. The Nabuian youth will flock to the Rebel ranks causing us more problems since the Alliance has already grown enough in the last two years."

"So what do you suggest?" Vader asked.

"Make an example out of her without making her a martyr punish her."

"What do you know about her?" Vader asked.

"She is the oldest Queen to sit on the Throne in over a Century. She was on Queen Amidala's Royal council during the Trade Federation crisis. She served on the Royal Council for decades. The people weren't overly fond of Kylantha and when she had taken the throne there had been a great boost of morale throughout the planet despite the fact that she was an appointed Queen like her successor. Her daughter and her only child was made Princess of Theed. Her daughter has followed her path."

"And her husband?" Vader asked wishing that he had gotten to know the Queen before he had chosen to appoint her to the throne.

"Dead, he was injured in the clone wars. Never got over his injuries he died when their daughter was inly a month old of delayed injuries."

Vader nodded as he spoke, "I will have to think of a good punishment for these two. How many Rebels are defending her?"

"The Royal Guard consists of around two hundred soldiers now. And one hundred Veterans stepped up and volunteered."

Vader smirked as he motioned for Piett to follow him off of the bridge.

"How was your trip home?" Vader asked.

"It was good, my girls are really thriving and my son is doing well in school."

"How many children do you and your wife have?" Vader asked.

"My son who is the oldest and our two little girls. My boy is actually hoping to get into the Academy and follow my nephew's footsteps."

Vader nodded as Firmus spoke, "How are things with your son? You never speak of parenting that much."

"It's hard doing it alone Admiral but he's grown up now. Now I'm looking for a suitable wife for him."

Firmus looked at Vader in disbelief, "A wife?"

"My son is going to be Emperor some day and I want to make sure that he has an heir of his own. The problem is that he is so obsessed with the war and his training that he hasn't given anyone the time of day and I hate most of the girls that have thrown themselves at him. I've been searching for one that would be good for him for some time now. I was about his age when I married after all," Vader stated.

"I'll have keep my eyes open," Firmus stated.

"And I do not care how wealthy she is, I only care about who she is. I want someone with morals to become his wife."

Firmus nodded in response.

Luke watched as his father stepped into the conference room. He noticed Admiral Piett and General Veers taking their places on either side of him as an image of the City of Theed appeared right before his eyes at the center of the table.

"Theed is a city that we are not going to destroy we are simply going to take the Queen and her daughter prisoner," Vader stated.

Luke was shocked as he heard his father speak on sparing a city. He exchanged a glance with Han as Vader continued, "The plan is simple, General Veers will deploy the 501st outside of the City in a large circle in case the Gungans decide to aid the Queen. Commander Solo, you will join Luke and I as we attack the Palace. We will neutralize any threats inside of the Palace."

"What of the Queen? She is sure to have her escape planned out," Han stated.

Vader nodded as he pointed to the waterfall that was below the Palace, "There is a secret entrance to the Palace on the side of the waterfall. That is the route that she will take. You and Luke will wait there for her. The Queen and her daughter are not to be harmed. If they are the two of you will be punished. They are to be brought back to me alive and untouched. Kill anyone else that is with them."

"How will we know who is who?" Luke asked.

"They are redheads," Vader replied.

* * *

><p>Naboo:<p>

It was late at night. Mara Jade, the Princess of Theed stood on the Palace balcony as she stared out into Theed. She knew that the Imperials were getting closer and closer to Naboo with each passing moment.

They had received word just a day ago that the Emperor himself was coming.

Mara noticed her mother walking up to her side as she spoke, "We have to stay with these men and fight. I cannot leave without at least trying."

"Neither can I," Mara replied.

"I have our escape planned out. A ship is waiting. We will get out via the secret waterfall entrance. Not even the Emperor knows about that. Only a former Queen would know."

"I hate the thought of losing you in this battle mother."

Queen Jade kissed her daughter's cheek, "So do I. Now let's get dressed for battle. The Emperor is here. His ships were just picked up outside of the system."

As if to confirm Reina's statement, Mara noticed a dark shadow that blocked out the moonlight and the stars. She looked up and she saw it, the Executor. The Emperor had come.

She followed her mother into her quarters where their handmaidens were waiting.

Mara and Reina were both stripped of their Royal gowns and dressed in their royal combat outfits as the handmaidens assisted them.

"Leave my hair down," Mara stated.

"I'm with my daughter," Reina stated.

As the six faithful handmaidens finished their job Reina spoke, "You are all dismissed you cannot stay here and die."

"It is our wish to die with you my Queen," one of the handmaidens replied.

"There is a chance that Vader will not execute us and if that happens I cannot live knowing that I let you die for me. No one should die for me."

"We wish to fight with you."

Reina nodded as she spoke, "On one condition, when Mara and I retreat you throw down your blasters and you part ways and surrender peacefully. They will set you free after they are convinced that you know nothing."

"Very well, thank you for letting us stand with you my Queen."

Reina smiled as she hugged each of her handmaidens.

* * *

><p>The sun was slowly rising as Vader marched into the city with a sea of white following him. He felt rage and grief flowing through him as he walked on the planet that his Angel was buried on. He missed her so much. If only he could change things. He had killed her he had killed her with his own hand. He turned to the stormtroopers that were behind as they approached the Palace, "Fight them, and make sure that you bring me Queen Jade."<p>

Stormtroopers stormed into the Palace as Royal guards opposed them in vain. Vader cut down several guards as he headed towards the throne room.

At the same time he noticed a mysterious force presence that seemed to be moving away. He headed off determined to investigate. He found himself fighting through Nabuian guards during his search for the Force Presence.

Han looked at Luke as he spoke, "There's only six guards our squad can take them."

"We can take them," Luke replied as he activated his lightsaber.

"I hate it when he does this," Han muttered as the younger man charged off towards the six guards.

The guards fired their blasters in vain as Luke cut them down. Han shot the remaining two guards as Luke spoke, "Move these bodies out of sight!"

Two stormtroopers stepped forward to obey Luke's command.

Han and Luke took positions with their squad outside of the secret passage.

* * *

><p>Reina and Mara made their way out of the passageway and towards freedom as Reina spoke, "We're safe! Thank the Force!"<p>

Mara smiled and hugged her mother.

At the same time they heard footsteps.

"Nice of you to drop in," a sinister voice interjected.

The horrified mother and daughter turned to see Lord Skywalker and an Imperial Officer along with a phalanx of stormtroopers.

They took a step back in horror as Luke stepped forward.

"You are both two very lucky women."

"I don't see how that is possible," Mara replied in disgust as the officer took her blaster.

"My father ordered me to spare you," Luke replied.

Mara cringed as she turned to her mother.

"He also ordered you to be separated."

"No!" Mara screamed as four stormtroopers ripped them apart. The former Queen and Princess were both bound and taken into the city of Theed.

Smoke rose from the Palace. The ancient Palace had suffered minor damage in the massacre and the only thing that remained was the smothering fire and the heaps of Nabuian and Imperial dead. Vader walked over the bodies that covered the steps to the main entrance in silence as he looked down at his son.

Luke approached his father with a bow as he spoke, "Father, I have them both on their way to the Executor."

"Good, I will begin the interrogations when I arrive."

At the same time, Vader's eyes were locked on the young princess.

Force she is one beautiful young girl, Vader thought as he kept his eyes on her. What use could she be to me? Vader asked himself as he looked towards his son. As Vader found himself looking from the Princess to his son he thought of one thing, he had finally found the perfect wife for his son.

* * *

><p>Like it or hate it? First fic that I have published in a very long time. I hope that you like it I'll be updating this off and on throughout the semester. It may be a little dark but not as dark as the Fallen Knight. Thank you for reading and reviewing.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	2. Chapter 2

Executor:

Vader stood on the command bridge alongside Firmus Piett as he spoke, "Keep us directly above the planet as we are now. I will be in the Throne room. I want the Princess to be brought to me within the hour. Have the guards push her into the room and leave," Vader replied.

"Yes Milord," Firmus replied with a bow as Vader left.

Vader then looked back at Firmus as he spoke, "I think that you may have helped me to solve two problems at once Admiral."

Firmus found himself wondering what the Emperor meant as he watched the older man leave the bridge.

* * *

><p>Two stormtroopers silently led Mara Jade out of her cell.<p>

She found herself anticipating her impending execution as she was led to the turbolift. Mara felt her body shaking as the lift came to a stop, death was just behind those doors.

She was led out of the lift and down a hallway that was packed with Imperial Officers and troops who were going about their various duties. She looked down at the dark floors in fear as they finally approached an additional turbolift.

As the troopers stepped onto the lift they removed her binders much to her surprise. The lift stopped and the doors opened. Mara was then pushed out of the lift as the door closed behind her.

She found herself in a large dark room with a stairway that was in front of it. At the top, she noticed the Emperor's Throne. It appeared that the Emperor was gazing out of the viewport.

The room appeared to be empty. She looked around as she shivered in fear, was he going to torture her? Would he maim her? Would he kill her in front of her mother or even rape her?

It was then that the Emperor spoke, "Well Princess, I hear your thoughts and I can sense your fear."

Mara trembled as the Emperor turned around.

He looked down at her with a smile as he stood up with his piercing yellow eyes.

"Come closer Princess, Don't be so shy, step into the light. No one is going to hurt you. You are safe with me."

Mara stepped up the stairs as her legs shook. She took in a deep breathe as she did her best to be brave.

Vader looked at her with a smile as she spoke, "What are you going to do to me?"

"I am going to ask you for your council on a matter of great importance," Vader replied.

Mara trembled as Vader spoke, "How do I punish your planet for your mother's rebellion?"

"My mother didn't..."

"Now Princess don't attempt to convince me otherwise, I know the truth so answer me without lying. How do I fix this problem? We are right above Theed. Shall I destroy it? Shall I burn down the forests as well as your mother watches? Shall I also execute her? What if I destroyed the entire planet? You certainly know that I am capable of that."

"N-No," Mara replied.

"That is what I intend to do," Vader replied with a wicked smile.

"NO!" Mara screamed in horror.

Vader smiled at Mara, "You're saying no but you are my prisoner. There is nothing that you can do to stop me."

Mara trembled as Vader spoke, "There is a way that I will spare your mother and Theed."

"What is it?" Mara asked.

"Will you do anything for your people?" Vader asked.

"Yes," Mara replied.

"Very well Princess, I require a great deal of you."

"I will do whatever I must," Mara nervously replied.

"You will be required to marry my son," Vader stated.

Mara took a step back in disgust, "No, I will not marry him."

Vader picked up his comlink as he smiled back at her, "Very well the city will be destroyed immediately. I will also sign your mother's execution order."

Mara stared out of the viewport towards Theed in horror as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

She couldn't stand it, she could see the faces of her people in her mind as they were obliterated from all existence she wouldn't allow it. If her life was the sacrifice to save her mother and her people she was willing to give it up.

"Wait!" Mara screamed.

Vader turned back to the horrified Princess with a smile as she spoke, "I will do it."

Vader smirked, "I knew that you would be reasonable Princess. The wedding ceremony will commence tomorrow at noon. And know this, it is to be a true marriage and I expect the marriage to be consummated tomorrow night."

Mara shook in fear as Vader spoke, "If not, I will have to take your mother's life."

Mara cried as Vader waved his hand.

Three Imperial Officers entered the Throne room. They bowed as Vader spoke, "Transfer her to the chambers that I assigned and summon my son."

"At once your Majesty,"

* * *

><p>Luke stood on the command bridge as he noticed his comlink buzzing. He answered it as he spoke, "What is it Han?"<p>

"Your father has summoned you to the Throne room."

Luke nodded as he spoke, "I'll be there in a minute."

Luke stared back towards Naboo as he noticed Firmus Piett standing at his side, "Why doesn't he just execute the damn Queen?"

"Because we would create a martyr," Firmus replied.

Luke sighed as he left the command bridge.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, he walked into the throne room where his father was waiting. He noticed Han standing a few feet away. His father stood up and spoke, "I have summoned you here because I have news for you."<p>

Luke found himself curious as to why his father had chosen to make the conversation so private.

"Tomorrow at noon, you will marry Princess Mara Jade."

Luke stared at his father in disbelief, marry? He was going to marry her?

"What do you mean I will marry her?" Luke yelled in anger.

"She is to be your wife," Vader replied.

Luke was stunned, he had no desire to marry at his age and he had no desire to marry the child of an enemy.

"How can you order me to marry the daughter of our enemy? This is outrageous. I will not do it!"

Vader raised his flesh hand and lightning burned into the Sith Apprentice.

Luke fell to his knees as Vader stood up.

He felt his body being raised in the air as additional streams of lighting was poured into his body.

"You will marry her because I have ordered you to. You will be Emperor one day and you will need an heir. You also need a good wife. I believe that she can give you both of those things in time."

"I do not want this."

Vader burned his son with more lighting as he allowed the boy to fall to the durasteel floor, "You will wear your finest robes tomorrow and you will marry her. Do you understand me?"

Luke stared up at his father in disbelief.

Vader then spoke, "Or I will execute Solo and Darklighter and destroy the Devastator."

Luke stood up in anger as his eyes blared yellow. He felt hatred flowing through him.

"Remember Son, I am the Emperor and you are my son. I am the master you are the apprentice."

Luke struggled to stand as Han arrived at his side. He helped his friend up as Vader spoke, "You're dismissed."

* * *

><p>Mara Jade sobbed as she laid on her bed.<p>

She was going to be married tomorrow. She was going to be married to Lord Skywalker, the son of Emperor Skywalker. He was the second most evil man in the entire Galaxy and she was going to be his wife. She would have to live with him. She would have to cook his food and clean his home. She would have to sleep in his bed. She would have to give him her body and she would have to bear his children, a thought that made her ill. She was shaking in horror at the thought of what he would do to her. Her life would likely be a life of slavery at his hands.

At that moment the door of her room hissed open as three Imperial Officers entered her room. She shivered as one stepped forward with a needle.

"Give me your arm and it will be over."

"What are you doing?" Mara asked.

"We just need a sample of your blood."

Mara obeyed as her blood was drawn.

"Why are you doing this?" Mara asked.

"Because Lord Vader requested it."

Mara said nothing as the Imperials left the room.

* * *

><p>"What kind of nonsense is this? He calls me into the Throne Room and he orders me to marry the Princess. I don't even know her. I know nothing about her and I'm supposed to be her husband by noon. He has no right to do this!" Luke yelled.<p>

Han and Biggs exchanged glances as Luke noticed Chewbacca looking up from his meal.

Chewbacca had been rescued from an illegal slave trade by Han many years ago. As a result he had pledged his allegiance to Solo for life and Luke's father had allowed Han to keep him onboard the Devastator since he was a mechanic and since he also was a warrior.

Luke sighed as he spoke, "I don't see what right my father has to do this to me."

"He is the Emperor," Han replied.

"And he has to act like the entire Galaxy belongs to him? I'm his son not his servant."

"I feel like the Emperor sees everyone as a servant," Biggs interjected.

Luke looked at each of his friends in disgust as he spoke, "I'm at the point where I'm going to have to act."

"And kill him?" Han asked.

Luke nodded as he stood up, "My father has always told me that when my training is complete it will be my time to kill him. I will do so."

"Will you not need an apprentice of your own?" Biggs asked.

"Yes I will," Luke replied.

"So have a child with this Princess. Maybe love her and give her what you can. Make it happy for the two of you since it's a forced marriage and have an heir."

"I will consider that," Luke replied.

"It's all that you can do kid."

"When I do have a son I won't make him my pawn," Luke bitterly replied as he turned to Han.

He stood up as he spoke, "Enough for tonight. I'll just get out a new set of robes for tomorrow. I might as well accept the fact that I have to be married."

Han and Biggs both nodded as Luke stood up in frustration and left the room.

* * *

><p>Reina Jade watched as the doors of her cell opened.<p>

Emperor Skywalker strolled into the room with a cruel smile on his face. She looked at him in disgust as she spoke, "I was beginning to wonder when my execution would be."

"There will be no execution," Vader replied with a smile.

Reina shivered as he spoke, "I have a far better punishment for you."

"M-My daughter? No please!" Reina pleaded.

Vader laughed, "That gorgeous girl, why would I kill her? I have thought of a better place for her. She will marry my son tomorrow at noon."

Reina looked at Vader as she processed his statement, "You sick monster!"

"She will be well taken care of Queen Jade. She will be well used and abused. My son is looking forward to having her. He is going to enjoy her. She will satisfy his desires."

"You sick bastard!" Reina exclaimed.

Vader laughed as he spoke, "As for you, you will remain imprisoned on Naboo for the duration of your days. Mara will be allowed to see you on occasion but only if her husband permits it."

Vader then turned and left the room as the horrified mother fell to her knees.

Vader smiled as he felt the horror and the fear that was in the mother as he walked out of the detention center.

* * *

><p>Naboo:<p>

Mara Jade looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in the white wedding gown that Vader had ordered for her on the previous night. She looked down at herself in tears as she thought of what was ahead of her.

At the same time, she noticed the doors sliding in as the Emperor walked into the room.

"Your mother will be allowed to attend. The ceremony will begin in three hours."

"Can she at least spend some time with me before we part?"

"No," Vader coldly replied.

Vader stepped forward as he placed a hand on Mara's chin, "I knew that you would be perfect for him."

"Why me?" Mara asked.

"I have probed your mind enough to see that you are one with the morals that I want my son's wife to have. You were raised well and you are Nabuian."

"Why does that matter?" Mara asked in disgust.

Vader said nothing as he left the room.

* * *

><p>Han and Biggs looked Luke over as Biggs spoke, "You look perfect."<p>

"Do you have my robe?" Luke asked as he looked down at his polished boots and his new tunic and trousers.

Biggs held up the brand new robe that Luke immediately slipped on. He looked the two men over noticing that Biggs had a new olive green uniform on and that Han had a new black uniform. He smiled as he stepped out of the room with his two friends on either side of him. Han looked at Luke as he spoke, "Your father has chosen to conduct the ceremony in the throne room."

Luke nodded as he spoke, "How many are expected to be there?"

"A large number of our men. Some of the Queen's staff and the Queen herself before she goes off to prison. It will be packed," Han replied

Luke nodded as he stared at the deactivated holonet screen in disgust, "It's all over the holonet. My dad sure wants it broadcasted."

"I think he wanted to make an example of Naboo more than anything," Biggs stated.

"And I am a tool so that he can have his way with the people of Naboo. I'm sorry but I'm hating him more and more each day."

Luke turned away from his friends and stormed down the hallway. Biggs stepped forward as Han placed a hand on his shoulder, "Let him be Captain, I think he just needs some time."

"I feel bad for him," Biggs stated.

"Yeah, so do I," Han replied.

* * *

><p>Darth Vader watched as Luke Skywalker stood on the wedding alter. On the opposite side of Luke stood Mara Jade. He noticed her horrified mother watching from his side as the Holy Man conducted the ceremony.<p>

The reluctant groom and bride stared at each other. Mara had to admit that she was thankful that she wasn't being forced into a marriage with some hideous looking monster while Luke was thankful that Mara was attractive. He just hated the fact that it was a forced marriage. Little did the pair realize that their thoughts were completely identical at that very moment.

"Do you take this man to love and cherish as your husband until death parts you?"

"I do," Mara replied.

"Do you take this woman as your wife to love and cherish until death parts you?"

"I do," Luke replied.

Luke and Mara made the kiss that sealed their ceremony while acting as willing as possible.

As the ceremony ended no one noticed the two small darkly cloaked figures that stood in a dark corner at the edge of the throne room. Neither Luke or Vader noticed them nor the Imperial security.

* * *

><p>The Wedding ceremony seemed to go by too quickly for both Luke and Mara. By the time that they had entered their quarters together Luke noticed the angry glare that Mara was giving him. It was a look of not only anger but a look of hate, "Are you happy now?"<p>

"Happy?" Luke asked as he removed his robe.

"That you have me to please you in your bed at night and to use and abuse and flaunt around like a trophy."

"I-It's not like that at all," Luke replied.

"Don't be..."

"Do you know why I married you?" Luke asked.

Mara stared at Luke in disgust as he spoke, "I married you because my father ordered me to."

"What did you just say?" Mara asked.

Mara was shocked as Luke approached her.

He looked her in the eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I had no choice, my father is the Emperor and he controls the entire Galaxy. I have to follow his orders that is why I married you. I'm just as angry as you are. I didn't want this anymore than you did."

Mara was stunned as she felt Luke wiping her tears away with his hand.

She noticed his calm smile as he spoke, "I had no more of a choice than you did, but there is no reason that this can't be good for us. What else can we do besides attempt to be happy with each other?"

Mara looked at Luke as a sad smile crossed her cheeks, "That's all that we can do."

She accepted his embrace as she spoke, "Why do you obey him?"

"Because he threatened to execute my two best friends if I said no."

Mara shivered as Luke spoke, "It is late. Why don't we get some sleep?

Mara nodded as she headed for the nearby refresher.

As Luke removed his tunic and his boots he thought of one thing, how angry he was at his father for forcing him into this complicated situation.

At the same time, he could sense a wave of horror from Mara.

He turned around to see her staring at him with her mouth dropped open.

She put her hand on his bare back as she spoke, "Is that a sunburn?"

"No," Luke replied.

"What is it?"

"My father got angry at me yesterday so he burned me with lightning."

Mara stared at Luke in disbelief as her hand settled on a gash that went down his chest.

"Was that from battle?"

Luke looked down at the scar and shook his head, "That was a punishment from my father. There are others. He has cut me with his lightsaber many times over the years."

Mara trembled as she felt Luke's hands on her. It didn't help that the nightgown that she had found in the refresher was rather thin and revealing.

"You don't have any scars."

"No, my Mother never hurt me," Mara replied.

"And your father?"

"He died when she was still pregnant with me."

"What about your mother?" Mara asked.

Luke hung his head for a long moment before he spoke, "I don't know anything about her. I don't know her name what she looked like all I know is that she was very beautiful and that my father killed her when I was born."

Mara noticed the bitterness in Luke's voice as she spoke, "How do you serve him?"

"I only do it because I must. Once my training is complete I will have the power to overthrow him."

"Your own father?" Mara asked in shock.

"Yes, it's what is expected of me. Besides he will get to be with my mother whoever she is once he dies," Luke replied.

Mara found herself feeling pity for her new husband. He was a slave to his own father. He was brainwashed and he was completely subservient to the monster. Perhaps she could free him, maybe she could show him a way besides darkness.

* * *

><p>That is it for now. I got a lot of twists and turns for this fic. Please let me know how you like it so far. Thank you for reading and reviewing.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	3. Chapter 3

Vader sat down at the large dining table to enjoy his dinner in silence. It was late at night, his son was already retired for the evening with his new wife and Vader was more than pleased with how things were looking. Luke would be reminded of who was in charge and he would learn respect. He would also have ultimate revenge against the defiant Queen. Reina would wallow in misery for many years in the royal dungeon. Without an image of her daughter save for the last time she had seen her in the hands of Luke. She would think of what her daughter was enduring at the hands of Luke although Vader knew that Luke would make a far better husband and father than he had. Either way, Jade didn't know that and she would live her life believing that her daughter was being tormented and abused. He stood up in shame at the thought of how much he had failed as a husband. He walked out of the room leaving his half finished dinner and left the palace.

He walked through the dark streets of Theed until he reached the cemetery. He walked into the cemetery and soon found himself inside of Padme's tomb.

He sat down in front of the large coffin as tears started to leave his cheeks. If only he had had her with him. If only she had lived. Vader couldn't undo the past but perhaps he could make sure that Luke had what he had lost so long ago.

* * *

><p>Luke looked at Mara as he spoke, "Do you mind sharing a bed like this?"<p>

"We are now legally married and your father has forced us together. Like you said we might as well try to enjoy it. All we can do is try to make the best of it, I've never had a boyfriend though," Mara replied. Luke nodded as he felt lust flowing through him from Mara's presence.

"I've never had a girlfriend," Luke stated.

"How old are you anyways?" Mara asked.

"Eighteen, and you?" Luke asked.

"Sixteen," Mara replied as she stepped forward.

Luke captured her lips as they moved towards the bed. With his hands roaming her he broke the kiss as he spoke, "Do you really want this?"

"Luke we are in this together. Neither of us wanted it but what can we do? You're right let's try to make the best of it," Mara replied as she gave him another kiss. Luke used the Force to turn off the lights. The two teens soon found themselves beginning their journey as husband and wife.

* * *

><p>Luke and Mara awoke the next morning with the sun barely rising. Mara looked at her new husband with a smile, "You're an early riser?"<p>

"Even after last night you can say that I am," Luke replied.

Mara kissed his cheek as she spoke, "Maybe it won't be so hard for us to enjoy this life then."

"Last night was amazing enough," Luke replied.

"You were as unfamiliar with things as me weren't you?"

"Yes," Luke replied.

Mara smiled as she felt his hands running up and down her sides.

"What are the plans for today?" Mara asked.

"We are boarding the Devastator and heading back to Coruscant to await my next mission. My dad is transforming this palace into a prison for your mother."

Mara sighed, "Can I see her again?"

"If I could I will allow it, but he has her and he has forbidden me to allow you two to see each other. Maybe after she's in and it's a few months from now we can sneak back and visit."

"Wouldn't he hurt you if you disobeyed him?"

"Yes, but it would be worth it if it made you happy," Luke replied.

"I don't think that it's worth seeing you suffer. I felt so many scars on you last night. He isn't a good father Luke. No father does this to their child."

"Until about two years ago when I met my friend Biggs I thought that all of this was normal," Luke replied as he looked down at his wife.

Mara kissed him as she spoke, "If we have a child you won't do anything like that will you?"

"Never," Luke replied as he sat up.

"Let's get a shower and get started with the day."

"That's a good idea," Luke replied.

"Come on what are you waiting for? Mara replied.

Luke smiled as he took her hand.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Luke and Mara were boarding a shuttle that was bound for the Devastator. As they boarded Luke pulled Han aside "I want two good men on our ship. They have to be married, middle aged and good husbands and fathers who won't hurt my wife. They will be her personal bodyguards."<p>

Han bowed, "I will start my search for candidates at once. There are certainly some that we cannot trust with her."

"They have to be willing to kill their comrades if it means protecting her."

"Understood," Han replied

* * *

><p>Devastator:<p>

It was a day since their departure from Naboo. Mara had boarded the ship with her husband late in the night and he had left the bed early. She had woken up surprisingly late and after her shower she realized that it was noon.

She quickly headed for Luke's refrigerator and set about making her new husband something to eat for lunch. She made him a sandwich and wrapped it up and headed for the door of her chambers.

She stepped out of her chambers and was shocked to see two Imperial Officers flanking either side of the door. She was being guarded she realized much to her disgust.

She felt anger flowing through her. Luke was no different than Vader. She was still a prisoner. She stared at the two officers as she spoke, "Who are you?"

"We are your security detail assigned to you by your husband milady," a middle aged man of around forty five replied.

"Where is he right now?"

On the Command Bridge."

"Take me there," Mara stated in anger.

* * *

><p>Luke saw Mara storming towards him in anger.<p>

"We need to talk."

Luke made a gesture to her two protectors as he led her to his office.

He stepped inside and felt an instant slap on the cheek.

"You promised not to make me a prisoner. Why am I being guarded like one?" she screamed.

"It's not like that at all," Luke replied as the slap melted away.

"What do you mean not like that?" Mara yelled.

"This ship isn't accustomed to having a civilian woman onboard. I had to execute one of my men last week for raping one of the female crew members. This ship has a very large crew and you cannot just leave your room alone and unprotected. That is why I leave you with security."

Mara was silent for a moment before she stepped forward, "I'm sorry I just thought..."

"No need Mara, I understand how hard it is to be in the position that you're in. It's very hard on me too."

Mara stroked Luke's red cheek as she kissed him.

She then placed a bundle in his hands, "What's this?"

"Your lunch. I made it for you."

"Thank you," Luke replied.

Mara smiled as she turned and left the room.

Luke unwrapped the sandwich with a smile of gratitude towards his young wife.

* * *

><p>Mara stepped out of the office to the sight of her two protectors.<p>

She walked with them towards the lift as she spoke, "Can I see more of this ship?"

"We will give you a tour," One of the men replied.

"What are your names?" Mara asked.

"I am Jax," stated the older man who had a mix of brown and grey hair.

"And I'm Kit," replied the younger man who had very pale skin and white blonde hair.

Mara nodded as she stepped into the lift.

"Do you have children?"

"I've got two boys and two girls, One of my girls is about your age and she's a redhead. You remind me of her." Jax replied.

"I have a ten year old son and two little girls," Kit stated.

Mara smiled, "Do you have images?"

The two men quickly produced small pocket holoimages for Mara to view.

Mara noticed the tiny blonde haired girls in Kit's image.

"They are gorgeous."

"I haven't seen them in a couple of months."

"I'm sorry," Mara replied.

"It's hard but I gotta keep food on the table."

* * *

><p>That night, Luke entered his chambers to the wonderful smell of food.<p>

He noticed a full table waiting for him.

"I made bantha roast for you. I found it in the kitchen. I hope that you like it."

Luke sat down with his wife without a word.

He smiled, "The sandwich was amazing."

He took a bite of her roast in disbelief.

"This is even better."

"You like it?" Mara asked with a smile.

"Yes," Luke replied.

Mara took a bite of her dinner as she looked at Luke and spoke, "Here is my question. in your eyes am I your prisoner?"

Luke shook his head, "What do you mean?"

"Do I have any freedom?"

"About as much as I do which is little considering my father," Luke replied.

"Why do you serve him?" Mara asked in disgust.

"Because it's the only life that I have ever known."

"What if you could have a life without living like this would you?" Mara asked.

Luke was silent for a moment as he looked down at his roast. He took a bite of it as he thought. He then looked at Mara and spoke, "I never have thought of any other life."

"You're a slave to him," Mara stated in disgust.

Luke hung his head as he spoke, "You're probably right."

Mara shook her head as she spoke, "Where are we going right now?"

"Back to Coruscant," Luke replied.

Mara said nothing as she thought of how hard it must be for her husband. She was a part of his life now she was going to see everything that he endured at the hands of the Emperor.

* * *

><p>Naboo:<p>

Vader walked through the Royal Palace as stormtroopers marched throughout the great hallways. At his side stood Moff Panaka. "The Palace will serve one purpose and one purpose only. It will be a prison for Queen Jade. She is in one of the old dungeon cells at the bottom of the palace and she will be kept there until the day that she dies."

"And what of the future Queen?"

"There is no future Queen or Royal Council. Naboo will be under complete Imperial control. The Royal Palace will serve as a symbol of my absolute authority as well as a reminder of the fate that awaits those who dare to defy my authority."

"Why not end her life and be done with it?"

Vader glared at Panaka as he spoke, "I would rather leave her to wallow in misery she may never see her daughter again or any children that her daughter has with my son. She will simply remain in the dark pit to be forgotten about. She will be alone and suffering. No one will save her. Meanwhile others will see what I have done to her and they will hesitate to join the rebels that are rising to defy us."

Panaka nodded as Vader approached the nearby elevator.

He stepped inside and pushed the button that would take him to the dungeon.

Reina Jade watched as Emperor Skywalker stepped into her tiny cell. She looked up at him in horror. He looked down at her with a smile as he spoke, "My son really enjoyed your daughter. I should say that he really is enjoying her. He had his way with her and when I saw her this morning she was shaking in fear as she served him breakfast. He is breaking her faster and faster. He told me that he just had to take her with force and it was all over."

Tears flowed down the horrified mother's cheeks as Vader told her the fate that her only child was suffering.

"She will bear his children including the third Emperor. You will rot in here and you will be forgotten. You will never be seen again," Vader stated with a cruel smile.

Reina trembled as Vader looked down at her with his yellow eyes.

"P-Please I wasn't allowed to take my holo image of her."

"You will never see her again. The only thing that you will see is the inside of this cell and your meals. You will die in here."

Vader then poured a storm of lighting into the helpless woman before storming out of the cell.

* * *

><p>As Vader left the Royal Palace he noticed Maximilian Veers approaching him with a datapad.<p>

"Your new Daughter in law is Force sensitive your highness."

"I knew that the moment that I laid eyes on her," Vader replied.

"She has the same level of power as Master Windu according to the files that I accessed."

"Yes I know," Vader replied.

"It means that your son could have a potential apprentice."

Vader smiled as he walked away from Veers.

"Yes he may have just that."

"Do you think that if he trained her that you could defeat the two of them?"

Vader looked at Veers as he spoke, "If he trained her and their offspring I wouldn't stand a chance. In fact the two of them could be almost enough to defeat me."

Veers frowned, "You're talking like you want him to."

Vader said nothing.

The truth was that he wanted to be with her. He wanted to die. He wanted to die so that he could see his angel in the netherworld. He knew that his son was close to finishing his training. The boy just hadn't fully embraced the darkness. He still had some light in him which was a mystery to Vader due to the fact that the boy had only known darkness from birth. He hoped that he could cause enough rage in the boy to bring about his end. He then could die and leave Luke to rule the Empire that he had built. Mara would have a child with Luke perhaps several. Luke would most likely train at least one of his children and that child would carry on the Order of Sith Lords. The Sith Order would continue through the Skywalker line. The Skywalker's would rule the Galaxy for thousands of years unchallenged, who had the power to stand against a Skywalker? What Jedi would be able to defeat Emperor Skywalker and his son or the descendants of his son?

* * *

><p>Coruscant:<p>

Luke awoke with his wife resting in his arms. He looked down at her as he spoke, "Why are you so willing to just be with me after all that my father has done?"

Mara opened her eyes as she spoke, "Because I see a side of you that you don't even see. Despite your attempts to convince me otherwise you have a conscious Luke. You have good in you."

"I am good," Luke replied.

"You may believe that but the Sith are wrong. Is being beaten down and tortured by your father right? How can you believe that what he has done to you is right?"

"I-I don't know," Luke replied.

Mara sat up as Luke pulled her back to the bed.

She then spoke, "So you know nothing about your mother?"

"Aside from the fact that my father killed her. The day that my training is complete I intend to destroy him for killing her," Luke hatefully stated.

"How long do you believe it will be before you are a full fledged Sith?" Mara asked.

"A few years," Luke replied.

"What of me?" Mara asked.

"Did you know that you're Force sensitive?" Luke asked.

Mara shook her head as Luke spoke, "I can take you as my apprentice Mara. I can train you and together you and I can rule the Galaxy after we overthrow my father."

"I remember reaching out and calling things to my hand as a child. My mother freaked out when I did and she punished me. I was forbidden from using it. I haven't done any such thing in years."

"My father would have found you if you had. I wonder if he even knows that you are force sensitive."

Mara noticed Luke kissing her even more passionately as she felt him pinning her to the bed. He then spoke, "Together Mara we will rule the Galaxy. Will you join me as my apprentice?"

Mara looked at Luke as she spoke, "Will you give me one thing if I do?"

"Name it," Luke replied.

"I want my mother freed once he is dead."

"I'll do that for you," Luke replied.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Mara found herself deflecting blasterfire from a training droid with the spare lightsaber that Luke had given her.<p>

She looked at her husband as she spoke, "How am I doing?"

"You're doing incredibly well for your first time."

"Isn't your father going to come over for dinner tonight?" Mara asked.

"It's likely," Luke replied.

After returning to the Imperial Palace, Luke had learned that all of Mara's possessions from Naboo had been moved ahead of time. He was pleased with the fact that he didn't have to make too much of an effort to move her in. A part of him was angry as he realized that his father was still in complete control. He turned his focus back to Mara's training as he did his best not to think of his father.

As Mara trained, Luke watched with pride deciding that his forced marriage might not be so bad after all. His nights were much more peaceful with her and she had given him so much on each night.

* * *

><p>Vader walked into his son's quarters noticing that his son wasn't anywhere near.<p>

He walked into the kitchen to see Mara cooking dinner.

"You're here early," Mara stated.

Vader nodded, "Where is Luke?"

"He had to go to the main kitchen for a few things that we didn't have for dinner."

"Oh," Vader replied

Mara nervously turned away from the vile man as she continued to cook.

"I'm guessing that he has already recognized your Force abilities. He has already started your training hasn't he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mara replied.

"There is no need to lie, that is part of the reason that I chose you as his wife."

Mara looked at Vader in shock as he spoke, "I have lived my wretched life for long enough. Forty years is far too long. Luke doesn't have enough power to destroy me alone. No one in the Galaxy can destroy me on their own. No Jedi could have destroyed me. The two of you though, you will destroy me in a fight if you are well trained and if you have your offspring to aid you. I hope that time comes sooner than later because I am more than ready to die."

"You want to die?" Mara asked in disbelief.

Vader glared at Mara as he spoke, "Yes."

Mara gave him a look of disgust.

"You torture your own son physically and psychologically and you have done all that you have done because you want him to become you. You also want him to destroy you. You want your son to be the soulless monster that I am facing now. And you expect me to be a part of your sick desires?"

"If you are, you will be able to make things the way you want them to be. Think of the power that you may have. You can even destroy my son if you wish. Your child will become your apprentice and you will be able to have your mother back. Once he gains your trust you will be able to slay him in bed as you make love. It will be as easy as that," Vader stated with a smile.

Mara shivered in disgust as she looked into Vader's eyes. She shook her head, "You're nothing like me Skywalker. We are not the same. I am better than you and I will show you that I am better than you. My son will not be anything like you and I'm going to make sure that Luke turns out to be anything besides the animal that is standing in front of me right now. Now please excuse me, I have some cooking to do," Mara stated in disgust. Vader seemed taken back by Mara's defiant response. He glared at her for a long moment before he left the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Alright that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm starting school next Monday. Between preparing for it this week and the first few weeks and the course load I don't know how often updates will come. The reviews have been great but as long as I can keep my head above the water I will keep updates coming when I can.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	4. Chapter 4

As the Skywalker family sat down for dinner, Vader spoke, "Are the two of you well settled?"

"Yes everything has been just fine so far," Mara replied.

Vader nodded as he spoke, "You will have two weeks together. Then I will be sending Luke on a mission. Weather he takes you with or not will be his decision," Vader stated.

"Very well," Mara replied.

"You will be allowed to join me if you wish," Luke interjected.

"I think that I will," Mara replied as she glanced at her father in law. She didn't want to be around him if she could help it. It was almost like being in the presence of the devil himself.

After the tense family dinner, Mara took care of the dishes while the Emperor and Luke walked through the Palace together.

* * *

><p>As the two men walked, Vader looked at his son and spoke, "So how is your apprentice?"<p>

"My apprentice?" Luke asked.

"Don't play stupid with me your wife has already started to learn the ways of the Force from you."

Luke shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

At that moment lightning burned through his body as he fell to the ground.

He felt a heavy stream of lighting flowing through his body as his father continued to torture him. He then heard the hiss of a lightsaber as he felt his back burning.

"Keep training her you have my permission," Vader stated with a laugh as he poured lightning into his son's burn.

Mara closed the dishwashing unit with a smile. She wiped off the counter one last time. The job was finished.

She then left the kitchen and headed into the living room where she sat down to watch the holonet.

* * *

><p>It was several hours later when she felt two arms wrapping around her.<p>

She felt Luke's lips touching her cheek as he picked her up.

"It's time for bed." Mara noticed the lustful look in her husband's eyes as he carried her towards their bed. He laid her down on the bed and pulled off his tunic and kicked off his boots. He climbed into the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. She felt his hands pushing her dress up towards her head as they started to kiss.

* * *

><p>It was late in the night when Mara was awoken by a voice, "Mara."<p>

Mara opened her eyes and looked towards Luke who was sound asleep she heard the voice again, "Mara."

She stood up and was about to reach for her lightsaber when she noticed a grey haired man materializing before her.

"Who are you?" Mara asked uneasily.

"Leave the room and I will explain child."

"My clothes," Mara said.

She noticed the man pointing towards a nightgown on her dresser she reached for it with the force and followed the stranger.

"Who are you?" Mara asked.

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn, a Jedi Master who lived during the days of the Old Republic."

"You're dead?" Mara asked.

"I am one with the Force."

"Why do you seek me out?" Mara asked.

"You are married to Luke Skywalker. Luke needs to know love, and you can do that for him but not if you succumb to the dark side."

"So what do I do refuse to be trained?"

"Continue to learn the combat skills that he offers you but embrace the light by embracing your love for him that is growing. Show him that the light is the way. If you can redeem him you can save the Galaxy from darkness."

"What of Vader?"

"Do you give him what he wants?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No," Mara replied.

"Than you have my answer young one, a time will come when Luke will see that he cannot become a Sith Master. That is when you must be ready to stand at his side."

"I understand," Mara replied.

"I will see you again in the future this is all that I have to discuss for now."

Qui-Gon then disappeared as Mara headed back to her bedroom.

She removed her nightgown and climbed back into bed with Luke and wasn't surprised when she felt his arms tightening around her.

* * *

><p>Mara awoke to an empty bed.<p>

She looked towards the bedroom door and was awarded with the sight of Luke entering their room with a tray of food.

"You've been taking care of me for the last two weeks since our marriage. I didn't want to give you the displeasure of my cooking so I thought that I would bring you something from the Royal Kitchen."

"You're that bad of a cook?"

"Never learned," Luke replied.

Mara laughed as she sat up. It was then that she realized that she was still undressed.

She reached for her nightgown as Luke spoke, "I don't know how my father and I would have survived without the royal kitchen we are both horrible cooks. Your food though, it is the best food that I've ever had though."

"You've never had home cooked food besides badly cooked food that's why," Mara replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>Devastator: One Month later:<p>

It was a month to the day that Mara had been married to Luke. After her husband had been ordered to put down an uprising on Malastare she had agreed to accompany him on the ship. A trip with Luke was much more appealing to her than having to be in the presence of her father in law on Coruscant.

As she awoke she felt his arms tightening around her. She turned to see him looking straight at her with his steel blue eyes.

Luke looked into Mara's eyes as he thought of the last month since their forced marriage. He noticed how secure she felt in his arms. He couldn't count how many mornings he had awoken with her still resting in his arms after their nights of love. He kissed her as he spoke, "I have to interrogate the rebel prisoner today before we can move on."

"Do you want breakfast first?" Mara asked.

"That would be nice," Luke replied.

Mara attempted to move towards the edge of the bed as she realized that Luke had her tightly held in his arms.

She laughed as he spoke, "Not yet."

It was an hour later when Luke stood over the rebel Gran in disgust, "Who are your leaders?"

The gran said nothing as Luke let loose another storm of lighting.

Luke felt disgust as he spoke, "What reason did you have for joining the Empire?"

"Your Death Star that can destroy entire worlds is just one reason that is good enough for me Lord Skywalker."

"That doesn't exist. As the son of the Emperor I can tell you that it doesn't exist."

"It does, we know for a fact that it exists Milord that is why I fight for the Galaxy. It must be destroyed."

"I've had enough of you useless fools!" Luke yelled as he raised his hand. The Gran's throat started to constrict until his neck snapped.

Luke kicked the corpse and stormed out of the cell and headed for the turbolift in anger.

He passed several officers as he spoke, "Get that corpse out of there."

"Yes Milord."

* * *

><p>Luke walked into his office and pressed his holocom. Within minutes, an image of his father appeared directly before him.<p>

"The rebels on Malastare have been taken care of father. Everything is back to normal here."

"Good, very good son did you obtain any information from your prisoners?"

"No, they chose death despite all of the interrogation that I gave them they didn't break."

"And what were their reasons for joining?" Vader asked.

"The Death Star once again. I don't get it, this thing doesn't even exist. It is propaganda that the Rebels have created and it's pulling thousands to their ranks."

"Yes I know, not to worry son in due time the Rebels will not be a problem. They pose very little threat the way that it is," Vader replied.

"What are your orders?" Luke asked.

"I want you to go to Naboo. Moff Panaka has something of great value. You must bring it back to Coruscant for me," Vader replied.

"As you wish father," Luke replied.

"You may spend time with your wife on Naboo but you may not take her to see her mother."

Luke frowned, "She really misses her. What would five minutes do?"

Vader raised his hand and lightning burned into Luke's body. He looked down at his son as he spoke, "As long as I'm breathing you do not question me because I am your father and I am your Emperor and above all I am the Master and you're the Apprentice."

Luke felt another stream of lightning burning into his body as he let out a scream.

* * *

><p>Mara had just finished making dinner for herself and Luke's officers when she heard footsteps. She turned to see her husband standing in the kitchen. She approached her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she spoke, "I noticed that we went into hyperspace."<p>

"Everything is over. My father has ordered us to go to Naboo to collect something of value. During our time I thought that we could have the honeymoon that we didn't have."

"You mean it?" Mara asked as she noticed the smile on his face.

"Yes," Luke replied.

As Mara served dinner for Luke, Han and Biggs. Luke spoke, "You can give the men shore leave for the week. We will spend one week on Naboo and then we will get back to work."

"That sounds reasonable to me," Biggs replied.

"Take some yourselves we all could use it," Luke replied.

Biggs nodded in agreement as he spoke, "I may just take a shuttle and go to Tatooine to visit my father, it's been too long and it would only take me an hour or two to get there from Naboo if that."

"You have my permission to do that," Luke replied.

"Thank you," Biggs replied.

"Luke, is it possible for me to see my mother?"

"I asked my father about that, I asked him for just five minutes and he didn't take it well."

"What did he do?" Mara asked uneasily.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Mara stood up and approached her husband.

She pushed his tunic down to reveal his red skin as she spoke, "The monster can shock you through the holocom?"

"Of course he can," Luke replied.

"Luke if you knew that he was going to get angry you should have..."

"I'm not going to let him tell me what to do. Don't worry we will find a way to get you to visit her."

"I'm not going to visit my mother with the knowledge that you're being tortured by that animal for my actions," Mara replied.

"If it makes you happy I can take it," Luke replied.

"Seeing you suffer doesn't make me happy. It is wrong for me to have what I want when you have to suffer for me to have it," Mara stated.

"I'm sorry Mara," Luke replied.

"There are these long time friends of my mother's that I would love to see if that would be acceptable."

"Who are they?" Luke asked.

"Queen Amidala's parents. My mother grew up with her so she was a close friend of her family and I just want to visit them if you have no objection."

"I see no harm in that you may take a speeder and do that when we arrive," Luke replied.

"Thank you Luke," Mara replied.

As the group finished their dinner, Mara stood up to collect everyone's dishes.

As she left Han spoke, "She seems like a very good wife for you."

"I just do my best to be a good husband to her. You should have seen her face when she found out that my father punished me like he does."

"Do you really think that you deserve to live like this?" Biggs asked.

"What other way is there?" Luke asked.

"Your popularity in the Empire," Han interjected.

"What are you saying?" Luke asked.

"What I would do," Mara interjected.

Luke frowned as Mara sat down, "You're not an evil man Luke. You have a conscious you have a heart and I do not believe that you can destroy innocent lives if you rule the Galaxy."

"So I destroy..."

"No that's what he wants. He wants you to destroy him and lose your soul like he did when he killed Palpatine and your mother. He wants you to become some horrible monster like the one that he is. He wants to die so that he doesn't have to be miserable but you don't give it to him."

"What do I do?" Luke asked.

"Go to war with him, apprehend him and put him on trial for his crimes and don't give him the satisfaction of dying at your hand," Mara replied.

Luke noticed Han looking at Biggs as he spoke, "I like her."

Luke looked at his two friends as he spoke, "I'm going to think about this."

"The dark isn't the way Luke. I've seen the good in you. Your father hasn't kept you fully immersed in the dark. There is good in you. That is why you haven't hurt me in our time together. That is why you care to help me see my mother. You are good not evil."

Luke looked at his wife and then at his two friends. He then stood up and left the room.

Mara stood up to do the dishes as Han and Biggs assisted her in gathering the plates.

* * *

><p>Luke sat in his meditation chamber with his eyes closed as he meditated.<p>

He found himself wondering if going to war with his father was really the way? How would he defeat him without the dark side? What could he be if he wasn't a Sith? The Jedi would never accept him. Who would? Luke didn't know what he was going to do.

As the doors of the room opened, he saw Mara standing in front of him.

"We just got into orbit above Naboo," Mara stated.

Luke stood up as his wife approached him. He looked down for a long moment before he spoke, "I feel so lost Mara."

"Lost?"

"I feel like being the man that my father wants me to be isn't what I'm supposed to do. At the same time, I don't know what I'm supposed to do or where I'm supposed to go. This life is the only one that I've known."

"So why not make one for ourselves?" Mara asked.

"Without the Empire?" Luke asked.

"Why should you give such a wretched man what he wants? He wants you to take his life he wants you to become Emperor and he wants you to carry on this dark legacy through our children and their children. If we have a son do you want to abuse and degrade him like your father has done to you. Can you do it?"

Luke looked down at the ground before looking at Mara, "No."

"Embrace the light side," Mara replied.

"I don't know how to. Can you tell me how?"

Mara thought for a moment as she spoke, "I know someone on Naboo that may help you. A friend of my mother's who is very well read on the history of the wars between the Jedi and Sith. We will ask him."

Luke nodded as he stood up. He kissed his wife as he spoke, "Let's go to bed it is late."

* * *

><p>alright that is it for now. I hope that you enjoy it. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It seems like people are liking this so far. I know I'm doing this story a bit different than others.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	5. Chapter 5

Luke awoke the next morning spooned up against Mara.

He looked down at his young wife as he ran a hand down her cheek.

She opened her emerald eyes and stared at her lover as their lips met.

"Luke you are right about one thing," Mara said.

"What is that?" Luke asked.

"There is nothing wrong with this being enjoyable for us. Our nights and the times that we have had in the last month have been enjoyable."

"What did you expect from me?" Luke asked as his wife stole his tunic.

He climbed out of bed as Mara spoke, "I expected to be your slave. I expected abuse and rape. I didn't expect the reality of you being as much of a slave to your father as I am."

"Very few realize how rocky our relationship is," Luke replied as he stepped into the living room with his wife.

Mara headed into the kitchen and obtained two bowls.

She placed fruit in each of the bowls as she motioned for her husband to follow her.

Luke sat down on the couch with Mara taking his lap.

"Have you ever thought of a child Mara?"

"With all that we have been doing it is bound to happen isn't it?"

"I cannot destroy my child's life like mine. I cannot turn my child into a monster Mara. I don't know what to do though."

"What if we ran away together Luke?" Mara asked.

"Ran away?" Luke asked.

"We could have our family far away from the Empire and we could be free of your father."

"He would hunt us to the ends of the Galaxy Mara. Our only option would be to destroy him," Luke replied.

"It's what he wants though."

"He has committed atrocities but so have I."

"He's done far more evils than you have not to mention the Death Star."

"That doesn't exist," Luke replied.

"Do you know what it is that Moff Panaka is giving you that is so valuable?" Mara asked as Luke started to stroke her bare thighs.

Luke ran his hands under the tunic that Mara was wearing as she blushed.

"Do you know what he is going to give you?"

"No," Luke replied.

"A datachip. The datachip that my mother had been given by a spy. That chip contains the plans to the Death Star. I have seen them."

"I-I..."

"I will show them to you today when you get it. He has built it in secret all along. My mother also had just had the location confirmed when you and your father attacked."

"Where is it?" Luke asked.

"Have you ever heard of a world called Despayre?" Mara asked.

"No," Luke replied.

"It's a planet in the Outer Rim and our spy confirmed via holocom that it was the location right before he was captured and executed. It was because of that that my mother and I were arrested and found out as enemies of the Empire."

"I have to see these plans before I know that you're telling the truth."

"I understand," Mara replied.

"We better get dressed and ready for Naboo," Mara stated

"A shower is a necessity," Luke replied.

"Come on," Mara stated with a smile as she took her husband's hand.

* * *

><p>Naboo:<p>

As Luke and Mara drove through the city and towards Moff Panaka's house Luke spoke, "You may take my speeder and visit your friends while I'm meeting with Panaka. Han and Chewbacca will accompany you."

Mara looked at the large wookiee and Commander Solo and nodded as she spoke, "I feel very safe with them."

"You should that's why I brought them," Luke replied as he stopped the speeder in front of a large mansion.

He stepped out of the speeder as he looked at Mara, "You can take the driver's seat."

"Thank you," Mara replied as she leaned forward for a kiss from her husband.

Luke stepped into Moff Panaka's mansion where he was greeted with the sight of two officers who were waiting to welcome him.

"This is an unexpected pleasure Milord, we are honored by your presence."

Luke said nothing as he was led towards Panaka's office.

Panaka stood up as he spoke, "Welcome to my home Lord Skywalker."

"I was told that you had something of great importance that you recovered for my father."

Panaka stepped forward with a small datachip.

"Yes, you may take it to him. Inform him that it will be complete very soon."

"As you wish," Luke replied.

"Join me for a drink?" Panaka asked as he pointed towards the bottle of wine.

"Of course," Luke replied.

* * *

><p>Mara stood in the front door of the Naberrie home after ringing the doorbell.<p>

She was greeted with the sight of Jobal Naberrie who let out a gasp as she stepped forward and hugged her.

"Come in my dear," Jobal exclaimed.

Mara followed Jobal into the house as Jobal spoke, "We have a visitor."

She found herself in the living room where she saw Ryoo and Pooja Naberrie sitting alongside Sola.

The three women stepped up and started to hug her as Jobal spoke, "How did you get away from that monster?"

"Get away?" Mara asked.

"From the Emperor's son it's so horrible that that monster forced you to marry him," Sola stated.

Mara shook her head, "I didn't get away. He is here meeting with Moff Panaka and he said that I could visit you."

"So you're still stuck with him?" Ryoo asked as she looked down at the young girl.

"Stuck?" Mara asked.

"Mara that monster forced you to marry him. You cannot tell me that he hasn't forced himself upon you and beaten you down in the last month."

Mara shook her head, "There is a lot that you don't understand. You see, he was forced to marry me."

Jobal and Sola exchanged glances as Mara spoke, "The day of my capture the Emperor told me that I had to marry Luke unless I wanted to watch him destroy the city of Theed and execute my mother."

"Oh Mara!" Ryoo exclaimed in horror.

"At the same time he ordered Luke to marry me and when Luke argued with him he was tortured."

"Tortured?" asked a voice from the doorway.

Mara turned to see Ruwee Naberrie walking into the room.

"How long have you been listening?" Jobal asked.

"Since she entered," Ruwee replied.

Mara breathed in deeply as she sat down on the couch.

A few minutes later Ruwee spoke, "It sounds like Skywalker has been grooming this boy to hate him by the way that you describe things."

"I've been trying to get him to agree to rebel against his father's wishes. I have told him that by killing the monster he will be giving him what he wants most."

"You're right about that," Ruwee stated in disgust.

"There is someone at our door," Pooja stated.

"It's Luke," Mara replied.

"Let him in," Ruwee interjected.

* * *

><p>Luke saw a beautiful dark haired woman behind the door. "Welcome to our home Lord Skywalker."<p>

"Thank you," Luke replied as he followed her into the room.

Luke entered the room where his wife was sitting in the company of an elderly couple as well as a middle aged woman and another young woman.

"Sit down," the old man stated as he pointed to an empty chair.

Luke obeyed as Mara spoke, "Do you have the plans?"

"If that is what they truly are yes," Luke replied as he held up the datachip.

"What are we waiting for?" Mara asked.

"Ruwee can we please use your holoprojector?" Mara asked.

"Go ahead," Ruwee replied.

Mara pointed towards the large holoprojector at the edge of the room.

Luke walked towards the projector and inserted the datachip.

He activated the projector and within moments, a large circular object appeared in the room.

Luke let out a gasp of disbelief and horror as he looked at Mara, "You told me the truth."

Mara stood up and approached her distraught husband. She wrapped her arms around him as he accepted her embrace. "My husband hasn't told me a single lie since we were forced to marry. I would never lie to you."

Luke looked down at her and gave her a kiss before he turned back to the plans.

His eyes glazed yellow as he spoke, "How could he ever lie to me like this? Who is he that he can do this to me?"

Luke felt two warm hands on his shoulders as Mara spoke, "He is a Sith."

"What the hell is this thing?" asked an angry old voice.

Luke turned to Ruwee Naberrie as he spoke, "The Death Star."

"Death Star?" Ruwee asked uneasily.

"Or to be more realistic a weapon that has the power to destroy an entire planet. The Alliance has been searching for this thing for years," Mara interjected.

Luke stared at the thing once again, he felt betrayed, he felt like he had been lied to.

"This thing should not exist," Luke stated.

"We need to find a weakness in order to see to it's destruction."

"I'll find one, just give me a few hours," Luke replied.

"Will you stay with us for dinner?" Jobal asked.

"Yes," Mara replied.

"What about a place to stay do you have that?" Ruwee asked.

"A hotel room," Luke replied

"Just stay on one of our spare rooms," Jobal stated.

"Thank you," Luke replied as he looked at the aged couple with a smile of gratitude.

* * *

><p>It was nearly four hours later and nearing dinner time when Luke emerged from the living room to the sight of a set table.<p>

"Did you find a weakness?" Mara asked.

"There is one, it is an exhaust port that is within that large trench. It is rayshielded and it is one meter wide but a precise hit from a proton torpedo will cause a chain reaction that will destroy the entire station."

"How will you manage to hit such a small target?" Sola asked.

"I will use the Force," Luke replied.

Sola nodded as Ruwee looked at Luke and spoke, "So Mara said that you have questions about the light side."

"I simply want to know if it is possible to return from the dark side. What can you tell me?" Luke asked.

"In my time of studying the ancient historical accounts of the wars between the Jedi and Sith I never saw one regarding one that was born a Sith who fell into the light. However, There were at least two Jedi that fell to the dark side that later returned to the light that I can think of."

"So what you're saying is that it is possible for me to fall to the light?" Luke asked.

"If a fallen Jedi can be redeemed why can't you?"

"How do I embrace the light?"

"That is a question that only a Jedi can answer," Ruwee replied.

"Any ideas?" Luke asked.

"I would say embracing the emotions that are not of the dark side. Becoming everything that the dark side is not. That is how you become the light. You will have to find a Jedi to help you. I know that there are still some that you haven't killed."

Luke nodded as he took a bite of his dinner.

Jobal then spoke, "Luke who was your mother?"

Luke sighed, "Every time that I asked my father that question he would get angry and say nothing and in some cases he would even punish me. All I know is that he killed her."

Jobal shivered in horror as she looked at her husband and daughter.

Luke looked at Sola as he spoke, "Where is your husband?"

"He is on a business trip and won't be home for a week."

"I see, where is he?" Luke asked.

"Alderaan," Sola replied.

"Does he travel often?" Luke asked.

"Not as often as he used to. His business has gotten so large that he has to travel less and less but there are still times when he must and as his wife it is my job to accept that. He has always provided for me and my daughters."

"A part of me wonders what life would be like had my father and I lived a normal life instead of being in the position that he forced me into by his rise to power."

"Why not just destroy him?" Sola asked in disgust.

"Because it's what he wants," Luke replied.

Luke frowned, "You hate him."

"I don't want to talk about it," Sola replied as she stood up and left the room.

"Don't mind her," Pooja stated.

"Why does she feel this way about him? It is a very strong hate."

"He came to our house many years ago with my aunt back when she was alive," Pooja stated.

"The Queen?" Luke asked.

"She was Senator at that point and she had just faced an attempt on her life. He was assigned by the Jedi to protect her," Ruwee stated

"What happened?" Luke asked.

"They came her for dinner and left for our lake house after that. They fought on Geonosis from what we know which is where your father lost his arm."

His Mechanical hand, Luke thought as he heard the man's story.

"They visited us again briefly. It was three years later when our Padme died. She died right at the time of Palpatine's death."

"And the fall of the Republic," Jobal added.

"What did they say about her death?" Luke asked.

"We were told by her chief of security that your father murdered her and her unborn child."

"Unborn child?" Luke asked uneasily.

"Yes," Ruwee replied as he wiped a tear.

"Who was the father?" Luke asked.

"No one knows and we didn't want to pry it isn't our custom to do so," Jobal stated.

Luke looked at the family at the table as he spoke, "I-I'm so sorry if he truly did murder her."

"And you don't know if he did? He never told you?"

Luke turned to see Sola walking into the room as he spoke, "I only know what I know about your sister from the history books that I was given. I know nothing else to be fair my father has taken many lives just as I have."

"His life is a sad story. He told me his story many years ago when we took a walk alone," Ruwee stated.

Luke's interest peaked up as he looked at Ruwee.

"He hasn't told me much of anything about his life. I only know his mother's name and that he was a slave with her on Tatooine. I know very little about his childhood or anything for that matter. He never would talk to me about his life."

"I wish that I could help you find out the identity of your mother," Ruwee stated.

"Maybe she's still alive and you were simply stolen from her," Sola stated.

"I wish but I'm pretty sure that she's gone if he says so. He didn't lie to me. He believes she's dead and he knows she's dead."

"Because you can sense his sincerity?" Sola asked.

"Yes," Luke replied.

Luke looked at the Naberrie family as he spoke, "I have to destroy that Death Star now that I know about it. Every part of me wants to leave Mara here with you. Sadly she won't be any safer with you than she will be with me and she will only endanger your family. My father has hurt your family too much. We will take our leave tonight so we don't endanger you further."

"I'm an old man, and my wife and I have little fear of death. This is our house, and we can support any action against Emperor Skywalker. His evil regime must end and his son must rule."

"Me?" Luke asked.

"You're the lesser of two evils and I see hope for you especially if you embrace the light side," Ruwee stated.

"This is too much power for me, I cannot do it," Luke replied as he stood up and left the room.

Mara followed him as he left.

* * *

><p>Sola watched the young man leave as she turned to her father and mother.<p>

"You didn't need to get so embittered it's not his fault that Padme is dead," Jobal stated.

"It's not that there is something about him mom."

"What do you mean?" Pooja asked.

"I cannot put my finger on it, but there is something terribly familiar about him it's like I should know him or I have met him somewhere before. I cannot place it," Sola replied.

* * *

><p>Devastator:<p>

Commander Han Solo stood alongside Captain Biggs Darklighter as he spoke, "I don't get what is going on with Luke. He was telling us shore leave and suddenly he's gathering the entire crew up like he's about to make some sort of big announcement."

Biggs nodded as he spoke, "I was just about to go home when I received his message."

"He must still be sleeping, either way something is wrong," Han replied.

"He said that he will be onboard at noon," Biggs replied.

At that moment a young officer approached Biggs. He looked at him and spoke, "Captain there is a bounty hunter named Lady Thule who is requesting permission to board. She claims to have a Jedi Knight in her custody."

Biggs was in disbelief as he spoke, "Prepare a cell immediately. Get three squads of troops to the hanger bay."

Han rushed to the Turbolift as he activated his comlink to issue orders.

A tiny armored figure walked down the boarding ramp with an aged man who was in chains.

"He calls himself Ben Kenobi. He was armed only with this," stated the woman as she dropped a lightsaber at Han's feet.

Han activated his datapad and reviewed the list of wanted Jedi as he spoke, "This is beyond my head I will have to contact Lord Skywalker."

"Of course," the woman replied.

Han pointed to two waiting stormtroopers and Chewbacca as he spoke, "Take him to his cell."

Han picked up the lightsaber as he left the hanger bay with his comlink in hand.

* * *

><p>Naboo:<p>

Luke awoke spooned up with Mara to the annoying sound of his buzzing comlink. He reached for it in irritation as he spoke, "What is it Han?"

"Some bounty hunter just boarded our ship with a Jedi by the name of Ben Kenobi. She wants to collect his bounty. How much should I give her?"

Luke stepped out of his bed in disbelief as he felt Mara starting to move.

He sighed, "Great I just woke her up."

"It's not my fault pal," Han replied.

"Give her two hundred and fifty thousand. Keep Kenobi alive and not a word to my father."

"As you wish," Han replied.

"I want a large holoprojector in the main hanger bay. Mara and I will be onboard in one hour," Luke stated.

* * *

><p>Sola Naberrie walked into her kitchen with groceries. As she entered the kitchen she soon realized that she was not alone. She was being watched. So strange, her daughters were still with her parents and Darred wasn't due to be home for at least six hours. At that moment she turned her head and when she did she dropped her groceries as she was overtaken by shock and horror. She even let out a scream.<p>

* * *

><p>Alright that is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	6. Chapter 6

Devastator:

Luke walked down the boarding ramp of his shuttle with Mara at his side.

He looked at his wife as he spoke, "I'm going to make my announcement with you at my side," Luke stated.

Mara nodded.

Luke looked at the men throughout the hanger bay as he realized that his entire crew was gathered.

He breathed in deeply as he approached the holoprojector.

He then spoke, "My father ordered me to recover this datachip from Moff Panaka. My wife's mother, Queen Jade of Naboo was responsible for hiding this chip. She intended to hand it over to the Rebels."

Luke placed the chip inside of the projector slot and within moments the Death Star appeared in the room.

He then spoke, "I am about to commit high treason. This is something that is very dangerous and something that I must do. This weapon has been under construction in secret for nearly two decades. Once it is fully operational it will have enough power to destroy an entire planet. That planet could very well be your home planet and with it could very well be your families, those that you love most. To me this is a power that no man should be allowed to have. This is very wrong. That is why I must destroy my father's weapon. In doing so I am going to declare war on my father. I must do this because it is the right thing to do. I will not force you to fight this battle with me. I know that Commander Solo and Captain Darklighter will both stand with my wife and I, but you must make your own decisions."

Luke paused before he continued, "If you choose to side with me you will stay on this ship and fight for me. If you leave you will fight for my father. The choice is yours alone. The shuttle is for those of you that choose to leave. If you wish to stay you are welcome to do so just know that I cannot guarantee safety or your survival as I cannot guarantee my safety or my wife's safety."

Luke then turned to Han and Biggs, "Take us to the coordinates on my wife's datapad. Those that side with my father have to have their weapons removed and placed inside of the shuttle. They will not be allowed onboard the shuttle until after we have dropped out of hyperspace."

"Understood," Han replied.

"How did you know that we would side with you?" Biggs asked.

"I just know you both too well. I'm not asking you to die for me."

"We will," Han replied.

Luke said nothing as he noticed Chewbacca letting out a mighty roar.

"If you will excuse me I'm off to talk with this Jedi."

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi saw the younger Skywalker enter his room with his lightsaber in his hand.<p>

He dropped the lightsaber to his feet as he spoke, "Here is what I want to know. Can you teach me the ways of the light side?"

Obi-Wan frowned, "Teach you the light side?"

"I cannot live this way for another moment. I have to learn the light. I have spent my entire life believing that the dark was right and it is now that I realize how wrong I am. My wife has allowed me to see the truth. I cannot learn alone please teach me."

"I was told that you sought the light. That is why I came here. I will agree to teach you. What are your intentions?"

"I must destroy the battle station that my father has created. The one that can destroy an entire planet. I also have to get myself and my wife away from his influence. I am about to go to war with him. I will need your insight Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan smiled, "It would be my pleasure to help you Luke."

Luke followed the old Jedi out of the room in silence as he spoke, "This way."

* * *

><p>Naboo:<p>

Two dark figures stealthy crept through the dark hallways of the Royal Palace. As they approached the nearby elevator, one headed a separate direction while doing the best to evade the notice of the stormtroopers.

Both were exceptionally small in stature. They appeared to be human beings but it was impossible to tell just what or who they were.

The elevator opened in the dungeon. The Stormtroopers who stood guard were surprised to be met with a blue lightsaber and a dark figure in mysterious armor. The

being jumped out of the elevator and instantly beheaded two of the Imperials. The blasterfire and the screams weren't heard and the Imperials were executed within moments.

Reina Jade was in shock when the doors of her cell opened.

Right before her stood an all black figure. She heard an electronic voice as the creature spoke, "Come with me."

"Who are you?" Reina asked.

"Your rescuer."

"My daughter though!" Reina exclaimed.

"She will be next and it will be a little bit more difficult the creature replied as Reina rushed out of the cell with her rescuer.

They approached the waiting elevator and Reina stepped inside with her rescuer.

Once they got to the main level, Reina noticed the doors opening to reveal an additional rescuer.

"Are we ready?"

"We are," the other replied.

"With us my Queen," one of the creatures stated.

Boots stomped through the royal Palace as Imperials desperately searched for the renegade Queen. Tie Fighters flew overhead and searched in vain.

The attempt to recover the Queen was all in vain, for she was no longer in the system. Her rescuers had planned out the rescue mission flawlessly.

* * *

><p>Coruscant:<p>

Vader watched as the image of a clone commander appeared before him.

"What is it Commander?"

"We have a problem your Majesty."

"A problem?" Vader asked.

"Yes, your son boarded the ship this morning and announced that he was now at war with you. He just came into the system where something called the Death Star is located. He is flying towards it in his starfighter now with four wingmen. Most of the ship aside from us clones sided with him. He intends to destroy the entire thing. He has also announced that he is leaking the plans to the holonet."

Vader clenched his fist in rage as his eyes turned yellow.

"What?"

Vader stood up in anger as he activated the holonet screen.

At the same time, he noticed the clone falling forward as he stared out of the viewport.

"It's gone your Majesty, he has destroyed it."

Vader slammed his fist down on the holocom.

At the same time, he saw Firmus Piett entering the room.

"Your Majesty the Death Star is all over the holonet. What do we do?"

Vader stood up in rage as he spoke, "We get it off before the Galaxy revolts against my ruling."

Vader stormed out of the throne room with Piett on his tail as he spoke, "I want all ships within the sector of the Death Star to get to it's location. I want him tracked down and arrested."

"Sir, his entire ship is still at his disposal."

Vader shook his head, "Of course, they are, they are all a bunch of young fools. There are very few officers on that ship that are even close to our age Admiral. Solo is one of the oldest. Luke selected almost all of his senior staff himself and they were all in the academy with him, save for Solo."

"This doesn't help us at all," Firmus replied.

"No it doesn't," Vader muttered.

At that moment, Firmus noticed General Veers nervously approaching the pair.

"What is it General?" Vader asked.

"Your Majesty, I just received word from Naboo on the Queen."

"What is going on?" Vader asked.

"The Palace was infiltrated by two dark armored beings who rescued her. The stormtroopers that guarded her cell are all dead."

Vader clenched his fist as the windows started to shatter.

"Can this day get any worse?" Vader screamed.

He walked past Veers as he turned to Piett.

"Forget the dammed Queen. The Rebels have obviously rescued her, Panaka will have to be punished."

"That is what I was just about to mention," Veers added.

Vader turned to General Veers as he spoke, "He was abducted. It appears as though he was taken captive."

Vader slammed his fist into the wall as he walked past his two most trusted staff.

"We need to find my son before he wreaks more havoc."

* * *

><p>Devastator:<p>

Luke stood on the bridge of the Devastator alongside Biggs as he spoke, "How long until we reach Kuat?"

"Just five minutes until we make the drop out of hyperspace," Biggs replied.

"Are all weapons charged?" Luke asked.

"Yes and we have pilots in their fighters."

Luke smiled as he turned to Han, "Thanks for your help back there. Destroying that thing was far too easy."

"It was disgustingly easy," Han replied.

"It helps that you were believed to be a friend and not a foe. They had no idea what was going on until you were inside of that trench," Biggs stated.

"By the time that their starfighters were on our tail that thing was about to blow," Luke replied in amusement.

"We are about to revert," Han interjected.

Luke smiled as the ship reverted from hyperspace. Directly ahead stood one Star Destroyer.

"What are their shield levels at?"

"Just a minimum fifty percent," a young officer replied.

"Lock our turbolasers on the bridge. Fire when ready," Luke replied.

Luke watched as the command bridge of the star destroyer exploded. He then pointed towards the nearby dry dock that contained a Star Destroyer.

"Destroy that."

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Avenger:<p>

Captain Lorth Needa smiled as he received the distress call from one of the other operational star destroyers that was in the system. He couldn't believe that Skywalker had chosen to attack Kuat so quickly after declaring war on his father. "This is just our luck. Just five minutes after expelling those who are loyal to the Emperor and we have Lord Skywalker right here attacking Kuat. Charge up our guns."

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

><p>Devastator:<p>

"Luke there is another Star Destroyer coming out way," Biggs stated.

Luke looked out of the viewport as Han spoke, "They are hailing us."

"Let's hear what they say," Luke stated.

Within moments, an image of a middle aged man appeared right before Luke.

"Lord Skywalker, I am Captain Lorth Needa of the Avenger. We are here to assist you in any way possible."

Luke was stunned, "You heard my report on the holonet?"

"We did. It was on the screen just ten minutes ago and my crew was outraged. I was facing a riot so I called for everyone to calm down as I announced that I could not fight for your father for another moment. Most of my crew remains on my side. A few hundred chose to leave though."

"Very well. The Dry Dock is gone. There is another one that is in range of your main guns if you can take that out it would be well appreciated. I am moving my ship closer to the planet we are going to destroy some of the factories then we are getting the hell out of here."

Han turned to Luke in disbelief as Captain Needa's transmission ended.

"It looks like you are gaining supporters kid."

"The Avenger is a relatively new ship with a very young crew like ours. A lot of the younger officers will support us," Luke stated.

Luke heard the turbolift open and turned to see Mara walking onto the bridge with a paper package.

"You need to eat after what you did earlier. I made you a sandwich," Mara stated as she placed it in Luke's hands.

Luke smiled as he kissed his wife, "You always think of me don't you?"

"You better eat kid, it's been hours since the Death Star and we have all eaten. You need it."

Luke unwrapped the sandwich as he looked at Mara, "I don't know what I would do without you. Is there something else?" Luke asked.

"Can we talk alone?" Mara asked.

Luke looked at Han as he spoke, "Make sure that you get us out of here within twenty minutes and inform Captain Needa to leave with us before the reinforcements get here. Make sure all fighters are accounted for."

"They've already returned," Biggs stated.

"Good," Luke replied.

Luke turned to Mara as he spoke, "Can you wait just a few minutes my love? Just go to my office and wait."

"Of course," Mara replied with a smile.

As the two ships flew away from Kuat, Luke noticed a shuttle flying towards the Devastator.

"Captain Needa is boarding to meet with us," Han stated.

"Very well, show him to the bridge. I have to talk to Mara," Luke replied.

* * *

><p>Mara noticed her husband still eating his sandwich as he stepped into the office.<p>

He placed it on the desk as he approached her.

"What is wrong my love?"

"Luke, we have been together for a little over a month. I-I think that I might be pregnant."

Luke's mouth dropped open, "Pregnant?"

"Yes, I've been getting sick every morning but feeling better later in the day. I'm almost positive that we are having a child."

Luke placed a hand on her stomach as he reached out with the Force.

He looked at her as he spoke, "It looks like you're right."

"What are we going to do?"

"We are not going to worry about a thing right now Mara, this is the happiest moment of my life."

Mara pressed her lips against her husband's as they embraced.

After stepping out of the office, Luke was greeted with the sight of Captain Needa who made a quick bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Milord. A few of my men said that you were one amazing man in person. They knew you from the Academy."

Luke nodded as he looked at his wife, "Are you alright Mara?"

"Yes, I will have dinner ready for you. Anyone else that will be with you?"

"Count in Ben and Captain Needa and of course Han, Biggs and Chewie."

"I'll get right to it," Mara replied.

As Mara left Luke turned to Captain Needa, "Are you married?"

"I was, we divorced years ago. It was a big mistake on my part. I just pay for the kids and visit when I'm on leave. It didn't work out, marriage and the Navy don't go well together in my opinion."

Luke nodded as he spoke, "We are planning to set up a hidden base and mass our fleet there. I am willing to guess that as word gets out we will have more defectors but we need to do everything in secret."

"What are your plans in the meantime?"

"We will attack his chain of supply. We will make small raids and we will prepare for the main battle. Today was a victory but we must take care to insure that we don't over extend ourselves."

"How about funding?"

"Oh, I've got billions at my disposal. I collected funds out of our treasury and transferred everything to this ship before our attack. We are far better set than the Rebel Alliance."

"Who will your second in Command be?"

"Han Solo. I will promote him to Admiral and he will be my right hand man."

"A good choice," Captain Needa replied.

Luke said nothing as he noticed Han approaching, "When Captain Needa is ready to retire, show him to his quarters. All of you will join my wife and I for dinner tonight," Luke added.

"Very well sir," Han replied.

* * *

><p>It was five hours after dinner. Only Obi-Wan, Luke and Mara remained.<p>

Luke looked at Obi-Wan as he spoke, "So how do you want things to work?"

"Everything is under your command and I think that you will do an excellent job at leading this war. The Rebels will need to follow you if they are to win," Obi-Wan added.

"That will take time. Why do you want us to wait for a year before we continue our all out war?"

"Because more are going to join you and I want you to be in the light before you face him again without a hint of darkness."

* * *

><p>One Year later:<p>

Luke awoke to the sounds of a crying baby. He moved away from Mara and stepped up and scooped his four month old son out of the crib.

"Sh, I'm here Ben. It's alright."

The young father then climbed back into bed as Mara reached for him, "He's hungry."

Luke smiled, "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"It was better with you watching him," Mara replied as she looked at her husband with a smile.

Luke kissed her on the lips as he spoke, "I think that this boy is the best thing that ever happened to us."

"He is that," Mara replied.

Mara turned to face her husband as they looked down at their tiny son.

They had had Ben within a year of their forced marriage. Their life had been a different one and Ben had been born on the Devastator.

Now, after an entire year they were living within the ancient Temples of Yavin IV that had been converted into a base.

Luke had moved his fleet and his army there just two months earlier.

Luke now had four Star Destroyers at his command and more and more Imperials were defecting with each passing day to his ranks vs the ranks of the Alliance.

As Luke sat up he heard his comlink buzzing. He answered it as he spoke, "What is it Admiral?"

"We just received word that the first Officer of another Star Destroyer led a successful mutiny. The ship has been brought in by Captain Needa. Unfortunately, it only has twenty five percent of it's crew."

"We have plenty of recruits. Get Biggs to work with the new Captain and get them the manpower they need."

"You got it sir. There is one more thing."

"What?" Luke asked.

"That Bounty Hunter that brought General Kenobi to us is here to see you. She is willing to do your job."

Luke nodded as he stood up.

"I'll be down there in a few minutes," Luke replied.

Mara watched her husband step out of the refresher fully dressed. He looked towards her as he spoke, "Is Ben done eating?"

"Yes," Mara replied.

"You look tired. I was gone on the last mission for two days. Get some sleep. I'll take Ben with me."

"Luke I can..."

"I'm his father and you're his mother. You're the one that gave him to me. You can rest."

Mara smiled as her husband kissed her.

"Besides, I want Ben to have what I never had and I can't wear you out."

* * *

><p>Luke stepped into his conference room and noticed a pretty dark haired girl who was about his age standing at the edge of the table. In her hand rested a black helmet with a flat faceplate that was completely black. He looked at her as he spoke, "You're Lady Thule?"<p>

"Yes," the girl replied as her eyes locked onto Ben.

Luke noticed her harsh stare as he spoke, "I have a simple message for the Rebel Alliance. I am told that you work for them. If you deliver this message I will pay you twenty thousand. I will give you another twenty thousand if you return with a response because that will mean that you actually did the job. Agreed?"

"Sounds simple to me," the girl replied.

Luke nodded as he placed the datachip in her hands.

"What is your name Lady Thule? I am willing to bet that you have a name since you have a face under that mask," Luke stated.

"You can call me Leia."

Leia looked at Ben as she spoke, "What is his name?"

"This is Ben," Luke replied.

"How old is he?" Leia asked with a smile.

"He is four months."

"He's adorable," Leia replied.

"Thank you, he certainly keeps my wife and I busy. I took him with me today because she needed some sleep. I was gone for two days and when I'm gone she takes one hundred percent of the job. It's not easy."

"I can imagine so," Leia replied.

"Do you have siblings?" Luke asked.

"A brother, a twin brother," Leia replied.

"Oh do you get along?"

"We sort of stand apart," Leia said as she turned towards the door with the datachip that Luke had handed her.

* * *

><p>Alright that is it for now thank you for reading and reviewing. I start school Monday so updates will slow down but know that this story will continue.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	7. Chapter 7

Alliance Command Ship: Home One:

Mon Mothma watched as the young bounty hunter entered the Alliance Council room.

"This is a message from Lord Skywalker."

"Ok, place it in the holocom," Mon replied as she exchanged glances with the rest of the Alliance Council.

At that moment an image of Luke Skywalker materialized right before her.

"Greetings Lady Mothma and members of the Alliance Council. It has come to my attention that we both share a common foe. My father is consumed by his power and his greed. He is a slave to his own demons. I grew up believing that we were in the right. I grew up believing that everything that I did was right. All of that changed in the last year. That is why I turned against him. I want nothing more than freedom for the Galaxy and justice for my father. My goals are like that of your own. Currently, it seems as though your Alliance is losing battle after battle. You do not have the strength to defeat my father. I am massing an army for war. I welcome anyone to my ranks that wishes to join forces with me. I am extending that invitation to your alliance. Come to my base. I guarantee your safety and a comfortable stay. If you choose you may leave and not look back. But I hope that you do accept my offer and join forces with me."

Mon sighed, "He is right, our Alliance was crippled at Dantooine in the last battle. We don't have the resources that he has to continue this battle."

"We have nothing to lose," General Dodonna interjected.

"I agree, so do you purpose that we go to meet with him?"

Queen Jade looked at Mon as she spoke, "He has my daughter and I have been away from her for a year. Send me as a representative of the Alliance Mon. I can speak on behalf of the Council."

Mon thought for a moment as General Riekaan spoke, "I say we all go with Leia and leave General Medine in charge. If he doesn't mean what he says Leia can defeat him."

"What do you sense in him?" Mon asked.

"Not one hint of darkness," Leia replied.

"Are you sure?" Mon asked.

"Only light. I watched him with the baby and he was very gentle and affectionate."

"Baby?" Reina asked.

"Yes, they have a child."

"I'm going to need some time to think about this," Mon replied.

* * *

><p>Yavin IV:<p>

Luke and Mara had just sat down for breakfast with Ben when Han entered their chambers.

"Sorry to barge in on you Luke but there is something that you should know."

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"There is an Alliance ship in the system. They have accepted your invitation. Mon Mothma, is going to land in a shuttle with two or three other members of her council."

"Take them to the conference room. I will be there as soon as we are done with breakfast."

"Very well," Han replied.

Mara looked at her husband as Han left, "Shouldn't you leave?"

Luke shook his head, "I don't want to just leave you and the baby in the middle of breakfast. I love you two far too much."

Mara smiled at her husband, "So many husbands would probably leave in an instant."

"My wife and my son are first in my life," Luke replied.

"You're the best," Mara stated.

Luke looked down at Ben who was looking up at him from his small high chair. Ben looked happy as usual as he consumed the baby food that Mara provided him with.

It seemed to Luke that his son was growing up far too fast. The boy was getting bigger and bigger with each passing day.

As Luke finished breakfast he picked up Ben and spoke, "I'll get him his bath and his nap."

"Thank you," the exhausted mother replied as she started to collect the dishes.

A few minutes later, set his son down in the bathroom sink as he started to wash him off. He already knew that Mara was going to bed. She had had very little sleep the previous night with Ben's crying. Luke already knew that Ben was tired just by looking at the baby. He slowly dried him off and dressed him as he carried him into their bedroom. He placed him inside of the crib that was by their bed as he spoke, "I'll be back."

"Thank you," Mara replied.

* * *

><p>Mon Mothma clasped her hands together on the table top as Reina spoke, "How much longer will we have to wait?"<p>

"That Admiral Solo fellow said that he was in the middle of breakfast," General Rieekan stated.

At that moment, Mon saw the doors hiss open as the young leader walked into the room. He was flanked by Admiral Solo and another young Imperial Officer.

He took the seat that was directly across from her as she noticed a third officer joining the group. She also noticed two young women in Imperial uniforms following with trays that contained cups of caf.

Luke took one as he spoke, "Thank you, be sure to bring me another. Ben didn't give Mara and I one bit of rest last night."

Mon frowned as Luke turned, "Forgive me, your arrival was quite a surprise and I had to give my son a bath and tuck him into his crib. He is finally sleeping which means that my wife can get some rest too."

"How old is he?" General Dodonna asked.

"Four months," Luke replied.

"It looks like he keeps you up."

"He keeps us both up. Mara went to bed right after he was asleep. Let's get down to business," Luke replied.

"What my question would be is how would you treat us if we joined you?" Mon asked.

"Like equals. I am of course the leader here, but I believe that if we work together we can win this war. You have a lot of men and so do I. We also need more manpower for our ships which you can provide. If we put our minds together, each battle can be a victory."

"In the past year you have attacked the Emperor on at least a dozen occasions and each battle has been a victory," General Riekaan stated.

"Yes but he wasn't present at any of those battles was he?" Han interjected.

"No," Mon replied.

"I know my father well. I know how he fights. We have fought together since I was a child. The issue is finding a way to keep our battle from being a stalemate. That is where the Alliance comes in at."

"A stalemate?" Mon asked.

"Yes," Luke replied.

"So if we fight for you what will our ranks be?" Mon asked.

"Yourself and your senior Council would just become a part of mine. These three men here are my senior council."

Mon looked at the two young men and the middle aged man as she spoke, "What about funds? Do you have enough resources to win this war?"

"Of course I do," Luke replied.

"What of my daughter? I haven't seen her in fourteen months," Reina stated.

"As soon as she wakes up from her nap with Ben I will send her to see you," Luke replied.

"If you expect me and my people to fight for you you will have to free her. She is not going to be your slave. You had no right to force her into marriage or to take what you didn't deserve by force like you did," Reina stated in anger.

Luke did his best not to lash out at the woman as he spoke, "I never forced her to marry me and I never took her by force. I married your daughter because my father ordered me to and when I refused he threatened to destroy my ship and to kill my two best friends. That is why we married. I was just as unwilling as she was."

"I have a hard time believing you," Reina stated.

"Luke does not lie," Han defensively stated as he stood up in anger.

"Sit down Han," Luke stated with a gesture towards the chair.

"Based on my grandchild I would say that you were somewhat willing."

"We both decided to make the best of it since we had no choice. As a result of accepting our fate, Mara and I have had a very enjoyable marriage."

"I will believe it after she can honestly look me in the eye and say the same thing," Reina stated.

"To be fair you built a pretty notorious reputation despite your young age," Mon interjected.

"It's not like I knew right from wrong. I always thought that I was doing the right thing until the Death Star and Naboo. Mara freed me. She helped me to see how brainwashed I truly had become."

"Leia told us that she delivered a Jedi to your custody not long ago. What became of Kenobi?"

"He lives with us. He has taught me the ways of the Jedi. Han can take you to his quarters if you would like. In the meantime I am taking Reina to see my wife. I will give you some time to make your decision on whether you will join us."

"Of course," Mon replied.

* * *

><p>As Luke and Reina stepped out of the conference room Luke noticed the woman's icy glare.<p>

"You still do not believe me do you?"

"Luke the day after the wedding your father visited me. He told me that you really enjoyed Mara and that you had to take her by force to break her. He told me that she was shaking in fear as she served you breakfast."

Luke stared at Reina in anger, "And you believed him?"

"What else was I supposed to think? He forced her to marry you because he wanted to hurt me and he did. Do you not realize that?"

"Mara loves me and I love her. We complete one another as I will soon show you."

Reina said nothing as she noticed the anger that was in Luke's eyes.

As they approached two large double doors she noticed two Imperial Officers that stood on either side.

"Have you two had lunch break yet?"

"No sir."

"Just come on in and make yourselves some sandwiches as quietly as possible. I'm going to let her see our baby."

"This is Queen Jade."

"Yes Jax yes she is," Luke replied as he stepped into the room with Reina in tow.

Reina said nothing as the two men headed towards the kitchen.

At that moment, she heard the sounds of a baby crying.

Luke rushed past her and into the nearby room.

He then returned with a now quiet baby.

"I got to change his diaper," Luke stated.

Reina noticed the young man heading towards what appeared to be a refresher.

Luke stepped out of the refresher as he spoke, "I think that Mara is awake"

Reina noticed her grandson looking at her with wide blue eyes. She also noticed his flame red hair that was like her own and Mara's.

"Would you like to hold him?" Luke asked.

"Certainly," Reina replied.

Reina took her grandson and looked down at him as she spoke, "He looks so much like Mara."

"He certainly has her looks," Luke replied.

Reina noticed Ben reaching out to take her hand.

She found herself smiling down at her grandson as he took her hand.

"He only does that with people that he really likes," Luke stated.

"Mom?"

Reina looked up in disbelief to see Mara rushing towards her.

Mara wrapped her arms around her mother as she gave her a hug.

Luke quickly called Ben to his arms so that Reina could embrace her daughter.

"I see that you have met Luke," Mara stated.

"Yes," Reina replied.

"And he let you hold Ben?"

"He did," Reina replied.

Mara smiled as she spoke, "I missed you."

"She came with the Alliance leadership," Luke stated.

"So that was the Alliance that rescued you after all," Mara said.

"Yes," Reina replied.

"At least I haven't required rescuing. Luke has me well taken care of."

"Are you hungry Mara?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Mara replied.

"I'll get you two something to eat."

Mara stood up as she spoke, "You take the baby. I will get lunch there is no need to poison my mother with your cooking."

Mara turned to her mother as she spoke, "His cooking is the worst. He couldn't cook if his life depended on it."

"Thanks a lot," Luke replied.

"It's just the truth," Mara replied with a smile.

"Well, I have always known that I'm a bad cook," Luke replied.

"Come on mom, you can help me," Mara replied.

As Mara entered the kitchen with her mother she spoke, "You seem a little surprised by everything."

"It's just Vader told me that Luke was doing horrible things to you. He visited my cell the day after your marriage and told me. I had no idea that Luke was forced to marry you is that even true?"

"It is very true, he has had his father control his life for too long. Now he is finally free. I freed him," Mara stated.

Reina frowned as she spoke, "You're saying that he's not that bad of a husband."

"Have you watched him with Ben? He's the best father ever even if he cannot cook."

"And he's a good husband?" Reina asked.

"He is an excellent husband. When he is home he is always willing to take Ben. He rarely asks me to do it unless he's hungry."

"That is something that only you can do," Reina replied with a smile.

Mara nodded in response.

* * *

><p>Luke sat down with his wife and his mother in law as he held Ben.<p>

He looked down at the large salad before looking at the two redheads

"This is our first family meal."

"Yes it is," Mara replied.

"You have a point, I was wondering if I would ever have one of these again with Mara," Reina stated.

"And here you are and we have Ben too, " Luke replied.

"This is nothing like I expected it to be," Reina stated.

After the family had finished lunch Luke spoke, "We are supposed to train with Obi-Wan today."

"Yes we are," Mara replied.

Mara looked at her mother and spoke, "Want to come with us?"

"Of course," Reina replied.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Reina found herself holding Ben as she watched Mara spar with Luke. She noticed the old Jedi Master watching the fight very carefully as she spoke, "How powerful is Mara?"<p>

"As powerful as me," Obi-Wan replied.

"Is that powerful?" Reina asked.

"Yes it is, she's not as strong as Luke but she is certainly an exceptional Jedi. They will make excellent Jedi Masters one day. And as time goes on their power will only grow," Obi-Wan replied.

Reina looked back at the scene as she noticed her son in law's red blade, "Why a red lightsaber still?"

"A symbol of Luke's past. Luke is ashamed of his past but is unwilling to hide it. He believes that he can show his past in the form of his lightsaber while doing his best to move forward while remembering what he once was," Obi-Wan replied.

Luke looked at his wife as they sparred, she seemed happier than she had been in their entire marriage. He already knew the reason, it was because she had her mother in her life again. Luke had to admit that he was happy to have a mother in law like Reina. He knew that as time went on that they would be able to form a good relationship and he was glad that Ben had such a kind woman as a grandmother. He smiled as his wife made a strike that he quickly blocked, "This is a great day is it not my love?"

Mara smiled, "The best day of our marriage."

"We have everything," Luke replied as he gave her a kiss before they broke apart to continue their duel.

* * *

><p>It was five hours later when Luke found himself inside of the conference room.<p>

Mon looked at him as she spoke, "We will join you as long as our soldiers can keep their current ranks."

"Of course. And I may incorporate some of your X-Wing Fighters into my fleet. I have been rather impressed with them. I just bought several hundred of them for my men."

"I notice that you have also been modifying your Tie Fighters to contain shield generators," Mon stated.

"Yes, the lives of my men mean something to me," Luke replied.

"Should the rest of our fleet come here?" Mon asked.

"Yes, and there are two temples that are empty that we have cleaned and prepared for new arrivals you can move your people into them."

"Very well," Mon replied.

* * *

><p>Leia stepped into a dark room and activated her comlink after insuring that no one was present.<p>

"This situation is nothing like we thought. I talked to Obi-Wan awhile ago and Reina and I just spoke moments ago."

"How does he treat her and the baby?" Asked the voice from the other end of the comlink.

"He is an excellent husband and he's an excellent father. The only area where his a failure is his ability to cook. He does everything else perfectly and his son is very attached. What do we do?"

"We need to devise a plan to protect Mara and Ben from Anakin. I can guarantee you that he hates her for all that she has done. Form a relationship with them but your mission as well as mine must be to protect them."

* * *

><p>Tatooine:<p>

Boba Fett walked through the dark cantina and towards the stairs that led towards the hotel rooms.

He walked up the stairs and headed to the assigned room

He opened the door to the sight of a small woman in dark armor.

"Lady Thule," Fett said aloud.

"I take it that you are well aware of the price on Skywalker's head."

"Of course I am," Fett replied as he stared towards the woman.

"This is a feud that goes back many years between Vader and I. It is a type of feud that is between family."

"Why should I care?" Fett asked.

"You know how wealthy I am. Imagine receiving twice as much as you would for bringing in the Prince and his wife."

Fett let out a sigh as he stared at the woman. "Think about it Fett, you aren't inclined by a contract. If you make one with me you can take twice as much as you would by collecting Vader's bounty. If you help me accomplish what I wish to accomplish. You will gain a lot of money but if you double cross me, we will kill you. Or you can stay neutral it's up to you. Are you in or are you out?"

"You know how much I respect you and you have always delivered on the jobs that we have done together," Fett replied.

"So you are in?" Lady Thule asked.

"Of course I'm in," Fett replied.

"It may be a few years before we make our move. Are you willing to wait?"

"The best hunts are the prolonged ones Thule," Fett replied.

"Than let the hunt begin and know that it will be unlike any of your previous hunts."

* * *

><p>Alright that's it for now. Not sure how many updates there will be this week I can promise one more but school is starting tomorrow for me so I gotta be ready and I work so sometime this week. Thank you for reading and reviewing I'll get more up when I can.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	8. Chapter 8

Naboo:

A beautiful woman with a hood that covered her face walked into the lawyer's office. As she approached the desk and gave the secretary her name she went and sat down. It was likely that she was in her mid thirties based on her appearance although she was truly a decade older. She let out a sigh as she waited for her turn.

She finally was shown into the lawyer's office. She looked at the man as he spoke, "What can I do for you today?"

"I'm here to file for divorce," The woman replied.

"Oh? And how long has this marriage lasted?"

"Since the Clone Wars. The thing is, I want you to set up the paperwork for me. If you agree to help me you have to keep everything secret and be ready for me to call upon you when the time is right."

"What are the reasons for divorce?"

"My life has been threatened, my son was forced to marry at the age of eighteen and he is a child with a child because of his father. And his wife was also forced into the marriage she's also a child. My husband almost killed me when I was pregnant. He has to be held accountable. Do I need anymore reasons before you agree to take my money?"

* * *

><p>Eriadu: One Week Later:<p>

Luke sat in the cockpit of the Falcon alongside Mara and Leia as Han brought the ship to the landing pad.

"Do you have the charges?" Luke asked.

Mara nodded as she spoke, "I'm glad that we can leave Ben for an hour or two with my mom."

"You pumped out milk for him right?"

"Yes, I don't want to put him on regular formula for another month or two," Mara replied.

Han looked back at Luke as he spoke, "Do you got the charges?"

"Mara does," Luke replied.

Luke stood up as Han, Chewie and Leia followed him and his wife down the boarding ramp. The group had approached the Imperial factory posing as a freighter with shipments of raw materials to be processed. It was a factory that manufactured concussion missiles and proton torpedos. Luke had filled the shipment containers with charges that would compliment Leia's own charges. The plan was to destroy the factory. The Explosion of the factory would be large enough to encompass the planetary shield generators that were less than a mile away. It would give Luke's fleet a way to destroy most of the factories that were on the planet.

"Did you ever know Wilhuff Tarkin?" Leia asked as she slipped an Imperial cap onto her head.

Luke shook his head, "I saw him when he came to the palace a few times when I was a child. My father had him executed for his attempted coup when I was about nine. So I never interacted with him that much."

"From what I've heard he was even more evil than your father," Mara stated.

"He was that. The Galaxy would be a darker place if him and Palpatine had lived," Luke replied.

As the group was approached by the Imperial security he noticed the recognition that flashed across the faces of both of the middle aged officers. He smiled as Han spoke, "Power surge has been engaged."

Luke and Mara activated their lightsabers and quickly cut down the twelve stormtroopers as Leia, Han and Chewie fired into the ranks.

Luke quickly threw his red blade into the air and cut the camera down from it's perch as he spoke, "Everything should reactivate in two minutes you two get those crates onto the main floor. Mara, Leia and I are going to get the charges onto the power generator that is just down the street. Have the ship ready."

"That generator is heavily guarded, be careful," Han stated.

"Just let me know when you're ready we just are going to find a speeder," Luke replied.

Mara noticed her husband slipping the matching cap onto his head. She looked at her own Imperial uniform and smiled as she spoke, "These caps will hide our eyes well enough?"

"They should, they won't notice," Luke replied.

The three Imperial officers soon walked through the factory with ease and claimed a waiting speeder.

The group then drove into the streets of the large city as they headed towards the main power generators. The large power outage that would cover the city would hopefully be enough to prevent calls for reinforcements until their job was done.

Mara stared out of her seat at the city in disbelief as she saw how industrialized Eriadu was. She looked at her husband and spoke, "This is my first time here."

"Were you ever anywhere besides Naboo before we married?" Luke asked.

"To be honest my first time in space was the day after we married."

"You spent your entire life on that planet?" Luke asked.

"Yes and I loved it."

"If I could only spend my life on one world I would probably choose Naboo," Luke replied.

Mara nodded as Luke backed the speeder into a small parking space

The trio then stood up and headed towards the heavily guarded entrance to the power generators.

As they approached, Luke noticed a stormtrooper raising his blaster as he spoke, "This area is restricted no admittance without permission."

"You will admit us, we can pass," Luke stated as he waved his hand.

"I will admit you, you can pass," The stormtrooper replied. The trio walked into the entrance and headed towards the power core as Leia handed charges to Luke and Mara.

* * *

><p>It was just five minutes later when the group left the large building that housed the generators.<p>

They easily found their speeder where it had been left. They climbed into their speeder and drove off as Luke looked into the night skies.

"Almost time for lights out," Luke stated.

It was then that Mara heard the loud explosion followed by the darkness that covered the city.

At the same time the speeder shook as it was thrown off silence. Mara saw the shots from a blaster flying past their speeder as Luke spoke, "We're going down. Get your grappling hooks ready and latch onto that skyscraper that is straight ahead."

Mara shook as she pulled the device off of her belt. She fired it into the air as she felt her husbands hand encircling hers.

The pair jumped with Leia at their side. Mara held her breath for a moment as she stared at the skyscraper that they were approaching. The group flew feet first through a window and into a type of office.

Luke stood up and brushed the glass away as Mara quickly stood up.

"What happened?"

Luke stared out of the broken window at the approaching troop transports as he spoke, "We must have been spotted. Come on we got to get to the bottom level. We will have to get out of here by foot."

Luke activated his comlink as he spoke, "Han we had to abandon our speeder. You and Chewie are going to have to take off and get back to the Devastator. We'll find another way back."

"Kid I don't like leaving you."

"I want the man that I can trust the most to lead my fleet into battle. I'll be back as soon as I can," Luke stated.

"Luke I..."

"Return to the Devastator Admiral, that's an order," Luke stated.

"As you wish My Lord," Han reluctantly replied.

As Luke, Mara and Leia approached the elevator Leia spoke, "How do we get down to the bottom level?"

Luke merely activated his lightsaber and cut down the durasteel door. A few minutes later, the trio was making their way down the dark shaft towards the bottom level.

As Luke and Mara cut their way through the doorway Luke let out a frown, "I sense danger."

Leia and Mara followed the young Jedi through the doorway as Luke spoke, "There are twenty stormtroopers coming, get ready!"

Mara activated her lightsaber and prepared to fight alongside her husband.

At that moment Mara heard a loud explosion as the ground started to shake.

At the same time, she heard the sound of running boots as her husband fearlessly charged into the ranks of stormtroopers.

She joined him as Leia ran behind them firing her blaster.

As the last stormtrooper was killed Mara spoke, "What was that blast?"

"It was that factory, Han must have set off the charges," Luke replied.

"Oh," Mara replied.

* * *

><p>As the group ran into the street, blasterfire started to lighten up the dark streets.<p>

Luke and Mara deflected the fire with their lightsabers as they saw battalions of stormtroopers charging towards them. Luke was in shock, there had to be at least five hundred stormtroopers on the street. They were outnumbered.

He moved towards the nearby building as he used the force to pull the door open.

He ran inside with his wife and Leia as he heard the continuous sound of marching feet.

At the same time, he heard a loud explosion.

He looked outside to see two small buildings collapsing as several troop transports exploded.

The stormtroopers were in panic mode as he saw a dark figure emerge with a blaster in each hand. The being started to fire into the ranks of shocked troopers.

"Come on!" Luke yelled.

Mara and Leia followed Luke out into the streets as they engaged the stormtroopers alongside their mysterious savior.

Luke looked at the mysterious warrior in shock as he recognized her armor. This was Lady Thule, Luke turned to see Leia still at his side as she fought. Was she an impostor? Leia had claimed to be Lady Thule, Luke thought. As they group continued to fight, Luke realized that he had been lied to.

Lady Thule took her place at his side as she slew two stormtroopers, "My ship is in the alley come with me Skywalker."

"Y-You're Lady Thule," Luke exclaimed.

"Now is not the time and place come on!"

Luke nodded as he used the Force to show a dozen stormtroopers away.

He ran with Mara and the pair started to hack their way through stormtrooper after stormtrooper. Mara's blue blade complimented Luke's crimson blade as they dealt out death on their foes.

Luke saw the ship that he recognized as Leia's ship waiting for them.

As the group boarded the ship, Lady Thule yelled, "R2 get us out of here!"

Luke ran through the dark ship with the two women as they approached the cockpit.

"Release the charges onto them Leia. The more we take out the better."

"Yes mother," Leia replied. Luke looked between Leia and the armored woman as he tried to figure out what was going on. He felt the ground shaking between them as the ship flew away from the city. At the same time he noticed the masked woman locking her eyes onto him. He could sense a form of love radiating from the woman as well as grief, pain and regret, he could also feel a sense of longing.

"We will get you to the Devastator so that we can finish this operation and then we will talk Skywalker," Lady Thule stated.

"Of course, thank you for helping me back there," Luke replied.

"It was my pleasure," Lady Thule replied.

* * *

><p>Devastator:<p>

Luke stood on the bridge of the Devastator as he observed the five approaching star destroyers.

"Our rouge is going to attack from the rear and pull away as we commence our bombardment. Are we ready?" Luke asked.

"We are ready," Han replied.

Mon Mothma watched the young Commander as he directed his fleet. She smiled at the size of their combined fleet. Fighting under the command of Lord Skywalker was more and more appealing at the thought of how low their casualty rate was going to be.

She saw one of the five star destroyers shaking as Luke spoke, "Target that ship now!" Destroy it and encircle them!"

Heavy casualties were inflicted on the ill prepared Imperial fleet. Not one star destroyer was spared. Tie Bombers were sent down to the surface of Eriadu to damage the factories that supplied the Imperial Navy followed by a heavy bombardment from Lord Skywalker's rogue fleet.

Luke turned away from the sight as he spoke, "While we are here I'm going to contact him. Take us to hyperspace in twenty minutes."

"As you wish," Biggs replied.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Luke saw an image of his father materializing right before his eyes.<p>

"I was wondering when you would finally accept my invitation to talk."

"What is it that you wish to speak of Father?" Luke asked in anger.

"I want to end this pointless war and make peace. We are only going to tear the Galaxy apart until the day that we are both dead if we go on like this, this is a war that is between us."

"You're the one that lied to me. What right do you have to create a weapon that can destroy an entire planet?" Luke yelled.

"What right do you have to cause my armies to split into two parts? You have taken five of my ships you have left me with holes to fill throughout my fleet especially when you add in all of the ships that you have destroyed. Let's end this and you can have things as you did before all of this. Before Mara and before the Death Star's destruction."

"You have nothing that I want. I have everything that I want and there is nothing that you can give me that will change my mind or the way that I think. Mara has freed me and shown me what right and wrong truly are. I'm not going to be a fool for you. I'm not going to serve you again and I will not become the same tyrant that you are. I'm going to have my own life devoid of your influence."

Vader shook his head, "If you choose this route you only choose death. You must destroy me and..."

"I'm no longer a Sith father. I will never serve the Sith Order and you should be placed on trial for your crimes you shouldn't die at my hand. I'm sorry but I'm not giving you what you want."

Luke then ended the transmission. He then stood up and walked out of his office.

* * *

><p>He walked onto the bridge as Han walked up to his side, "What the hell is going on Luke?"<p>

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Lady Thule, either Leia is or she isn't Lady Thule. It appears that there are two of them."

"I'm going to get to the bottom of that now, summon her and Leia" Luke replied.

A few minutes later, Luke walked into his office where Lady Thule was standing with Leia. He also noticed Mara sitting on his desk with Ben in her arms as she talked with Reina.

The woman still had her helmet over her head. She turned to Luke as he spoke, "I thank you for saving my life and that of my wife's earlier. However, I think that I should be allowed to know who you are," Luke stated.

The woman was silent for a moment before she slowly removed her helmet.

There were gasps throughout the room as the face of Lady Thule was revealed.

* * *

><p>Coruscant:<p>

Emperor Skywalker stood in his office as he stared down towards the city. He found his thoughts on the conversation with his son being interrupted as he heard the door of his office opening. He turned to see Admiral Piett entering the room.

"The Executor is ready for departure at your command your Highness."

Vader turned to Piett as he spoke, "And the other ships?"

"They are ready. What is the plan?"

"We will find my son."

"And after you kill him?" Firmus asked.

"Kill him? Kill him? No I'm not going to kill him, I'm going to make him watch it."

Watch what? Firmus asked himself.

A smile formed on Vader's face, he would make that meddlesome girl pay for what she had pulled. Mara turned Luke against him and she would have to pay for her actions with her life. Luke would learn to suffer consequences for betraying the order of Sith Lords by losing what he loved most, he would lose Mara.

Vader would rip her from him as he had had Padme cruelly ripped away.

At the same time an image of Reina Jade surfaced Vader's mind. Reina had been rescued by the Alliance from her imprisonment. If Vader was going to execute Mara he would have to have Reina present to watch. He looked at Piett and spoke, "What are the reports on the Rebel Fleet?"

"We aren't sure as to where they have gone to. They seem to have disappeared," Firmus replied.

Vader frowned, "I sure hope this doesn't mean what I'm thinking."

"You're not suggesting that they may have joined Luke are you?"

At that moment as though Vader's suspicions were to be confirmed a nervous young officer walked into the room and bowed.

"What is it lieutenant?" Vader asked.

"Forgive me your Majesty but a distress call was received from Eriadu. The fleet and the Dry Dock was destroyed along with most of our factories. The reports indicate that both Alliance and Imperial Vessels were involved in the attack."

Vader turned to Firmus as he spoke, "What was I just saying?"

Firmus shook his head in disgust, "We had five star destroyers in that system aside from the one that was being repaired. What of them?"

"T-They are all gone. Skywalker destroyed everything."

"He is going right for our supply lines because he knows that it's going to hurt us the most. He is basically fighting dirty," Vader stated in anger.

"How do we find him?" Firmus asked.

"That is a good question. I think that we will find him soon enough," Vader replied.

* * *

><p>Alright that is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	9. Chapter 9

Emperor Skywalker felt a strong wave of hatred towards Mara Jade flowing through him as he thought of how she had turned his son against him.

She had just been waiting for the chance to take Luke and manipulate him and she had done so on Naboo. She had turned the boy against him. At that moment, an image flashed right before his eyes, Mara's face during one of their few conversations.

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

_"You need to remember that you belong to my son now. Do not question his demands or the way that he lives."_

_"You just want me to be subservient and submissive so that my mother can live each day in torment at the thought of how my forced marriage is. You're one sick monster," Mara stated in disgust._

_Vader glared at the young woman as she spoke, "How willing was Luke's mother to bear him or did you force her to bear him?"_

_Rage flowed through the Sith Master as the shelves shook._

_He did his best to restrain himself as he pointed a finger at her, "Do not ever question the love that I had for my wife!"_

_"Your wife?" Mara asked uneasily._

_"My wife," Vader replied._

* * *

><p>End of Flashback:<p>

Emperor Skywalker sighed, she had just waited for the right moment to steal his soul and she had finally had the opportunity. It had barely been a month before she had taken him away. She had taken his son from him and had incited chaos throughout the entire Galaxy. He would make her pay and it would be a nice and slow death that she would endure. "If you have it in you in the end," stated a mysterious voice. Vader looked around but found no one.

At that moment, Vader heard footsteps. He turned to see Admiral Piett entering the room with a box.

"What is it Admiral?"

"I just had some young bounty hunter drop this off. It is a holocron she says that appears to belong to the Sith Order. I paid her for her services and brought it in."

Vader took the box and opened the holocron. He looked at Admiral Piett as he spoke, "Leave me."

"As you wish," he replied with a bow.

Vader soon activated the holocron as a hideous woman appeared right before his eyes, "I created this holocron many millennia ago. It is called the Holocron of sacrifice my young Sith Master. With this holocron you can take your enemy and use the force to transfer their midiclorians from their body to yours or to any body that you choose. You can use this method to save yourself or to save your allies from certain death. You just need to make sure that you have a good sacrifice for such a deed," the woman stated with a laugh.

Padme, I can bring her back, she is in suspended animation. She was when I saw her funeral. I can have her back, Vader thought in his mind as he stared at the woman.

"When the time comes I will learn from you how to use this method. For now I will keep this holocron on hand."

* * *

><p>Devastator:<p>

"By Force you're Padme Amidala!" Mara exclaimed.

Padme looked at the young woman for a moment before she turned back to Luke.

She took in every last detail of her precious son as she did her best not to cry. She so wanted to reach out and hug him and tell him that she was his mother but she couldn't do it. She had to wait until the time was right before she revealed herself if she was to succeed in protecting him and his family. She couldn't compromise the safety of her son's family for her own selfish desires. She had to protect them from the monster, her husband, her Ani.

She cringed as she thought of how she had lost her son.

* * *

><p>Flashback: Polis Massa: Twenty years earlier:<p>

_Padme awoke in her medical bed to Obi-Wan's angry voice. She raised her head as she caught what he was saying, "You're telling me that we are going to leave her here unconscious and steal her babies out of here and act like she never had them? Padme has been through hell and I cannot take her twins like this."_

_"For the safety of the Galaxy she must suffer with or without your help the twins we must take," Yoda replied._

_Bail Organa reached for the nearest baby, her Luke._

_Padme fearfully stood up and ran for Bail as she realized that she was still not fully recovered from labor._

_"You will not take him!" Padme screamed in tears._

_Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber but was slammed against the wall as Bail headed for Leia's crib that was at the far side of the room._

_Padme ran towards the crib in tears of horror as she saw Yoda moving towards her. Yoda was thrown several feet by an unseen force as Obi-Wan stood up and rushed to her aid._

_"Padme get to your ship with Leia. I will bring Luke," Obi-Wan stated._

_Padme shook her head as she saw Obi-Wan moving towards Organa who was retreating._

_At the same time Yoda moved towards her as Obi-Wan engaged the Jedi Master._

_"Padme run! get the ship ready!" Obi-Wan screamed!_

_Padme obeyed in tears of horror as she looked back at Organa who was holding her son._

_She struggled as she realized what had happened, her best friend had just stabbed her in the back. Bail Organa was so bent on defeating the Sith that he was buying into Yoda's rigid thinking._

_She cried as she realized that her daughter was also crying._

_She started the ship as 3PO entered the cockpit, "Mistress Padme is there anything that I can do?"_

_"Be ready to lift off," Padme stated as she looked out of the viewport._

_She saw the blue and green lightsabers dancing as Obi-Wan continued to retreat._

_At the same time her comlink buzzed as Obi-Wan spoke, "Padme get us out of here now!"_

_She obeyed as she heard footsteps._

_As the ship took off she looked at 3PO and spoke, "Take us to the nearest system just anywhere but Coruscant."_

_As she ran to the ship's lounge she saw Obi-Wan staggering into the room._

_He fell forward as the ship went into hyperspace._

_"Obi-Wan where is he?" Padme pleaded._

_Obi-Wan grimly looked up at her as he spoke, "I couldn't get him Organa retreated to his ship before I could and Yoda was too strong. He was so bent on destroying the Sith that he forgot what was right. I-I think that my leg is broken, I'm sorry that I failed you Padme."_

_Padme ran to his side as tears streamed down her cheeks. She heard her daughter crying as the Jedi Master spoke, "I will hide you. I will help you train Leia we will keep you safe we just have to set up your death. Take us to Naboo."_

_"W-Why?" Padme asked._

_"I will explain soon," Obi-Wan replied._

_Padme had helped Obi-Wan to recover from his wounds in the days following her funeral. They had planned to reclaim Luke as they had assumed that Organa had taken her son. Sadly, Padme had learned from Obi-Wan that Luke had been taken from Organa and that Organa had been murdered by Anakin. Anakin had declared himself Emperor. All that Padme had been able to do was spend her days raising Leia. Obi-Wan had hidden her on a backwater world and had made occasional visits as Padme started her bounty hunting career. By the time that Leia was six she was learning the ways of the Force from Obi-Wan while Padme went on her hunts. In those hard years, Obi-Wan had been the only loyal friend that she had ever had save for R2-D2 and C-3PO despite the fact that she had wiped his mind. They had attempted to kidnap Luke three times but had failed and barely escaped. She had wanted her son for so long._

End of Flashback:

* * *

><p>Now she was here with her son, the son that had been so cruelly taken from her so long ago. She looked at him as she spoke, "I had to protect my children and in order to do so I had to stage my death Lord Skywalker. I have lived as a bounty hunter for the last twenty years. I am here because I want to help you protect your family."<p>

Luke was in shock as he heard Padme's words. He looked at her as he took a step back and fell into his chair. He was at a loss of words.

"What do you want in return?" Luke asked.

"That no one knows my identity. I want to only be known as Lady Thule."

"I can agree to such a request," Luke replied.

"Than you have protection for your family and I promise you that I won't fail you."

"I'll hold you to that," Luke replied.

"This will be our honor," Leia stated as she took her place at her mother's side.

Luke noticed Padme's eyes locking onto Mara and Ben as she turned to Reina, "Reina has been a dear friend of mine for many years. Reina's family are mine."

Mara stepped forward with Ben as she spoke, "Why don't you get to know our son? If my mother trusts you so do I. And besides I grew up looking up to your legacy. I would love to allow you to hold him."

Padme held out her hands and she eagerly took her grandson while doing her best to mask the emotions that were racing through her as she looked down at him. She had to be careful. Luke couldn't know until the time was right.

"Your parents, do they know that you're alive?" Mara asked.

"I think that they should know before they die," Luke stated.

"I visited them right before Leia and I rescued Reina from prison."

Mara looked at her mother in disbelief, "You never told us who rescued you."

"I was sworn to secrecy when they rescued me Mara. I couldn't betray Padme after all that she had done for me."

"You mean that you knew all of this time?" Luke asked in disbelief as he looked at his mother in law.

Reina smiled, "Yes Luke I knew."

Padme looked at her longtime friend as she spoke, "Reina has been my friend for more than four decades just like some of my handmaidens. Reina, me my handmaiden Dorme and a few others all grew up together. Reina would have been one of my handmaidens had she resembled me. She still had her gifts and so she became one of my most trusted advisors and she has been an advisor to many queens that have proceeded me. Her loyalty to me is unwavering."

Luke looked at Padme and nodded as Reina spoke, "My family didn't have much growing up. Her parents always helped me and her father looked out for me after my father died. After Padme died as we had all believed, I did my best to honor her by looking after her family."

"You need to understand that we didn't know the details of your marriage to Mara until Leia got us the full scoop. We only had Anakin's lies to go on," Padme stated.

"You were going to take her from me?" Luke asked uneasily.

"Only if what we thought was happening was reality. We had to have proof and instead we found that you were everything that your father is not," Padme replied.

"Am I?"

"You are a much better man. I can tell you since he was my friend for so long. He was one of my best friends Luke. Then he stabbed me in the back. He almost killed me and my children. He needs to be held accountable for betraying all of those that loved him," Padme stated.

"I agree," Luke replied.

Padme let loose a sigh as she thought back to her reunion with her parents.

* * *

><p>Flashback: Naboo:<p>

_She looked at her older sister and the groceries that she had dropped in her panic._

_"Let me help you pick those up Sola. I didn't mean to startle you."_  
><em> "Who are you?" Sola asked uneasily.<em>

_Padme removed her helmet as her sister gasped in shock and disbelief._

_ "Who are you?" Sola asked uneasily._

_"Padme? but you're dead."_

_"Yes Sola, I have been a living dead woman for the last two decades."_

_"I placed those flowers in your hair with grandma Ryoo. I know what I felt and did," Sola stated._

_"Sit down after we get these cleaned up. There is a story that you need to hear."_

_Twenty minutes later, Sola hugged her sister in tears as she spoke, "I had no idea that Luke was your son. I felt like there was something about him. I just couldn't place it."_

_"What do you mean?" Padme asked._

_"He was visiting us with Mara the other day. She has been forced to marry him as you know."_

_"Luke was in mom and dad's house and you never knew that he was my son?"_

_"We were completely oblivious to the relationship that you just described between you and Anakin. How could we know about Luke being your flesh and blood?"_

_"What was he like? I have never met him."_

_"He seems to be a good husband around us. Mara insists that he has never taken her by force or abused her. I don't know the truth Padme. I lashed out at him a few times over you. You need to understand that I have hated Anakin for the last few years because of you. Now, I hate him even more. Luke grew up being abused by him. He is a horrible father."_

_"Because he is a Sith," Padme replied in anger._

_"We need to go visit mom and dad. They will be here in an hour. They will be so delighted to see you."_

_"Wait until you meet my Leia. She will be here any minute."_

_At that moment, Sola saw a heavily armored woman who was dressed in armor that was identical to Padme's appear in the doorway._

_Padme pointed to Sola with a smile as she spoke, "Leia this is your Aunt Sola that I have spoken of."_

_The evening that followed was filled with the tears of her relieved parents as well as sadness at the revelation that Luke had been within their grasp just hours earlier. Had Luke stayed, Padme would have had him then and she would have been able to take him and Mara off to some safe place away from the fighting that they made themselves the center of in the following days._

* * *

><p>End of Flashback:<p>

Padme noticed Ben reaching up with his hand towards her long hair. He pulled on it as he attempted to place a strand of hair in his mouth.

"He only does that with people that he likes and he doesn't like very many people," Luke stated.

Padme smiled, "I'm glad to know that I'm special in his eyes."

"If my son sees you as special you're very special," Luke replied.

Padme laughed as she noticed his hand reaching for her japor snippet. The gift that a certain nine year old boy had given her so long ago.

She passed him back to Mara a few minutes later as Mara turned to her husband, "Ben is finally finding people that he likes. I don't get it he never is that way with anyone besides us."

"It is rather unusual," Luke replied.

"He must just know good people," Reina stated.

"I think that you're right."

Luke turned away from his family and looked out of the nearby viewport towards the racing stars. A long fight was ahead but with the family and friends that surrounded him he knew that he could pull through in one piece.

Reina glanced at her best friend who nodded. She had faith in Padme. She knew that Padme would be able to protect her daughter and her son in law from the Galaxy's most evil man. Luke couldn't defeat him, No one alive could. They were going to have to play dirty in order to put him in his place and Reina was going to make sure that she was there to see everything come together.

* * *

><p>Alright that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing. I'll try to get another update up soon. The first week of the semester is always the hardest.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	10. Chapter 10

Yavin IV: Three years later:

"Daddy I'm ready to go!"

Luke turned to see Ben running towards him.

He bent over and scooped up the redhead as he turned to see Padme, Leia and Han entering the room.

"Is the Falcon ready to go Admiral?"

"On your demand," Han replied.

Luke nodded as he saw Mara stepping into the room, "Everything is packed."

Luke kissed his wife as he spoke, "I'm taking my starfighter straight to the line of battle.

Luke turned to Han as he spoke, "Do not bring the ships out from behind the moon until we have made our attack."

"You got it," Han replied.

Luke turned to Padme as he spoke, "If anything goes wrong you and Leia will get my wife and my son off of that ship before he gets to them."

Padme nodded as she stepped forward and hugged Luke, "Be safe."

"You know that I will."

In the last three years Padme had been the closest thing that Luke would ever have to a mother. In fact, she treated him and Mara as though they were her own. Luke was convinced that it was due to her relationship with Reina although Mara insisted that there was something about Padme that they were missing.

It was three years since the Alliance had joined forces with Luke. They knew that their time on Yavin IV was up. That is why they allowed word about the location of their base to reach the ears of the Empire. They already had a new base prepared on Hoth. Vader was approaching Yavin with the Executor and a fleet of five Star Destroyers. He believed that his arrival was unexpected. Instead, he was about to walk into a trap that Luke and his war council had been in the process of setting for three years.

If all went as they had planned, they would inflict heavy losses on Vader's fleet and at the same time retreat from the system with minor casualties.

Luke walked away from his family feeling relieved to know that his family was in safe hands. He noticed Obi-Wan walking towards the Falcon as he spoke, "Watch out for them Master."

"I will do that Luke. Padme has them covered. You know how far back we go do you not?"

"She said that my father even saved her life on a few occasions."

"Yes they know each other all too well," Obi-Wan replied.

A few minutes later, Luke climbed into the cockpit of his customized Tie Advanced X1 fighter and lifted off as he looked back at Obi-Wan.

* * *

><p>Space above Yavin:<p>

Vader stared out of the viewport as Firmus Piett approached him, "Sir there are no ships above the fourth moon of Yavin as we were told. Could our source have lied to us?"

Vader shook his head, "He is here. I can sense him now. I can also sense the presence of a Jedi that I haven't seen or heard from in many years."

"A Jedi?" Firmus asked.

"My Old Master."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? What makes you think so?" Firmus exclaimed in disbelief.

"I can feel his presence trust me he's here."

"It's just hard to believe that he is still alive after all of these years."

"Perhaps I can have the pleasure of killing the old man today," Vader replied with a smile.

At that moment, Vader felt the ship shaking as he stared out of the viewport in time to see several Tie Fighters flying by followed by a squad of X-Wings.

"Our shields are down by fifteen percent!" Exclaimed a young officer.

"Two of our ships have lost their propulsion abilities and the Crucible has confirmed casualties."

Vader stared out of the viewport in disbelief as he saw star destroyers and rebel ships coming into view.

A great and mighty stream of artillery fire from all of the ships was released as Vader spoke, "Brace for Impact!"

The Executor shook once again and Vader looked out of the viewport and saw one of his star destroyers exploding.

"It's a trap! Get the crews to their fighters! Take the bridge Admiral I'm going out!" Vader yelled.

Firmus didn't say a word as his Emperor left.

* * *

><p>Luke spoke into his comlink, "Keep focusing on these other ships. If we concentrate too much on the Executor we will lose men that we don't need to lose Wedge."<p>

"We are going for the Bridge shields of the ship that we immobilized on this run. Then we will pull out," replied the young pilot.

Luke had met Wedge shortly after the Alliance had joined his army. Wedge Antilles had instantly earned his attention and earned a promotion due to his piloting skills and his leadership skills.

"I've got two concussion missiles that I will release with the rest of you boys," Luke replied.

Luke locked his rockets on the shield generator and released them as Five of the X-Wings released their own proton torpedos.

As the shields on the Star Destroyer were brought down Luke spoke into his comlink, "Ok boys let's pull out."

Within minutes, the three hundred starfighters were clear of the Imperial fleet as the combined force of Alliance and Imperial Star Destroyers released another barrage of firepower.

* * *

><p>Han watched as a second Star Destroyer was destroyed.<p>

At the same time, he noticed Mon Mothma's face turning grim, "There are enemy fighters coming out according to Admiral Ackbar."

Han turned to Biggs as he spoke, "Alert Luke."

"Yes Sir," Biggs replied.

* * *

><p>Luke didn't have to be told by Biggs to know that his father was leading the attack.<p>

"Wedge you will have to take command. My Father is leading the attack and none of you can compete with him. I will hold him off. We need to take out one more Star Destroyer if we wish to win this fight."

"You've got it boss," Wedge replied.

"Stay away from the Crucible it's already not a threat. Go for another one."

Luke then looked to see his father's identical Tie Fighter flying his way.

Luke flew head on with his father as he let loose his cannons.

* * *

><p>Vader smiled as he started to fight with his son. The boy had always been a skilled pilot but he still wasn't as good of a fighter as he was. He still was more skilled than Luke although he had to admit that Luke had taken him by surprise with this ambush.<p>

As he got onto Luke's tail he started to fire upon the boy's fighter.

At the same time his fighter shook as he was thrown off course.

He recovered just as Luke started to get on the offensive.

"What was that?" Vader asked in his comlink.

"We lost another ship," Admiral Piett replied.

"The Crucible?" Vader asked.

"No Sir, the Crucible is still intact. We are now getting our remaining vessels in line with it in order to protect her."

"My Son knows what he is doing we are almost outmatched. Even with the hell from our cannons."

"WE released our main guns on the Devastator but the Alliance flew damaged ships into the pathway of our guns."

"Another scheme of my son's and how many times did you fire the main guns?" Vader asked.

"Three they are recharging now, it will be at least twenty minutes because they were overheated in the last barrage."

"Well I will soon have my son," Vader replied with a smile as he managed to outmaneuver the boy.

He then fired his guns and caused the engines of his son's fighter to stop.

"Pull our fighter's back and hail the Devastator tell them we want to discuss a ceasefire."

* * *

><p>Luke cringed as he realized what his father had done.<p>

He was going to use him as a bargaining chip in order to get his forces to stand down. He was closer to the Executor and all that the Executor would have to do is get within a few more kilometers and they would be able to tractor beam him.

"Han you have to listen very carefully to me," Luke stated.

* * *

><p>Executor:<p>

An image of Han Solo materialized before Vader.

"This is Admiral Han Solo. I am ready to discuss your terms Lord Vader."

"We are preparing to tractor beam your leader. You will surrender and disarm yourselves and prepare for arrest," Vader replied.

"Lord Skywalker said that you would say that. That is why he has given me strict orders. There will be no terms. Our nearest ship, Home One is going to move closer to Lord Skywalker's fighter and they are going to tractor beam him. If you fire upon that ship we will fire back."

"Solo you must certainly realize that the Executor has superior firepower. We will cause great damage and possibly destroy Home One."

"If you tractor Beam my commander or fire upon Home One, I will order Captain Darklighter to lay in a collision course with your ship. You may have more fighters and guns than we do but you can do nothing to stop nine capital ships from colliding with your vessels. There would be no survivors from this battle if that was the case and I will follow the orders of my commander even if it costs me my life," Han firmly stated.

Vader's eyes turned yellow.

He clenched his fist in rage as he spoke, "Take him and get out of this system within the hour or you will pay!"

Han laughed, "We have to get out of here sooner than that unless we wish to fall into the hands of the reinforcements that you called."

"I swear to you Solo you and my son will both die like the traitors that you are before my time is up."

"We shall see," Han replied with a smirk as the transmission was severed.

Vader turned to Admiral Piett as he spoke, "This was a scheme to inflict more casualties on our Navy. Luke knows what he is doing. The base probably wasn't even on Yavin. That dammed Bounty Hunter was all a part of his plan. We will have to take a more drastic approach if we are to find him and arrest him."

Firmus looked out of the window as he saw Home One pulling Luke's fighter in.

He saw his Emperor storming off of the bridge in anger. After four years he also was feeling just as frustrated with the results that they were receiving. Luke had outmaneuvered and outsmarted them for far too long.

* * *

><p>Devastator:<p>

Luke stepped out of the shuttle as he saw his three year old son rushing towards him with Mara running behind.

"Daddy!" Ben exclaimed.

Luke scooped up his son as Mara approached her husband and kissed him. "Thank the Force Luke, I thought that we were going to lose you."

"You almost did," Luke replied.

Luke noticed Han walking towards him as he spoke, "We are on our way to the new base," Han stated.

"Excellent, how long until we get to Hoth?" Luke asked.

"About a day," Han replied.

Luke looked down at Ben as he turned to his wife.

He then turned to Han as the older man spoke, "I'll take charge of things take your family and go have your family time."

Luke walked out of the hanger bay with his wife and son as he spoke, "Let's join the men in the cafeteria for lunch."

"Ok," Mara replied.

* * *

><p>Luke and Mara entered the packed Cafeteria to the sight of pilots who had returned from battle.<p>

The young Jedi got into the lunch line with his wife and son.

As they were handed their trays, Luke walked into the room with his wife and son. He soon found three open seats at a table that was full of pilots.

"Mind if we join you?" Luke asked.

"Our honor," one of the young men replied.

Luke and Mara sat down with Ben as Luke looked around the table, "How many did we lose? Admiral Solo didn't give me the casualty report."

"My squad lost three," stated one pilot.

"I hear that there was about twenty nine altogether," another pilot stated.

"That's bad," One pilot replied.

"It's not as bad as what they suffered."

"But still bad," Luke muttered.

Mara noticed Leia taking the seat next to her that had just been abandoned by one of the pilots.

"We are almost there aren't we?"

The bounty hunter nodded, "Yes we are."

"Where is your mother?" Mara asked.

"She's eating lunch with Obi-Wan and your mother."

"Oh," Mara replied.

Luke looked at his wife as he spoke, "After things calm down we are going to take a family trip. Just you and I and Ben," Luke stated.

"Where are we going?" Mara asked.

"It's a surprise," Luke replied with a smile.

Luke gave her a kiss as he spoke, "I just happened to remember that our anniversary is coming."

"Oh Luke!" Mara exclaimed.

As Leia stood up and walked away, Luke noticed Ben taking her place.

"You rarely leave your chambers Master."

Obi-Wan looked at his two padawans and down towards his namesake with a fond smile.

He looked at Luke as he spoke, "I felt a need to. It seems like your buddy Solo forced Vader to compromise."

"He hated it more than anything. I'm willing to be that he is already seeking retribution for our actions," Luke replied.

"Oh you can be assured that he is," Obi-Wan replied.

"Didn't you already eat with my mother?" Mara asked.

"Yes we did, I just thought that I would check on you two," Obi-Wan replied.

* * *

><p>Tibrin: One week later:<p>

Luke allowed Mara to remove the blindfold after the shuttle that carried the couple had landed.

Mara let out a gasp of shock as she felt the sand in her bare feet and the warm sun on her body. She stared at her husband in disbelief, "Oh Luke this is beautiful."

Luke affectionately kissed his wife as Ben reached up wishing to be held.

Luke picked up his son as Mara spoke, "What planet is this?"

"It's Tibrin," Luke replied.

"Tibrin? I'm not familiar with this place," Mara replied.

"Not surprised it's just an ocean world with islands like this. I rented the cottage on this beach for us for a few days under a false ID. We will spend our anniversary with Ben because I don't want to leave him behind during a time of war."

Mara kissed her husband as she spoke, "I couldn't have asked for a better and more thoughtful husband."

"Well let's get unpacked."

An hour later, Luke and Mara were both swimming in the shallow water that covered the reefs with Ben who had been given a floaty for the purpose.

Mara appeared to be in heaven as she moved closer to her husband, "I had no idea that you were planning this. We haven't been able to do anything like this."

"The days of serving my father are over. We are a family now. We need to focus on raising our son and moving forward," Luke stated.

"What happens after this war is over?" Mara asked.

"I say we continue our lives as Jedi Knights and raise our son."

Mara looked her husband in the eye as she spoke, "That sounds perfect to me."

Luke moved forward and wrapped his arms around her. He gave her a kiss as he spoke, "If I have you and Ben I have everything."

"I feel the same way," Mara replied.

"My father needs to realize that what I have he cannot give me. I don't want anything that he has. I only want the life that I have now. I didn't have a life of my own until we met. You showed me what it was like to have your own life. I have it all because of you. Because of you I am free."

Mara looked at Luke as she thought of one thing, in their four year marriage he hadn't gone one day without expressing his gratitude to her for freeing him of the lies that he had grown up believing. She had freed him and he had shown her unbelievable gratitude for being freed of his father's influence.

The couple headed for the small cottage as Luke spoke, "Ben gets his own room and we get ours," Luke stated as he stepped into the small living room.

Mara noticed a large fireplace that was against the wall.

"I'll get dinner going. Is there food here?"

"Yes, while you're doing that I'll get a fire going. It's the main source of heat in here."

Mara gave her husband a kiss on the cheek as she led her son towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Mara stepped into the living room with a tray of food. She set the tray down on the small caf table as she spoke, "We can just eat in here tonight."<p>

"Yes we can," Luke replied as he turned off the lights leaving only the fire to light the room.

The family started to eat as Ben spoke, "Are we going swimming tomorrow?"

"We will swim after lunch. In the morning I think that we are going to take a little boat out and go fishing," Luke replied.

"All of us?" Ben asked.

"Yes we will fish for lunch," Luke replied as he looked down at his son.

Ben smiled at his father as he took a bite of his salad.

Luke looked at his wife as he spoke, "He is growing so fast isn't he?"

"He is," Mara replied.

It was less than an hour later when Luke carried his exhausted son into his waiting bedroom. Mara expertly changed their son into his pajamas and the couple tucked him into bed together.

They then left Ben's room and headed for their own room.

* * *

><p>As Luke removed his tunic he noticed Mara leaving the room for the refresher.<p>

She returned in a seductive looking nightgown as she looked at him, "Luke you're the best husband that I could have ever asked for. I cannot imagine life without you."

"And you're the most perfect wife Mara. I owe you my life, I am yours. You freed me after all."

Mara stepped forward and kissed her husband as she spoke, "I want you."

* * *

><p>Alright that's it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Sorry it took so long I had a lot of assignments to get in this week.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	11. Chapter 11

Padme emerged from the cargo container that was within the small shuttle that Luke and Mara had used for the trip.

She looked at the Ysalamiri that was clipped to her chest and smiled as she looked down at R2, "Come on R2 we need to move into position for the night."

R2 whistled several beeps in response as Padme spoke, "We have to watch them. I'm not going to let him get my son just because his guard is down on this trip. We will just make ourselves invisible."

Padme had planned to watch her son ever since she had learned of his plans to take Mara and Ben on vacation. She had the skills and experience to protect her son and her daughter in law and her grandson and she wasn't going to let Anakin lay one hand on them if she could help it. Anakin had no right to destroy Luke's family because of his anger and resentment. She already knew that the time for her to reveal herself was drawing near. She cringed at the thought of what would happen if Anakin was able to find her son and daughter in law before she was able to rescue them. She had to make sure that she was one step ahead of him in case such a thing happened.

* * *

><p>Luke awoke to a tap on the shoulder. He opened his eyes to the sight of Mara as she spoke, "Ben is starting to wake up." Luke noticed his wife standing up and reaching for her nightgown as he nodded, "He certainly doesn't need to see us naked."<p>

Mara handed Luke his sleep shorts and then climbed back into bed with her husband.

He wrapped his arms around her as he spoke, "He's right at the door."

Mara let out a sigh of relief, "That was close."

"Yes it was."

Ben ran to his parents and quickly climbed into bed with them. Mara looked at her husband and spoke, "He's the most wonderful thing that ever happened to us isn't he?"

"Yes he is," Luke replied.

Ben innocently looked into the eyes of his mother as he spoke, "I'm hungry Mommy."

Mara laughed as she saw her husband moving towards the edge of the bed, "Luke you can't cook."

"I can cut up fruit," Luke replied.

Mara smiled, "I hope so. Just bring it in a big bowl we can all be lazy for now."

Mara looked at her son as she spoke, "How did you sleep Ben?"

"I had a bad dream," Ben replied.

"A bad dream?" Mara asked.

"There was this angry man with a black thing that hung off of his neck. He had yellow eyes and hair like daddy's. He was angry he was very angry and he was walking around on this ship. He said that he would find us."

Mara looked up to see her husband who was listening to Ben's tale in horror.

Luke sat down with the large bowl of berries as Mara spoke, "Did you hear all of that?"

"Yes, I had to leave the kitchen to make sure that I was hearing what I thought I was hearing."

"What is going on?" Mara asked as Ben started to eat berries from the bowl.

"I think that he's becoming connected to my father because of the Force. We are all family after all."

"Does that mean that Anakin knows about him?" Mara asked.

"It's possible," Luke replied. Mara shivered as Luke noticed his son looking at him.

"Daddy?" Ben asked.

"Yes?" Luke asked.

"That mean man."

"What about him?"

"Who is he?" Ben asked.

"He is the bad man that I am fighting. He is the Emperor," Luke replied.

"Daddy?" Ben asked.

Luke looked down at his innocent son as the boy spoke the most shocking words, "Why does he look like you?"

The jaws of both young parents instantly dropped in shock.

The pair looked at one another as they looked down at their son.

Luke looked at Mara as he noticed her silence. "Ben how about we have pancakes this morning?"

"Yay!" Ben exclaimed.

Mara noticed the boy jumping on the bed as Luke sat up, "Well we know what these berries will be for."

"Let's get to work then," Mara replied.

Ben led the way into the kitchen. Luke and Mara soon were in the process of producing the necessary ingredients for breakfast. The couple worked together as they did their best to keep Ben engaged in the process of making breakfast. They wanted to keep their son from thinking about his dream. Luke looked at Mara as she locked eyes with him. She knew what he was saying, they would talk when they could. She also could see his fear. He shared the dread that she shared.

Padme slipped her helmet over her head as her eyes locked onto the six bounty hunters that were approaching her son's cottage. Someone had seen them on the water fishing. Someone that wanted to collect the price on Luke and Mara's head. She sighed, she hated killing. She hated killing with a passion but she had to protect her grandson and her son and daughter in law. She breathed in deeply, there were alternatives to killing these men. She knew the alternatives all too well. She raised her blaster and set it for stun and fired the six shots that hit their targets

She stepped forward with binders as she spoke, "These scum must have used ysalamiri serum or ysalamiri to conceal their presence from Luke."

R2 whistled several beeps as Padme soon found one of the lizards.

She looked down at the lizard that was on her chest and smiled.

"Now he has a buddy," Padme stated in amusement.

After her six captives were secured she chained the bound hands into a long line and removed every last weapon.

As her captives awoke she pulled the chain and forced her to follow her into the trees and the bushes that made a small mock forrest where she would be unseen.

She heard a gasp as one of the rough thugs spoke, "Lady Thule."

Padme was silent until they stopped.

She turned to the slimy men as she spoke, "Do you know who you were trying to abduct?"

"The Emperor's son."

"Do you know what the Emperor will do to them once he has that family?"

"Probably execute them," one of the bounty hunters replied.

"Your greed will destroy a family. He will make Luke watch as Mara is executed. Then he will leave Luke in a prison until his death while he takes their son and raises him to be the next Emperor. He would do all of this because the emotional pain that he would cause his own son would give him more pleasure than his so called mission to preserve the Empire in this endless war that he is waging with his son."

Padme noticed several of the bounty hunters shivering. Her eyes locked onto Dengar who shook as he spoke, "If a child is involved I'm having no part of it. I want out Lady Thule. You know me. You know that when I say I want out that I mean it."

Padme glanced at Dengar as she thought of him, they had done a few jobs together. Dengar had always been rather straight forward with her and Leia and he was moral when it came to accepting and refusing jobs.

"If you're so honest tell me where I can find your contact so that I may terminate him. I will cut you all loose after they leave."

"Why does Skywalker matter so much to you Lady Thule?" Dengar asked.

"You could get twice what he is paying you from the Emperor," Anther bounty hunter interjected.

"Loyalty, there was a woman that I once knew. She was a great and noble woman. She is dead, the Emperor murdered her. That woman was Luke's mother and my friend. I owe it to her to protect him since I failed to save her from that vile monster."

Padme noticed several of the men shivering as Dengar uneasily spoke, "He murdered his own wife?"

"Yes he did," Padme replied.

"Our contact is the mayor of the town. He will do anything for money," Dengar stated.

"Thank you," Padme replied.

Padme left her captives under the supervision of R2. She soon had removed her armor and had slipped on one of Mara's dresses that she had borrowed. She slipped on a blonde wig and some makeup along with several blasters making her appearance rather innocent and youthful. The hardened warrior walked towards the nearby village determined to take the life of the man who would dare to sell her family for the highest price offered.

* * *

><p>Ben was taking his nap, Mara and Luke were sitting on the porch outside of the small cottage. The couple had spent fifteen minutes sparring. After they knew that Ben was asleep, they both simultaneously stopped their training and sat down.<p>

They both had the same thought in their minds. Neither of them spoke, both were thinking of Ben's question as they stared out at the shiny ocean.

"What do we tell him?" Mara finally asked as she broke the silence.

Luke looked at his wife as he spoke, "He's going to be old enough to read and understand. It's better that we teach him early than later."

"Do we tell him about how we had to marry or about my mother being in..."

"Of course not, I would think that you would know that one," Luke replied.

"No, I mean when he gets older," Mara replied.

"Everything we are doing right now Mara is history. We are making history. Ben will be old enough to read the history books as they are written. And he will learn everything that we endured then. Our family is on a grand stage right now. Don't you realize that?"

"All because of your father," Mara replied.

Luke sighed as he spoke, "So we will tell him that the Emperor is my father and that we are at war and nothing else," Luke replied.

"What do we tell him about the Force? He is starting to pick up on it," Mara asked.

"We will have to start to teach him how to control it," Luke replied.

"I only ask because you have more experience with it than I do."

"He has to learn, he is very strong in it. He could very well be more powerful than both of us one day."

"Even more powerful than you?" Mara asked.

"You have to remember that the only man more powerful than me that is alive is my father. No one is as powerful as him. Ben has his blood I have his blood but Ben not only has Skywalker blood but he has yours. And you are very powerful. You don't realize it because you only discovered it four years ago but you're just as powerful as Obi-Wan once was."

Mara stared at her husband in disbelief, "Obi-Wan never lied did he?"

"No he didn't," Luke replied.

Luke stood up as Mara spoke, "Ben will be asleep for another hour."

"Yes or more," Luke replied.

"What are we going to do?" Mara asked with a seductive smile.

"I think that you just answered that question," Luke replied as he reached out for her hand.

* * *

><p>Executor:<p>

Admiral Piett nervously approached Emperor Skywalker's quarters.

After leaving Yavin, the Emperor had headed into his chambers and hadn't spoken a word to anyone. He had been completely silent. He was willing to bet that the Emperor was still angry over the heavy casualties that had been suffered at Yavin.

He stood in front of the large double doors as they hissed open. He walked into the dark room after taking in a deep breathe.

* * *

><p>As he walked into Vader's lair with great trepidation, he saw Vader sitting on the floor with his eyes closed.<p>

The Emperor opened his eyes as he spoke, "He played us so well Admiral. He knew that we were going to come the moment that we heard word on his location and what did he do? He ended up destroying and damaging the entire fleet. We lost far more than they did in that ambush. How did I not see it?" Vader asked in anger.

"We thought that we had the element of surprise," Firmus replied.

"And we had him, We had him in range of the dammed tractor beam and we were forced to give him up. I feel so humiliated by that Admiral Solo. The scum would have followed my son's orders."

"I didn't anticipate Admiral Solo being willing to end his own life to destroy our ships. Those men on the Devastator are fanatically loyal to your son like the men on this ship are fanatically loyal to you."

"If I ordered you to crash the Executor into my son's ship would you obey me even if it meant all of us dying?"

"Absolutely," Admiral Piett replied.

Vader looked up at the loyal Admiral in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Your men your Majesty would follow you to whatever end was necessary and it would be our honor to die fighting with you."

Vader nodded as he stood up, "What is it that brings you in here? No one enters these rooms unless they are summoned here by me."

"The probe droids are ready to launch. I wanted your permission before proceeding."

Vader stood up as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He noticed that he had a thin blondish grey beard growing from not shaving. He looked at himself realizing how unkept he looked.

"I'll get a quick shower and then I'll be on the bridge."

"I'll see you there," replied Firmus with a bow.

* * *

><p>The bridge crew seemed more than shocked at Emperor Skywalker's current appearance as he strolled onto the bridge. They noticed his unshaved face and the fact that he appeared to have gone days without sleep based on the dark circles that were under his eyes. He looked as though he was burdened and stressed as he took his place at the viewport.<p>

Firmus Piett silently approached his Emperor. He faithfully bowed as he spoke, "We are ready to release them on your orders your Majesty."

Vader looked at Admiral Piett as he spoke, "You may release them when you're ready.

"You heard his Majesty! Release the probes!"

Emperor Skywalker watched as the probes were launched from the Executor and the five additional star destroyers. He looked at Admiral Piett as he spoke, "You have the bridge. Let me know when something comes up."

"When was the last time that you ate?" Piett asked.

Vader shrugged as he walked away. It was in that moment when Vader realized just how hungry he was. He walked into his office as he placed his hand on the holocron. The Holocron that would show him how to resurrect Padme. He would use Mara Jade as the sacrifice to bring Padme back to life. He would transfer the midiclorians from Luke's slut into Padme and bring her back to life. He would place Luke and Reina in prison on Naboo for the rest of their lives and together with Padme, they would raise the next Emperor, Luke's son. Luke and Reina would wallow in misery as their punishment for defying them. Mara Jade would pay for her life for her defiance and as their ultimate punishment their son would be what they never wanted him to be.

* * *

><p>Emperor Skywalker sat his tray down on the empty cafeteria table. He sat down and ate as he looked around the room at the various Imperial personnel that were coming and going.<p>

It was a perfect punishment for their Skywalker sat his tray down on the empty cafeteria table. He sat down and ate as he looked around the room at the various Imperial personnel that were coming and going.

As he ate he found himself enjoying the food despite the fact that it wasn't the best that he had had. It had been at least two days since he had eaten and slept. The weeks following the battle of Yavin had worn him down considerably and he hadn't fully recovered.

After he ate he stood up and walked back into his chambers and headed straight for his bedroom to get some badly needed rest.

* * *

><p>That's it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing. For those of you that were disappointed that Vader lost the last fight don't hold your breathe for long.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	12. Chapter 12

Hoth:

Luke slipped on his snowsuit as he looked at Mara. She was fully dressed in her snow gear and she was assisting Ben with his own suit.

She looked at her husband as she spoke, "It was so much warmer there. I can't believe that we have to be on this ice block."  
>"He won't expect us here," Luke replied.<p>

Mara sighed as she finished fitting Ben's hands with gloves. She looked at her husband as she spoke, "What happens when we meet him again?"  
>"I don't know," Luke replied.<p>

"Do you think he knows about Ben?" Mara asked.

Luke sighed, "Based on the fact that Ben is dreaming of him it is likely that they may have already made a connection through the Force. They are blood related after all."  
>"Can you still sense him at night through your bond?" Mara asked uneasily.<p>

"There are times when I think that we can hear each other and feel each other. We were so close Mara that a part of him will always be with me and a part of me will always be with him."  
>Mara shivered but nodded as she looked back at Ben. She kissed her son's forehead as she spoke, "We can go outside now baby."<br>Mara took Ben's hand as she followed her husband towards the boarding ramp.

* * *

><p>Reina Jade watched as her son in law walked down the ramp followed by Mara and Ben.<br>She quickly hugged Luke and kissed his cheek before hugging and kissing her daughter and grandson.

"How was the trip?" Reina exclaimed.  
>"It was very enjoyable and refreshing," Luke replied<p>

Reina smiled as she watched her son in law bending over to pick up her grandson.

"You get checked into your rooms I will be there shortly I have to talk with Admiral Solo."  
>"Where is he?" Luke asked.<br>"He's working on the Falcon," Reina replied

"Tell him to come see me after you're done talking to him."  
>"I'll do that," Reina replied.<p>

Reina sighed as her family left. She wondered if her Jedi son in law and Jedi daughter had noticed the fact that she was lying.

She stood in front of the shuttle for a few minutes before she saw Padme finally emerge from the ship with R2 in tow

She breathed in a sigh of relief as the armored bounty hunter walked down the ramp.

"How did things go Padme?"  
>"There were six bounty hunters that made an attempt to collect the bounty. They were easily taken care of Reina. I'm glad I was there. Anakin will do anything to get them. I was against them taking the trip."<br>"What happens when Anakin finds u here Reina asked.

Padme sighed as she walked alongside her friend. She looked at Reina as she spoke, "I have accepted the possibility that he may find them before I can fully enact my plan. That is why I have a plan B in place Reina. I know the location of the Executor. I know the first place he will go once he has one of them or you for that matter. Everything is going to work out in my favor."  
>"What do you plan to do once he's out of their lives?" Reina asked.<p>

"I plan to send Luke and Mara and Ben on a very long happy vacation and I also plan to put you back on the throne where you belong until your term is up. I plan to restore freedom to the people. I plan to round up these crooked Moffs that are living off of the misfortunes of billions. I can't tell you all of my plans I have so many," Padme replied with a laugh.

Reina nodded as she followed her longtime friend through the icy base.

* * *

><p>Luke and Mara took their meals and sat down in the empty seats at the large table that were occupied by Wedge Antilles and the men that made up the infamous Rogue Squadron.<p>

Luke noticed the men (some who were older than him) eagerly greeting him and his wife.

"It is our honor to have you with us General," Wedge stated.

Luke smiled, "I am honored to command each and every one of you."  
>"What are our plans for the next battle," asked Hobbie.<p>

Luke looked towards Tycho and Hobbie who were sitting together as he spoke, "We will have to prepare another attack in the next few months. The fact that my father is starting to raise the price on my head indicates that all of these raids and attacks are getting to the economy as we are hoping."  
>"Do you really think that it will have any long term effects that will be able to help us to win the war?" Tycho asked.<p>

Luke sighed, "The reality Tycho is we are not enough to win the war. My father has ten times what I have at my disposal. In order to win the war I am going to have to draw my father into a position where he is alone and vulnerable."  
>"And kill him?" Wedge asked.<p>

Luke shook his head, "Killing him is what he wants. I cannot give him what he wants."  
>"Will you execute him?" Wedge asked.<br>"He wants to be killed by me. I would rather exile him alone on some uncharted world or a place like this. No I don't think killing him is the best option," Luke replied.

"You know him better than anyone else so whatever you say," Wedge replied

Luke nodded as he took a sip of his caf. He noticed Han and Chewie entering the room with Leia.

He frowned as he noticed how Leia's voice was raised. He looked at Wedge as he spoke, "Am I missing something?"  
>"The last week has been like that. They've gotten along as well as a nexu and a reek."<br>Luke chuckled as he spoke, "I think that they have kind of liked each other for awhile."  
>"Umm you can say that," Mara replied as she started to choke on her caf. Luke noticed the laughter that his wife was struggling to control<p>

He noticed Chewbacca approaching their table as he spoke, "What is it Chewie?"  
>"<em>I need a break. Between Lady Thule's protocol droid and the bantering between those two I have one horrible headache. I feel like a tree fell on my head back home,"<em> Chewie roared back.

Luke smiled as he took a bite of his dinner.

As Luke and Mara shared laughter together they failed to realize the dark thing that was outside of the base. An Imperial Probe droid had discovered their base. It was currently collecting data that it was transmitting back to the Executor. The layout of their base was soon going to be in the hands of Emperor Skywalker. They were about to be found. The droid floated away from the base and made one final transmission before going into self destruct mode.

Luke and Mara had both stood up from their table when Reina approached them, "Would you two like me to take Ben for the night?"

Luke looked at Mara who smiled, "That might be nice for tonight."  
>Luke looked down at Ben as he spoke, "You're going with your grandmother tonight Ben."<br>"Ok daddy," Ben replied

Luke smiled at Reina, "Thank you."  
>Reina hugged her son in law as she spoke, "Anytime for the two of you."<p>

* * *

><p>Executor:<p>

Emperor Skywalker stood on the command bridge of the Executor, his personal flagship, his floating center of government, the ship that was the center of his life and had been for so long. He stared out into space as he watched the movement of the fleet. He could hear Admiral Piett speaking with a younger officer in the background as they reviewed the incoming data from the probe droids that were throughout the galaxy. Vader turned and walked towards the faithful Admiral in silence.

"It's not that I don't believe you son. I just don't want your death on my conscious. I will present this to the Emperor. Just let me take the blame if you're wrong."  
>"You found something," Vader stated.<p>

Firmus Piett uneasily looked up at his Emperor, "Yes My Lord."  
>Vader looked down at the power generators that were on the screen as he spoke, "That's it my son is there."<br>"Are you sure?" Firmus asked.

"This is the system and I'm sure that his slut is with him. Set your course for the Hoth system."  
>Vader turned to General Veers as he spoke ,"General Veers prepare your men."<br>"Yes sir!" General Veers replied

Vader walked past with his cape swirling and his eyes blazing yellow as a smile crossed his face.

General Veers looked at Admiral Piett as he spoke, "Admiral."  
>Firmus nodded in silence as the older man passed him.<p>

As Vader walked through the hallways of the Executor he noticed Admiral Piett approaching.

He paused as the younger man walked up to his side, "How far out of the system should I choose as our location for the drop out of hyperspace?" Vader took the datapad from Admiral Piett and glanced at it for a moment before choosing a set of coordinates, "That should be far enough. If nothing else he will sense my presence when we arrive which will be bad enough. Just be ready to deploy the fleet so that nothing gets out of the system."  
>"Permission to speak freely," Piett stated.<p>

Vader nodded, "Granted."  
>"We have six ships right now including the Executor. We have no way of knowing how close your son's fleet is to Hoth or how far they are from Hoth. I think that we should wait until the rest of the fleet arrives in three days to make the jump to hyperspace instead of leaving within the next few hours."<br>Vader shook his head, "We have the element of surprise right now Admiral. We need to attack them before any of his spies get wind of our attack. The moment that we are in firing range of their base I want you to commence bombardment."  
>Firmus Piett sighed as the Emperor passed him.<p>

Vader walked in silence as he thought of his son and his revenge that he would soon have. He couldn't wait to teach Luke and the Princess the respect that they so strongly lacked.

Mara would of course die learning the respect that she needed to learn, Vader thought with a smile as he felt the ship making the jump into hyperspace.

Vader entered his chambers and sat down on the floor to meditate.

* * *

><p>Hoth:<br>Mara snuggled closely to Luke as she met his lips.

"I can't believe how warm it is," Mara stated.

Luke ran a hand down her exposed side as he spoke, "Just because we made love on the coldest planet in the Galaxy."  
>"It did the job," Mara stated as she moved closer to her husband.<br>She smiled, "Again shall we?"  
>Luke kissed her as he moved over her.<p>

His hands started to roam his wife as he felt her hands on his back

At the same time Luke felt a dark shiver.

He jumped off of the bed in fear as he reached for his clothes, "Get dressed he's here!"  
>Mara trembled as she noticed the fear in her husband's eyes. She reached out with the Force and felt a shiver of darkness, The Sith had come.<p>

She reached for her discarded clothes as her husband slipped on his boots and his jacket.

"Get your mother and Ben and get to the Millennium Falcon. I will be there when I can that is an order."  
>Luke then ran out of the room and into the hallway as he rushed for the command center. He activated his comlink as he spoke, "This is General Skywalker red alert raise shields all hands to battle stations prepare the base for evacuation we are under attack!" Luke continued to run as he entered the command center.<p>

"Are the power generators raised?" Luke asked.

"Yes sir! What is going on?" One young officer asked.

The ground shook as Luke's question was answered.

"That's the Empire? I thought that was Admiral Ackbar. He was coming into the system within the next day. I figured he had just arrived early."  
>Luke shook his head, "See if we can contact Admiral Ackbar and Captain Needa. We will need the Fleet to be here in order to make our escape successful," Luke stated as he walked out of the room and rushed towards the hanger.<p>

At the same time, Luke noticed Mara running towards him. He turned to her as she spoke, "Luke if we are together with Ben won't it be easier for him to sense us?"  
>Luke frowned as he stopped and looked towards his wife.<p>

He thought for a moment as he spoke, "He certainly won't have a hard time finding Ben."  
>"We need to divert him from Ben somehow. Can you think of a way?"<br>Luke was silent for a moment before he nodded, "Follow me and listen carefully."

* * *

><p>Admiral Han Solo looked into Luke's eyes as the younger man approached him, "Is the Millennium Falcon ready for takeoff?"<br>"On your orders sir, your wife and your mother in law and Ben are all onboard with Chewie."  
>Luke nodded, "Get to the Command Center and take care of things. I'm going to brief Wedge."<br>"As you wish," Han replied.

Han stared at the computer screen with General Kenobi at his side. He noticed Alliance General Rieekan standing at Rieekan's side.

"They are already forming the blockade?" Han asked.

"They are but their fleet is so small right now that they are limited to an average of one ship per sector," Obi-Wan replied.  
>"That won't be too much of an issue if we time the escape right," Han stated.<br>"That's what I'm counting on. That is assuming no more ships are on their way," General Rieekan interjected.

Han nodded as he noticed Luke walking up to the screen.

Luke examined the screen for a moment before he turned to General Rieekan, "You know exactly what I want here General. You're one of the wisest out of all of the Alliance Council."  
>"I know what you demand all too well," the older man replied.<p>

"I'm leading Rogue Squadron. I intend to meet my father and hold him off for as long as possible."  
>"I was thinking we could divert half of our combined infantry to the trenches to counter their attack."<br>"That is a wise idea. The main thing is to buy as much time with the power generators as possible," Luke stated.

Luke turned to Han as he spoke, "Just make sure my family is safe that is my final order to you."  
>Han shivered as Luke turned to Obi-Wan. "I want you on the first transport off of here. If anything happens to me you're the only Jedi left."<br>Obi-Wan sighed as Luke waved to Han. Han reluctantly followed him out of the room and into the hallway.

Luke looked at his surroundings before he breathed in deeply. He looked into the eyes of his best friend as he spoke, "Han what I am going to ask of you is something that is very great."  
>"Kid after all that we've been through you don't have to ask anything of me just say it."<br>"I need you to promise one thing to me."  
>"Ok," Han replied.<br>"My son, my father cannot ever have him. If you have to sacrifice Mara and I to protect Ben I want you to promise me that you will do so. If anything happens to us your mission will not be to command our forces. Your mission will be to protect my son. I want you to swear to me that no matte what you will never let my father find him or have him. No matter what you must sacrifice. Even if Mara and I must die for him. He's the most precious thing to us. Can you promise me that you will protect Ben at all costs?"  
>Han looked Luke in the eyes as he spoke, "I promise you. I swear on your life that I will do what I must to protect him."<br>"In the compartments below the Falcon are credits. I placed over ten million credits in that compartment. The moment that my father finds us you will take Ben to the safest backwater world and you will make sure that he never finds him. There are also false ID docs in there and a back story that states that you are his uncle."  
>"Me?" Han asked<p>

"It's what you are to him," Luke replied.

Han sighed as Luke stepped forward and hugged him. The two best friends broke apart as Luke spoke, "Thank you Han. You are relieved of command take my son and leave the base as soon as the Falcon is given permission. Ben's life is in your hands now."

Luke then turned and walked down the hallway. He was soon awarded with the sight of Mara stood in front of him in her flight suit.  
>He smiled as he took her in his arms, "How did your mom take it?"<br>"She took it better than I expected. She understands why we stand where we stand."  
>Luke looked at her as he spoke, "Are you sure that you want to fly out there with me?"<br>"Luke we jump ship together and we take that shuttle and let him follow us. And Han gets away with Ben. I think it's the best decision that we could make as parents. I just hope that we see him again."  
>Luke nodded as he spoke, "He means more to me than he will ever know. If we die in the next few hours Ben will grow up knowing that he had two parents that loved him so much that they were willing to give it all away just so that he would have a safe and happy life."<p>

"What about Padme and Leia?" Mara asked.

"They will be let into the loop. I will talk with them before we leave," Luke replied.  
>Mara breathed in deeply and buried her head in Luke's chest as she prepared for the coming fight.<p>

* * *

><p>That's it for now. Been rather busy with my coarse load I think that this is my first update in a month. Don't worry I will keep this story moving. Thank you for reading and reviewing.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	13. Chapter 13

Executor:

Vader opened the doors of his chambers to the sight of Admiral Piett and General Veers.

"What is it?"

"My Lord the fleet has moved out of lightspeed, We commenced immediate bombardment on the base. but not damage was caused. Comscan has detected an energy shield that activated on the sixth planet of the system within moments of our attack it is deflecting any bombardment," Admiral Piett grimly replied.

Vader frowned as Admiral Piett lowered his eyes, "I assume full responsibility."

Vader shook his head, "My son sensed my presence and that is why the shields were activated at the last minute. I sensed his panic in the Force. There is nothing you did wrong Admiral."

Vader turned to General Veers in anger as he spoke, "General prepare your men for a surface attack."

"Yes your Majesty," General Veers replied with a bow as he turned to leave.

Vader turned to Admiral Piett as he spoke, "Deploy the fleet so that nothing gets out of the system. Our primary target for interception is that Corellian freighter that my son tends to use in his missions. Go after that ship at all costs."

"Yes your Majesty," Admiral Piett replied

* * *

><p>Hoth:<p>

Padme and Leia boarded their cruiser as Padme spoke, "I have tracking devices on both the Falcon and Luke and Mara's ship .WE need to watch carefully."

"What about father getting them?"

"That's why I put a beacon on the Executor my dear," Padme replied with a smile,"

"It's a good thing that we had Fett sneak that onboard," Leia replied

Padme nodded as she spoke, "R2 is going to secretly board the Executor in the near future. That way we will have someone on the inside to help us. Anakin isn't going to get away with anything."

"If only he knew," Leia replied with a smile

Padme nodded, "If only he knew is the perfect answer. Now let us leave we have family to protect."

"Yes we do," Leia replied.

* * *

><p>Luke smiled as Mara climbed into the rear cockpit of their snowspeeder.<p>

"How you feeling my love?"

"I'm feeling like I can take him down myself," Mara replied with a smile.

"And we will," Luke replied

Mara smiled as she slipped her helmet over her head. The couple then flew out of the hanger followed by a large stream of snowspeeders.

Luke spoke into the comlink, "Echo base five seven we're on our way."

Luke then spoke to the rest of the squadron, "Alright boys keep tight."

Mara listened to her husband as she spoke into the comlink, "Everything is set Luke what are we doing first?"

Luke stared at the wave of imposing AT-AT walkers as he grimly realized that they were facing the first wave of walkers.

"Be ready on the first pass if you can."

Mara smiled as her husband expertly guided the speeder below the walker. Within moments, she had nailed the first leg of the lead walker. The pair then flew around the walker multiple times. After a few minutes, Mara detached the cable as the walker tumbled forward.

"Wedge finish her off!" Luke yelled into the comlink. Luke smiled as he heard Wedge's cheer followed by an explosion.

"Hobbie are you still with me?" Luke asked.

"Right with you General," Hobbie replied

Luke smiled, "Be ready to use your cable on the next one. I will cover for you."

"You got it boss," Hobbie replied

Mara looked out of the window as Hobbie and his partner successfully released their cable on the enemy walker. It was only moments before the walker fell to the ground.

Luke smirked, "I'll finish her off."

As the second walker exploded Luke spoke, "Rogue two do you copy?"

"Copy Rogue leader," Wedge replied.

"Wedge you and Jansen prepare yourselves for the next one. Mara and I will cover for you."

Mara stared out of the window as she realized that there were at least five additional walkers that were approaching the front. She sighed, Vader was pushing forward with everything that he had. She noticed that several speeders had already been lost.

They were taking down their third Imperial AT-AT walker of the day but they were still going to be overwhelmed.

She could see battalions of Imperial stormtroopers storming past the walkers and towards the Alliance trenches where Luke's forces were battling furiously to hold the lines. She shook her head, how long could they hold for?"

"Mara prepare our harpoon cable it's all we got left."

"Watch that crossfire," Mara heard Hobbie call out over the comlink.

At that moment the speeder shook and Mara looked at her husband in horror as he yelled into the comlink, "Hobbie! We've been hit!"

"Brace for Impact Mara!"

As the speeder slammed into the ice Luke pushed the cockpit canopy open.

"Mara reach for the cable gun!" Luke yelled.

Mara obeyed and reached for the cable gun as her husband pushed her off of the speeder just in time to save her from the foot that smashed their speeder.

Luke took the cable gun out of her hands as he spoke ,"Wait a minute."

Mara watched as her husband used the device to make it to the belly of the walker. He removed a signal flare and from his belt and activated it. He then detached himself as she heard a loud explosion. She ran to her husband who had landed in the snow just as the walker tumbled over. Luke stood up as he pointed to the Imperial transport that was packed with stormtroopers that was a few hundred feet away from them, "I think we have a ride to catch."

Mara giggled and within moments she jumped with her husband onto the transport. It took only seconds before they had sliced through the squad of forty stormtroopers and eliminated the pilot of the transport. Luke took the controls and drove towards the base as he looked at Mara, "We got to get out of here. I can feel him he is coming for us."

* * *

><p>Han Solo stared out into the almost empty hanger as Reina entered the cockpit, "Ben is strapped in. Are we ready?"<p>

"We are ready," Han replied

Reina looked at Han as she spoke ,"Did Luke have a talk with you alone like Mara did with me Solo?"

"A talk?" Han asked uneasily.

"You know what I mean, about protecting Ben and making sure he is safe from Vader and all that other stuff."

"In the event that Vader catches them?" Han asked.

"Yes, I received the same demands from my daughter that you received from Luke."

"I have a better plan that doesn't involve the two of them dying," Reina stated.

"What might that be?" Han asked

"You will see soon enough just trust my friend Padme," Reina stated.

* * *

><p>An explosion was heard from within Echo base as stormtroopers stormed into the base followed by Emperor Skywalker who was dressed in a black snowsuit for the occasion. With his cape flowing behind him as he walked into the base as his men started to search the surrounding rooms for enemy rebels. He casually walked towards the source of the young Force presence that he sensed as his comlink buzzed.<p>

He answered it in frustration, "What is it Admiral?"

"Three Rebel Ships have arrived your Majesty. They just neutralized the vessel that is directly above the base. Rebel transports are being intercepted by the Imperial fleet."

"Don't bother pursuing them. By the time you get there they will be gone. Just move the fleet above the base and be ready to intercept the Millennium Falcon," Vader stated.

"As you wish," Admiral Piett replied.

Vader deactivated the comlink as he spoke, "Move into the hanger. I want my grandson alive!"

Vader noticed one young stormtrooper at his side who spoke ,"It is gracious of you to spare him considering what your son has put you through."

"I will still need an heir soldier and my son is obviously not going to be the next Emperor. Let his son take his place."

"Of course your Majesty."

Vader stormed into the hanger to the sight of the smoking corpses of around a dozen stormtroopers and the Millennium Falcon racing out of the now empty hanger.

Vader sighed as he spoke, "Get me a ship there is nothing down here that is of interest to me."

Vader then turned and walked out of the hanger as he reached for his comlink, "General Veers continue operations down here, 'm returning to the Executor. My son is leaving the planet his son is already off world and it's critical that we intercept his ship."

"As you wish your Majesty."

* * *

><p>Luke and Mara boarded the tiny cruiser together and rushed into the cockpit. Mara started the ship up as her husband sighed, "What is it?"<p>

"He was going after Ben."

"Won't he go after us when he senses us?" Mara asked

"I don't know," Luke replied.

Space above Hoth:

The Millennium Falcon spun and dove through space as it was pursued by a half dozen tie fighters and a star destroyer.

As the ship pursued the rest of the Rebel Fleet disappeared having received the last transports from Echo Base.

The Base was empty and Emperor Skywalker had the fleet focusing on his ultimate priority, capturing his son's family.

Luke looked out of the viewport as he turned to Mara, "I hope that he notices us."

"So do I," Mara replied

Luke frowned as he noticed that the Falcon was flying towards the large astroid field.

"What are they doing?" Mara asked

"Han must be having trouble, it may be out time to distract them."

At that moment their cruiser shook as Mara spoke, "We have tie fighters on our tail!"

* * *

><p>Executor:<p>

The Millennium Falcon has gone into an Astroid field we cannot risk..."

"Astroids do not concern me Admiral I want that ship not excuses."

"Yes Milord," Admiral Piett replied

"There's a small rebel cruiser out there that is in firing range," stated one young officer.

"Destroy it," Admiral Piett replied

Vader stared out of the viewport at the said cruiser as he reached out with the Force, "Wait!" he screamed.

Vader turned to Admiral Piett as he spoke, "My son is the pilot and his slut is with him. Pursue them and tractor beam then now."

"They are still a ways out of range."

"Pursue them I want them now!" Vader screamed.

"As you wish," Admiral Piett replied.

Vader shook his head as he spoke, "We don't have the time to wait for the rest of the fleet. We have my son right within our grasp and we have the Millennium Falcon right in the astroid field hiding and waiting for us to give up the search."

"What are you suggesting your Majesty?" Admiral Piett asked.

"I'll be in my office keep my son boxed in and do what you must do not let him outsmart you."

* * *

><p>Hoth:<p>

Mara smiled as her husband took the ship into the atmosphere of Hoth, "Do you think this will buy us more time?"

"Just a little more, my father has us boxed in. The goal is to buy time for Han and the others Mara. We are just going to keep him busy. If all goes well we can make a jump out of here in a few hours.

"Where to?"

"I'll keep flying look at the navigation system and see what surrounding systems there are. Our first jump as to be random to throw them off. Our second one will be to a safe system."

"Our shields are down to sixty percent," Mara stated.

"And our engines? If we lose those it's over," Luke replied

"I'll find a spot."

"Do you see anything ideal?" Luke asked.

"Have you ever been to Bespin? Mara asked.

"No but I've heard about it from Han. There's no Imperial influence there.

"That sounds like as good as any. When I get us out of here set our course for a spot that's a few light years from there.

"We will stay in a hotel there and lay low before rejoining the fleet," Luke replied.

* * *

><p>Bespin: Cloud City:<p>

Padme Amidala sat up as Leia opened the door to reveal Obi-Wan and Fett.

"Mom why is Han sitting in the middle of an astroid field?"

Padme shook her head as she spoke, "They must have damaged the hyperdrive."

"Fett has some interesting info," Obi-Wan stated.

"Emperor Skywalker is summoning all available mercenaries to the Executor for work. He's requesting assistance in apprehending his fugitive son."

Padme sighed as she stared at the computer. "Han's only option is going to be to come here for repairs. It's the only system that he can make it to from the astroid field that has a port. I will wait here for him and make sure that Ben doesn't end up in Anakin's hands. You and Leia board the Executor and appear to be tracking them. You will track Luke and Mara here."

"They are coming here?" Fett asked.

"Vader will come here looking for Ben and Luke and Mara will come to protect him or come here to hide. In the meantime I will wait and be sure to finish business."

Padme turned to Obi-Wan as she spoke, "You will head back to the fleet. I will contact you after I have them."

"Very well," Obi-Wan replied with a bow. She smiled as everyone filed out of the room.

Padme slipped her helmet over her head as her comlink buzzed.

She answered it and spoke, "Do you have what I requested Bane?"

"I have her," replied the gruff voice of Cad Bane.

"Bring her in," Padme replied.

"As you wish Lady Thule."

Padme watched as the doors hissed open to reveal Cad Bane. He entered the room with an unconscious figure.

"Leave us. I will pay you in a minute. I have an additional job if your schedule is open."

"How big is the job?"

"It's worth a few million and it's your chance to settle your score with the Emperor."

"Anything to anger him. I did ten years of time because of him and I'm aching for retribution. I was thinking of seeing if his son would hire me so that I would have the chance."

Padme smiled as Cad Bane left her.

She saw the figure under the hood starting to stir. She stepped forward and removed the hood to the sight of Ahsoka Tano.

Force she's grown," Padme thought.

Padme noticed her defiant blue eyes staring at her as she took her lightsaber in her hand. Padme removed her helmet as Ahsoka gasped in shock, "Senator Amidala? but you're dead."

"I'm net dead Ahsoka. I had Cad Bane seek you out because I'm in need of your help."

"My help?" Ahsoka asked.

"It involves you working with Cad Bane. Let me explain everything to you."

* * *

><p>Millennium Falcon:<p>

Reina Jade sighed as Han stepped out of the engineering compartment.

"What is the situation?" Reina asked

"The hyperdrive generator is going to need some work. I think that I can get it fixed just for one jump."

"I was looking at the navigation while Ben was taking his nap."

"What do you see in terms of safe ports?" Han asked

"The Anoat system is pretty close there isn't much there besides Bespin. However, I know that Cloud City would be able to give us the repairs."

Han looked at Reina in disbelief, "You know about Cloud City?"

"Yes, I visited it over thirty years ago with my father. That was way before you were ever born."

Han nodded as he spoke, "I know Lando the current administrator of the place. I had some dealings with him. We grew up together before I left for the Imperial Academy."

"Do you trust him?" Reina asked as she looked towards her sleeping grandson.

Han shook his head, "No but he's got no love for the Empire I can tell you that."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. So be it Admiral you get us out of this astroid field and we will make our way to Cloud City."

"Sounds good enough to me," Han replied

'Let's get a night of sleep if that's possible. I'll get us something to eat while you and Chewie do some checkups on the ship."

"Thank you Reina is there even food on here?"

"I packed provisions when we left. Luke told me to pack plenty for all of us in case we had to stay in space for an extended amount of time.

Han grinned, "That kid sure thinks of everything I swear. You would think he's a genius."

"Look at how many victories he has won against Emperor Skywalker. Until a few years ago the Alliance didn't have one single victory."

"He once told me that the only tactical minds on your Council are Rieekan and Dodonna and Ackbar."

"To be fair Solo most of us never fought wars. Mon and I are just career politicians and the same is for a good portion of the rest of the Council."

Han said nothing as Reina left him to prepare lunch in the small kitchen.

* * *

><p>Alright, that's it for now thank you for reading and reviewing.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	14. Chapter 14

Executor:  
>Leia slipped her helmet over her face as she unstrapped her crash webbing. She looked at Fett as she spoke,, "Are we ready?"<br>"We are ready," Fett replied

Leia followed Fett towards the boarding ramp of Slave I as they prepared to leave the ship.

She stepped into the Imperial Hanger with Fett as she noticed the other bounty hunters that had arrived.

She recognized Trandoshan Bossk as well as Zuckuss and his droid partner 4-Lom.

She noticed an IG-88 assassin droid and she saw Dengar not far from Bossk.

Dengar approached her as he spoke, "I don't get it Lady Thule. It was unacceptable to go after Skywalker when we last met but now you're here."  
>"Just keeping up appearances," Leia replied<p>

"You have some sort of grand plan?" Dengar asked.

"That is non of your concern," Leia replied as she walked out of the hanger with Fett. She soon found herself alone with Fett on a turbolift.

Fett looked at her as he spoke, "I often wonder if anyone besides Skywalker and I realize that there's two of you."  
>Leia laughed, "We are both exactly the same size without our helmets we would look rather similar. To be honest, I doubt that anyone knows especially since my mother never takes her helmet off."<br>"If you were unmasked now everyone would know that you are far too young to be the true Lady Thule," Fett remarked.

Leia looked at the older bounty hunter and nodded, "That's true but armored up we both act and move the same no one knows."

Admiral Piett looked up from the computer monitor to the group of bounty hunters that had assembled on the bridge.  
>He sighed, "Bounty Hunters? We don't need their scum."<br>"Yes sir," replied his first officer.

Firmus looked at the younger man as he spoke, "Those rebels won't escape us."  
>At that moment, Piett looked up to see a large trandoshan snarling at him in anger. He sighed, had his Emperor gone insane? Bounty hunters to capture Skywalker? Did he have no faith in his crew? He found that as of late he was questioning his Emperor more than ever before.<p>

Leia laughed silently at Bossk and his anger towards the arrogant Imperial officer. At the same time, she dove into the Officer's mind and found herself pleased with what she was reading. She looked above the row to the sight of her father. With his usual cape and black tunic and trousers she breathed in deeply. This was the second time that she had stood in the same room with her father. She noticed him walking down the row as he spoke, "There will be a substantial reward for finding the Millennium Falcon or for finding the cruiser that my son was last seen in. You are free to use any methods necessary, but I want them alive. Her father paused in front of her and Fett. His yellow eyes were blazing as he pointed his finger at Fett, "No disintegrations."  
>"As you wish," Fett gruffly replied.<p>

Leia smiled as she glanced at her fellow bounty hunter. Boba Fett was always known for his reputation. Of course her father would be familiar with Fett's notoriety.

Emperor Skywalker walked past the line of bounty hunters as he noticed Firmus Piett watching him. The younger man bowed as he spoke, "Are you sure that this is necessary?"  
>"Whatever we must do to find my son," Vader replied as the bounty hunters started to file off of the bridge.<p>

"Do you think that we will have any results from them?"  
>"Within the next few hours or days we will," Vader replied.<p>

* * *

><p>Bespin:<br>Luke and Mara walked down the boarding ramp of their cruiser as they noticed the baron administrator standing before them, "Welcome General Skywalker. I'm Lando Calrissian I'm the administrator of Cloud City."  
>Luke smiled, "You are welcoming the Galaxy's most wanted fugitive?"<br>"I don't take kindly to Imperials here General. The enemy of the Emperor is my friend. I have rooms prepared for you and your wife. Rest you two must be tired."  
>Luke followed Lando without a word as Mara followed.<p>

"So we don't fall under the jurisdiction of the Empire."  
>"That explains why I never heard of this place until my wife mentioned it," Luke replied<p>

Lando grinned as Luke spoke, "So are you pat of the mining guild?"  
>"No not actually but our operation is small enough not to be noticed by the Empire which is great since our customers are anxious to avoid tracking."<p>

"Aren't you afraid that the Empire is going to find out about this operation and shut you down?" Luke asked.

"Security is always a risk Skywalker that is why I'm hopeful that you will be Emperor by then."  
>Luke shook his head as he glanced at his wife. He noticed Lando's frown as he spoke, "I don't want to be the center of Galactic attention for the rest of my life Calrissian. I have a wife and I have a son. We really want to live a normal life once this war is over without me ruling the Galaxy."<br>"Then what is the point of fighting your father? IF you don't fight for power can't you just give up the throne?"  
>"My father has too much power and he needs to lose it. The Empire is wrong and one man shouldn't bel allowed to rule the Galaxy. On top of that my father would never have allowed us to just walk away."<p>

Lando said nothing as he assigned them their room.

"Room service is at your disposal."

"Thank you," Mara replied with a smile as the man turned and left.

She looked at her husband as she spoke, "Do you think that they are safe?"  
>"I feel that they are do you not?"<br>"Just was making sure that it wasn't wishful thinking," Mara replied.

"It's not. Let's rest since we know our son is safe tonight," Luke replied. Mara kissed her husband as she pointed towards the nearby bedroom.

The young couple entered the room to the sight of a large bed.

Mara smiled as she turned to her husband. She pointed to the large windows that gave the pair a perfect view of the city as Luke spoke, "This is certainly the perfect place for a married couple."  
>She responded with a passionate kiss as she spoke, "Being forced to become your bride was my greatest blessing Luke."<br>Luke looked towards the refresher as he spoke, "We've been in battle and we've been in space for hours. I think that we both could use a warm shower."  
>A look of desire appeared in Mara's emerald eyes as she took her husband's hand.<p>

The pair headed for the refresher and entered within moments.

* * *

><p>A half hour later, Luke and Mara had finished a salad that they had ordered to their room. The couple found themselves laying on their bed side by side with Mara snuggled tightly in her husband's embrace. Mara looked at her husband as she spoke, "Luke I seem to recall something being interrupted by your father's attack. We should resume where we left off. Luke looked at his wife and laughed, "You have a point.<p>

"Shall we?" Mara asked as she tugged at her husband's bathrobe.

"We shall," Luke replied.

It was most likely past midnight when Luke and Mara both jumped out of bed in unison with their lightsabers activated.

The couple scanned the room as Mara spoke, "You felt it too?"  
>"Where do you feel it?" Luke asked.<p>

Mara frowned as she spoke, "I feel like it's right by me."  
>Luke deactivated his lightsaber as he spoke, "It's not like two naked Jedi Knights are prepared for something that is suddenly here anyways."<br>Mara frowned as she felt his hand on her.

"Mara it's inside of you."  
>"What the presence?"<br>"Mara you're pregnant," Luke replied.

Mara gasped in shock, "Are you sure?"  
>"Mara we must have created it in the night or the last few weeks."<p>

Mara looked at her husband as a smile formed on her face. She leaned forward and captured his lips as she spoke, "Another child Luke? Isn't it wonderful?"  
>"It's another blessing for the two of us," Luke replied as he fell back onto the bed with his wife in his arms.<p>

Lando Calrissian sighed as he entered the room where Lady Thule sat. He breathed in deeply as he spoke, "I just can't do this."  
>The armored woman stood up as she spoke, "Do you really think it's all about the money for me Calrissian?"<br>"Why else would you take a lovely couple like that and sell them to the Emperor?"  
>"I'm doing it so that I can get to him. I have no intention of harming Skywalker or his wife or allowing any harm to befall them."<br>"What are your reasons for wanting the emperor?"  
>"They are reasons that don't concern you."<br>"And how do I know you won't destroy his son and daughter in law?"  
>"I have a conscience," Lady Thule replied.<p>

* * *

><p>Millennium Falcon:<p>

Reina Jade stared out of the viewport as Han flew out of the astroid field. She sighed as she thought of the star destroyer that was pursuing them. She had her arms tightly around Ben as Han spoke, "You both strapped in?"  
>"Yes," Reina replied.<p>

"What now?" she asked.

"We are going to lose them and get the hell out of here."  
>"Where will we go Uncle Han?" Ben asked.<p>

"You will see," Han replied as the ship shook.

Reina sighed, "We lost our rear deflector."  
>"Chewie turn them around you know what to do."<br>"You're going to attack them?" Reina asked in disbelief.

Han said nothing as he took the ship into full speed towards the pursuing star destroyer. It was within minutes that the Millennium Falcon had disappeared.

* * *

><p>Executor:<br>Emperor Skywalker sat on his throne in his throne room in silence. He stared out of the viewport that was right before him at the Imperial Fleet that was searching in vain for Admiral Solo.

He sighed, he could sense that Solo was out of the astroid field. At that moment, he noticed that the ship was moving away from the astroid field.

He frowned, "What is going on?"  
>At that moment the doors hissed open as Admiral Piett entered the room and bowed. "What is it Admiral?"<br>"I just received word from Fett and his partner."  
>"Have they tracked Solo?" Vader asked.<p>

"And your son," Piett replied.

Vader stood up from the throne room with a smile, "Are you sure?"  
>"They have traced them to cloud city it's located on the gas giant world of Bespin."<br>"You're taking us there now?"  
>"At maximum speed, we should be there within an hour."<br>"Who is the administrator of the place?" Vader asked.

"A man by the name of Calrissian, Lando Calrissian. I have his data pulled up. He's been looked into by Imperial investigators as of late due to his tibanna gas operations."  
>The younger man stepped forward and placed the datapad in his Emperor's hands. "I assumed that you'd want to look into him yourself."<br>"You assumed correctly," Vader replied with a smile as the younger man turned to leave.

It was twenty minutes later when Firmus Piett returned to his Emperor, "We will be out of lightspeed in ten minutes, Your shuttle is waiting."  
>"Make sure that nothing leaves Bespin."<br>"As you wish," Admiral Piett replied with a bow.

Vader stood up and walked towards the elevator as he spoke, "I will see you when I return with the scum bags"

* * *

><p>Bespin:<br>Luke opened his eyes as he looked to see his now horrified wife at his side. "We have to dress and leave he has found us," Luke stated.

The couple rushed to dress they soon had their lightsabers and cloaks as they ran out of their chambers. At the same time, Luke looked at Mara in fear and horror as he spoke, "Get to the ship I'll buy you the time that you need. He's upon us."  
>Mara turned to run but was stopped by a stream of force lightening as Luke activated his lightsaber. Stormtroopers rushed towards his precious wife as his father charged him.<p>

Luke charged his father as he made a strike towards the older man's face.

The two Skywalker's were soon engaging in a furious duel. Luke advanced upon his father in a fury of rage as his father retreated.

Red blades crossed as the two men fought one another.

Luke pushed his father back as they neared an intersection in the white hallways of the facility that they were within. His father raised a hand and the shield doors closed and the older man waved his hand as one door opened.

He then made a strike towards his son as he sent a storm of lighting into the boy.

Luke fell backwards as his father stepped onto what he realized was a turbolift. He stood up and looked at his surroundings as the lift activated.

A few minutes later, the lift opened and Luke found himself in a dark room as his father started to attack. Lights were activated as Luke back peddled.

He jumped and soon found himself at the top of a staircase as his father charged towards him. The former Sith Apprentice raised his lightsaber in anticipating of the coming attack.

* * *

><p>Mara was marched out towards the landing pad where the Imperial Shuttle waited. She was led up the ramp by the six silent stormtroopers with her hands bound.<p>

She sighed, it was ending. Her and Luke had been found. Force knew what would become of them. They would most likely receive death but in the end it would be for Ben. Ben would be safe from everything and he would be safe from Vader.

At that moment Mara felt a familiar presence, she gasped in shock and horror as she realized that the Millennium Falcon was coming to Could City for repairs. She trembled as she was taken towards her cell. Their sacrifice she thought in tears, it was all going to be in vain. The monster would still have their son despite all that they had sacrificed to protect him.

None of the Imperials noticed the lone astromech droid that boarded the vessel or the two dark figures who followed.

Ahsoka looked at Cad Bane as she whispered, "Do you have the monitor? I can't use the Force as long as we have these ysalamiri."  
>"Yes I do, and she is onboard according to the signal that I'm getting from the droid. He is pretty good at figuring things out is he not?"<br>"R2 always has been," Ahsoka replied with a smile.

"Well in the meantime let's get into our cargo containers. We will remain there until the time is right."

* * *

><p>Reina Jade kept her hands tightly wrapped around Ben as she watched Han and Lando's interaction.<p>

As Lando kissed her hand she looked at the man suspiciously. She noticed that Ben was rather suspicious as Lando took his tiny hand in his large dark hand to shake it.

She wasn't certain that she liked the man. She felt like something was off about him but couldn't place it.

She followed the two men and the wookiee as she noticed the repair team that was already approaching the Millennium Falcon.

Lando looked at the group as he spoke, "There's a room with refreshments for you. You must be hungry."  
>"Especially my grandson, thank you," Reina politely replied as she turned to face the man with the most sincere smile that she could muster.<p>

* * *

><p>Padme activated her comlink as she spoke, "Yes Lando?"<p>

"We are getting the Falcon repaired as ordered. It'll be ready within an hour according to my team."  
>"They've already gotten to the problem?" Padme asked.<br>"They have," Lando replied.

"Where is Han right now?"  
>"He has Queen Jade and the Wookiee and the boy in the room that you chose. I'm going to find the Emperor and inform him as you've ordered."<br>"Good, the moment you get a call from me you will evacuate the city and you will get to my ship. I will handle the rest."  
>"As you wish, Lady Thule," Lando replied.<p>

"How long must I give them?" Padme asked.

"At least thirty minutes forty would be good but they are going to try to have it done in thirty. They are the best of the best," Lando stated.

"Ok," Padme replied as she deactivated her comlink.

"Give me twenty son," Padme said aloud as she thought of Luke who was currently entangled in a horrific duel with his father, her husband.

Father and son viciously battled one another in the dark room as the viewport that led to the large shaft below them shattered. They were at the bottom of the city now. They had fought for the last half hour. They had wrestled they had sparred, they had tried to take the other down with the Force but it still was a battle that seemed to have no end in sight.

* * *

><p>As the viewport shattered, Luke and his father were sucked out by the wind towards the large shaft.<p>

Luke looked down at the shaft and spotted a catwalk.

He reached for his belt and noticed his father doing the same.

Identical liquid cables were activated as father and son fought to save their lives.

The two men were soon on the catwalk with activated lightsabers as they descended upon the other.

Luke made a strike that brushed his father's right shoulder. The Emperor let out a moan as he stepped forward in rage and made chop after chop towards his son. As he beat the younger man down his blade met the boy's forearm, severing it.

Luke fell to his knees as the Emperor caught his lightsaber in his hand.

Vader held the two red blades to his son's throat as he spoke, "Stand up!"  
>Luke struggled to stand as he clutched his arm in agony.<p>

Vader smiled as the boy staggered towards the doorway.  
>"We'll execute your meddlesome slut on Naboo."<p>

Luke was horrified as his father forced him to move towards the nearby elevator.

His father smiled, "You will join her not to worry. At this point you're too dangerous to live. Your execution will be public and your friend Solo will join you as will any Jedi that I may find that have conspired with you."

Vader activated his comlink as he spoke, "Send me two stormtroopers I am in need of some assistance with an injured prisoner.

Vader stepped off of the elevator as the two stormtroopers stepped forward. They seized Luke's arms and dragged him away as Vader walked down the hallway towards the room where he would find Solo.

He turned his back to the squad of six stormtroopers that followed and smiled, it would be too easy.

* * *

><p>Been busy with school sorry I have put this off but I had to give you an update on Star Wars Day. May the 4th be with you.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	15. Chapter 15

As Luke was dragged down the hallway by his captors he noticed a dark figure in the pathway. The figure raised a blaster and fired two shots as she stepped forward, Lady Thule! Luke realized as he passed out.

Padme looked down at her unconscious son in rage and horror as she saw his missing arm. She turned to Lando's assistant, Lobot who stood behind her. She breathed in deeply as she spoke, "Get him to my shuttle and into the medical capsule that is in the room next to my quarters and leave him there. I will deal with this when I get back."  
>"Turn around for a moment," Padme stated.<p>

Lobot obeyed as Padme removed her helmet. She removed her right gauntlet as she brushed her hand through his hair pushing it behind his ear. She stroked her son's cheek for the first time as she bent over and kissed his forehead once and his cheek in tears. Padme sighed, the first time she had ever kissed her baby. The first time she had ever touched her son's forehead since birth. She felt tears at the thought she had longed to do what she had just done so many times in the last twenty two years. She then stood up as she slipped her helmet back on and spoke, "Take him."

* * *

><p>Vader found that he couldn't resist the urge to visit Princess Jade before he dealt with Solo and the others. He had to show her that he had won and he just couldn't wait.<p>

He boarded the shuttle and headed straight for the hold. He entered the hold and saw the sight of the emotionally distraught Princess. Vader smirked, "It's over, I'm going to return with your son in a matter of minutes. Luke should be onboard here any minute. He was being dragged by two stormtroopers when I last saw him."  
>Mara felt tears in her eyes as she spoke, "Not for my life but for the life of our unborn child please spare me for just as long as it takes to give birth to our next child."<br>"You're pregnant?" Vader asked.

Mara nodded as Vader looked down at her in disgust, "I already have your son as my heir. I don't need another apprentice."  
>Mara shivered in horror and disbelief as the Emperor turned and left.<p>

"Please your Majesty for Luke."  
>Vader looked back at Mara without saying a word before he turned to leave. Vader failed to notice the camera device that was hidden in Mara's cell. The camera that was in all of the cells. Vader would have assumed that the cameras were deactivated. Vader failed to realize that his onetime companion, R2-D2 had accessed the computers and had recorded his discussion with the Princess and had already transmitted it back to his wife whom he still believed to be dead.<p>

* * *

><p>Han and Reina both sat with Ben as the boy shook in fear. He pushed away his cup of juice as he spoke, "The bad man he is here and he is coming."<br>"Bad man?" Reina asked uneasily.

At that moment the doors hissed open as Han looked up to see the familiar face of Emperor Skywalker. He quickly drew his blaster and fired several shots as the older man smirked.

Skywalker deflected the blasts with his hand and called the blaster to his hand as he spoke, "Surrender your weapons you are now my prisoners and Solo, I sincerely am feeling a strong urge to squeeze the life out of you right now where you stand but I want Luke to watch."  
>"Of course you do you wretched old Imperial bastard. I hate to break it to you but I won't give you the satisfaction of begging for your mercy in front of him."<br>"That's fine with me Solo but your attempt to show dignity won't work. You're a traitor and like my son and his woman you will die a traitor's death."  
>Vader barred his teeth in a wide smile as the stormtroopers stepped forward and bound the hands of Han, Reina and Chewie. Vader looked down at Ben as he scooped the fearful boy up. "Do you know who I am?" Vader asked.<p>

Ben shook his head, "You are scary that's all I know."  
>Vader laughed as he spoke, "Who is Luke to you?"<br>"He's my daddy," Ben replied

Ben looked at the Emperor as he spoke, "You look like my daddy."  
>"Because he's my son. I'm your grandfather."<br>Ben looked at Vader in shock as he spoke, "And I am taking you back home to Coruscant where you belong someday you will be Emperor."  
>Reina shivered in horror as she watched the scene.<p>

As the group was led out of the room and towards their impending doom.

Vader activated his comlink as he spoke, "Calrissian I have what I came for. You can be prepared to accept the Imperial garrisons that I am sending and then my business with you will be over. You will be dealing with the garrison commander from here on out. Your operations will remain as they are as long as you pay the Empire ten percent of your profits. Will those terms be agreeable?"  
>"Y-Yes your Majesty," Lando replied.<p>

* * *

><p>As Vader left the room he failed to realize that in his triumph his guard had slipped.<p>

The six stormtroopers that were busy managing the three captives were also off guard.

As they walked through the broad hallway they failed to notice the two dozen heavily armed Cloud City security men that were waiting at one of the many intersections with Calrissian.

As Vader moved his eyes away from Ben he looked to see the ambush that he had marched into in disbelief.

As his six outnumbered stormtroopers attempted to point their blasters at the security men that surrounded them Calrissian spoke with a smirk, "Things aren't going your way today Emperor Skywalker.

Vader raised his hand as he spoke, "You will pay for this betrayal Calrissian!"

Lando's hands went to his throat as Vader heard a dark feminine voice, "You will release him or you will suffer."  
>The Emperor merely laughed but his laugh ceased as he felt a harsh stabbing sensation in his back.<p>

At that moment the Force left him as the being spoke, "Ysalamiri serum, it makes you as mortal as I am Emperor Skywalker. Had you had your guard up you wouldn't be in this powerless situation."  
>Vader turned around as he felt a hard smack on the back of his head.<p>

* * *

><p>Padme looked at Han as she spoke, "The Falcon is ready for takeoff and it's repaired. Get them out of here immediately!"<br>"What about Luke and Mara?" Han and Reina asked.  
>"I am taking care of them. Your responsibility is Ben. I left directions for you with 3PO he is onboard and he will tell you where to go. Now leave," Padme stated.<p>

"As you wish," Han replied.

Padme turned to Lando as she spoke, "Go to my ship after you signal the evacuation."  
>Lando nodded as the captured stormtroopers were escorted away by the Cloud City security men.<p>

Padme bent over and pulled her unconscious husband up from the floor. She took a set of binders and secured his hands to the nearby rail as she looked him over in anger. Lando had left and she was alone, she looked at him as she spoke, "You maimed my son and I am very angry with you for that. What should I do to further humble you Anakin? What should I do to you?"

Padme turned to the sight of Fett who was standing with her, "Are we taking him captive now or are we going through with your other plan to take him captive on Naboo?"

Padme shook her head as she spoke, "The spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn visited me."  
>"Qui-Gon Jinn?" Fett asked.<p>

"He's the Jedi Knight that first discovered the man that you're looking at Fett."  
>"Oh the one that died on Naboo when you were Queen right?"<br>"Yes he was killed by a Sith Lord," Padme replied.

Fett nodded as Padme spoke, "We are taking him with us because I just learned that Mara is pregnant her and Luke conceived a child together in the last few days or weeks. I don't know which I just know that they sensed their child's presence the other night after well you know…"  
>"I don't need to know," Fett replied with a laugh.<p>

Padme nodded as Fett spoke, "The idea of a deadman watching me have sex sounds more than disturbing."  
>"I don't think it was like that. Qui-Gon is like an angel that watches over them. He sensed their distress and came and heard their conversation simple as that," Padme replied.<p>

Fett said nothing as Padme spoke, "For that reason we are taking him captive. Let Cad Bane and Ahsoka go through with a different mission after we cut him loose."

"Cut him loose?" Fett asked.

"You can consider your work finished Fett. I have your pay at your ship. I have another plan for Anakin but Luke has to be oblivious for it to work."  
>"Whatever you say," Boba replied as he noticed Leia stepping forward with a gurney from the dark.<br>"Let's get him back as you wish Mother."  
>Padme smirked as she spoke, "He will be so humbled by this."<p>

Padme turned to her daughter as she spoke, "Go to the landing pad and use one of your mind tricks to get them to lift off. I'm going to inform Ahsoka and Bane about our change of plans."

Padme turned to Fett as an idea crossed her mind, "On second thought Fett I may require further use of your services."

* * *

><p>A young Imperial Officer casually watched the stormtroopers board the craft as one younger officer spoke, "When do we lift off?"<br>"When his Majesty orders us to."  
>At that moment the Officer's eyes turned to Lady Thule, "What business do you have here Bounty Hunter?"<br>Lady Thule waved her hand as she spoke, "His Majesty has ordered you to lift off and take the Princess to the Executor. You must obey immediately without delay."  
>"His Majesty has ordered me to lift off and take the Princess to the Executor. I must obey without delay," the young weak willed man replied as he turned and hurried up the boarding ramp.<p>

* * *

><p>Executor:<br>Firmus Piett stood on the command bridge as General Veers approached him, "Something isn't right his Majesty wasn't onboard and that was the only shuttle that was taken down to the surface."  
>"So he would be down there without a means of transport?"<br>"On top of that we only have the Princess. Luke isn't onboard as I was told he would be. Something is wrong somewhere. Someone must have messed up something."  
>Admiral Piett frowned as he looked out of the viewport, "The Millennium Falcon is lifting off that can't be right. Solo and his companions were also supposed to be accounted for unless…"<br>"Pursue that ship now!" General Veers declared as he cut off the Admiral.

At the same time a younger officer appeared right before the Admiral, "Sir we are being hailed by Bounty Hunter Lady Thule in regards to the problems on the surface."  
>"Open a channel," Admiral Piett replied.<p>

At that moment a hologram materialized before the two senior officers not just an ordinary hologram, an image of their incapacitated Emperor.

Piett gasped in shock and horror as the Emperor was pushed out of sight as the small armored woman appeared before them, "Admiral Piett you will discontinue your pursuit of Admiral Solo if you value the life of your Emperor."  
>Piett shivered as he turned to General Veers who nodded in response.<br>"Cease the pursuit of the Falcon!" Piett stated.  
>Lady Thule laughed as she spoke, "Good that's much better.<br>"What else do you want?" Admiral Piett asked.

Lady Thule was silent for a long moment as she spoke, "I want the Princess."  
>"That isn't possible," General Veers replied as he stepped into range of the comlink.<p>

"Is it possible for me to behead your Emperor with his own lightsaber right now?" Lady Thule asked as she held up the said weapon.

Admiral Piett uneasily turned to his superior as he spoke, "This is a hard offer that you make," he stated as he looked out of the viewport at Lady Thule's tiny ship.  
>"You are in range of our tractor beam."<br>"By the time that your boarding party is onboard this ship Admiral your Emperor will be dead I really don't care about death."  
>"You are committing treason right now for what reason? What can you hope to gain by becoming the Emperor's most wanted over night?" General Veers interjected.<br>"I stand for something that is far beyond your understanding and something that I am willing to die for. Now you will either give me the Princess or I will give you the head of your Emperor and not his body. You give me the Princess and you get your Emperor."  
>"How will this be arranged and how can we believe you?" General Veers asked.<p>

"I will give you one hour to talk things over and when I contact you I will explain how things will be arranged," Lady Thule replied.

"There is a shuttle that you brought her onboard on. Send her to that shuttle alone she is capable of piloting send her to my ship. I will dock with the ship once she is out of range of your tractor beam. Then After she is onboard I will leave the Emperor on the shuttle. If you fail to do as I have demanded you will never see him again."  
>"How do I know that you will honor the agreement?"<br>"You have no choice General. I hold the cards you don't."  
>General Veers breathed in deeply as he spoke, "I just have a hard time believing you."<br>"Of course you do," Lady Thule replied as her image dematerialized.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka looked at Cad as she spoke, "The Hyperdrive has been taken care of it will be disabled within a few minutes."<br>"Power drain will shut the hanger bays down for a few hours. They are going to be so humiliated by all of this," Cad replied.

Ahsoka nodded as she spoke, "Now we have a princess to rescue."

* * *

><p>Mara sat in her cell with her head down as she anticipated her impending execution. She had no idea what was going on. She couldn't sense her son, or Luke or the Emperor on the ship. She was completely alone. It was as though she had been sent to the ship without them. She looked down at her stomach with a sigh, her child was going to die with her. Her baby boy or girl she had no idea what her and Luke had conceived and she would probably never know. Their child would die with her and it wasn't like the Emperor would have mercy on her because of her pregnancy. He had Ben so he already had an Apprentice he didn't need another Skywalker in the Galaxy to challenge his reign. At that moment the doors hissed open as she saw a blue astromech droid standing in front of her. She looked the droid over in disbelief, "R2?"<br>The droid rolled forward and at that moment a door on it's top dome opened to reveal a comlink. She reached for the comlink and activated it as she heard a voice, "Princess Jade we are your rescuers. Proceed out of your cell your guards have been dealt with."  
>"Who are you?" Mara asked the mysterious woman.<p>

"A faithful friend of Lady Thule's proceed directly trough the control room and to the elevator. Contact us when you are inside of the elevator with R2 for further information"

Mara noticed a door on R2's dome opening to reveal a type of gas mask as the woman spoke, "Put that on."  
>Mara slipped the mask over her head as R2 attached a cable to her leg. She followed the droid as she noticed the sight of a large gas cloud in front of her. It was then that she realized the reason for her mask. She was guided through the could as she stepped over the various bodies that littered the room. As they approached the elevator Mara noticed R2 moving towards a terminal. Within moments, she heard the vents that were in the ceiling and the walls running as the gas was sucked out of the room. Mara looked around the room and saw all the crumpled bodies of the Imperial Officers as she activated her comlink. She stepped into the elevator as she spoke, "I'm onboard R2 is now with me."<br>"Good proceed to deck seventeen. We will be waiting for you."  
>"You gassed them?"<br>"It's a sedative they will be awake in about twenty minutes."

Mara said nothing as she removed her gas mask.

She breathed in deeply as the elevator moved.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the elevator stopped and Mara stepped off to the sight of a togruta woman and a heavily armed duros man.<p>

"I'm Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, and this is bounty hunter Cad Bane," Ahsoka stated.  
>"We are your rescuers," Cad Bane interjected.<p>

Mara nodded as Ahsoka spoke, "Now come with us we have a way off of the ship."  
>Mara followed her rescuers without a word as she heard the sound of running boots behind her.<p>

Ahsoka and Cad turned around as Ahsoka spoke, "Keep walking we will catch up with you."

Ahsoka looked at Bane as she spoke, "Here comes some fun."  
>Cad nodded as the twenty stormtroopers came into view. He started to fire his blasters as Ahsoka lunged forward with her two lightsabers and attacked. Within seconds what had been a squad of stormtroopers was now a pile of corpses. Ahsoka smirked as she turned her head back to her companion.<p>

"These are too easy. Let's get back to the Princess," Ahsoka stated.

Mara turned her head to see her rescuers at her side.

"I sense more of them coming," Mara stated.

"I'll deal with them you take the princess to the hanger," Cad Bane stated as they approached the nearby turbolift.

Ahsoka stepped into the lift as she noticed Cad smirking she already knew that Cad was anticipating the coming skirmish.

* * *

><p>Alright that is it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	16. Chapter 16

Cad Bane fired his blasters into the ranks of stormtroopers as he tossed the smoke grenade into the hallway.

he turned back as he pulled out an additional grenade. This grenade wasn't just as smoke grenade. He smiled as he tossed it into the smoke before turning and running as he heard screams.

He took cover in the nearby corner and slipped a customized set of goggles over his eyes that would allow him to target even through the blind smoke. The glasses were programmed to sense heat.

He smiled as he started to pick off the confused disoriented squad of stormtroopers.

Mara ran with Ahsoka as she nervously looked at the Togruta, "Who are you?"  
>Ahsoka smiled, "We will talk after we are out of this mess."<p>

Mara reached out with the Force as Ahsoka passed her a lightsaber.

"Be ready."  
>Mara nodded sensing the approaching stormtroopers<p>

The two women stumbled upon eight stormtroopers Mara stayed behind Ahsoka only striking two of the eight as Ahsoka took the other six down.

"It is better to conserve yourself since you're pregnant."  
>Mara shivered, "How did you know?"<br>"I have my ways Princess," Ahsoka replied with a smile.

Mara uneasily nodded as she noticed a familiar blue astromech droid rolling into view.

"R2?" Mara asked in surprise.

"Everything is going according to planned," Ahsoka replied as she reached out and firmly placed her hands on Mara's shoulders. She gently pushed Mara against the wall as Mara spoke, "What are you doing?"  
>"Just brace it."<br>Mara nodded and within seconds the entire ship shook as the lights went out for a few seconds.

Mara looked at Ahsoka in disbelief as the lights came back on.

At that moment she noticed the duros bounty hunter approaching.

"Everything is done."  
>"Yes it is," Ahsoka replied.<p>

* * *

><p>Firmus Piett sighed as Lady Thule materialized before him, "Had you just complied back when I was willing to speak I would have called my team off."<br>"We are closing in on your team," General Veers stated.

"Your tractor beam is offline they will take a shuttle and leave as quickly as they appeared. I have a professional bounty hunter and a Jedi Knight that will not fail me. Your men are no match for them. Only a Sith can defeat a Jedi. The problem is that the one Sith Lord that is alive is in my custody."  
>General Veers glared at Lady Thule as he spoke, "What must we do?"<p>

"Discontinue your hunt for my people. Focus on repairing your ship it should be repaired within three days if your men work hard enough. By then your Emperor will resurface and we will talk."  
>General Veers sighed, "You have all the cards in your hand but I will tell you this if he dies at your hand I will hunt this entire Galaxy for you."<br>"No one knows who I am I am a ghost in the Galaxy General. I'm a dead woman, I have no identity I am dead Anakin Skywalker killed me decades ago. There is no point in seeking out what you cannot kill."  
>With that the image of lady Thule dematerialized as Admiral Piett nervously spoke, "What does she mean by that?"<p>

"She means that she holds the cards and the fate of our Emperor and we are stuck here dead in the water while she gets away."

The senior officer stormed off of the bridge as he turned and spoke, "Get the repairs underway and allow no communications off of this ship until everything is resolved. The last thing we need is mass panic in the Empire."

* * *

><p>Space above Bespin:<br>Mara stepped into the ship as she noticed Lady Thule paying the Duros Bounty Hunter.

She could care less she had to see her husband. She had to see Luke.

She noticed Leia waiting for her as she approached the room where she sensed her husband.

"Can I see him?"  
>"Yes but you must know Mara, he is injured."<br>"What happened?" Mara asked.

"The Emperor," Leia replied.

Mara fearfully followed the Princess into the room as she saw that her husband had his arm in a bacta device. On top of that he appeared to be unconscious.

"His sedation drug should wear off in a little bit. My mom sedated him after she rescued him figuring it would be best to get him treated while he was asleep and while we were rescuing you."  
>Mara sat down next to her husband in tears as she looked at Leia, "Thank you."<br>Leia nodded as Mara spoke, "Where is Ben?"  
>"I sent him to Naboo. He is at my family's lake estate where we are heading now," Padme stated as she walked into the room.<p>

"What of the Emperor?" Mara asked.

"He is going to be humbled," Padme replied as she sat down next to the young princess.

Mara turned her head as she saw Lando Calrissian walking into the room.

"What are your orders milady?"  
>"Take us to Tatooine first, I am sending Anakin home."<br>"As you wish," Lando replied.  
>"When will we be there?"<br>"About an hour or two," Lando replied

"And then take us straight to Naboo my family's personal physician is awaiting us he will take care of Luke."  
>Mara shivered as she watched Padme. She felt so vulnerable as she thought of one thing, Her entire family was on the ship save for her mother and Ben. But Padme still had them in her hands. Their lives even that of the Emperor's were in Padme's hands. This woman was powerful. She was wealthy and illusive and on top of that she had an agenda. She was her father in law's enemy. She had a great and long history with the Emperor. The two of them had fought battles together as allies in the Clone Wars. Now this woman was the one that would decide their fates.<p>

She thought of what her mother had said in regards to Padme, "She was hurt by Emperor Skywalker greatly. He betrayed her and the day that he betrayed her is the day that the great Padme Amidala that we all know and revere died and was replaced with Lady Thule. Many betrayed her not just the Emperor."

Was Lady Thule seeking revenge? She knew one thing. Lady Thule was a politician. Padme Amidala was a Senator and a life long career politician. Mara knew one thing about Politicians they never did anything without an ulterior motive. What was Padme's motive? It couldn't all be do to the fact that they were friends could it be? She had read and been taught about a great and powerful noblewoman that stood for the people but was Padme still the said woman or had her soul already been sold?

* * *

><p>Padme slipped her helmet over her head as her husband started to open his eyes.<p>

Vader's vision was blurry at first and then as he regained his vision he noticed the darkly armored woman that was standing over him. It took him a moment to realize that he was facing Lady Thule.  
>He stood up as the small woman looked at him. He looked down at his bound hands. He realized that the Force wasn't present and noticed the ysalamiri that was at his feet. He sighed as he spoke, "You will never get away with this Bounty Hunter and neither will your client."<br>"I have no client Anakin. I have no one involved but me. I am the ringleader and the brains in this scheme."  
>Vader stared at her for a long moment as he spoke, "And what do you want?"<br>"I have what I want. I have your son and your daughter in law and your grandson. I am taking them and I am going to take you home."  
>"Taking them?"<br>"Yes Anakin and I am sending you home. And I had to restrain you because I know what you are capable of. Not to worry you will soon be off of the ship."  
>"Who are you? And what is this all about?"<br>"We have a very long history Anakin. I know everything there is to know about you. I know more about you than even your son does. You betrayed me and you betrayed yourself. You betrayed the Republic and the Jedi and you murdered so many good men and women. You murdered Jedi and Jedi younglings and you murdered fathers mothers brothers and sisters. You murdered Padme Amidala."  
>Vader felt rage flowing through him as he struggled to approach the woman in his bonds. He then felt the ground falling below him as he fell to the floor unconscious<p>

Padme turned to Lando and Leia, "Put him in the escape pod with his lightsaber."  
>"As you wish," Leia replied.<p>

"Remove his bonds seal the escape pod and leave his credits with him. Also include that thermos of water and that black cloak of his. He will need the protection."  
>Padme then turned and left the room. She walked into the room where her unconscious son was resting. She noticed that Mara had left the room. She leaned over Luke and kissed his forehead as she ran a hand across his face. She smiled at the sensation of feeling her own son. She looked down at his maimed arm in anger. Her baby, her boy her son. Anakin had cut off her son's arm. Her son had lost his arm because of her own husband the man that she had given her everything to.<p>

She turned to see Mara as she ended her thoughts. She sighed as she noticed the apparent fear in Mara's eyes.

"What is wrong?"  
>"Y-You're so angry at the Emperor I listened to you as you spoke to him. You seem so resentful. P-Please my son isn't to blame and neither is Luke. Please don't punish them for Anakin's atrocities."<br>Padme was silent for a moment before she spoke, "What makes you think I am?"  
>"What are your reasons for helping Luke? Why else would you have such an elaborate plot to abduct the Emperor if you didn't have a plan? You must resent Luke for being his son."<p>

"That is not the case Mara."  
>"You mean to say that you have actually had a sincere plan to help keep us safe for the last four years?"<p>

"Yes," Padme replied

"Why does Luke matter to you why do I matter to you? I may be Reina's daughter but where does Luke fall into all of this. Why do you care for Luke so much if you don't have some motive?"  
>Padme calmly looked back at Luke and leaned over his body as she kissed his forehead a second time. She turned to Mara as she spoke, "Mara I care about Luke because he's my son."<p>

* * *

><p>Naboo:<p>

Ruwee Naberrie stood alongside Sola as he watched Admiral Solo's interactions with Ben, his great grandson.

"He looks so much like Mara and Reina," Ruwee stated.

"He looks nothing like the Skywalker's or us. He is a Jade all of the way," Jobal commented as she walked up alongside her husband and daughter.  
>"You watched Reina grow up too," Sola stated as she turned to her parents.<p>

"We did and we saw her brothers grow up too. In fact he looks a lot like Reina's older brother who died in the Clone Wars."  
>"He does look like Ray," Ruwee commented with a smile.<br>"I still miss that kid so much, he was so close to Darred and I."

"He was one of my best students," Ruwee added.

Sola sighed, "He was a good man I remember how devastated Reina's mother was when that happened."  
>"She lost the will to live after that one," Ruwee added.<p>

Han turned to see the elderly man approaching him.

"You're Padme's father?"  
>"I am," Ruwee replied.<p>

"Is she bringing Mommy and Daddy here?" Ben asked.

Ruwee looked down at the small child with a smile as he turned to Han, "They were at Tatooine two minutes ago according to my granddaughter. They should be here in a half hour."  
>Ben jumped in the air in delight as Ruwee noticed the boy raising his hand. Han screamed as Ruwee saw the man being levitated several feet.<p>

"Ben not again!" Han yelled. Ben let go as Han fell to the ground having just enough time to brace.  
>"Good thing it wasn't far," Han stated.<p>

Han turned to Ben and picked him up as he spoke, "Ben I know you didn't mean to do that but until you understand the Force you have to be really careful or you might hurt someone. I cannot teach you but your parents and old Master Kenobi can. but when they aren't around they can't help you if you do something wrong."  
>"Ok, sorry Uncle Han," Ben replied<p>

"Ben it's not your fault."  
>"Why can't you do this stuff?"<br>"I just don't have the gift that you have," Han replied with a smile as he hugged him.

"What gift do you have?"  
>"The gift of piloting and fixing a ship is one. I don't know what my others are ask your dad for me when he gets back," Han replied. Ben smiled as his eyes turned to Chewbacca.<p>

"Can I go play with Chewie?"  
>"Of course," Han replied.<p>

Chewie roared as Ben rushed to him.

Ruwee smiled as he spoke, "Most children I know would be a little nervous about a Wookiee."  
>"Ben has known Chewie all his life. Chewie is like his Uncle," Han replied.<p>

"So I hear that you and my granddaughter are having something going between you," Ruwee stated changing the subject.

Han 's face reddened,"Yeah you can say that."

"Good because I hope that it works out you would make a fine father and husband. I can see it already," Jobal interjected.

"Your parents must be proud of you I would be," Sola stated.

Han shook his head, "I never knew my parents I don't even know if they are alive or not."  
>Sola frowned, "That must have been hard."<br>"To be honest the closest thing I've ever had to family are Luke and Mara. And Then Padme is like a mother. Never had parents of any kind though."  
>"What made you join the Imperial Navy?" Jobal curiously interjected.<br>"It was the only way out of the life I was living," Han replied.

"It is a shame that so many young met have turned to such an evil Empire in an effort to get out of so many bad places," Ruwee commented.  
>"It worked but then I ended up committing treason by supporting Luke."<br>"At least you have a conscious Solo," Ruwee replied.

* * *

><p>Tatooine:<p>

Vader opened his eyes as he realized that the Escape pod had landed. He sat up and looked out of the viewport to the distinct color of sand. He reached for the manual lever that would open up the pod. He pushed the door off of the pod and was awarded with an instant wave of heat and the all too familiar sight of sand dunes. He stepped out of the escape pod in rage as he realized just where he was.

"Who in the galaxy are you?" he screamed to the top of his lungs. The Sith Master turned back to his escape pod and noticed a small leather bag. He reached into the bag and noticed a thermos of water along with his lightsaber and cloak. He angrily slipped his cape on and reached for his lightsaber as he spoke, "Whoever she is she will pay for this. I will tear the entire Galaxy apart to find her and destroy her for this act of disrespect committed against me!" Vader screamed. He was far too angry. As he took the bag that had the necessities of survival and slipped it over his shoulder beneath his cape he failed to realize just what he was carrying. He turned and started to walk as he sensed a presence in the force. Sand People! He smiled as he reached for his lightsaber. He stood still as he anticipated the arrival of the Tusken Raiders.

The Emperor laughed as he raised his flesh hand and released a storm of lighting into the first two raiders. He then charged upon the six additional raiders and viciously hacked them down with his crimson blade before turning to the two survivors that were slowly recovering form his lightning attack. He beheaded both and turned and started to walk with a smile on his face.

Vader looked ahead and noticed a set of rocky ridges in the distance. He took in his surroundings as he realized that he was in the dune sea. He knew one thing, he was in the heart of Tusken Country. He would probably face a few more hunting parties before he got out. As he examined his surroundings he decided that it would be wise to walk north he had a feeling that the nearest settlement was Mos Espa. He could get transport there and get off world as quickly as he arrived. He would be able to hopefully contact Admiral Piett and General Veers. At the same time he asked himself one question, why had Lady Thule spared him instead of executing him? What were her motives for sparing him when she had had him in her clutches? He also had an even greater question who was she to him? Who was he to her? What had he done to anger her so much that she would play this strange game with him? He didn't know what was going on but it appeared as though he had been left by her due to the fact that she wanted him alive. Her reasons to leave him alive seemed impossible to understand. Of course there was the possibility that she was in league with Luke. Vader knew that Luke Skywalker wasn't a true Sith Lord. The boy never had the spine to slay his own father and as a Jedi Knight the boy certainly didn't have the spine to do it. The boy was weaker than him.

* * *

><p>I'm back sorry the last month has been insane with finals and all but I am back now here's the latest update hope you enjoy thank you for reading and reviewing.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	17. Chapter 17

Space above Tatooine:

Mara looked at Padme in shock and disbelief, "Your son?"  
>Padme looked down at Luke before she turned to Mara, "There was never just one child Mara. Luke is Leia's twin."<br>"You mean that you and Anakin were in a relationship back during the war?"  
>"We were married and he fell the day of their birth."<br>"Why didn't you raise Luke?" Mara asked.

"Luke was taken from me as you may know."  
>"But why wasn't Leia taken?"<br>Padme closed her eyes as she spoke, "Yoda was the one that insisted that they had to be taken from me. Obi-Wan refused and the two of them ended up in a fight. Senator Organa had managed to take Luke I only managed to get Leia from the crib. Obi-Wan told me to get onto our ship and that he would get Luke."

Tears flowed down Padme's cheeks as she opened her eyes, "Obi-Wan was unable to do anything besides buy the time for me to get my ship off of the landing pad. He was badly injured from his fight with Yoda and Organa had Luke. He promised me we would get him back after he had recovered but by the time he had recovered we had learned that it was too late to get Luke. Anakin had murdered Organa and the Emperor and he had taken Luke."

Mara shook her head, "Luke said that his father always said Palpatine is the one that killed Organa. He just managed to find Luke in Palpatine's custody."  
>Padme looked back at her son and felt a shiver running down her spine, "That vile man had my son?"<br>"For only a few hours and then for eighteen years Anakin had him. Which is just as bad. Anakin is not a good father."  
>Padme wiped her tears away as she spoke, "No good father maims his own son or attempts to murder his daughter in law."<br>"What of Anakin? When will we see him again?" Mara asked.

"Soon very soon," Padme replied.

Mara looked at the older woman as she spoke, "You act like you have it all planned out."  
>"I do, I have done what I must to protect you and Luke and Ben. There is no one in the Galaxy that is more dear to me than my son and daughter and my daughter in law and my grandson."<br>Mara looked into Padme's eyes for a long moment as she nodded, "Luke never knew anything about who you were. I often asked myself if you would have been accepting of me had you known me. I wondered if you would feel like I was good enough for him."  
>"I love you and I'm so grateful that he has someone like you," Padme stated.<p>

Mara looked at Padme in disbelief, "You mean it?"  
>"Of course I do. It just angers me that you were forced to marry him because of my husband. It angers me that the two of you were forced together like you were. He had no right to do what he did to you."<p>

Mara smiled at Padme as she spoke, "He actually did me a favor he gave me the best husband I could ever have dreamed of having."  
>"That's the irony of it all," Padme replied with a smirk as she stood up.<p>

She headed into the cockpit without a word to her daughter in law.

She arrived to the sight of Lando Calrissian and 3PO sitting in the cockpit.  
>"We revert to sublight in three minutes and then we will land on Naboo."<br>"I'll get everyone strapped in. Give me five minutes."  
>"As you wish," Lando replied.<p>

Padme walked into the small room where her daughter in law was sitting with Luke, "Go to the lounge and strap yourself in. We're about to land," Padme stated.

"As you wish," Mara replied.

Mara stood up and walked away as Padme noticed her son's blue eyes opening.  
>"Where am I?"<br>"We are in orbit above Naboo. We are about to land."  
>"Mara is safe?" Luke asked as his eyes locked upon Padme.<br>"I have Mara and Ben both. Rest easily Luke you have been severely injured we are going to get you help."  
>Luke nodded and flinched despite the pain.<p>

Padme activated her comlink as she spoke, "Take us on down Lando."

Padme sat down next to her helpless son as she spoke, " He almost killed you."

Luke nodded, "If he comes here I cannot fight him."  
>"I know, just trust me Luke. You have trusted me this far and I haven't led you astray. I will protect you I have the means to."<br>Padme then activated her comlink as she spoke, "Father do you copy?"  
>"I copy," Luke heard the voice of Ruwee Naberrie reply.<p>

"Luke is severely injured he has a missing arm and some broken bones. The boy needs immediate treatment. I need you to have Pooja take Ben away from the estate for a few hours. Tell her to take Chewbacca with her. I do not want Ben to see his father in the condition he is in. Do you understand me?"  
>"Yes, it will be done. Doctor Bren is here with four of his most trusted assistants and three of his best droids."<p>

"Good we are coming straight down the ramp with him within the next five minutes so get Ben out of there."  
>"Ok see you soon."<p>

* * *

><p>Naboo:<p>

Sola Naberrie stood alongside Admiral Solo and her father and mother as her sister's ship landed.  
>"I'm still not used to the concept of my sister being a professional mercenary."<br>"It's a far cry from politics," Han commented."  
>"It is," Sola replied with a smile.<p>

Sola's smile faded away as her armored sister walked down the boarding ramp followed by a dark skinned man and a togruta woman and Leia who were pushing a medical capsule that contained a very bloody body. She noticed Mara rushing behind the procession as Han turned and ran down to meet the group.

She noticed her family friend and physician rushing towards the group with his retinue of assistants as She stepped back. "Thank the Force that she made sure Ben was gone," Sola stated.

Ruwee nodded as he looked at his grandson with horror in his eyes.  
>Sola watched as her sister approached her and removed her helmet as she spoke, "I have a squad of forty stormtroopers that are landing here. They are setting up fortifications on the deck. Keeping your family here is your decision sister because you are in danger if you do because he is coming here."<br>Sola shook her head, "It is their decision not mine. But I'm staying with my sister."

Padme looked at her father, "And you dad?"  
>"I'm an old man and I have a grandson to protect. What of Ben and Mara?"<br>Padme sighed, "I'm sending them to the Devastator with Solo."  
>"With all due respect I'm not leaving Luke here," Han stated.<p>

Padme turned to Han as she spoke, "You're the only one capable of leading the entire fleet Han now that Luke is incapacitated. You have to look to them I will take care of Luke."

"What of the fleet?" Han asked.

"There are only one or two Star Destroyers in this system. They cannot withstand the fleet Han. Move on in and then we will deal with the Imperial occupation and end this war."  
>"As you wish," Han replied.<p>

* * *

><p>Padme stood and watched as her son was treated from the edge of the room. She felt Reina's arms wrapping around her as she gave her a tight squeeze. Padme looked at her friend with a smile, "Thank you."<br>Reina nodded as she turned to face Doctor Bren.

The aged doctor stroked his gray beard as he spoke, "We are cleaning the wound where his arm was severed and treating him for shock. I have a replacement arm that will be on him within twenty minutes. Apart from that he has three broken ribs that we are treating and he suffered a concussion. He also has suffered a lot of blood loss. If he loses anymore he is dead. We are going to replace his arm and sedate him and place him in the bacta tank for the night and then go from there."  
>"Thank you Doctor," Padme replied.<p>

"Anything else?" Doctor Bren asked.

Padme pointed towards her daughter in law, "She's pregnant and she has endured a lot of stress and trauma. Examine her and insure that she is well."  
>"At once," Doctor Bren replied as Padme noticed Mara glaring at her.<p>

Padme shrugged as she walked away.

Reina smiled at her daughter, "She just cares that is all Mara."

Padme looked back at her son as she stood at the edge of the room.

She noticed his maimed arm being taken into the hands of the faithful physicians and droids as they commenced to repairing it. She noticed bacta patches being placed on the lacerations on his skin where blood had flowed freely as his ribs were treated as well. She clenched her fist as the doctor approached her a second time, "Something had to be slammed into that leg of his because it is also fractured. There is also a minor fracture on his shoulder."  
>"Leave it to the Emperor to tear his own son up like this," Padme stated.<p>

* * *

><p>Tatooine: Two days later:<p>

Life in Mos Espa was at a normal pace. The various locals moved through the sandy city as they bought supplies. Moisture farmers sold products, Spacers were getting their ships refueled as they sold their supplies. Emperor Skywalker walked into the city and wasn't one bit surprised by how little it had changed. It hadn't changed one bit in the last forty years of his life nothing on Tatooine never changed.

He shook his head in amusement as he casually removed is hood and tossed his heavy cloak aside revealing his usual cape. He didn't care who noticed him. He needed to find transport off world and he needed to solve the mystery of Lady Thule. He walked further into the city as he found himself standing in front of an all too familiar junk shop. He looked at the shop as he wondered if Watto still owned it after all of these long years. He turned away from the shop as he eyed a local cantina he had seen this cantina plenty of times growing up. He had spent time in there after work socializing with the various space pilots that occupied it. He entered the cantina and casually approached the bar counter, "I would like a shot of Corellian Whiskey," Vader stated.

Vader was instantly awarded with his drink as he spoke, "I'll take the contemporary meal as well I haven't eaten much as of late."  
>"Will a large bantha burger satisfy you your Majesty?"<br>"It certainly will," Vader replied as he sat down.

He found himself thinking of the bantha burgers he used to eat as a child that the kind space pilots would purchase for him. He sighed realizing that he was instantly recognized. As he sat down he noticed a dark haired man who was about his age approaching him. The man had the appearance of a spacer and there was something largely familiar about him.

"Ani it's been too long."  
>Vader grasped in shock as he spoke, "Kitster?"<p>

Kitster stepped forward in delight as he extended his hand to the now Emperor, "It's been too long. I heard about Shmi I-I'm so sorry."  
>Vader shook his head, "I don't like to talk about her but I miss her terribly."<br>"I missed you when it happened I got there the day you left just hours after and then learned the war started shortly after."  
>"How long have you been free?"<br>"Since I was about eighteen. The credits you left me made that possible."  
>Vader smiled as he spoke, "If it makes you feel any better I saw Shmi a year before she died right after I bought my freedom. She was so happy with Cliegg Lars. She missed you but he made her so happy."<br>Vader sipped the whiskey as he spoke, "I'm glad she had some happiness what ever became of her husband?"  
>"He lost the will to stay alive right after her death is what I was told. You never came back after that?"<br>"I never wanted to come back here too much pain here Kitster. The only reason I'm here now is because I crashed here."  
>Kitster frowned, "Have you contacted the Empire? There is a base not far from here."<br>"I just got into civilization I was kidnapped by bounty hunters that work for my son."

"Do you need help of any kind?"  
>"I need transportation off world."<br>"I could help you with that I'm not doing any jobs right now just finished my last one."  
>"You're a pilot now?" Vader asked.<p>

"It pays the bills although I just paid off my debts now I'm looking for another job. times have been tough lately."  
>"I can help you out with that issue if you can get me to Bespin," Vader stated.<p>

"Bespin of all places?"  
>"Yes after we eat of course. Tell me something Kitster."<br>"What is it?"  
>"Out of everyone that knows me from my past why is it that you're the only one who doesn't act like I'm a tyrant?"<br>"Because you're not at least not in my eyes. I don't agree with some of the things you have done as Emperor but you freed the slaves on dozens of worlds. That is enough for me."  
>"It is a shame that your garrisons don't enforce the laws here."<br>Vader at that moment heard a scream as he looked up to see a small boy being hurled several feet.

"Get up slave and get back to your place of work or I will cut your ears off and feed them to a rancor," stated a cruel man as he approached the tiny boy.

Vader's eyes turned yellow as Kitster took a step back from his friend in horror. Vader approached the man in rage as he noticed a fearful young woman rushing towards the boy.  
>"Please Master he is just too tired."<br>"He is a slave," the man replied as he slapped the woman and kicked her.

"I'll sell you to the Hutts and send this scamp to the spice mines to die."  
>Vader had had enough he raised his hand as the man's hand went to his throat.<p>

The man fell to his knees as he approached him, "Do you know who I am?"  
>"Y-Yes."<br>"Good, now go and get the controls to their transmitters and come back to me immediately."  
>"A-As you wish your Majesty."<br>Emperor Skywalker eyed the woman and child as he spoke, "You both look hungry."  
>He turned to the bartender as he spoke, "Get food for both of them. it's all on me and did you take care of Mr Banai yet?"<br>"I did your highness."  
>Vader turned to see the slimy slave owner reentering the cantina with the two controls. Vader took them in his hand as he spoke, "They are free now and you are dead."<br>Vader made a fist with his flesh hand as a hideous snapping sound was heard throughout the cantina.

He took out an additional credit chip as he tossed it onto the counter, "Sorry about the mess. I have no tolerance for slavery."  
>"As I've heard. Neither do I."<br>"L-Lord Skywalker."  
>Vader turned to see the young woman on her knees before him, "My son and I have nothing we may be free but we have nothing but the streets."<br>"That may not be the case," the bartender interjected.

Vader turned his eyes to the middle aged man as he spoke, "I just had a job opening today actually and you can take it and you and the boy can stay in the back until you get money saved up for another place."

A smile formed on Vader's face as he sat back down with Kitster.

"Why kill the man?"  
>"Is what he was doing any different from what was done to us as children?"<br>Kitster shook his head as Vader spoke, "I don't know why I didn't do something sooner I'm coming back here and I"m taking over this place after everything is resolved with my son and my abduction."  
>Vader at the same time turned his head as he saw a middle aged man who was very well dressed approaching him. The man appeared to be some kind of lawyer. Vader frowned as the man held out a large envelope, "Anakin Skywalker you are served. If you have any further questions you may contact me at my office on Naboo."<br>The lawyer placed the envelope on the table as Vader was served his meal. He noticed Kitster starting to eat as he looked at the envelope in curiosity. He frowned, how did the lawyer know to find him here?

Vader glanced at Kitster as he spoke, "I felt like I was being followed and I assumed it was sand people that were too afraid to show their faces after I slaughtered that hunting party right after my landing. Perhaps the reason I was abducted was so that I would receive whatever is in here," Vader stated as he took a bite of his bantha burger.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Vader had finished his meal. He turned his attention to the envelope and opened it up. He pulled the papers out of the envelope and unfolded them as he read them in disbelief.<p>

"What in the Galaxy?" Vader yelled as he clenched his fist as the nearby windows shattered.

"This is impossible she is dead. She has been dead for over twenty years. What is this about?"  
>Kitster frowned as his childhood friend stood up and stormed out of the room in rage.<p>

He curiously reached for the paper that was across the paper and gasped when he saw what it said, in large bold black letters it read, "Petition for dissolution of Marriage."

He finished his lunch as Vader stormed back into the cantina.

"How soon can we leave?" Vader asked.

"Within the hour," Kitster replied.

"Good we are going to Naboo. I will waste no additional time."  
>Kitster nodded as he stood up to follow his friend who scooped up the papers in anger and rage. Vader tossed an additional credit chip onto the counter as he stormed out of the establishment with Kitster in tow.<p>

"My ship is this way," Kitster stated.

A few minutes later, Vader found himself boarding the small battered down freighter that Kitster called a ship as they prepared for takeoff.

The Emperor looked at his childhood friend as he spoke, "I'm always more than pleased to leave this planet."  
>"I can imagine why," Kitster replied.<p>

* * *

><p>Alright that is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Next chapter will be up soon.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	18. Chapter 18

Executor:

Admiral Firmus Piett stood on the command bridge as he scrolled through the reports from his chief engineer. Repairs were finally complete. The Executor was ready to enter hyperspace upon his order. He noticed his engineer approaching him at that moment as he spoke, "As everything says on that data pad the final checkup confirmed that all systems are once again operational."  
>Admiral Piett smiled, "Excellent."<br>At that moment a young officer rushed up to Admiral Piett as he spoke, "Pardon me for interrupting sir but we are receiving a transmission from a known smuggler above Tatooine who is using the Emperor's clearance code."  
>Firmus Piett rushed towards the communications station as he yelled, "Get General Veers!"<p>

As he approached the station he spoke, "Let them through."  
>Within moments, an image of the Emperor appeared right before Admiral Piett. He immediately bowed as he spoke, "Your Majesty."<br>"Admiral I need you to take the Executor to Naboo we will meet there."  
>"Of course your Majesty," Firmus replied.<p>

"May I enquire on just how Lady Thule took the Princess from me as well as my son," stated the angered Emperor.  
>Piett cringed as he spoke, "We never received your son. He was never brought onboard further investigation on the surface indicates that she took him from the stormtroopers that were assigned to bring him to the shuttle. They were right in the hallway not far from the elevator where you left them."<br>Vader nodded as he spoke, "And the Princess."  
>"She contacted us stating that she would execute you if we didn't return the Princess. She also told us that she had nothing to lose so that that it was either return the Princess or you would die."<br>"Who made the final decision on complying with this scumbag?" Vader asked in anger.

"No final decision was made," General Veers stated as he took his place alongside Admiral Piett.

"The ship was infiltrated by professionals and the Princess was taken right out of her cell and we had no choice at that point but to comply. Our computers were compromised. The shields and the hyperdrive had been sabotaged and it was either comply or lose you," General Veers stated.

"I have reason to believe that our enemy is on Naboo. I am on my way there now. She left me on Tatooine in the dessert. It took me a few days to make it out. I was fortunate enough to find an old friend from the past who was willing to transport me to Naboo. What is the status of the ship?"  
>"Repairs are complete we can be there in probably eight hours," General Veers replied.<br>"Good, I will already be there," Vader stated as he ended the transmission.

"General you didn't tell him that one of the attackers was a Jedi."  
>General Veers sighed as he spoke, "He gave us no time he seems rather impatient and obsessed with Lady Thule and unwilling to hear our input."<br>Firmus sighed as he walked away from General Veers and towards his office not before ordering his first officer to set the course for Naboo.

He sat down in his office with a sigh as he noticed a data chip sitting on his desk. It was his first time in his office in days since he had worked for days to get the Executor back into working order. He placed the chip in the slot to his holoprojector. He watched as an image of Lady Thule materialized before him.

"Admiral Piett you strike me as a man who has a conscious it is because of that I believe that you deserve to know just what kind of man you are dying for. Your Emperor murdered dozens of children including infants in the Jedi Temple on the night of Operation Knightfall. He also destroyed the life of the woman that he loved most. His own wife."

Firmus Piett frowned as Lady Thule disappeared in her place appeared an image of a sleek Nabuian ship that was landing on a landing pad that was in the center of a fiery volcanic environment. A young beautiful dark haired woman rushed down the boarding ramp. As a young man rushed to her while removing his hood. He recognized the all too familiar voice of his Emperor, _"__I saw your ship. What are you doing out here?__" __Anakin asked as he embraced the young woman who was visibly pregnant. _

Firmus realized much to his shock that this woman was Luke's mother.

"_I was so worried Obi-Wan told me terrible things."  
>"What things?" Anakin asked in obvious anger.<em>

"_He said that you turned to the dark side, that you killed younglings," the woman replied as she wiped her tears away.__  
>"<em>_Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me."  
>"He cares about us," the woman replied.<em>

"_Us?" Anakin asked in agitation."  
>"He knows he wants to help you."<br>_

Piett noticed how the Emperor was smiling as he held the woman in his arms.

_"Anakin all I want is your love."  
>"Love won't save you Padme only my new powers will," Anakin replied in obvious agitation.<em>

_"At what cost? You're a good person don't do this."  
>"I won't lose you the way that I lost my mother. I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I'm doing it for you to protect you."<br>_

_"I am doing this for you to Protect you."_

_"Come away with me help me raise our child leave everything behind while you still can?"_

_"Don't you see we don't have to run away anymore I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more Powerful than the Chancellor I can overthrow him and together you and I can rule the Galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be. Don't you see?"_

_"I don't believe what I'm hearing Obi-Wan was right you've changed."_

_Piett noticed Anakin's voice rise._

_"I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against you don't you turn against me."_

_"I don't know you anymore. Anakin your breaking my heart your going down a path I can't follow."_

_"Because of Obi-Wan?"_

_"And because of what you've done what you plan to do._

_Stop come back I love you!"_

_"Liar!"_

_"NO NO NO"_

_your with him you brought him here to kill me."_

_"No."_

Firmus Piett shivered as the woman's hands went to her throat. He had seen his Emperor use the grisly execution method dozens of times over the years and now he was witnessing him using it on his own wife? The mother of his child?

_"Let her go Anakin. Let her go Anakin."_

"_Anakin.."_

"_Let her go."_

_The footage ended with Lady Thule materializing before him, "I am Luke's mother. Luke was taken from me and all I want is to protect my son and my grandchild Admiral. I want him to have a healthy marriage but with Anakin and his constant pursuit of him it won't happen. Can a man like you truly serve someone like this with the knowledge you have and sleep at night?"_

Firmus Piett looked down at his hands as he looked back at Lady Thule.

He opened his computer and prepared to do some research as he thought of what he had witnessed. Everything he ever stood for was no more. His ideals his sense of honor and morality had all been trampled in just moments and he had to make things right even if it costed him his life.

* * *

><p>Devastator:<br>Mon Mothma watched as Han Solo entered the conference room.

"Where is General Skywalker?"  
>"He has been severely injured by the Emperor. He isn't in a position to lead at the moment. He is in a bacta tank and will be there for at least two days. He has multiple fractures not to mention the fact that he lost his arm."<br>Mon was stunned, "Vader cut his own son's arm off?"  
>"Yes," Han replied.<p>

Mon shook her head in disgust as Han spoke, "I need you at my side. I have you and Admiral Ackbar and Captain Needa and Darklighter and my old friend Lando and your entire council. Altogether Luke has utilized all of us in the last few years Milady and I intend to do the same so that we can win this battle."  
>"What is it that is brewing?" Mon asked.<p>

Han smiled, "The Executor is going to be in orbit above Naboo alone in two hours. It is our perfect opportunity to strike and force the Emperor to begin peace talks with Luke."

"Peace talks?"  
>"This war has gone on for too long."<br>"I agree, I just wonder what Luke intends in the long run."  
>"He doesn't want to rule the Galaxy if you're asking Mon."<br>"You know him better than anyone besides Mara so I believe I can trust your input Han, what does he want most?" Mon asked.

"He wants his father to leave him alone. He wants peace so that he can take Mara and buy a nice home on Naboo and raise his son and the next child in peace as they begin the process of rebuilding the Jedi Order. Above all he wants to be with his family. That is what Mara and Reina are."  
>"Reina is on Naboo now?" Mon asked.<p>

"He is her son in her eyes. Of course she hasn't left him."  
>"I understand very well let's being planning this attack," Mon stated.<p>

A holoimage of Mon Mothma materialized throughout all of the ships that made up General Skywalker's fleet as Han took his place at her side.  
>"The Emperor has made a critical error and the time for our attack has come. General Skywalker has been severely injured and he is in grave danger but the Emperor is going to be unable to touch him due to the fact that his ship is en route to Naboo alone without any protection from the main Imperial Fleet. Most importantly The Emperor himself is on the ship. We can surround the Executor above Naboo and force them to agree to peace talks which will hopefully result in the end of the war and the beginning of peace in the Galaxy. We will arrive in six hours."<p>

* * *

><p>Executor:<br>Vader walked down the boarding ramp of Kitster's ship as he was greeted by Admiral Piett who immediately bowed to him, "Your Majesty."  
>"Have we entered orbit of the system?"<br>"Yes," Firmus replied.

"Pay this man an additional five hundred thousand credits he is an old friend of mine. I am proceeding to the surface without delay."  
>"As you wish," Firmus replied.<br>"I want a detachment from the 501st Legion as well as my royal guards."  
>Firmus raised and eyebrow but nodded, "Of course."<br>"When will the rest of the fleet be here?"  
>"An hour," Firmus replied.<p>

Vader nodded as he spoke, "Good you and General Veers have the bridge. I will go down to the surface immediately without any further delay," Vader stated.

Vader turned to Kitster as he spoke, "In all of your travels have you ever heard of Lady Thule?"  
>"The notorious woman bounty hunter?" Kitster asked.<br>"She's the one responsible for my kidnapping," Vader stated.

Kitster shook his head, "No one knows who she is Ani. No one knows where she came from or what species she is or even when she will do the next job. There are rumors and legends that I've heard in the bars in the last twenty years. What I know is that she always honors her contracts, even Jabba the Hutt fears crossing her. Anyone that crosses her ends up dead or regretting their attempts to subdue her. She even is feared by Fett some say. In fact they have done many jobs together."  
>Vader was stunned, "Is it possible that Fett was involved in my abduction?"<br>"If Lady Thule was involved it's likely. She's immensely wealthy, she hates the Empire and she is responsible for the disappearances and deaths of a lot of your regional Governors. She's highly educated and well learned they say. It's also wise to note that everyone in the underworld knows she was the one that busted Queen Jade out of your prison," Kitster added.

It was in that moment that it dawned upon Vader, Padme Amidala was lady Thule.

For twenty years his wife had hidden from him as a Bounty Hunter she had been the lowest of low posing as a bounty hunter for two decades unbeknownst to him. He couldn't believe it.

"Admiral I am going down there immediately."

* * *

><p>Naboo:<p>

A shiver ran down Luke's spine as he opened his eyes to the sight of Mara who was sitting over him.

"He's here."  
>"I know Luke I can sene him."<br>"Where are we?" Luke asked.

"We are on Naboo in Padme's home. She has us and she has Ben."  
>Luke sat up as he spoke, "Get me some clothes."<br>"You spent two days in the Bacta tank Luke recovering from your broken bones and your other injuries. You're not in a position to fight," stated an unfamiliar voice.

Luke looked to see a Togruta woman standing right at the end of his bed. Behind her stood Leia.

"Who are you?" Luke asked.

"I am Ahsoka Tano, your father's former Padawan. I am here to protect you."  
>"You cannot take him alone."<br>"It's why I have another Jedi to aide me," Ahsoka replied as she walked away with Leia in tow.

"Another Jedi?" Luke asked.  
>"Just rest," Ahsoka replied.<p>

A woman hiding underneath an old battered down speeder with her two small children as she anticipated the bombardment of Theed by the Executor watched as a lone shuttle craft landed in the nearby field.

The ramp lowered and around two dozen stormtroopers filed down the boarding ramp and formed ranks. She was filled with shock and horror she was so close to them that she feared being spotted.

Additional ranks of stormtroopers filed down the ranks along with several men in black uniforms. She shivered as she realized that these weren't ordinary stormtroopers. Each one had the insignia of the Galactic Empire along with the words, "Vader's fist" written on their helmets.

The next thing she saw were six red robed men walking down the plank.

"What are those mommy?" One of her children whispered.

"Imperial guards. The Emperor is coming," she replied. She breathed in deeply as Emperor Skywalker strolled down the boarding ramp in his usual black tunic and black cape. She took in his features in horror. It had been over two years since the Emperor had been on the holonet and she had to admit that he still looked quite the same to her. With his long blonde hair that now had a mix of gray to compliment his natural aging process very little had changed in Emperor Skywalker's appearance in the last two decades.

She noticed a waiting convoy of speeders and troop transports as his elite stormtroopers and guards filed towards them behind their Emperor.

The mother trembled as she looked to her children, "I have a feeling that the city will soon be crawling with more Imperials. Something is going to happen let's get home."

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty look at what is in our path."<br>Vader looked ahead to see Lady Thule in her usual body armor.

"Stop the speeder," Vader stated.

Vader climbed out of the speeder as he spoke, "I will handle her."  
>Vader approached Lady Thule cautiously as he spoke, "This is impossible, you have to be an impostor!" Vader yelled.<p>

"I'm not an impostor and you know that at this point."  
>Padme removed her helmet as she looked her husband in the eyes.<p>

"You have some explaining to do."  
>"I owe you nothing Anakin, you have the explaining to do. You're the one who maimed my son and indoctrinated him in darkness and also attempted to execute him and his wife. You both have the explaining to do. I owe you nothing," Padme replied.<p>

Vader sighed as Padme spoke, "There is one thing you can do to atone for all that you have done to me and to my family. It would be the alternative to signing those divorce papers."  
>"What would that be?" Vader demanded.<p>

"Giving the Empire to Luke. You can call for a ceasefire with his forces and prepare for peace talks. We can end the war. Or you can continue to fight. Just do so after you have signed the divorce papers. It's your decision. Either you love me or you don't," Padme replied as she turned away from her husband and headed towards the waiting swoop bike. She climbed onto the swoop bike as she looked back at her husband, "You know where to find me. Tell me your decision when you feel like it just don't bring your men to my home when you come."

Vader pulled out his comlink as he spoke, "Admiral I want you to broadcast a transmission to every Imperial Base and ship throughout the Empire. Declare a ceasefire with Lord Skywalker's forces that is to begin immediately."  
>Vader sighed as he turned back to his speeder, "Take us to the Royal Palace."<p>

* * *

><p>Alright that is it for now thank you for reading and reviewing.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	19. Chapter 19

"My Lord, a ceasefire?"  
>Vader shook his head, "Forget it on a second thought Admiral we have no reason to bow to the rebels."<p>

As Vader deactivated his comlink he heard explosions in the distance.  
>"What is that?" Vader asked in disbelief.<p>

At that moment blaster fire was heard as Vader turned to see five of the men from his convoy on the ground. They had been ambushed!

* * *

><p>Naboo:<p>

Luke stood up as he examined his mechanical hand. He noticed Padme watching him from a distance.

"Thank you for protecting them," Luke stated.

Padme smiled as she spoke, "Luke you have always wondered about your mother haven't you?"  
>"All my life," Luke replied.<p>

Padme sat down on the bed alongside her son as she wiped a few tears away, "I am your mother."  
>Luke stared at her in disbelief, "What?"<br>Padme smiled, "And I have longed to do this for so long."  
>She wrapped her arms around him as she kissed his forehead, "I did this while you were asleep but to tell you who I am has been my greatest desire I just had to play it in silence in order to protect you."<br>"The affection you have had for Ben and for me and for Mara. The compassion all of this time has made no sense to me. And now…."

"I know that I have some explaining to do," Padme replied.  
>She sat down as she spoke, "You were stolen from me by Organa and Yoda. Obi-Wan tried to get you back he was only able to get Leia before he was defeated in his fight with Yoda. It is such a long and horrible story."<br>"You mean that I was stolen from you before my father claimed me?" Luke asked in shock.

"Yes, and I was so heartbroken when I lost you. The last eighteen years of watching him raise you and seeing what he turned into you were pure torture."

"Why didn't you try to claim me?" Luke asked.  
>"I tried to take you from him," Padme replied.<br>"What?" Luke asked.

"I couldn't reclaim you because your father had you. I tried to kidnap you so many times when you were a child but he had such solid security that it was impossible and in the end I had to protect Leia from being discovered in case you couldn't be redeemed."  
>Luke was stunned as he realized what his mother meant by the words "in case" thank the Force he had been. He sighed as he spoke, "Did you marry my father?"<br>"Yes right after the battle of Geonosis," Padme replied as she motioned for her son to follow her.

Padme looked back at him as she spoke, "I have set up an ambush in Theed. Your father is going to invade the city once he realizes that we have liberated Naboo. We just destroyed all of the Imperial Bases in Theed. Solo has sent two brigades of your own men to assist what is left of Queen Jade's underground forces in preparing forbattle. We will activate a shield generator to protect the city."

Luke frowned, "What about my fleet?"  
>"Your father has his entire fleet on the way. It is likely Luke that he will be able to hold them off for a time."<br>"I need to get back to the Devastator. I have to take command!"  
>"I agree, and I am getting you back. I have General Rieekan and General Dodonna tasked with taking care of Theed. My main question is what of your family?"<br>Luke looked back at his mother as he spoke, "You are my family too."  
>"Luke let's be realistic you are still injured but you can command. Your father is going to come for them. The best thing would be for Leia and I to protect them. Leia is a fully trained Jedi. I have Anakin's former padawan to aide me and I also have Obi-Wan."<br>"What if I commanded the battle from the Palace with them?"

"It could work just come down once your father makes his approach and we will have a little family meeting."  
>"Wait the secret path my father knows about it," Luke fearfully stated.<br>"There is another way out of Theed that he doesn't know about. It will work just fine."  
>"Another way?" Luke asked.<p>

"Of course there is, but we won't need to use it. If all goes as planned the war will end in the next two or three days. Now come with me son," Padme firmly stated.

"The war will end?" Luke asked.

"The entire Galaxy will soon meet the real Anakin Skywalker. It is happening now as we speak," Padme stated with a smirk.

Mass riots and protests were commencing across the Galaxy as millions of citizens witnessed horrific footage and recordings of Emperor Skywalker. Lady Thule had managed to pay off the holonet reporters enough to get her desired footage into the media. She now knew that there would be far more defections and far more cases of infighting in the Imperial ranks. More and more ships were going to defect. Across the Galaxy citizens were demanding the Emperor to step down and surrender the throne to his son. The majority of the outraged citizens where the Galaxy's youth. The youth and the elderly for that matter. The reality was that the populace was seeing the Emperor for what he was and the Emperor's days of power were coming to an abrupt end. He was going to be unable to control the entire Galaxy without the entire fleet and the entire population standing behind him. Lord Luke Skywalker the rightful heir to the throne was going to be a different story.

* * *

><p>Executor:<br>Emperor Skywalker stormed onto the bridge with his tattered cloak hanging at his shoulders and a large amount of black soot covering his cheeks. He removed his cape as he spoke, "Get me my spare from my office."  
>"What happened?" General Veers asked as Admiral Piett took the cloak.<p>

"We were ambushed. I lost most of the men in my convoy only a few made it back to the shuttle. The bases in Theed are gone. The Palace has been taken by the Rebels. Battalions of my son's stormtroopers are marching into the city as we speak."  
>"Where the hell did they come from?" General Veers asked.<br>"This attack has been planned out for days. They are about to raise the shied generator that is within the Palace."

"Your cape your Majesty," Admiral Piett stated as he approached Vader.  
>Vader took the cloak as he spoke, "Can you confirm that the shield generators in Theed have been activated?"<br>Firmus Piett turned away from his Emperor and towards the nearby computer screen as he spoke, "Confirmed it is activating now.  
>"They are fortifying the city. We will have to send forces down to the planet to retake Theed and we will have to counter the approaching fleet."<p>

"I'll lead the forces," General Veers stated.

Vader shook his head, "They've got a plan and a reason for us to attack and we are still recovering from the losses on Hoth."  
>"Casualties were rather heavy," Admiral Piett commented.<p>

"The problem is that Theed sits on the lake so they got plenty of food and water and natural resources to outlast us. The other issue is the fact that my son now has all of the weapons in the Palace at his disposal not to mention the fact that our fleet is about to be attacked at any given minute. Even if he isn't in charge the one who is in his place is just as much of a threat and just as intelligent."  
>"Solo is just his henchman," General Veers stated.<p>

"Solo is capable of being more than a mindless droid General. Besides, it Isn't Solo or Mothma or any of the known Alliance Council who will be leading the forces on the ground. They have help from someone who knows me better than I know myself."  
>"Your Majesty?" General Veers asked uneasily.<p>

"It doesn't matter just prepare your men for a surface attack General."  
>"Yes your Majesty," General Veers replied with a bow as he walked away.<p>

* * *

><p>A young officer approached the Emperor with a datapad. "Your Highness there are some problems with the holonet and your image that you might want to look at."<br>"There are always problems Commander. Just leave that data pad on my desk. I will deal with it after this fight is over," Vader replied in anger.

A dozen high ranking Imperial Officers met in a private conference room as they discussed the current situation above Naboo.  
>"I will tell you what, Captain Solo, Needa and all the others who are labeled traitors with the Alliance all have one thing in common."<br>"What is that Commander?" Another officer asked.

"They chose to stand behind the lesser of two evils. Emperor Skywalker is a ruthless madman. The data that was just leaked to the Galaxy shows that. We have had to commit countless atrocities under his command. Not to mention the fact that he created a weapon that could vaporize an entire planet. Why don't we get smarter and stand behind the lesser of two evils?"

"Are you purposing a mutiny onboard this ship?"  
>"Of course I am, we have a lot of younger more rebellious men that have joined the ranks of this ship. We have enough men to commit a mutiny."<br>"What about Admiral Piett?"  
>"What about me?"<br>All horrified eyes turned to see the infamous Admiral standing in the conference room. The men were silent as they anticipated being detained for treason.

* * *

><p>Devastator:<p>

Mon Mothma stared towards Naboo in horror as she spoke, "The entire fleet is there."  
>"I know that is why we are going to have to make a few plans before we make the attack," Han stated.<p>

Mon frowned, "There's more of them then there are of us."  
>"Luke has a plan. Now that the city has been fortified and the Emperor is going to begin a surface attack we will have to move in and take the fight to the fleet. If we can cut the Imperials off from the fleet and force the Emperor to surrender the war will be over."<br>"The Emperor isn't going to surrender," Mon stated.

"He will if he is trapped on the surface," Han replied.

"Sir one of our shuttles is approaching they have given us Skywalker's code of clearance."  
>"Let them onboard the kid must have a plan," Han stated.<p>

A few minutes later, Luke strolled onto the command bridge. He was dressed in his usual black tunic and military trousers. Han smiled as he stepped forward, "You look so much like yourself again kid."  
>Luke hugged his friend as he spoke, "A few days of treatment and a few days to recover and I'm as good as new," Luke replied.<p>

Luke then turned to Mon as he spoke, "We need to have a conference to discuss the attack. It can be done. I need Wedge Antilles to be present as well."  
>"As you wish," Mon replied.<p>

"Sir we are being hailed by the Executor," a young officer stated.

Luke frowned as he spoke, "I'll deal with my father get everyone inside I will be there in a few minutes."

* * *

><p>Naboo:<br>Vader stood alongside General Veers as he stared at Theed. He looked at his longtime advisor and senior commander as he spoke, "The 501st is here to end it. We have walkers ready for the assault correct?"  
>"Yes," General Veers replied.<p>

"My son is going to have it so well situated that it will be difficult to penetrate the defenses. The battle is a diversion. My daughter in law and my grandchild are in the city. I have the squad of veterans who will go with me. We will go into the city take her captive and force my son to surrender. It's as simple as that," Vader stated.

"He will surrender if you have them you think?"  
>"He won't have a choice I also have unfinished business with Lady Thule," Vader stated.<br>"What is it between you and her?" General Veers asked.

"She is someone from my past. I just have to make her see things from my perspective," Vader replied.

Vader turned his attention to the beautiful city as General Veers turned to him, "The walkers are ready to make the advance on your orders."  
>Vader shook his head, "Keep them and the 501st at bay. I don't want to destroy this city as it is the home of my son's mother the love of my life. Just move them towards the river and try to draw the rebels out to fight with us in the fields from the old battle of Naboo."<br>"You mean where the natives fought against the Droids back in the day?"  
>"Exactly," Vader replied with a smile.<p>

Vader tuned towards Theed as he looked toward the twelve man squad of veteran stormtroopers that had been prepared for the mission that was ahead.

"We will sneak in under the cover of darkness. We only have two hours of daylight left. In the meantime make your move General."  
>General Veers was silent as he looked down at his datapad.<p>

He turned to his Emperor as he spoke, "You better look at this."  
>Vader looked at the datapad as he spoke, "Get in contact with Sate Pestage this nonsense is his responsibility. Where the hell did it come from?"<br>"Sir I have some bad news."  
>"What?" Vader asked.<p>

"Sate and Issard were found dead in the Palace. Something is up it appears as though an assassin has planned everything out perfectly because half of the main staff on Coruscant are dead or unaccounted for."  
>"Padme," Vader stated in anger.<p>

"Who?" General Veers asked.

"It is time to put her in her place!" Vader yelled as he stared towards the city.

* * *

><p>Devastator:<p>

Luke stood on the command bridge of the Devastator as he watched Wedge Antilles fly his X-Wing fighter alongside the Millennium Falcon that was being flown by Lando Calrissian. At his side stood Han Solo and behind Calrissian and Antilles he saw a large stream of both Tie fighters and X-Wing fighters along with the other various fighter modules that the Alliance to restore the Republic utilized. From A-Wings to B-Wings to Y-Wings, Luke smiled as the large slew of fighters approached the Imperial Fleet.

As the fighters got closer Luke noticed the Executor drifting away from the other six Imperial Star Destroyers. Luke smiled as he spoke, "Is the Executor charging up their weapons?"  
>"According to our scanners they are," Han replied.<p>

"Good."  
>Luke then spoke, "Lando you lead your wave of fighters in first. Concentrate on the shields and any fighters and then fly down towards the atmosphere of Naboo to regroup before you return. Wedge take your wave in two minutes after Lando's and then rejoin him in the atmosphere of Naboo then you will come back and commence bombardment.<br>"You've got it General," Wedge replied.

"We are all in position," Lando added.

"Focus on the bridge deflector shields," Luke stated.

Luke noticed Mon Mothma smiling at him as she spoke, "You have this down so well after all of these years."  
>"It's what my father gets for making me his second in command when he did," Luke replied.<p>

"Sir all guns are charged and ready," Biggs stated as he approached Luke.

Luke smiled, "Biggs this is going to be the last time we fight if all goes as planned."

"I look forward to an end to this long war," Biggs replied

"What are you waiting for Captain? Move the fleet forward, Captain Needa has his ship ready. Admiral Ackbar has the rest of the fleet are ready to approach," Han stated.

As Luke stared at the holo projectors that showed the current positions that the Imperial Star Destroyers had taken he noticed that the Executor was conveniently moving behind the fleet. The main ships containing the forces loyal to his father were conveniently sandwiched between his fleet and the Executor.

"Why is the Executor at the rear of the fleet?" Mon asked.

"It's an agreement that was just made. There was a mutiny onboard the ship just an hour ago after the Emperor headed to the surface," Luke replied.

"A mutiny on the Emperor's flagship?"  
>"I also am getting word that there are mass protests on planets across the Galaxy demanding the Emperor's resignation and that you take his place. Apparently footage that shows his evil atrocious actions from the Clone Wars have surfaced. Supposedly his assault of Senator Amidala also surfaced the holonet somehow," General Medine stated as he stepped onto the bridge alongside the young Jedi Knight.<br>"What?" Luke asked.

General Medine looked down at his datapad before looking back at Luke, "More news from our spies on Coruscant. It appears as though Sate Pestage and Issard and a whole bunch of the other ass kissers that serve your old man are dead or have disappeared. They say some underground person hired some assassins and agents to deal with them."  
>Luke gasped in shock as he realized who the said person was. His mother, his mother had planned so much to insure his victory over his father without telling him. He was in shock as he turned to Biggs.<p>

"Get a shuttle ready I have to go down to Naboo. Something is happening."  
>"Who did this," Mon asked.<p>

"I don't know for sure but I have an idea," Luke replied.

* * *

><p>Luke activated his comlink as he stepped into the turbolift as he spoke, "You didn't tell me that you were going to assassinate half of Imperial intelligence to help me."<br>"Assassinating them wasn't my intention Luke. Pestage and Issard wouldn't go without a fight. The others surrendered but my team did their best. I am just instigating chaos because like you I want this war to end with both you and your father still alive. If you two can reconcile here on Naboo it would please me more than anything."  
>"I'm on my way down," Luke stated.<p>

"He's just entering the palace," Padme replied.  
>"Ok Mom I will be down there soon if all goes well.<p>

Luke stared out of the viewports as the Devastator shook. He saw explosions and soon was awarded with the sight of the Executor's firepower erupting. He shook his head as he activated his comlink, "Han continue to attack coordinate your attack with Admiral Piett.  
>"You got it kid," Han replied.<p>

* * *

><p>Alright that is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	20. Chapter 20

Naboo:

Vader casually walked through the palace hanger with a seasoned squad of stormtroopers following him in support. With their blasters trained on every opening. Blasters were trained on every door and pillar in sight: the stormtroopers scanned the hanger as he approached the doors that led into the palace. He walked into the palace in silence passing through the two durasteel doors that reopened a memory of his childhood. The last time he had seen Qui-Gon Jinn alive was right here were he was standing. He walked through the doors as he focused on the presence of Princess Jade. As he walked into the palace he could sense a familiar presence, Kenobi! Vader's eyes blazed yellow as he focused on the Princess Mara's presence. At the same time there was another familiar presence, one he hadn't felt in ages. That was the presence of his former padawan, Ahsoka Tano.

He was met at the throne with the sight of his armored wife. "How about you take off that ridiculous costume Padme and also quit standing in support of my enemies. Obi-Wan, you brought him here to kill me yet again. You even brought my former padawan now your betrayal is complete."

Padme responded by raising her hand as a lethal force push was released that sent Vader and the squad of now shocked stormtroopers flying through the air.

She removed her helmet and tossed it aside as she spoke, "I am not Padme."

Vader recovered from the shove in time to see a beautiful young girl who was around the the same age as Luke. She force jumped in the air as a blue lightsaber ignited. Vader's eyes widened in shock: he had just enough time to activate his own lightsaber and back peddle as he was attacked. At the same time out of the corner of his eye he saw Padme and a swarm of royal guards surrounding his incapacitated stormtroopers.

As Vader fought the young woman he spoke, "Who are you?"

"I am Leia, Leia Skywalker."

"What?" Vader screamed in disbelief as he stared into Leia's chestnut eyes.

"You never knew that you had a daughter. Luke and I were separated at birth. I was trained by Obi-Wan."

Vader at the same time heard additional lightsabers igniting.

He turned around as Leia stepped back and noticed his aged master standing behind him along with Ahsoka. Vader gasped, she had grown into such a beautiful young woman.

Behind them stood Padme and behind her was an entire squad of royal security men that had them surrounded.

"Did you know that Mara is pregnant?"

Vader turned to see his son walking through the group with a look of pure resentment in his eyes.

He was filled with shock as he spoke, "I feel like someone has some explaining to do."

"If you want an explanation you will have to surrender your weapon," Padme stated.

Vader turned to his wife as he looked down at the lightsaber. He reluctantly complied with her demand and deactivated the lightsaber and hurled it across the room.

Padme removed her helmet as she spoke, "Everyone leave us."

"You heard her," Obi-Wan stated to the squad of guards.

The room emptied leaving only the four Skywalker's behind.

Padme slipped her blaster into her holster as she stepped forward.

"You were going to take his wife and son from him again weren't you? Do you just want to take the one thing that makes my son happy away from him forever?"

"He's my son too," Vader replied.

"You lost your rights a long time ago Anakin. He has no reason to look to you as a father."

"What about Leia?" Vader asked as he turned to the young girl.

"I gave birth to Luke first and Leia was born a few minutes later."

"But why did you raise Leia and not Luke?"

"Becuase Organa stole him from me. Organa and Yoda were going to take Leia too. Obi-Wan managed to get Leia to me then he fought with Yoda. Obi-Wan lost the fight although he bought enough time to get me to my cruiser with Leia. We ran together to Naboo where we set up my death. Then I took my money and I disappeared with Leia. I took two young teenage girls that were trained handmaidens to assist in raising her as I got myself into good physical condition. I knew that there was the possibility of Bail and Yoda looking for me. There was also the possibility of you doing the same. I was planning to get my son back as soon as possible."

"So you posed as a bounty hunter?" Vader asked in disgust.

"Yes," Padme replied.

"And if you love him so much why didn't you ever reclaim him."

"I tried more than once. The abduction attempt on their first birthday was my doing. The same is for the one on Luke's second birthday. Don't forget the third one that I attempted on his fourth birthday. Until he was ten and when you started training him in the darkness I attempted to take him back every year at some point. Whether it was on their birthdays or during another time when I thought I had a chance I tried. I wanted him all along."

Padme noticed Luke wiping a few tears away as she spoke, "And I wish that I had succeeded it would have spared him a lot of pain."

"What is it hat you want me to do to atone for the hell that you say that I fused you to endure," Vader resentfully asked.

"If you really want to atone for all that you have done to our family Anakin you will honor me by stepping down from the throne and giving it to Luke."

Vader turned to his son in disgust as he spoke, "The one who betrayed me? I would

rather give it to Leia who hasn't done such a thing."

"And I refuse it and I have worked all of my life to defeat you so am I any different father?" Leia resentfully asked.

Vader sighed as he spoke, "There are mass protests demanding that I step down right now as we speak. Mutinies across the entire Imperial Navy. All due to footage that you circulated footage of our personal lives."

"Your'e the one that choked me Anakin. The galaxy might as well see what kind of man you are," Padme replied.

Vader hung his head as he spoke, "So you want me to simply give up? I have the Executor and I can defeat your entire fleet with the skills of Admiral Piett."

Luke smirked as he activated the nearby holocom.

Vader watched as the said man appeared right before them.

"Admiral what is the situation?"

"The last two ships have surrendered we destroyed the rest of Death Squadron."

Vader gasped in shock as he stepped forward in rage, "Admiral Piett you have betrayed me!"

Firmus Piett glared at his former Emperor as he spoke, "We have our Guns pointed at General Veers and the infantry on the planet. I didn't betray you Emperor Skywalker. You betrayed The Galaxy. What kind of man would execute his own daughter in law when she is pregnant? What kind of man chokes his own pregnant wife or slaughters unarmed children?"

Vader raised his hand in anger as Firmus Piett's throat started to constrict. Luke quickly raised his hand and sent his father hurling across the room. Firmus Piett gasped and struggled to regain his breath. Luke stormed towards his father as he spoke, "You will not kill him."

Vader struggled to stand as he spoke, "What now Luke?"

"I want you to agree to a ceasefire and then we can begin peace talks her in the palace tomorrow. Until then leave the city with your men and accept terms as they are. Call the rest of the Moffs and the Admirals to join us."

Vader sighed as he stood up. He pulled an envelope out of his tunic and opened it up. He signed a few of the papers before passing them to Padme, "You have what you want now."

He turned back to his son as he spoke, "I can't believe that you betrayed me like this."

"You're the one that created a weapon that could destroy entire worlds and hid the monstrosity from me. You're the one who betrayed my trust. You're the one who freed me to marry at age eighteen," Luke yelled back.

Vader turned and called his lightsaber to his hand as he stormed out of the room, "Tomorrow we will talk."

* * *

><p>Vader walked out of the palace in anger with his cape blowing behind him from the breeze that was blowing against him.<p>

As he walked he noticed a familiar presence. He turned around and found himself face to face with his daughter in law.

He scowled as she approached him.

Mara could sense the hatred and resentment from her father in law as she approached him. She noticed his yellow eyes blazing as he spoke, "It is awfully brave of you not to hide behind your protectors Princess Mara. What are you doing right now celebrating your husband's victory over me?"

"Not exactly," Mara replied.

Vader shook his head, "The biggest mistake I ever made was cutting you the deal to marry my son."

"Don't try to lie to me Anakin Skywalker. you know as well as I do that you never intended to destroy Naboo or this city. You cut me the deal for other reasons. You cut me the deal to demoralize my mother by allowing her to believe that I was in daily torment at the hand of Luke for the rest of her life and to deprive me of my freedom by marrying my worst enemy, your son."

Vader glared at her as she raised her hand, "And hear me out before you argue with me you know the truth and it hurts you."

Vader clenched his fist as Mara continued, "You wanted to exert your authority over Luke by forcing him to marry. You wanted to give him more cause to hate you and wish to destroy you because you were so miserable that you wanted death but you won't commit suicide. You hate me because of the fact that I saved your son's soul."

Mara smiled as she spoke, "You hate me because of the fact that I won and you lost. Luke is my husband and I have given him everything that you lost twenty two years ago when you chose the way of darkness over the way of the light."

"You have no right to…"

"What makes you hate me more?" My relationship with your son? Or the fact that he has with me what you lost with Padme when you sold your soul to the Sith? Our son has both of his parents. Luke is the father and man that you could have been. Is that what makes you resent me so much? Is it just jealousy? Are you jealous and resentful because he chose me over you?"

Vader stepped closer to Mara as he raised his mechanical hand in rage. Before her throat constricted, Mara lunged forward and backhanded her father in law as hard as possible. The assault struck Vader's cheek causing him to stumble bak several feet.

"The truth is painful isn't it Anakin Skywalker?"

Vader's eyes widened from the shock as he spoke, "I've had enough of you after this is over I have no desire to ever see you again."

Mara laughed as her father in law stormed off.

"And it bothers you even more that I didn't take your advice about becoming Luke's apprentice and becoming a sith. It angers you because of the fact that the sight of me with yellow eyes as Empress with my son as my apprentice in ten years from now would have destroyed my mother's soul and you would have loved that more than anything you are one very sick man Anakin. You are sick and twisted but not sick enough to strike me down."

"Silence!" Vader screamed as he walked away from the triumphant Princess.

Mara laughed as she turned away from her father in law. She looked back at him as she spoke, "Do you remember what I said four years ago? I said that we weren't the same I said that I was better than you and I have successfully proven it."

Vader turned back towards the Princess and contemplated her words for a moment in shame. He realized that she was right as he turned away from her with a strong sense of bitterness flowing through him at the thought of how he had lost.

Luke ran to his wife as he yelled, "What were you thinking? I told you to stay in the palace with Ben."

"I needed to have a chat with him," Mara replied with a smile.

"And he could have taken you hostage," Luke replied.

Mara turned back towards her father in law's shrinking form as she spoke, "Yes he could have but he didn't."

* * *

><p>General Veers saw his Emperor approaching and sighed as he spoke, "I made the call for a ceasefire as you demanded."<p>

"Good I need to be alone for awhile, "Vader replied.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know General, I am about as tired of fighting as they are. I do know that they have Piett now and the Executor. With the planet blockaded there is no chance of getting our forces off of this planet in one piece."

Vader walked away from General Veers as he sat down in the open meadow that overlooked the city. He found himself thinking of one thing, he had no choice but to end the war and surrender the throne to his son unless he wanted to destroy his own family. He couldn't destroy his own family for the sake of keeping the throne.

"Maybe if you chose to give up the dark side you could have Padme back," stated the voice of Qui-Gon Jinn. Vader gasped in shock as the Jedi Master materialized right before him. He stared at the Jedi Master in shock, "How is this possible?"

"I am one wit the Force Ani."

Vader shook his head, "Why haven't you come sooner?"

"Because the darkness has clouded your mind and prevented it.'

"If that is true why has anything changed."

"You changed today by walking away from your daughter in law who you could have taken captive. You changed by deciding to give up the throne. A sith doesn't give up his power."

"What must I do?"Vader asked.

"You must redeem yourself. Tomorrow, after you give up the Empire to your son I will return to you and discuss the next step that you must take."

* * *

><p>Alright that's it for now thank you for reading and reviewing. I really enjoyed writing the interaction between Mara and Vader that has been coming up for awhile.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	21. Chapter 21

Theed: two days later:

Luke stood in front of a large table inside of the throne room. Han Solo and Mara flanked him on both sides. Behind them stood the entire war council that had served under Luke's command along with his unarmored mother and sister. Mara and Ben stood between the two women and Ahsoka stood behind them.

The doors of the throne room opened as he saw his father stroll into the room followed by a large retinue of Imperial staff from the war. His father stepped forward and Luke moved forward as the allies of both men remained behind. A small table that had no chairs was reserved for the two men to meet at. They both approached one another and simultaneously removed their lightsabers. They both dropped their lightsabers onto the table as they stepped forward and took the hand of the other. The two men then embraced as holonet reporters from the edge of the room captured the now famous moment that would go down in history. The Galactic Civil War, a war that had become a war between a father and a son was now over. The two men then moved away from the table and took their places at the large table as their supporters joined them.

Father and son faced one another in silence as the older man gradually read the documents that were on the table. He silently signed each document before he turned and spoke, "I have juste ended the war with the first signature. With the second I have vacated the throne and with the third I have made my son Emperor. I am no longer your Emperor. Despite the long war and regardless of whether you served me or my son. know one thing. Know that I expect you to give him the uncompromising loyalty that you were expected to give me a few minutes ago."

Vader turned towards the holocams that were broadcasting the event on the holonet. He then spoke, "If you dare to attempt to unseat my son because of your own political schemes or because of your loyalty to me just know that I will come out from exile: and I will punish you in the manner that I would punish any traitors despite who you are or your intentions.

The Imperial Navy and the Imperial Fleet no longer serves Emperor Anakin Skywalker. You now serve Emperor Luke Skywalker."

Vader stood up and turned away from his son as he found himself accepting the reality, he was no longer Emperor.

He had been humbled by his final defeat and he had lost his Empire due to his son's victory.

He activated his comlink as he spoke, "General do you have the starfighter that I ordered ready for takeoff?"

"It's ready and your travel bag is loaded along with all of those credits. You can leave whenever you wish."

"Thank you General," Vader replied.

* * *

><p>Luke sat in Mara's royal chambers that were within the palace as he read through a datapad. He noticed his wife entering the room as she spoke, "Ben is asleep."<p>

"Good," Luke replied.

"Should we start packing?" Mara asked.

"Yes we are going to leave pretty early. We are taking the Millennium Falcon because it will get us there faster than anything else. I am packed you just pack what you must."

"How long will we have to spend on Coruscant?" Mara asked.

"It's probably going to take us at least a year to undue the damage my father has done, maybe longer. Once it is done we will come back here to live."

Mara stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her lover as she kissed him, "Thank the Force for that."

* * *

><p>Dagobah:<p>

Darth Vader climbed out of the small starfighter and stepped into the muddy ground as he reached out with the Force.

"Here to slay me you finally are?"

Vader turned his head to the sight of Yoda who was staring at him.

"Been waiting for this day I have Vader."

Vader fell to his knees as he spoke, "I came here Master because no one else would take me. Please help me Master. Please help me to find myself I beg you."

The ancient Jedi Master's ears twitched slightly as he hobbled towards the Sith Lord.

"Outcasts together we both will be. Help you I will. A long time I have had to think about the failures of both of us. Welcome back Anakin. Now come, eat we will and talk we will," Yoda stated.

* * *

><p>Coruscant: Four weeks later:<p>

Luke stood in the throne room with his mother, Mon Mothma, Leia, and Garn Beli Iblis as well as General Jan Dodonna, Obi-Wan and his entire war council.

"Han, I have chosen to promote you to Grand Admiral. The white uniform is waiting in your chambers," Luke stated.

Luke durned to Captain Needa and Captain Darklighter as he spoke, "You both are now Admirals."

The two men bowed as Luke spoke, "Mon, you will assist my mother and I in selecting the first generation of senators for the New Republic. I'm going to focus on visiting the worlds that have been most devastated by the war and getting things fixed. My sister or my wife will sit in on your interviews with candidates for the senate. We have to be cautious."

"Luke how long do you plan to hold the throne for?" General Dodonna asked.

"For as short of a time as possible. If I can step down in six months it would be great but that isn't happening. Maybe two years or less," Luke replied.

"Sooner than later though?" Mon asked.

"All I want is to be with my family away from all of this," Luke replied.

"What will you do?" Mon asked.

"Return to Naboo and live my life with Mara. I am done with the games my father ordered me to play on his behalf. I am going to have my own life and my family. I want nothing else," Luke replied.

* * *

><p>Firmus Piett nervously entered the office of Emperor Skywalker as he found himself wondering just what the Emperor had summoned him for.<p>

He noticed the young man sitting on the large throne that he had seen Anakin sitting in for

decades. Force not seeing Anakin is going to take some getting used to, Firmus mused.

Luke smiled, "Admiral I am guessing that you are wondering why you are here."

"I was wondering if it's due to the fact that I served your father for so long."

Luke shook his head, "He almost killed you so I can imagine that you don't care to see him again. To be honest I know that you are a good man. I always knew that you had a conscious and seeing you turn on him only showed it. Because I consider you a moral man I want to give you an offer."

Firmus Piett frowned as Luke continued. "I want to give you the white uniform and make you a grand admiral. Will you accept such an offer?"

Firmus's shoulders sagged or a moment as he contemplated the young Emperor's offer. He looked at his Emperor and shook his head, "To be honest my wife and I just welcomed a new baby into our family. I-I have been a soldier for all of my life Luke. I have been away from home for decades. I am forty two years old. I fought in the Clone wars when I was about the same age as your wife. That was when I was young like you and the men that fought for you. I fought this last war that was far too long. I don't want anymore wars or anymore long extended voyages away from my family."

Luke contemplated the older man's statement in long silence. Was it any different than what he wanted with Mara and Ben and their baby that was on the way? Luke stood up and poured a glass of wine for himself and Admiral Piett. The older man took the glass as Luke spoke, "You want exactly what I want to have. I want to toss this throne out the window as soon as possible and have my life with Mara just as you want your life with your family. I cannot blame you. You see what matters most Admiral. If only my father had seen it when he was my age."

"This galaxy would have seen a lot of less suffering if he had," Firmus stated as he took a sip of wine.

"How about a job here on Coruscant? If nothing else you could have your wife move the family to a nearby system and still make it home everyday on time for dinner."

"What job are you suggesting?"

"The director of the Academy just resigned due to the fact that he was loyal to my father. Think about it, lectures most likely at least twice a week to the graduating classes. Administration and of course other issues like disciplining cadets and all that. It would be a job here on Coruscant and you would have enough of a salary for a good home and a good school for your children. Would you accept such a position?"

"T-That sounds just like the job I am looking for as of now," Firmus replied.

Luke smiled, "Talk with your wife and return in a week and I will be happy to set you up for work."

"Thank you your Majesty," Firmus replied with a bow.

Luke stepped forward and shook hands with the older man. The two men then parted as Luke sat down at his desk and started to review his datapad.

Luke heard the doors of his office hiss open as C-3PO strolled into the room, "Master Luke will you be home for dinner with Mistress Padme and Mistress Mara?"

"Yes 3PO tell them I will be."

"I will do that Master Luke," 3PO replied.

As 3PO left the room the young Emperor saw Han entering the room as he spoke, "Can't you get a better secretary after all of this?"

Luke laughed, "She's out running errands."

"She?" Han asked.

"She's a widow with four children. Her husband died at Hoth and she needs the work badly."

"This war effected so many. I know so many good men from the academy that died."

"It's a shame that it ended the way it did," Luke replied.

"Too much bitterness towards me and some of our peers."

"Speaking of peers, Biggs was telling me that he ran into Fel down in Coca Town last night."

"He made it through the war?" Han asked in shock.

"Apparently he has issue with serving my administration," Luke replied.

"He always had an insane amount of reverence for your old man," Han replied.

Luke sighed, "Who didn't? Six years ago before Mara and before Ben and before the war we all did."

Luke stood up and took one last sip of wine as he turned to Han and spoke, "What are you up to tonight?"

"Leia and I are going out. I hope you don't mind."

"Your personal lives are none of my business if you two are happy so am I," Luke replied.

Han nodded as he spoke, "Anything you need before I leave?"

"We have it all taken care of," Luke replied as he slipped his cloak on.

Luke left the room and was awarded with two stormtroopers who instantly followed him. He hated walking with guards but due to the fact that he was now Emperor, he really had no choice. He soon approached his tiny speeder that was a mere two seater, the speeder he used to go to the Senate Rotunda from the Imperial Palace.

He climbed in and parted with his protectors and Han.

He drove through the congested traffic lanes and towards home as he thought of the mess that he had inherited from his father.

* * *

><p>Upon landing at the landing pad that took him into the fortified Palace he thought of one thing, the day he would tear this pathetic thing down. How he hated the symbols of the Empire that his father had filled Coruscant with. He would tear the Palace down and erect a beautiful park in it's place. He would tear every imperial monument down that he laid eyes on. He was done with glorifying the Galactic Empire. Palpatine had envisioned and created the dreaded monstrosity of evil but his father had made it exist with his iron fist that had ruled the galaxy for two decades. Now he was repairing the damage that his tyrannical father had done.<p>

He entered his living chambers to the sight of his redheaded son rushing towards him in delight. He hugged Ben and kissed his forehead as Mara approached him for her hug and kiss. The pair passionately embraced. The young husband met his young wife with his lips as they kissed for what would have seemed like ages to any onlookers.

They broke their embrace as Padme joined the group in obvious delight.

"Dinner is ready."

"I thought I was going to cook," Luke jokingly replied.

Padme and Mara both laughed in unison as Mara spoke, "Since Han is gone with Leia it's just us. Chewie went to the Cantinas with Lando."

"Of course he did, I bet that Biggs is with them," Luke added.

"I bet so," Padme replied with a smile.

"I had an interesting meeting with Admiral Piett today," Luke replied.

"Oh?" Padme asked.

"He declined the offer."

"What?" Mara and Padme asked at once.

"He wants the same thing we want," Luke replied as he looked towards his wife.

Mara smiled, "Well may the force bless him then. What a career he gave up for it."

"I think he will take the position that I offered him at the academy instead."

"That is a great military job to have if you want to be a family man," Mara stated.

"It is and it would be perfect for him," Luke added.

"I wonder when we will be seeing your father," Mara stated.

"He will come around eventually," Padme stated.

"I know that Mon and the others didn't agree with the pardon that I gave him but to be honest forgiving him is really the best thing we can do as a family," Luke said as he hugged his mother.

The Skywalker then family moved towards the dining room where the already set table was waiting.

Luke sat down as his mother placed a plate of sliced roasted meat on the table. C-3PO entered the room behind her and placed a large plate of cooked vegetables. His mother left the room for a moment and returned with a plate of salad that she placed on the table as she spoke, "I hope you're hungry."

Luke smiled as he prepared a plate of food for Ben.

He sliced up his son's meat before placing the plate in front of him, "Eat your salad first and let the rest cool down Ben."

"Ok Daddy," Ben replied.

As the Skywalker family ate Padme spoke, "I heard that you have a meeting with the Regional Governors tomorrow."

"I do," Luke replied.

"Would you like me to sit in with you?" Padme asked.

"That would be great, it's at 0900 hours," Luke replied.

"I'll be there," Padme replied.

"Thank you mom."

Luke at the same time noticed the silence on the face of his wife as he realized that something was on her mind. He frowned as he took a bite of his salad. He then spoke, "Is something wrong Mara?"

"Well, your grandparents kind of wanted some more time with Ben and they haven't seen us or gotten to spend time with you since the end of the war last month. I kind of invited them to stay with us for a week or two. They are going to be here tomorrow at noon," Mara replied.

"I have no problem with them coming but I wish you had told me first," Luke replied.

"I'm sorry Luke but they haven't been in your life because your father deprived them of you. It's not like they have fifty years to spend getting to know you. I think it's only fair for us to let them in our lives for a few weeks or longer. Don't forget that this palace has plenty of room."

"Is my sister coming too?" Padme asked.

"She said that she might come with Darred. Pooja has obligations on Naboo since she's now back on the Royal Council. Ryoo is kind of..."

Mara's words trailed off.

Luke laughed, "Kind of seeing someone I am guessing."

Mara blushed, "Not my place to discuss."

"You have known them longer than me after all," Luke replied.

"They are like my family. You got to remember that Ryoo and Pooja used to babysit me with Sola quite a bit. They used to take me to Ruwee and Jobal's all the time."

Luke smiled as he thought of his first encounter with his grandparents. Their first meeting seemed like centuries ago with all that had taken place since that day that had led to him turning to the light side.

* * *

><p>Alright that is it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	22. Chapter 22

Ruwee Naberrie glanced at the young Imperial Officer that escorted him into the Imperial Palace. Jobal was at his side and his son in law, Darred stood behind him with his eldest daughter. Aside from the young officer leading the group there were a half dozen Imperial stormtroopers who had taken their bags and still a half dozen more. Ruwee sighed in frustration. Their transport had landed three hours early. Rather than wait for Mara to pick them up they had decided to go to the palace themselves. Now they were in the midst of the Emperor's security men whom seemed to believe that they were terrorists attempting to murder their Emperor. He noticed four red robed royal guards taking their places behind the group as the stormtroopers placed their bags on the floor.

The young man turned to him and spoke, "I will tell the Empress that you are here and see if she knows you."

"She is aware that we are coming," Ruwee replied.

"The Emperor has never told me anything about family coming or that he had extended family apart from his mother in law."

"The Emperor is a very busy man I can imagine."

"We will have to confiscate any blasters you may have and search your luggage."

"This is..."

"What is going on?" demanded an all too familiar voice.

Ruwee turned his head to see Mara storming into the room with two middle aged officers at her side.

The young officer bowed as he spoke, "Your highness these people claimed to be your family. I was just detaining them and searching their luggage. That is why I sent for you."

Mara shoved the young man out of her way as she approached Ruwee, "He is eighty years old for Force sakes and so is his wife what could they do to us?"

"His Majesty never mentioned his grandparents.

"It's not like you talk to my husband on a regular basis is it Lieutenant?"

"N-No your Highness I deal with you for the most part."

"They are Padme's parents and her sister. They are our family and you will treat them as such if you wish to keep your rank."

"Forgive me Milady."

"There is no need to search their bags."

"Milady the protocol is..."

"Do you question me?"

"N-No," the now nervous young man replied.

"Good because if you do I am going to have to demote you and send you back to the Academy. Apologize to my family now."

The young man turned to the Naberrie family with a red face of fear as he spoke, "I sincerely apologize I meant no harm by it."

He turned to Mara in fear as he spoke, "W-We will take our leave."

Mara shook her head, "Before you leave make yourself useful since your men have their bags."

Mara paused as she spoke, "Take them to the last three rooms on the eastern wing of the top floor."

"Milady the top floor is your..."

"Out!" Mara replied in anger.

"Go to the kitchen and wait for me kid," stated an officer with white blonde hair.

Mara shook her head as she spoke, "Just deal with him now Kit."

"As you wish."

Mara clenched her teeth as she turned to the other officer, a man with a mix of brown and gray hair.

"Kit would you make sure that my family's bags are taken care of. Put them in the rooms that I designated."

"Of course, I'll read the ID's on each bag before placing it."

"Thank you."

"Be patient with him, considering the fact that there are men that are still loyal to your husband's predecessor he is just being a little too cautious."

"I know," Mara replied.

As the room emptied only the royal guards remained along with six stormtroopers. Mara

turned to the six stormtroopers as she spoke, "You can all return to your posts. These people are family and treat them as you do me."

"As you wish Empress Mara," replied the men in unison.

Mara turned to the four guards that lingered as she spoke, "And I believe that it is lunch hour for all of you. Take your leave I am not in need of security at the moment."

Mara then threw her arms around Ruwee and Jobal first before embracing Sola and Darred.

"I am so happy that you have made it. I was just going to pick you up. Why didn't you call?"

"We wanted to surprise you that's all. That kid though detained us at the gates," Ruwee replied.

Mara shook her head, "He just graduated from the academy. He is still so young but he has really been getting on my nerves in the last week since Han assigned him to the security of this place."

"Who is head of security here?" Sola asked as she walked up alongside Mara.

Mara smiled, "Well Han was head a few days ago but now that he wears the white uniform such a job is something he has no time for. The head is now Jax Ryas who just took your bags away. I will introduce you when he returns to my chambers. His assistant is the other man who's just a few years younger than him, Kit Wes. Kit is the one who is dealing with our eager lieutenant. I have known both Kit and Jax since right before the war when Luke first assigned them as my personal bodyguards."

"They seem pretty familiar with what you demand," Darred commented

"Great guys to be honest I want to give them more lax jobs when we find someone as qualified for the job as us. It's demanding and they both have children and I like having them home with their children as much as possible."

"I see, but they seem to be less of a pain than that kid," Ruwee said.

"That's for sure," Mara replied.

Mara eagerly sat the Naberrie family down in the Skywalker family's personal living room as she heard footsteps.

She smiled, "Jax you and Kit can come in."

The two men entered the room with their hands clasped behind their backs.

"Where is our eager lieutenant at?" Mara asked.

"Back at his post but not before getting a good talking to," Kit replied.

Mara nodded as she gestured to Ruwee and Jobal who were sitting across from her, "These two are Padme's parents, Ruwee and Jobal."

She then gestured to Sola who sat next to her with Darred, "And this is Padme's sister Sola and her husband Darred."

She gestured to Jax and Kit as she spoke, "This is Jax and Kit the two men that are responsible for security of the Palace."

The Naberrie family stood up to greet the two men as Jax spoke, "How long are you planning to spend here?"

"A couple of weeks," Ruwee replied.

"Wonderful, Padme was telling me about how great of a family she had just the other day. I know that she would probably be more than pleased to have you here."

"That's awfully kind of her. We are so glad to have her back in our lives."

"Vader caused a lot of suffering for all of us," Mara commented.

"Especially for Luke. I still cannot believe that he was in our house and that we had no idea that he was our own flesh and blood," Ruwee stated.

"I wish that Padme had raised him he would have had a much happier childhood if she had," Mara said.

* * *

><p>Luke stood in the throne room as he overlooked the city in frustration. He had spent the entire day reprimanding and imposing his wishes on the regional governors. Five were in prison for disobedience. He had an additional twelve under surveillance due to the fact that they would snap on him on any given day. He had made his orders clear. He was starting the process of finding good senators for the New Republic but he still had potentially disobedient Moffs to deal with as he did the job.<p>

"They are far too foolish to understand the word no," stated an all too familiar voice.

Luke turned his head towards his mother as he spoke, "I know it's just so frustrating."

"I'm going to go see my parents. Before you return home, Obi-Wan wants to see you at the Jedi Temple. Can you make time?"

"Of course," Luke replied.

"I'll see you in an hour or so," Padme stated.

"Very well mother," Luke replied.

Luke activated his comlink as he spoke, "Master I have been told that you want to see me."

"Yes where are you at right now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The throne room in the Senate Rotunda. I'll head over in a minute."

"No, I'll just come to you to talk then you can go home to your wife and son as soon as we are done."

"That sounds much more appealing," Luke replied.

"See you in a few minutes," Obi-Wan replied.

Luke sat down on his throne with a strong sense of exhaustion. The last month had seemed like a trip through hyperspace. He thought back to his father's surrender. He thought back to the ending of the war. So many emotions were flowing through him. He thought of his meeting with his father. He thought of how they had embraced one another. Just days before the ending of the war his father had threatened to murder his wife and unborn son. How could he forgive his father for such evil intentions? His father's wickedness had deprived him of so much. He had been deprived of a relationship with his mother, a relationship with his grandparents and his aunt and uncle. Above all else he had been deprived of a relationship with his twin sister. He had been deprived of twenty years with his own sister. It was all because of the fact that Anakin Skywalker gave his soul to the order of Sith Lords. Anakin Skywalker, the man who had pulled his own son into darkness and had done nothing to save the soul of his own son.

Had it not been for the fact that his father had been so bent on tearing up Reina's soul by forcing her daughter into a marriage with him he would have remained a lost soul. He would have remained in the darkness. Or he would be dead had his father succeeded in executing him. His mother had saved them. Had it not been for the fact that his mother had been one step ahead of his father he would be dead along with Mara and their unborn child. What was even worse was the fact that Ben would be in the hands of the Sith. Luke cringed as he looked out of the windows towards the bustling city. The speeder lanes were packed with traffic. So many lives that he was responsible for. So many lives that his father had affected.

"You realize that you have to forgive him eventually."

Luke turned his head to the sight of Leia who was standing on the other side of the desk along with Obi-Wan.

"What are you doing here Leia?"

"Mom thought I should bring you home. She said it was a hard day."

"The entire last month has been hard," Luke replied.

Leia nodded as she spoke, "Obi-Wan has a very simple request to make."

"I would like to leave on a two week mission to seek out surviving Jedi. To do this I would need your blessings as well as assistance."

"Is Leia going to go with you Master?" Luke asked.

"She is," Obi-Wan replied.

Luke turned to his sister as he spoke, "I can spare you your boyfriend and his wookiee for two weeks.

"You mean it?" Leia asked.

"When do you leave?" Luke asked in response with a smile.

"Three weeks from now," Obi-Wan replied.

"I'll let Han know that I volunteered him for the mission," Luke replied.

"We will visit Felucia and Kashyyyk for clues. We will also visit Tatooine where all the rumors are at," Obi-Wan replied.

"I think you will find a few Master."

"We will and it is only one of many missions of it's kind.

"All I can say is may the Force be with you Master," Luke replied as he stood up with a bow.

"And with you Luke. You and your sister have made me so proud," Obi-Wan stated with a smile.

"What are your dinner plans like for tonight?"

"I don't have any," Obi-Wan replied.

"Join us and our family for dinner tonight," Luke replied.

"Are you sure Luke?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Of course I am sure you are family after all," Luke replied with a smile.

"Luke don't try to escape my comment from earlier."

Luke turned to Leia and stared into her chestnut eyes in frustration. He breathed in deeply as he spoke, "I don't want to talk about him Leia."

"He's on your mind Luke," Leia replied as she folded her arms and stared into his eyes.

"Our father was going to murder my wife and unborn son a month ago. Forgiveness isn't mine to give. He must earn it."

"And how will he earn your forgiveness?" Leia asked.

"That is a question that I have yet to answer," Luke replied.

"Did you even talk to him after the end?"

"No and I have no desire to," Luke resentfully replied.

"So what about Ben? What will you tell Ben about his grandfather?"

"The truth and it will be his decision on whether he pursues a relationship with the man or not."

"You speak of him as though he isn't a part of you. He is the man that conceived us. Without him we wouldn't be standing here," Leia replied.

"Enough! He has done far too much to be acknowledged as father by me. We are not family we are only acquaintances," Luke resentfully replied.

Leia let out a sigh as she spoke, "What happens if he rejoins the Jedi Order? Can you work with him?"

"I'll just act like he's a complete stranger to the family. I will be civil but if you're asking me if I'm going to embrace him as family the answer is no."

"Luke..."

"No How many have suffered because of him. Look at what he has done to my wife and her mother. There is no way to atone for all that he has done that I can see."

Luke then stormed past his sister without another word.

"Luke..."

"Leia leave him be," Obi-Wan warned as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Leia glanced at the old Jedi and nodded as she stared back at the embittered young Emperor.

* * *

><p>Dagobah:<p>

The jumbled emotions that were flowing through the mind of Anakin Skywalker were about as complex as the anatomy of a sarlacc. Pain, grief, shame, loneliness, resentment, self loathing, betrayal, and bitterness. This is how it feels to be Anakin Skywalker: You were born a slave with only a mother and no father. You were separated from the one person you loved at age nine with the certainty that you would free her from slavery someday. Ten years later she dies in your arms as you are helpless to save you. The woman that you loved was the one thing you feared losing most. In the end you lost her, forever. She took your daughter from you. She even turned your son against you. Your son, your son. Your own flesh and blood, your second in command of the Galactic Empire. Your son betrayed you. Your son tossed you aside in favor of a woman, a woman that you gave to him.

Your choices have taken everything away from you. Now you sit in a tiny hut with an old troll that is an outcast like you. You are in a tiny hut in the middle of a swamp that is devoid of technology and the food and luxuries that you have become so accustomed to. You are all alone because of how you have lived.

"Betrayed you your son did not. Forced to choose he was. And he chose his own wife and son over you. Does that make him a bad man in your eyes?" Yoda asked.

Anakin sighed as he looked at Yoda, "He hates me."

"If so with good reason it is."

"The princess, well Empress Mara I mean, she took him from me. She turned him against me, she manipulated him."

Anakin shook his head, "She just made me feel like a fool in only minutes."

"Wicked you were to do what you did to her and her mother. Great pain you caused Queen Jade her daughter. Suffering your entire family is because of your selfish insecurities," Yoda stated as he slapped the former sith in the gut with his gimmer stick.

Anakin looked away from Yoda as he spoke, "We have meditated, we have fasted, we have spent all this time here but what do I do to atone? I want to talk to my son."

"Talk to you does he wish?" Yoda asked.

"No," Anakin replied as he looked down.

"Wait we will," Yoda stated.

* * *

><p>Eriadu:<p>

A dozen Imperial Moffs sat around the round conference table. "We must punish our new Emperor somehow," one stated.

"Taking what he loves most from him would force him to compromise with us if he wishes to keep her alive," Another stated with a smile.

All eyes turned to Moff Conan Motti the first. He was an aged plump old man the father of Admiral Conan Motti who had died with the Death Star.

"He killed my son so I want to make him suffer. I am expecting all of you to find a team of men that will take this job. Then we will proceed in a timely manner."

Heads were nodding in agreement as the older man stood up, "We know that Grand Admiral Solo is our enemy. We can guess the same of Admiral Piett. We are on our own."

"What will we do once he is out of power sir?"

"Shouldn't that be obvious? Reinstate Lord Vader."

"No one knows where he is."

"We will find him. Believe me we will find him."

"You think he will sanction such an action as this?"

"Of course he will it's going to get him back into power."

* * *

><p>Alright, that's it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	23. Chapter 23

Coruscant:

Luke stepped out of his airspeeder with Leia and Obi-Wan climbing out and flanking him on each side. He noticed the slightly familiar face of the young officer who approached him with an uneasy look in his eyes. Luke quickly recognized the young man as one of the recent academy graduates.

"You seem a little uneasy Lieutenant."

"W-Would you like me to park your speeder in your hanger or leave it here your Excellency?"

"Leave it here for now," Luke replied

Luke frowned, "Did something happen today?"

"W-Well your grandparents came to the palace today and I was more than surprised."

Luke raised an eyebrow as the younger man spoke, "I detained them and the Empress was furious with me. She yelled at me. I swear I was just following standard procedure with them."

Luke covered his mouth as a laugh escaped his lips, "And you detained an eighty year old man and woman for fear of my life being endangered?"

"I meant no harm your Majesty I swear. I apologize."

"For now on ask less questions when they arrive treat them like us. Remember Reina Jade is my mother in law. All of the Naberrie's and anyone related to them are family. The same for Solo and any other Skywalker's you encounter."

"O-Of course your Majesty. I apologize, I was just attempting to follow protocol."

"One thing you will learn about me and my family is that we don't always follow protocol," Luke said with a chuckle as he passed the younger man.

* * *

><p>Ruwee Naberrie watched as Luke entered the room. He breathed in deeply as he looked at his grandson. The young man looked exhausted. He had dark circles under his eyes that indicated exhaustion and fatigue. He was very tense and visibly pained as he approached him.<p>

"Glad to see you here Grandfather," Luke stated as he stepped forward.

Ruwee accepted the young man's embrace with a smile as he spoke, "I am glad to see you are doing well Luke. You look like you could use a break."

Luke smiled, "I certainly could. Our anniversary is coming up in a few days. I was hoping to take Mara off world but then I heard about the visit. Perhaps you and Sola would be up for watching Ben while we get away."

Ruwee looked at the young man with a smile, "We would love that."

As Luke sat down at the large dining table with his extended family he noticed the warm loving feeling of peace that was filling the palace dining room. He noticed Leia and Han sitting down together as his grandparents looked towards the couple with curiosity. Luke noticed the silent question that both Sola and Darred had as well.

"Yes, Leia and my longtime friend and right hand man, Grand Admiral Solo are going out and have been since right before the ending of the war."

"Why is it that everyone from this side of our family including your mother seems to leave us in the dark about relationships?" Darred asked.

"A lot of bigger things are going on," Padme replied with a smile.

Laughs flowed through the room as Luke spoke, "If my mother had told you I often wonder what our first meeting would have been like."

"Sola wouldn't have been so bitter," Jobal interjected.

"Bitter?" Padme asked.

"Well, that was back when I thought that Anakin had killed you so I was a little bit less than polite that night," Sola replied as she looked at her sister.

"Oh," Padme replied.

"Have any of you talked? Ruwee asked.

Luke shook his head, "I have no desire to talk to him. I am fine with just not talking at all after everything."

"Is the divorce finalized? You should get everything from the monster," Sola stated.

Padme shook her head, "I don't want to talk about any of it. What I would like is for Anakin to come back to me and to sit down and talk."

"I wonder where he is, he just disappeared," Jobal stated.

Luke looked at his grandmother and shook his head, "He could be anywhere."

"According to Qui-Gon he joined Master Yoda in exile," Leia stated.

"Qui-Gon?" Jobal asked as she turned to her granddaughter.

"Qui-Gon Jinn, remember Obi-Wan's master?" Luke asked as he gestured to Obi-Wan.

"But he has been dead for thirty five years," Jobal replied.

"A Jedi is one with the force after death. As is the case for Qui-Gon he can communicate with us after death," Obi-Wan replied from his spot next to Ben at the far side of the table.

"I have heard such stories in my studies but never was sure if they were true," Ruwee stated.

"They are but many are skeptical but of course why wouldn't they be?" Obi-Wan asked.

Luke stood on the balcony that overlooked the city. From the Palace he found himself thinking of one thing, the fate of the Galaxy was in his hands. He found himself looking at the ground below him as he thought of his father who had stood in this place. Had his father ever had any regard for the trillions of beings that they were responsible for? Had his father ever had any regard for what form of government they wanted ruling over them? He sighed, an oligarchy was tyranny. The rule of few almost always resulted in tyranny. His father's oligarchy was the perfect example of tyranny. Even if Luke was to rule the Galaxy with good intentions what about his successors? What about Ben? What about Ben's son or Ben's decedents? There would be at least one tyrant in his lineage who would be like his father.

* * *

><p>Dagobah: One Week later:<p>

General Maximilian Veers walked down the shuttle craft in disbelief at the wet and foggy environment . How the Emperor could dwell in such a disgusting swamp was beyond him.

"What is it General?" The veteran general turned his head to see the said man dressed in ragged muddy pants and a sleeveless tank top. He wiped his hand through his sweaty mangled hair as he approached him.

"Your Majesty, there is a plot that Admiral Motti's father has launched.

"A plot?" Anakin asked.

"He is planning to kidnap your son's family to get you back into power. He also intends to avenge Conan's death."

"But that is against my orders," Anakin stated in anger.

"He seems to believe that you will condone his coup. He is gathering together a team of mercenaries for the job as we speak."

"Wait here."

"Leave now you mustn't Anakin. Too much anger you have. Do something too rash you will. The darkness still a part of you it is," Yoda interjected.

"I have a grandson to protect. I know exactly what Motti is going to do to my son to avenge his boy's death and it won't happen if I have anything to say about it Master Yoda. Wait for me, I will return."

"You must not go," Yoda replied.

"I must," Anakin replied in anger as he stormed off towards the small hut. Yoda shook his head as his ears dropped slightly. He glanced at the Imperial and then looked back at the obviously angered former Sith Master.

Anakin walked past Yoda and General Veers as he approached the shuttle.

"Come on General we have work to do."

"As you wish," General Veers replied.

Anakin turned back to Yoda as he spoke, "I'll be back once everything is resolved Master."

Yoda shook his head as he hobbled off towards his hut without a word.

* * *

><p>Coruscant: One Month later:<p>

Luke awoke with Mara resting in his arms in the aftermath of an intense night of love. He looked down at her deciding that it would be best not to wake her if it could be helped. As he sat up he felt a hand wrapping around his wrist.

He turned to see Mara looking at him with a smile as she spoke, "You know that I'm an early riser like you."

Luke turned back and kissed his wife on the forehead as she sat up and reached for her nightgown. She turned to him as she slipped the gown over her head and spoke, "I hope you don't mind but I'm taking Ben with me today when I go out."

"My love you can do whatever you want," Luke replied.

Mara kissed her husband on the forehead in response as she got up. The couple opened the door of their quarters in time to be greeted by their eager son.

"Daddy I drew a picture!" Ben stated as he held up a piece of paper. Luke took the picture and examined the two stick figures in the image as he spoke, "Who are these people Ben?"

"That is you and Mommy," Ben replied.

Luke at the same time noticed a smaller figure as he spoke, "Is that you?"

"Yes it is back on Naboo when we were with Grandma Reina. I miss Naboo."

"I miss Naboo too," Luke replied.

Mara looked at her husband and smiled, "Shall we get our son some breakfast?"

"Of course we should," Luke replied.

When the Skywalker's parted an hour later they had no idea what was in store with them in the upcoming day.

Luke went about his daily business in the senate with Mon Mothma and his own mother. Mara had ended up taking Ben into the city while leaving the Palace under the protection of Kit and Jax. She had proceeded into the city megamall with a convoy of twenty stormtroopers to protect her as she shopped.

Shortly after climbing out of her speeder she felt a familiar presence as Ben clutched her hand fearfully, "Mommy I sense the bad man."

"I sense him too," Mara replied.

Mara turned to the young squad commander as she yelled, "Lieutenant take cover!"

At that moment speeders in the parking garage exploded as men in black appeared and fired their blasters upon the shocked stormtroopers. Mara activated her lightsaber and moved in front of Ben. She turned to the remaining stormtroopers as she spoke, "Put fire down on the left!"

She then turned to the young Officer as she spoke, "Lieutenant you must listen carefully to me."

"I'm listening."

"My father in law is here and we cannot fight his team of men. I need you to take my son and get into the speeder with two stormtroopers. Leave me here and get back to the Palace and put it under lockdown. I will buy you the time to get him out of here."

"My Empress this is my job and you are expecting. I must protect you!"

"No time for questions you are in capable of standing up to these men at your age! And you are not strong enough to fight Lord Vader. Go now!" Mara Screamed.

"Mommy!" Ben screamed as the young man wrapped his arms around Ben and picked him up.

"Ben you will be safe go with him!" Mara yelled.

Two stormtroopers climbed into the speeder as they followed the orders of Empress Mara. As the speeder started up continuous firepower was released upon the speeder as a swarm of armed thugs charged towards Mara. She cut down the twelve men at the same time she heard a scream. She turned to see a team of armed men standing over the speeder that was carrying her son.

"Drop your lightsaber Jedi or your son dies!"

Mara weighed her options as she looked at her surroundings All of the remaining stormtroopers were dead. She was surrounded. She could sense that Anakin was close. She threw her lightsaber to the ground as she spoke, "I surrender."

Her lightsaber was picked up as her hands were bound. She was pushed into a speeder with her son as they sped off without a word being spoken to her.

* * *

><p>Luke ran into the airspeeder and climbed in as he drove off. He knew what was happening, they had taken his son and his wife not to mention their unborn son. With Han in the passenger's seat and Chewie in the backseat he was rushing as quickly as possible as he rushed to her aid. Luke found himself in lanes of incoming traffic as he attempted to get to his family. He could sense his mother and Leia following him as they drove.<p>

* * *

><p>Mara trembled as she placed her hand on her stomach. She looked up as she noticed the cargo bay of a large freighter appearing in front of her. She closed her eyes as her speeder entered the hanger. She sighed as she felt the two men pushing her up.<p>

"Move rebel scum!"

"Lord Vader has stated that if any harm comes to her or the child she carries or his grandson that you will pay with the lives of your own families," stated an all too familiar voice.

Mara looked to see General Veers staring down at the two men.

"Of course General."

"Where are the thugs that Moff Motti hired?"

"Dead General, we fell back and left them to Empress Mara's lightsaber as ordered. We took the kid in the process too. She had someone trying to escape with him."

Mara shivered, "What is going on?"

"We are loyal to the rightful Emperor and he intends to punish you and your husband for his illegal takeover of the Empire," replied an angry voice.

Mara trembled as she looked back at Ben who was being taken away from her.

"We are taking him to a safe place he will not be harmed. His excellency requires a word with you," General Veers stated.

Mara felt the ship lurching forward as she realized that they were in hyperspace. She shivered as she was pushed down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Anakin stepped out of the cockpit as a voice spoke, "Your Majesty, Princess Jade has been placed in your office as you have requested."<p>

"Good, where is her lightsaber?" Anakin asked.

"I have it."

"Bring it to me," Anakin stated.

A young man dressed in an Imperial uniform approached his Emperor and held out Mara's weapon. Anakin snatched it out of his hands and walked past the young man and towards the office that contained his longtime enemy.

Mara trembled as she sensed his presence. She placed a hand on her stomach, "Please don't let anything happen to my baby," she said aloud.

The doors hissed open as a familiar voice spoke, "Nothing will happen to him Princess."

Mara shivered as her nemesis entered the room.

He stared at her for a long time before he spoke, "It was brought to my attention that there is a coup that is being plotted against you and my son."

"By you of course," Mara resentfully replied.

"I have spent the last month with Yoda in a swamp," Anakin replied.

"And so is he involved in my abduction?"

"Your abduction was organized by Moff Motti, the father of the commander of the Death Star. He wants revenge against Luke and he wants it by harming you and Ben of course."

"What do you want Anakin?" Mara resentfully replied.

"Simple, play along with me and as soon as I have what I want and need I will let you and Ben go back to Coruscant."

"It's not like I have a choice and how can I trust you. When we last parted it was just a few days after you spoke to me about how you were going to execute me and the baby that I am carrying. You said you were going to raise my son in the darkness. How can I trust you?"

Anakin held up Mara's confiscated lightsaber, "As a token of my goodwill."

He placed the lightsaber on the desk as he spoke, "He is on Rodia waiting for us now. If you will just go along with us we will have you back home in no time Mara. You hate me and I was so angry at you when we last encountered one another that I wanted to kill you, but not anymore. I'm a changed man."

Mara picked up the lightsaber as she spoke, "I still have no reason to trust you Anakin but the conditions for complying are simple don't expose my son to your evilness and let me go in twelve hours and no less. Otherwise when I get away and I will sick Padme and Fett on you."

Anakin laughed as he used the force to open the door. Two men stepped into the room as he spoke, "Escort her back to her son. Stand guard no one goes into her room. And provide her with whatever she desires that we have available. That is all. You will ask no questions no one goes into that room besides her and my grandson and myself."

"As you wish."

Mara glared at Anakin as she spoke, "I still have no reason to trust you."

"No you don't but I am hoping that after today the ice will be broken," Anakin replied.

Mara held up her lightsaber as she spoke, "How long will you keep me for?"

"I already have sent a message to Luke telling him where to find you," Anakin replied.

* * *

><p>Alright that is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	24. Chapter 24

A small redheaded child ventured through the corridors of the retrofitted freighter. His emerald eyes were focused on his surroundings as he found himself walking down the hallway. He failed to realize that he was going to be caught in the act of breaking the rules and leaving his mother. His young typical Skywalker reasoning was that his mother wouldn't wake up until he got back to their room. At that moment two strong hands scooped him up.

Anakin felt his grandson shaking in his grasp as he spoke, "Where is your mother Ben?"

"She is sleeping," Ben replied.

Anakin shook his head, it was likely that the woman was fatigued from the skirmish back on Coruscant. He tousled Ben's hair as he spoke, "Your mother loves you and you're going to make her worry by being away."

"Where are you taking me?" Ben asked as Anakin walked down the hallway.

"Back to your mother of course," Anakin replied.

"Ben?" Anakin heard a frantic voice calling.

"He's over here Princess I found him!" Anakin called back.

Anakin was soon awarded with the sight of Mara Jade frantically rushing to him.

"He must have snuck out when you were sleeping. Where were the guards?"

"They said that they had left to get their lunches for only two minutes."

"No one else took their place?" Anakin asked in anger.

Mara shook her head.

"Take him back and rest. I will have a talk with the two sentries," Anakin replied.

"Just don't kill them like you usually do. They are men with families," Mara replied.

"There is no need for that," Anakin replied.

* * *

><p>Coruscant:<p>

Luke walked into his office where his mother was waiting. Han took his place at the table along with Mon, Obi-Wan, Leia, Ahsoka and Chewbacca.

"He has them and he made it into hyperspace. I have Biggs working on calculating possible destinations."

"No need," Han replied as as he held up a small holoprojector.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"This tells it all," Han replied.

Luke used the force to call the projector to his hand. He activated it and was awarded with an image of his father.

_"Luke if you are receiving this message it is due to the fact that my abduction of the princess was successful. You are probably wondering if I intend to harm her. I have no intention of doing so. General Veers visited me a month ago and informed me of a loyalist plot to overthrow you and restore power to the moffs and myself. I was outraged. I am posing as a part of the team that is assigned to abduct your wife and son so that I can figure out what is going on. Moff Motti the father of the man who commanded the Death Star is leading the plot and his intentions are far from noble. You can find Mara in two hours on Rodia. By then I will have destroyed Motti and found out who else is a part of the plot. That is all for now."_

Luke sighed as he set the projector down, "Han is the Millennium Falcon ready?"

"When you are kid."

Luke nodded as Mon spoke, "It has to be a trap."

"No it isn't I can tell when he is lying. There is no deception or malice that I can see. I am going to have Biggs follow us in the Executor. Hopefully he will be reasonable when we arrive," Luke replied.

"I am going too," Padme stated.

"And so am I," Leia interjected.

"Mon you can handle things with Obi-Wan here until we return. Keep this quiet."

"As you wish," Mon replied.

* * *

><p>Rodia:<p>

Moff Conan Motti stood at the conference table as he took a sip of wine. He noticed Moff Tiaan Jerjerrod at the opposing table.

"The others are going to be on their way after I confirm that we have Princess Jade," Tiaan stated.

"Perfect, wait until we see her. I can't wait to show her what we have in store for her precious little boy."

Conan walked towards the nearby table that was covered by a large gray blanket. He tore it down to reveal a large rack with two wrist cuffs that were spread out. There was also a large array of sharp looking instruments.

"Tortured right before her eyes. Just as I was helpless to save my son they will be helpless to save their son. Now Skywalker and his wife will share my suffering. Of course I will take her life as well so that his suffering will be greater than mine."

"Do you think the Emperor will approve of this course of action Conan?"

"Of course he will, they are traitors," Conan stated.

Mara stood alongside her father in law as she felt the binders being clipped on her wrists.

"Leave her left hand open. Just make it look like she is cuffed," Anakin stated.

Mara looked at Anakin as he raised the hood over his dark robe. She noticed General Veers standing in front of the group as Anakin spoke, "I want to see how deep of a grave he digs. So just wait until something happens then you will know that it is time to raise your blasters. I want the Moffs alive," Anakin stated.

Mara clutched her son tightly with her arms as Anakin turned back to her with a smile and spoke, "Showtime."

The group walked down the boarding ramp of the freighter and onto a boarding ramp that was at the top of a large skyscraper. Mara didn't bother looking at her surroundings as she was whisked into a dark hallway. She stayed behind her father in law with two armed men behmind her as she was led towards a set of double doors,

The doors opened as they walked in.

She noticed a middle aged man with green eyes and an Imperial uniform. She recognized the man as Moff Jerjerrod. She also saw a chunky man who was likely in his sixties who also wore an identical uniform.

"You didn't disappoint me General Veers. The mercenaries that helped must have made it even easier."

"They did sir, now shall we begin?" General Veers casually replied.

"Take the boy over to the table over there."

"Table?" General Veers asked uneasily as his eyes wondered towards the table that made Mara shake in horror as her eyes widened.

Anakin could sense the fear in his daughter in law. He pried deeper as he spoke, "What is the purpose of those sharp instruments."

"We are going to cut him apart piece by piece in front of his mother," Moff Motti stated.

Anakin clenched his fist as the man continued, "We are also going to enjoy his mother. Some of us do agree she is rather lovely. Everything is going to be recorded for Skywalker to see. First we will torture his son. We will tear him apart and make him unrecognizable. He won't even be able to..."

The wine glasses on the table shattered as the durasteel walls started to crack.

Anakin had reached the breaking point. Motti had just signed his death warrant.

"Now!" General Veers stated.

Mara quickly freed herself as she reached for her concealed lightsaber. Blasters were raised towards the two men as the doors of the room slid shut. A red lightsaber activated as the two men gasped in horror.

"You just signed your death warrant Mr Motti."

"Y-You cannot kill me."

"Before I gave the Empire over to my son what did I say about plotting against him?" Anakin asked in anger.

It was then that it dawned upon the now horrified Moff.

"Congragulations you just incurred the wrath of Darth Vader," Maximilian Veers stated as Anakin removed his hood and allowed the robe to fall to the floor.

He stepped forward and placed both of his hands on the shoulders of the slimy man. Rage was flowing through him as he looked into the man's eyes. He punched the man with his mechanical hand. As Motti fell to the ground Anakin stood over him. Anakin bent over and pulled the man up as he deactivated his lightsaber. He seized the man by the shoulders with both hands as he looked into his eyes. Anakin then spoke, "Because you conspired to murder my grandson I am going to butcher you. I am going to strap you to that table and I am going to tear you apart on holocom piece by piece."

"N-No."

"Yes, you will be gutted alive like a bantha on Tatooine. An example of what happens to those that threaten the lives of my family."

"No please your Majesty, you don't want to do this."

"I do," Anakin replied in a dark sinister voice that caused Mara to cringe as he wrapped his hands around the man's throat.

Anakin turned to the two men that stood behind General Veers.

He smiled as he spoke, "Strap him onto that table."

"Please Anakin, not in front of Ben."

Anakin turned his head back to the source of the voice. He looked into Mara's emerald eyes and nodded. He looked down at Ben thoughtfully as he spoke, "General take my daughter in law and my grandson out of here for now. If my son arrives simply turn her over to him and tell him that I have what I want. Mr Motti and Mr Jerjerrod have a lot of questions to answer. While they do I am going to have a good time," Anakin stated with a smile.

* * *

><p>Mara shivered as she heard a scream. She looked down at her son. Even though the doors muffled the sound she would still hear the screams.<p>

"Ben needs lunch General. Could you take us somewhere away from those sounds so that he can eat and not know what is going on?"

"As a matter in fact I'm a little hungry myself and there is a cafe not far from here."

"Take us please," Mara replied.

"This way," General Veers replied.

* * *

><p>Luke rushed down the boarding ramp of the Millennium Falcon with Han and Padme following him. He knew that Chewie was behind with Leia. He knew that everyone was ready for a fight if it was necessary. What shocked him most was the fact that Mara was waiting for him with Ben on the landing platform.<p>

"Where is my father?" Luke asked as he embraced his wife.

He picked up his son as Mara spoke, "He is torturing Motti."

Luke passed Ben to Chewbacca as he stormed into the building with Mara standing behind.

He noticed General Veers waiting for him, "Your father said that you can leave when you please. He has no further need of your wife and son now that he has what he wants."

Luke took a look at the dark durasteel hallways that he was standing in. He looked back at General Veers as he heard hideous screams in the distance."

"Can you explain to me what the hell is going on General?"

"Your father is torturing Moff Motti."

Luke cringed as he heard the sounds of muffled screams.

He walked off towards his father's rage filled Force presence as General Veers followed him.

"I am furious that my son was exposed to this violence."

"I kept them out on the landing pad so that they wouldn't hear it."

Luke shook his head, "Tell Han to get my wife onboard the Falcon. I will be back after I talk with my father."

"As you wish," the older man replied.

Luke opened the doors of the conference room to the sight of a steady flow of blood. He looked at the puddles of blood that filled the room. He saw the corpse that he recognized as Moff Motti hanging from the wall. He looked at the highly mutilated corpse as he realized that the man had been gutted alive. He saw that another Moff was currently on the table ceasing to breathe. He quickly recognized the man's face as Moff Jerjerrod.

He gasped in horror as blood flowed out of the man's mouth. He turned to his father as he spoke, "Father this is one of the most heinous homicides I have ever seen in my life."

Luke's shirtless father turned back to him with a chest that was covered in blood.

"They had the most heinous intentions for your wife and son. This is what they were going to do to Ben and Mara right before your eyes. I lost it on them and I made an example," Anakin replied.

"By gutting two men like butchered animals?" Padme interjected as she entered the room.

"Two men that intended to rape a pregnant woman and tear her unborn child out of her gut after making her watch them gut her four year old son. They got what was coming to them," Anakin replied.

Luke sighed as he looked at the scene before turning back to his father.

"There are twenty others involved I am going to shower and then leave to take care of them. I have no further use of your wife. She is safe with you and will be safer once I am done with the others," Anakin replied.

Luke cringed as the older man walked away from him. He turned his head back to the carnage as he spoke, "Mom this was the dark side in him."

"When people harm his family he loses it Luke."

"I have been rather angry at him for the last two months but how can I not be when he was planning to kill her. But he did save her life."

"If you are looking to bridge things with him maybe thanking him would help," Padme stated.

"But this," Luke stated as he gestured towards the mutilated corpses.

"There is no reasoning with him about it," Padme replied.

* * *

><p>Anakin stepped out of the shower and ran a towel through his long hair several times. He then wrapped the towel around his body as he proceeded towards the nearby sink to shave. As he reached for his razor he noticed his son's reflection in the mirror.<p>

"Thank you for saving my wife and my sons father."

"I was wondering if you were thinking of what I did to the men that wanted them dead more than the fact that they are safe and sound because of what I did."

Luke sighed, "I just want you to become the man you were before my birth," Luke replied.

"I am trying but considering how I have lived for twenty two years it is hard. I sometimes wonder how Yoda can be so patient with me. I am going to go back to him in a few days."

"Do you two get along right now?"

"Very well. What do you expect? We are two outcasts. No one likes either of us very much," Anakin replied as he shaved.

"They have good reasons," Luke replied.

Anakin sighed as he spoke, "Yes they do."

* * *

><p>Mara stood outside of the refresher where her father in law was dressing. Luke had walked out only moments earlier after a brief yet civil conversation with him. She breathed in deeply as the doors opened to reveal the cleanly shaven Anakin Skywalker clad in dark robes.<p>

"Thank you for protecting me and my son Anakin."

"I am glad you are safe. There is no need to thank me after all that I have done," Anakin stated.

"My mother was so traumatized because of your visit to her cell that day on Naboo. You have caused a lot of pain to our family," Mara stated.

"If I could go back Princess and change things. I would, I wish I could have started over with you and Luke instead of destroying all of it and everyone."

"After today I am willing to try again with you. If you come to our home I will let you in."

Anakin said nothing as Mara looked him over.

"There is nothing that my husband and I can do to convince you not to kill the others in this plot is there?"

"Not a thing considering the intentions that they have for you and my grandson. I did what I did to them to set an example. I have to protect my grandson no matter how others view me. That is why that footage is going to be viewed by anyone else that might be thinking of rising against my son."

Mara found herself shocked at what she was about to ask her father in law. She breathed in deeply as she spoke, "Can you please make it look like an accident? Can you not be so brutal and can you just make it look like they weren't murdered? And can you make their executions more humane than what we witnessed today?"

Anakin looked his daughter in law in the eyes and was silent for a moment. He then nodded, "I can and I will respect your wishes and do just that. It's as much of a compromise as I will give you."

"Very well and then come back to us."

"Why? Why should I after all that I have done?"

"Because we are your family and you have grandchildren who's lives you are missing. Come back to us you can be with your family if you do."

Anakin ignored Mara as he walked past her, "Take good care of Ben, you and Luke are doing a fine job raising him. You're a good mother and I know a good mother when I see one."

Mara was silent as Anakin passed her.

* * *

><p>Leia looked at Han as she spoke, "This is awkward, I can sense him."<p>

Han shook his head, "Very awkward considering that he almost killed me when we last parted."

Leia sighed as her father came into view. She glared at him as she spoke, "You could have at least been courteous enough to tell Luke what was going on and include him in your plans."

"I doubted that he would trust me and I didn't have time to argue with you and your mother and brother. I had to make my plan work with or without you."

"So that you can go off and butcher the rest of those who dared to defy you?" Leia asked.

Anakin ignored his daughter as he studied Solo's face before looking back at his daughter.

He brought his two index fingers together as he spoke, "So are you two in a relationship of some sort?"

"You can say that," Leia casually replied.

"And Padme is ok with it?" Anakin asked.

"Of course she is," Leia replied.

Anakin glanced at Han, "And Luke as well?"

"Luke said it wasn't his place to get in the way. He said that Leia took care of herself just fine before he came along."

"And I'm doing just fine," Leia added cryptically.

Anakin nodded, "Hope it goes well for the two of you."

He then walked passed the couple as Leia spoke, "That certainly was an odd conversation."

"He seems to be in an interesting mood. He is more interested in getting those other moffs taken care of than he is in anything else."

"Because he is worried about the safety of Ben?" Leia asked.

"Probably so. To be honest, I've never seen him like this," Han replied.

* * *

><p>Alright that is it for now. Been busy working and preparing to go back to school. Will hopefully have the next update up this weekend.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	25. Chapter 25

Padme stared at her husband for a long moment as they met on the landing pad where his shuttle craft was waiting. She noticed him staring back at her as he swallowed and looked towards the ground. "You could have done this without imposing the stress upon our daughter in law and the baby. Why Anakin?"

"Because I didn't think that you would listen to me after everything."

"I think that you were mistaking Anakin. You should have gone to Luke first."

"At least they are safe," Anakin replied.

"It could have been done without the brutality. That arnage was uncalled for," Padme stated.

Anakin hung his head before he looked back at her.

"Come back to us. You have a family. Come back and work it out instead of roaming the Galaxy alone."

Anakin raised the hood of his cloak and passed his wife.

He looked back at her as he spoke, "I will be back in time."

"When you do you have a place to stay. I will provide you with the place where you may stay," Padme stated.

* * *

><p>Executor:<p>

Luke boarded the Executor with his arms tightly wrapped around his wife. He saw Admiral Darklighter standing at the bottom of the Millennium Falcon's boarding ramp as he stepped into the hanger bay.

"What happened?" Biggs asked.

"Once we are on our way back to the Capitol have Han take you to the bar for the discussion. Mara and I need rest. Basically he used her to get to the men that were plotting to seize power from me. He then let her go as he promised that he would after he had what he wanted."

"Your father kept his word?" Biggs asked in disbelief.

"He is changing Admiral. It is a very slow process but he is changing."

Biggs shook his head as he spoke, "What is he doing now?"

"Going after those that were involved in the coup. He wants to make sure that our family is safe."

Padme kept her hand tightly wrapped around her grandson's hand as she walked down the boarding ramp. She noticed her son and daughter in law departing from the hanger. She took Ben out of the hanger as she looked down at the small redhead. She bent over and scooped him up. She kissed his forehead as she spoke, "Grandma may be old but she is still strong enough to pick you up."

"How can you be old when your hair isn't white?" Ben asked.

Padme smiled as Ben spoke, "Grandma if the bad man is Daddy's daddy does that mean that he's my granddad?"

Padme looked into Ben's eyes as she spoke, "Yes Ben that is correct."

"But he is old isn't he?"

"Your Granddad is younger than me."

"He looks old though," Ben replied.

"Vader is younger than you?"

Padme turned to Admiral Darklighter as she nodded, "By Five years."

"He's so gray though," Biggs replied.

"When you're a power mongering tyrant the years aren't kind to you Admiral. I am fifty years old and he's only forty five."

"It's hard to believe how old you are. Your parents don't even look quite so old."

Padme smiled, "We all live healthy productive lives and the results are what you see. Just stay out of those cantinas."

"That is where Han, Chewie and Lando and I were all going tonight. Of course Luke said he will be busy. I guess that being a father makes the man too busy. Her certainly won't be going after today."

Padme said nothing in response as she looked at Ben, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," Ben replied.

Padme glanced at Biggs before looking back at her grandson, "If you'll excuse me I'm going to get him something to eat."

* * *

><p>Coruscant: Three days later:<p>

Luke stood in the doorway of Ben's bedroom as he watched his son sleep. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned back to the embrace of his wife. She slowly led him away from the door as she used the force to quietly close it off.

He sighed as he looked at her, "Why did you tell him to come back to us? Do you not know all that he has done to our family? Do you not remember that your mother was having nightmares of you being abused and tormented for five years because of him?"

Mara said nothing as she moved towards the nearby couch. Her husband sat down beside her as she spoke, "There is no denying all the pain that he has caused us. Regardless of all that he has done to us think about it he is changing. If we reject him what reason does he have to change if his entire family has already washed their hands of him?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Luke asked in frustration.

"He saved our son. He saved me and he saved our next one," Mara stated as she placed a hand on the moderately visible bump that appeared under her white dress.

Luke placed his flesh hand on her stomach and nodded. He sighed as he spoke, "There is no arguing with what he has done. I just don't see how he can atone based on that aspect Mara."

"Luke our babies are going to live because of him. As a mother that makes me grateful enough to him. The fact that he gave me my lightsaber after my abduction shows that he really wants to rebuild the bridges that he burned. Give him a chance. Let Ben have his grandfather in his life Let Anakin have a reason to keep going. Otherwise he is just going to stay in that swampy hell with the old troll and rot."

"Swampy hell?" Luke asked.

"General Veers said that it is easily the most disgusting planet he has ever seen."

Luke was silent as he processed his wife's statement.

"Luke you know that it is right to forgive your father and Yoda. Look at what your father did for our family. Forgive him Luke."

Steel blue eyes locked with emerald green eyes. Luke let out a sigh as he leaned forward and captured Mara's lips. As the kiss broke Luke spoke, "I cannot really argue with your statements love. He did save our boy. I will give him a chance but if he hurts any of us again I will shut the door indefinitely."

"Fair enough, I wonder when he will return to Coruscant."

"In due time," Luke replied.

* * *

><p>Dagobah: one month later:<p>

Anakin pushed several snakes to the floor of the dingy old hut as he picked up the last crate. He turned back to Yoda as he spoke, "This is everything Master."

"Mmmm good. Go to Coruscant we will. Humble ourselves before many we must. Humble I must be before Obi-Wan and Senator Amidala. Humble you must be before your children and Senator Amidala."

"I know Master. I just wonder if they will accept us after all that we have done."

"Know not the answer do I. Know that a lot of explaining we have to do."

Anakin sighed as he ran a hand across his unshaven face. He glanced back at the ancient Jedi Master and nodded his head.

He found himself realizing that he was overdue for a shave. He crawled out of the small hut with the last of Yoda's belongings as the tiny creature followed him. The odd pair soon boarded the waiting Imperial Shuttle.

Anakin and Yoda both found themselves inside of the cockpit as they stared at the swamp that they had called home. For Yoda it was the ending of an exile that had lasted for over two entire decades. For Anakin it was the ending of a very brief chapter of his life. A chapter that he was more than eager to close. He only hoped that his family would truly welcome him back. He wiped a few tears away as he spoke, "I have caused them so much pain Master."

"But forgiven you they have. Certain of that I am."

Anakin looked down at his hands as he spoke, "I maimed my own son. Almost murdered my own wife. I have committed countless atrocities. I hate the man I became. I do not know what it was that possessed me."

"Darkness," Yoda replied.

The former sith hung his head and glanced back at Yoda and nodded. He turned his head back towards the control panel as he spoke, "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Coruscant:<p>

Luke sat within the Imperial Palace inside of the dark throne room. He sat on the throne that had been his father's for two decades. He sat in silent meditation as he thought of the last week. He had spent the last week interviewing new senators that were in the process of being appointed to the Imperial Senate. In the coming weeks he would likely sign the throne over to his mother and take Mara and Ben off to Naboo so that they could enjoy a normal life.

The thought of being able to leave politics and war and everything that he had been immersed in for too long was far more than appealing. He desired it more than anything. At that moment, the doors of the throne room opened. He looked down the stairs and saw Mon Mothma entering the room.

"I was told that you wanted to see me your Excellency."

"Yes," Luke replied.

Luke looked at the two stormtroopers who stood on each side of the door as he spoke, "Guards leave us."

Mon walked up the stairs as the two obedient stormtroopers departed from the room.

Luke shook his head, "Why do I even bother keeping them in here?"

Mon laughed, "I sometimes wonder that myself. I wondered the same about your father of course."

"It was probably more than unnerving when you were summoned in here to talk to him," Luke said.

"I still am trying to get used to the feeling of being one of your top officials. It is so surreal when you think of all of the nightmares I have had of kneeling before him in this very room as my execution was commenced."

Luke shook his head, "How many millions died under his reign?"

"Too many," Mon replied.

Luke nodded as the doors of the room opened to reveal his mother, Han, Leia, Mara and Chewbacca. Behind the group he saw General Medine, General Dodonna, and General Rieekan. He also could see Admirals Darklighter and Ackbar at the far back of the group.

"We are going to discuss the next upcoming week. It will be the first session in the Senate and we are going to discuss other laws that were passed in the last days of the Republic that need to be repealed."

"You're talking about laws passed during the Clone Wars?" Han asked as he walked up towards the throne.

"Yes," Luke replied as he felt a chill running down his spine.

He met Mara's eyes before turning to Leia who nodded, "I feel him too."

Luke activated his comlink as he spoke, "Be advised, my father is on the planet. If he approaches the Palace admit him and bring him before me. Emperor Skywalker out."

"Acknowledged your Majesty," Luke heard on the other end of the comlink.

Luke smiled and deactivated the comlink as he turned back to his senior staff.

Yoda hobbled down the boarding ramp of the Imperial shuttle to be greeted by an aged human man that he recognized as Obi-Wan.

The ancient Jedi Master allowed his ears to drop as he spoke, "Return to you humbled I do Obi-Wan. So wrong I was all of those years ago."

The younger Jedi Master was silent as he stared upon the ancient Jedi. He breathed in deeply as he spoke, "How many years of untold suffering did we instigate by separating the Skywalker family as they were?"

Yoda's ears dropped as Obi-Wan noticed his former padawan hastily walking past him.

"So quick to leave are you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I need a drink," Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow as he spoke, "You should go talk to Luke."

"After I get this dried throat taken care of," Anakin muttered.

* * *

><p>Anakin sat in the dingy bar as he sipped his liquor. He noticed the various podrace games that were being displayed but gave them no attention. His main thought was what he would say to his son as they faced one another. As he finished the one glass of beer that he had ordered something caught his eye. He noticed a familiar Imperial officer standing a distance away at the edge of the bar.<p>

"Admiral Piett you still have your rank?" Anakin asked as he approached the man who had once been one of his most trusted servants.

"Your son actually offered me the white uniform," Firmus Piett answered as he looked his former Emperor in the eye.

"And you're telling me you still retain your current rank because you were foolish enough to

reject it? What was your reason for betraying me then? You were going to get it after the war. And why would my son give it to a traitor?"

"Because Luke and I understand what matters most. I took the job as head of the Academy so that I could be with my family. I am done with being a career soldier. And your son? He is going to leave the throne for his family. We all had dinner last night and he doesn't think he can hack another week as Emperor."

"It still doesn't explain your betrayal," Anakin replied.

"You betrayed my trust. I revered you all throughout the clone wars Anakin. I revered you during your reign. I thought that I was serving the greatest man in the Galaxy. I thought that until I saw you for what you were."

Anakin frowned, "You have no idea."

"You choked your own pregnant wife. You almost killed your own son, you maimed him. You conspired to murder his wife and child. You conspired to destroy the soul of his son. You lost my respect Anakin. I had no desire to serve a man with such wickedness. Why should I after seeing what you were?"

"What right do you have to judge me?"

"Every right," Firmus replied.

Anakin lowered his head as he processed the words of the younger man.

* * *

><p>"Luke are you sure that you are comfortable with having me mediate this trade dispute?" Mon asked.<p>

"Of course I am Mon. I trust you as much as I do anyone else here. I will have a transport and protection ready for you in two days."

"Thank you," Mon replied as the doors of the throne room hissed open. All eyes turned to the sight of Anakin Skywalker who stood at the entrance. The young Emperor gazed upon his father in shock as the older man strode up the stairs towards him and his retinue of loyal family and staff who were gathered in seats that surrounded his throne.

Luke looked his father in the eyes as he turned to his family, friends and allies.

"All of you should leave," Luke stated.

Luke noticed that no one bothered to question him. Not even his own mother. The only person who lingered was Mara.

Luke turned to his wife as he softly spoke, "Mara I said everyone. Go relieve the babysitter and remain with Ben."

Mara reluctantly stood up as she glanced back at her father in law.

Anakin stared at his son in silence for a long moment as the younger man stepped off of the throne.

"How long are you back for?" Luke asked.

"Permanently," Anakin replied.

"Father after everything that you have done do you expect me to trust you?"

Anakin shook his head, "You have no reason to."

"No I don't," Luke replied.

"A month ago you were committing a horrible homicide that I could have lived my entire life without seeing."

"To be fair they were going to do the same to your family," Anakin replied.

"Do you remember attempting to murder me and my wife?" Luke asked in anger.

Anakin lowered his eyes as Luke spoke, "You have the nerve to talk about Moff Motti trying to destroy my family when you spent four years chasing us across the galaxy with the same intentions. Were you any different father?"

Anakin sighed, "I guess you don't want to put it behind us do you?"

"How do you expect me to forget Bespin and Naboo overnight?" Luke resentfully asked.

"You're the one that ended up leading the revolt against me. Did you ever think of how much that hurt to see your only son waging a war against you?" Anakin asked.

"Don't you dare try to play the victim father. You're the one that allowed a weapon that was capable of incinerating an entire world to be created. Did you really expect me to really stand for something that evil? And you have the nerve to play the my son and heir betrayed me after that and after the forced marriage between me and Mara?"

"You two seem pretty happy together after all of these years," Anakin replied with a smile.

"Dad stop trying to make excuses for your behavior. They are getting you nowhere with me. After everything you have either humbled yourself enough to say that you were wrong or you haven't."

Anakin sighed, "I never said that I was right."

"Why can't you just say it?" Luke asked in frustration.

Anakin swallowed hard as he looked into his son's eyes. He breathed in deeply as he relented and spoke, "I was wrong."

"Wrong about everything?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Anakin replied.

"What are you waiting for? You owe the same apology to my mother and to my mother in law for the pain that you caused both of them."

Anakin looked at his son with a sigh as he stood up and spoke, "I guess that I will take my leave."

"And go where?" Luke asked.

Anakin shrugged as he walked away from his son.

* * *

><p>As Anakin walked down the hallway he heard an all too familiar voice calling out his name.<p>

He turned around to face his ex wife as she spoke, "I'm sorry but you're not going to just walk away again Anakin."

"What do you want me to do Padme?" Anakin asked.

"Come back home. I have a couch that you will fit on. Come back let us work things out so that they can be like they were before the twins."

Anakin sighed, "Padme you're saying you want me back after everything after the grief I caused you? Did you forget about the divorce that you demanded that I granted?"

Padme shook her head, "I never filed it after you signed the papers Anakin. Do you know what it means?"

Anakin's jaw dropped down as he looked down at his wife in disbelief.

"Do you know what it means? It means that we are still legally married Anakin. We have spent twenty four years apart let's make it up now. The war is over and things are hopefully going to improve. Please return to your family," Padme stated as she held out her hand.

Anakin shocked his wife as he reached forward and slowly accepted her hand. The two looked one another in the eyes as they contemplated all that had happened. It was in that moment that the two realized that they were both agreeing to take the difficult path of mending their shattered marriage.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's been so long I'm taking a full course load this semester and work has been getting in the way. I will try to have the next update up next week or sooner.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Luke entered the living chambers to the sight of Ben rushing towards him in delight, "Daddy!"

Luke scooped up his son as his wife walked towards him with a smile. He embraced her and gave her a kiss as he held his family tightly. The young father was feeling so much in his mind. He had so much on his shoulders. He wanted one thing; he wanted the right to be a father and a husband and to have a normal life. He was done with the throne. He was done with politics he was done with the Empire. Luke noticed a frown on Mara's face, "What is it?"

"We will talk later love," Luke replied.

Luke broke away from his family after finishing dinner and headed into his personal office.

He walked towards the holocom and dialed up his grandfather and grandmother's transmission.

Within minutes, he was awarded with the sight of Ruwee Naberrie.

"Hello Luke."

"Hello Granddad," Luke replied.

"What is on your mind son? You seem so tense."

"I cannot do this anymore grandfather. I'm having Mara pack up tomorrow. Would you and grandma mind if we came to Naboo and stayed with you for awhile?"

"Awhile?" Ruwee asked.

"Until we buy a house," Luke replied.

A smile formed on the older man's face.

"Jobal and I will get to cleaning up the place immediately you two can have your mother's room it's big enough to suite you. Ben can sleep in Sola's old room."

"Thank you Granddad you're the best. We'll be there soon," Luke replied with a smile.

"You know how much we love you."

"I love you too," Luke replied.

* * *

><p>Anakin sat down at the simple dining table as he faced his daughter.<p>

"I had to admit that I was surprised that you wanted to sit down with me," Anakin replied.

"I have wanted to know you dad. The thing is I wanted to know you as Anakin not as Vader not as my enemy," Leia replied.

Anakin nodded, "How long did you know about your heritage for?"

"My entire life, I grew up with hope that we would be able to turn you and Luke away from the dark side. Of course Mara did the job on the latter for us. The moment I saw my nephew and the happiness that they had as a couple I made a promise."

"A promise?"

"I promised that I would do anything to keep that beautiful family safe even if it meant being the one to bring you down."

Anakin felt a shiver running down his spine as he stared into the dark eyes of his hardened daughter. He looked at Leia and he knew one thing, this Jedi who had spent her early years as a bounty hunter was capable of such an act.

"I didn't want to kill you neither did my mother. If we had wanted to you would already be dead."

"That's reassuring," Anakin replied.

"But if you hadn't agreed to everything on Naboo we may have had to."

"It was all for Luke and Mara and Ben?" Anakin asked.

"Especially Ben and Mara. Once they were in the picture they mattered more since Luke asked us to protect them. We decided to do whatever we had to to keep them safe."

"You did the right thing and in the process I was greatly humbled."

* * *

><p>Luke sat up as he stared at the rising Coruscanti sun. He felt the hands of his lover on his bare shoulders as she spoke, "What is wrong Luke?"<p>

Luke turned to her as he spoke, "I cannot do this for another day. Pack your things and get Ben packed. We are leaving."

Luke pushed the blankets aside and headed towards the refresher without another word. Mara frowned as she noticed how tense and stressed her husband was. She pushed the blankets aside as she headed towards the sound of the now running water in the refresher.

She removed her nightgown and opened the shower door as she spoke ,"Let me join you," Mara stated.

Luke looked into her eyes as he spoke, "I-I cannot tell you how much I need this right now."

"You didn't have to," Mara replied as she got under the water and captured her husband's lips as the door to the shower was closed behind her.

* * *

><p>Luke noticed his mother entering the dark throne room with Mon Mothma, General Rieekan, General Jan Dodonna and Han and Admiral Ackbar. He saw General Medine and Admiral Darklighter bringing up the rear of the group.<p>

As everyone sat down Luke spoke, "I know that we just had a meeting and honestly I know some of you are not going to like this," Luke stated.

Luke breathed in deeply as he spoke, "My entire life has been on a stage in front of the entire galaxy. I have been the center of attention in the Universe for too long. I'm always the poster boy of the holonet. Even with the war over there is plenty to talk about and I am done. I cannot do this anymore."

"Do what?" Mon asked.

"Rule the galaxy, I am vacating the throne today," Luke stated.

Silence filled the room upon hearing Luke's statement. Luke noticed the look of shock in Mon's eyes. He noticed the disbelief in the eyes of Han, Biggs and the rest of the men that had made up his senior war council. "All I want is to have a normal life of my own with my wife and my children for a time. I am a part of the Jedi Order but we need a break from the public eye. We need to have a normal life for once. I cannot do it anymore."

"So you're just giving it up and walking out Luke? Don't you want to be remembered for all that you did for the Republic after the war?" Mon asked.

Luke turned to Mon as he spoke, "They will be talking about the war between father and son for a thousand years. What will make them talk even more is how the son gave up the throne due to the fact that he wanted his family and his own life even more. I am done. When you brought the Alliance under my command you never agreed that I would remain in charge after the war Mon. I remember our agreements well after all these years. We agreed that I was a master of war like my father and that I would be able to win the war. Now that I have I see no point in keeping this throne. I'm a jedi and a soldier, not a politician. This is a job for veteran politicians like yourself and my mother not for me."

Luke turned to his mother as he spoke, "The throne is yours I have already written something up that has vacated the throne. Once you sign it you are Empress."

Padme nodded as she glanced at Mon, "I think we can get this done together old friend don't you?"

"Easily enough," Mon replied.

Luke stood up as he spoke, "Thank you now the press release has already been written you can release it. I have a shuttle waiting for us. We are heading to Naboo within the day."

* * *

><p>Mara sealed the small duffel bag shut that contained Ben's clothing. She pointed to the large durasteel crate at the edge of the room as Chewbacca walked into the doorway.<p>

"If you could carry that to the shuttle on landing pad four that would be amazing Chewie."

Chewbacca roared in response as he bent over and picked up the crate.

"Mistress Mara Ben is napping in your bedroom is there anything else that I can do for you?"

"Take this duffel bag along with the ones sitting at the doorway of the living chambers to landing pad four 3PO," Mara replied as she looked towards the familiar droid. She smiled as 3PO left, "Padme can keep him because he is about as annoying as they get."

"Who 3PO?" Asked an all too familiar voice.

Mara raised her head and found herself greeted by the sight of her husband.

"Are we ready?" Luke asked.

"As soon as Ben wakes up from his nap in an hour," Mara replied.

Luke smiled as he captured her lips and spoke, "Can't be soon enough. Let's just wake him and get him onto the shuttle. He can nap when we get onboard. The voyage will be a day or two and the sooner we can be away from this planet the better," Luke stated.

"You cannot spend another minute on Coruscant can you?" Mara asked.

"No I can't," Luke replied.

"Ok love if that's what you want we can leave now," Mara replied.

* * *

><p>Anakin stood on the porch of Padme's apartment at 500 Republica as he watched his son lift off from the Imperial Palace in his shuttle craft. He sighed as the younger Skywalker took his family into the atmosphere of Coruscant. If only he had made the same decision twenty five years ago when Padme had begged him on Mustafar to run away with her. His son was just doing what he would do if he could go back and change things. If he could go back in time he would have ran from Mustafar instead of murdering Palpatine and taking the Galaxy. His marriage and his family had both been shattered because of his stupidity. The reality at this point was that his son was far wiser than he was. He was nothing more than a fool.<p>

"I'm guessing that you knew that Luke was in that shuttle."

Anakin turned to see Padme standing at his side as she moved towards the couch.

"He did what I should have done on Mustafar," Anakin replied.

"And it has taken you this long to see that?" Padme asked.

"I am pretty stupid," Anakin replied.

Padme gave her husband a blank stare before she rolled her eyes, "You're not pretty stupid you're as stupid as stupid gets."

"And why are you married to me if I am so stupid?"

"Because I still love you and without me I think you would have no place in this universe after all of this."

"You have a point, I am just an outcast. No one likes me Padme at least not anymore," Anakin said with a sigh.

Padme kissed his cheek as she spoke, "I forgave you for everything a long time ago. Now let us just hope that after I finish things here that we can retire and mend our entire family."

* * *

><p>Naboo: Two days later:<p>

Luke stood in front of the front doors of the Naberrie residence with Mara and Ben at his side. The doors opened as his delighted grandmother appeared right before him. She eagerly wrapped her arms around him as she kissed his forehead. She turned towards Ben and Mara as she did the same before breaking away and speaking, "You're just in time for lunch."

"That is good news," Luke replied.

"Are you hungry?" Jobal asked

"I'm starving," Ben stated from his spot at his father's side.

Jobal knelt down to eye level with her great grandson as she regarded his statement, "Are you now?"

"Yes," Ben replied.

"Good because I am going to stuff your belly full of good food. You're going to be as stuffed as a bantha," Jobal stated.

"No sweets grandmother," Luke stated.

Jobal smiled back at her grandson, "Of course not my dear boy."

Luke followed his grandmother into the dining room and was awarded with the smell of freshly cooked food as his grandfather walked into the room from the opposite doorway.

"Just in time for breakfast."

"After thirty six hours of cold provisions it smells delicious. We didn't exactly pack food for the trip we just rushed so we had to eat rations," Luke stated.

"That sounds terrible," Jobal stated as she pointed to the empty table.

Luke took a seat as he saw his Aunt entering the room with a large tray, "There is plenty for all."

"Do you stay here now Aunt Sola?" Luke asked.

Sola shook her head as Luke saw Darred entering the room.

"We bought the house next door so that we could be close together," Darred interjected.

"Oh," Luke replied.

"How long do you plan to stay here?" Sola asked as she sat down next to her nephew.

"The plan that Mara and I agreed upon was to stay here with grandfather and grandmother and of course rest for however long is convenient before we go house shopping. We will probably have to pick a school out for Ben first that can wait a week but considering that we have an educator in the family perhaps we may have some insight," Luke said as he looked towards his grandfather.

Ruwee smiled, "I would put him in the one that I put both your mother and your aunt in."

"It's the same one that both of our girls went through it's a great school," Sola interjected.

"And the prices are reasonable although Naboo does strive to make all education accessible," Jobal stated.

"Naboo has a habit of producing brilliant people. I am married to one after all," Luke stated.

"Not to mention your mother. I don't qualify as brilliant I am not the smartest one," Sola stated.

"Poor you Sola you ended up with my brains at least Padme got your dad's," Jobal stated.

"And your good looks mom," Sola jokingly added.

"I seem to recall you talking about that a lot when I was younger of course you weren't exactly joking and you weren't happy back then," Mara said.

"Those were during the dark years when we believed her to be dead," Sola replied.

"What are things like? I heard Vader returned to Coruscant," Darred stated.

"He did?" Jobal asked in horror.

"He did, we talked the other day for a short time it was certainly awkward but he did admit he was wrong for everything," Luke replied.

Ruwee snorted before he spoke, "That's a start."

"Where is he staying? Did the Jedi take him back?" Sola asked.

Luke shrugged, "I think they will since they accepted me. He's not staying with them. My mother let him into her apartment."

Jobal dropped her fork in response as Ruwee started to choke on his caf before slamming his fist on the table. Darred spilt the syrup that he was pouring on Ben's pancakes onto the table as Sola dropped her glass of shurra juice.

Silence filled the room as Ben nervously looked at the adults: he was obviously confused by the behavior that he was witnessing.

"You cannot be serious," Ruwee stated as he broke the silence.

"I am, I thought you would have been told," Luke replied.

"They are divorced," Sola stated.

"Something I didn't know, my mother never finalized it so they are still married," Luke replied.

"What? You didn't tell me that," Mara stated.

"I only found out the day we were leaving," Luke replied.

"Has Padme lost her mind?" Sola asked.

Luke shrugged as Mara spoke, "I think that giving him a chance is the best thing we can do. If everyone rejects him he will just slip further and further away. Giving him a chance to be a father and to be a husband again and to be a grandfather is giving him a reason to be Anakin. That is why I am going to give him the chance to take Ben and spend time with him when I see him next."

"You cannot be serious," Sola replied.

"My son slipped away from me on my last little trip with him and got lost. Anakin found him and brought him back as safely as he was when he left. Letting him be around our boys is showing him that he is accepted and forgiven and not rejected from the family," Mara replied.

"Can't say you're wrong. Having a student is what brought Ulic Qel-Droma further into the light after his run on the dark side according to those ancient accounts of the Sith War," Ruwee stated.

"Is it," Luke asked with fascination as he turned to his grandfather who merely nodded.

"Either way we have plenty of time to focus on our family here. Getting ready for the baby and getting settled peacefully. When Anakin comes I hope that he is like he was when I saw him on Coruscant last," Mara stated.

* * *

><p>Yeah it's been a month and I apologize for the fact that my updates aren't as frequent as they used to be for those of you who have been reading my stuff for a longer time. Thank Darth Real life. Anyways hopefully the next one will be up sooner<p>

-fallen Jedi 79


	27. Chapter 27

Coruscant:

Padme stared at the datapad as she sensed her husband walking into the office with Leia and Han in tow.

"You asked for us?"

Padme nodded, "Fett is on his way to join you. I was notified of a large number of Pirates that are raiding Kashyyyk it is obvious that it is about the Wookiee slave labor. I want you to go with Fett to hunt them down. Above all I want the leader of the said operation whoever he or she may be to be arrested and brought to Coruscant for trial. Besides it gives you a chance to get closer to your daughter," Padme stated.

Anakin smiled, "Thank you for considering such a thing I will be happy to work with them."

"The mission could very well last a month or longer and it may take you to other parts of the Galaxy. I am paying Fett a lot of money to help and he will be of great assistance. Above all I want these men stopped and brought to justice. I want them to stand trial here on Coruscant so do not kill them," Padme stated as she pointed her finger at her husband.

"As you wish," Anakin calmly replied.

"You are all dismissed come back to me after the job is done," Padme stated with a wave of her hand.

Anakin sat down in the Millennium Falcon's ship lounge as Fett, Leia and Han surrounded him.

He noticed Chewbacca standing behind Solo as Leia spoke, "What we need to do is go find information and evidence before we set up our attack."

"If we can trace them to their base we will have the job finished a lot quicker," Anakin stated.

"That means a trip to the cantinas of Mos Eisley I reckon," Fett interjected.

A smile appeared across Anakin's face, "Fett you go to Mos Eisley I have a contact in Mos Espa that may be of use to us. I'll take Leia with me."

"What about us?" Han asked.

Anakin motioned to R2-D2 as he spoke, "R2 activate the map of Tatooine."

Anakin turned to Han as he spoke, "You and your furry companion are a little bit too famous to be out and about. I will be disguised. Nobody knows who Lady Thule really is. Besides we need someone to stay in touch with Padme and the others while we conduct our digging."

* * *

><p>Naboo: Two days later:<p>

Luke awoke from a deep and peaceful sleep to the familiar feeling of Mara's presence at his side. He turned towards his wife noticing the peaceful look on her face as she slept. It was obvious that she was in as much need of rest as he was. He smiled as he pushed the blankets aside and got out of bed. He slipped on his trousers and his tunic before walking out of the room as quietly as possible. He had a strong feeling that it was another late morning of sleeping in. He smiled as he walked down the stairs of the Naberrie home and towards the kitchen where he could smell breakfast.

He entered the kitchen to the sight of his grandmother holding up a platter of scrambled eggs and an additional platter with toast.

"Would you like some caf?"

"Please," Luke replied.

"Ben woke up about the same time as Ruwee they are out in the garden together," Jobal stated.

Luke smiled, "Good I want him to spend time with you two as much as he can."

"It must be so relieving for you to be able to rest like you are," Jobal stated.

"It is, but I am still putting off so many issues that we need to face soon," Luke stated.

"Like what?" Jobal asked.

"Finding a house to buy. Picking out the appropriate school for Ben. I know nothing about the schools here since I am so foreign. I am going to have to trust my mother and Mara and you of course," Luke said as Jobal set the food down on the counter top.

"I think that you should put him in the same school that the rest of the family has gone through including Mara," Jobal stated as she handed her grandson a cup of caf.

"Even then I still have to get us settled into a home then comes the baby room and all the home furnishings."

"Sola and I can help with that. You just need to relax Luke. You can rest here for as long as you want. You two should try to not worry for at least a month," Jobal stated.

Luke sipped his caf and nodded as Jobal spoke, "No word from your father since you landed here?"

Luke shook his head, "My mom sent him on a mission with Han and Leia according to Biggs."

"Oh," Jobal replied curiously.

"Force knows what will happen. All I know is I have what I need. I have my wife and my child and the next one that is on the way. I am free of the Empire and of my father's influence and power trip. I am a free man that is all that matters," Luke stated.

"And free to decide what is best for your family. That is what a good husband does," Jobal stated.

Luke looked towards the breakfast as Jobal spoke, "Better get Ruwee and Ben."

"They are already on their way in I can sense them," Luke replied.

"Oh that saves me the trouble," Jobal commented..

"What about Mara is she awake yet?"

"She will be I think Ben is going to wake her now," Luke replied.

"You are aware of everything aren't you?" Jobal asked.

"After five years of having to use the Force to keep my family safe it is natural. There would be nights when I would wake up shaking because of him coming."

"Your father?" Jobal asked with a shiver.

Luke nodded, "So glad those years are over."

Luke took another sip of his caf as he contemplated all that his family had gone through due to the fatal mistakes of his father. He still could clearly remember the first time Mara had told him that it was his father who was to blame for the darkness not himself. The greatest decision he had ever made was believing his wife and choosing to value her input over that of his father's. She had proven to be the greatest blessing in his life just as he was to her.

Mara awoke to the feeling of her son tugging on a strand of her red hair. She looked at her son who had the same flaming red hair as she sat up. "Mommy I went in the garden with granddad."

Mara looked at Ben's dirty hands with a smile, "I can tell. You better wash your hands before breakfast."

"Ok mommy," Ben replied as he left her.

She sat up as she thought of all that she had. She had her husband and her child and another on the way.

Mara's life was filled with blessings after years of fighting for the freedom of the galaxy. She walked down the stairs of the Naberrie home as she thought back to the moment that Anakin had told her that she was going to marry Luke. Anakin had done her such a great service by forcing her to say "I do," on that day that seemed to have been ages ago.

She was awarded with the smell of breakfast as she got to the bottom of the stairs. She walked into the kitchen where her beloved husband was waiting for her.

Luke looked into Mara's eyes as she entered the kitchen where he was sipping caf alongside his grandfather.

"Why did you leave me?"

"I wanted you to sleep," Luke replied.

"Ben woke me up," Mara replied.

Luke sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Our boy has my good looks and all of my good traits but he has all of the menacing Skywalker traits," Mara stated.

"I wonder if our next one will have your red hair," Luke commented.

"I hope so two dumb blonde men in the family is enough," Mara jokingly replied.

"Yeah but I'm the smarter of the two," Luke countered.

"There is no denying that but being smarter than your father isn't hard Luke. It isn't hard when you have the mother that you have."

Luke smiled as he wrapped his arms around his wife. He pulled her tightly against his chest as he kissed her forehead.

A smile crossed Mara's face as she met Luke's eyes. Luke reached out with the Force as he nodded his head. Reina Jade was approaching them. He saw Ben jumping up in delight as he spoke, "I sense Grandma Reina!"

Luke nodded as he scooped his son up, "I know Ben we sense her too."

Jobal shook her head, "There is no surprising this family is there?"

"You invited her over for breakfast?" Luke asked.

"That is correct," Jobal replied.

* * *

><p>Tatooine:<p>

Anakin walked alongside his armored daughter as they entered a dark dingy Mos Espa bar.

A dark hood concealed his features as he spoke, "I am going to sit down at a table and listen to the information Fett feeds to Solo from the earpiece that he gave me. I want you to see what you can find out I will relay stuff to you through the force as I learn."

"Very well," Leia replied.

The plan had been to have Fett investigate via the Mos Eisley Cantina while Anakin and Leia inquired about the illicit wookiee slavers via the Mos Espa cantinas. Meanwhile, Han and Chewie would remain onboard the Millennium Falcon as they analyzed the information that was acquired by the three individuals.

Leia casually walked up to the counter and was less than surprised to see Dengar and two other bounty hunters at the counter.

"Well well Lady Thule. This is quite a surprising pleasure," Dengar stated.

"No need to kiss my ass Dengar. I know that you are less than pleased with me based on our last encounter."

"You may have kept me from collecting that one bounty but now the hunting ground is extensive. There are dozens of rogue Imperials to hunt thanks to the fact that Skywalker the younger overthrew his father."

"Ah yes I've heard about that," Leia replied.

"In fact we have two of them in my vessel just getting some drinks before we take them to the capitol. We are getting a decent chunk of credits for each one."

Leia smiled as Dengar spoke, "What work do you have these days?"

"I've heard that there is a well organized group of slavers that have been collecting wookiees. Do you know anything about that?" Leia asked.

Dengar smiled, "Oh yes it's a big operation alright. A total of five crews from what I heard."

"Who are they?" Leia asked.

"I don't know too much about them. What I do know is that they are led by a crazy pirate named Cassus Mar."

"Do you know anything else about him?" Leia asked.

"I know that Jabba has a huge price on his head. Apparently he stole a couple of his shipments. There is also a smuggler who is after him for raiding some of his shipments named Talon Karrde. Not too much else that I know. Anyway we gotta get our cargo to the capitol good to see you lady Thule good luck with your hunt."

Leia casually nodded as Dengar left the room.

Anakin stood up as he motioned for Leia to follow him.

Once the pair were outside of the cantina Anakin spoke, "Here's what I know. Fett has learned that a powerful smuggler named Talon Karrde is planning to attack our target at his base in about five days time. I just got off the comlink with my old friend Kitster. He knows Talon and is setting up a meeting with him for us. If all goes well we may be able to just tag along and get our man and call it good."

"By working with scum?" Leia asked.

"It isn't our place to judge and if we can get our man in a timely manner and save his wookiee captives it is worth it."

Leia sighed but nodded as she followed her father towards the speeder that they had rented for the day.

Han watched as Fett entered the Falcon's lounge followed by Leia and Anakin. The group gathered around the round table as an image of Padme materialized directly before them. She was flanked by Biggs Darklighter and Lando Calrissian.

"What have you learned?" Padme asked.

"We know that this pirate is wanted by Jabba the Hutt we also know the location of his base. It is on a large astroid in a field that is about fifteen parsecs from here. We also know that a very powerful smuggler named Talon Karrde is after him," Han stated.

"Talon Karrde?" Lando asked in shock before Padme could speak.

"Yes, you know him Lando?" Han asked.

"I sure do, he's a good friend of mine from years ago. Let me contact him he might agree to help us out if you let him have something out of the deal. What does Talon want from him?"

"I guess that he raided a few of his shipments," Anakin interjected.

"Talon would probably be happy to give him over to you as long as he gets money to cover his losses."

"Contact him and let us see if we can work something out," Anakin stated.

* * *

><p>Naboo:<p>

Reina's arrival at the Naberrie residence was a more than pleasant surprise for the Skywalker's. Mara was delighted to see her mother again after spending months on Coruscant away from her. Ben was more than content to take the empty seat at the dining table that was directly next to the Queen. Reina was eagerly taking in every story that Ben told her about his time in the Imperial Palace as well as the rules that his parents had made that he had grown to hate. As Ruwee and Jobal sat down to eat with their family the elderly couple could only smile as they watched the scene. Family was the center of their existence. To have their only grandson and his wife and son staying with them was a blessing in their eyes. To live to see the first of their great grandchildren was an unspeakable blessing for the couple.

"So I heard that Vader returned to Coruscant," Reina stated as she abruptly ended the peace that had filled the room.

"That is correct," Luke replied.

"What are your plans in terms of dealing with him in the long run?" Reina asked.

"I told Luke that we should give him a second chance," Mara interjected.

"What?" Reina exclaimed in disbelief.

"We had the same discussion with her the other night Reina and it got nowhere," Ruwee stated.

Reina turned to Ruwee and shook her head as she spoke, "This family has suffered far too much because of him. Padme has suffered too much. Everyone has suffered because of him in one way or another and to just let him back in is not acceptable."

"If he doesn't have a chance he has no reason to change and be a grandfather or a father. I am giving him the chance," Mara stated.

"You're going to let him around Ben?" Reina exclaimed.

Reina turned to her son in law in exasperation, "Luke don't tell me you are going along with this."

"I am uncertain of what our final decision will be Reina but all of this was Mara's idea I'm still muling it over in my mind."

"He would be a horrible presence in his life," Reina stated.

"We don't know that mom. What happened was years ago long before Ben was born. I think that we should give the man a chance and forgive him. We are all family after all."

Reina let out a sigh in response as she looked at her stubborn daughter.

* * *

><p>I'm back. I apologize for the delay. both work and school got in the way. I'm on break now and I intend to finish this. Afterwards DSR part II is going to be posted or sooner maybe even next week. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas or Happy Hannukkah or whatever December 25th was to you. Consider this my late present to you.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	28. Chapter 28

Tatooine:

Shame flowed through Anakin Skywalker as he sat in meditation. He had been the chosen one. He was the one to destroy the Sith. Instead he had became the Dark Lord of the Sith. He had wallowed in darkness for twenty two years. He had raised his own son in the same darkness. He had split his family in half. Twenty years with Padme and Leia were lost to never be regained because of his choices. He had forced his son to marry his enemy's daughter and his son had gone to war for his wife. He had attempted to murder his son and daughter in law and had only further scarred his shattered marriage in the process. Anakin knew that the day he would stand before the maker he would stand guilty of crimes against not only his family but against trillions. He had been a tyrant who had ruled the Galaxy with an iron fist. Anakin Skywalker was a man who had forsaken all. He was a failure a tyrant, a murderer and above all he had proven himself to be the worst husband and the worst father that there was. How he could atone for all that he had done he did not know. Atonement was impossible. Anakin opened his eyes and ended his meditation as Han entered the room. "Sorry to disturb you," Han stated.

Anakin shook his head, "News?"

"Lando managed to get in touch with Talon he has agreed to meet us in one hour in the desert I have agreed to go with you. Chewie, Leia and Fett are staying behind he won't meet with more than two of us."

"Does the Empire have any warrants on him?"

"I already checked on that and assured him that we don't but he said he doesn't trust any man who is from any government regardless of him serving one ruler or many rulers he claims that they are all the same. He said he will have a crew watching us as we meet," Han replied.

"Let's go and talk to him," Anakin replied.

"I rented us a speeder here is the map and the location he chose," Han stated as he held it up.

Anakin examined the map with a smile. He knew the area. It was a spot in the dune sea that he had raced over countless times. He knew exactly why Karrde had chosen the area. It was flat with no high ground that could be tactically advantageous to either party. It was the perfect spot for neutral parties to meet with plenty of ground around them for them to flee the other.

He wordlessly followed Han out of the Falcon and towards the speeder that Han had rented for the event.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later; Anakin found himself standing alongside Solo outside of their speeder as two landspeeders approached.<p>

They came to a halt around twenty feet away from their own speeder. Anakin saw a large burly man with dark hair leading two men as the remaining rogues waited with their own speeders.

Anakin glanced at Han and advanced towards the man as they met each other halfway.

The man silently glanced at Han before glancing at Anakin.

"You must be Talon," Han stated.

"I am Talon," The man replied.

"I am Admiral Solo of the Imperial fleet and this is Jedi Anakin Skywalker," Han stated as he offered his hand to Talon.

Talon took Han's hand before glancing at Anakin, "So the Jedi Order accepted you back into their ranks Vader?"

"That is correct," Anakin replied.

Talon shook his head before glancing back at Han, "I was told this meeting is over Cassus Mar why are the Jedi also involved?"

"It is traditional for Jedi to handle issues such as this and the Empress wanted me to do my part so I was sent on this mission," Anakin interjected

"I was just gearing my people up to go and take care of him when Lando called me."

"What are your plans for him?" Han asked.

"Just to simply kill him and collect what was ours. We have widowed families that need to be compensated."

"He is wanted by the Empire for the illegal trafficking of Wookiees. I have been tasked by the Empress to lead the professionals that are a part of my team to apprehend him. Could we work out a deal with you?" Han asked.

"Yeah but who is to say that we aren't going to end up in some legal trouble? Me and my crew don't exactly trust the government Solo?"

"Before I went through the academy I was a smuggler. I worked for Garris Shrike when I was a kid. I left him when I was about eighteen for the academy. And as I recall the Empire tends to not go out of their way to pursue spice smugglers. At least Luke and I never did much to you guys. We only were after the smugglers of human cargo."

Talon nodded, "You got a deal I'll take your crew along for the ride on the condition that we get all non humanoid cargo as loot including his ships."

Han glanced at Anakin who shrugged, "Our orders were to bring him back Empress Padme said nothing about his ships or his crew for that matter."

Talon grinned as he waved to the two men, "Go back with the rest of the crew and get everyone ready for the attack. I'm going to go with these two and talk with them at their ship so we can figure out how to incorporate them into our plan. We have to adjust it so that they can have their man alive. I also am going to see if they will pay me anything for our efforts."

"Would a few thousand as a tip be enough with whatever else he has?" Anakin asked.

"How much?"

"Fifty thousand?"

"How about seventy five?"

"Seventy?" Anakin asked.

"Deal," Talon replied.

* * *

><p>Leia watched as her father entered the Falcon with a rough looking man with dark hair and light blue eyes. The man sat down as Anakin spoke, "This is Lady Thule, Fett and Chewbacca, Han's personal assistant."<p>

Talon glanced at the two masked bounty hunters and nodded as he spoke, "So we have known his location for a few weeks. In fact we set one of our last stolen shipments up with a homing beacon so that we could track him so we have the layout," Talon stated as he held up a device and activated an image of a small base that appeared to be on an astroid.

Anakin glanced at the base as Talon continued, "We slipped an astromech droid onto the base that was programmed to hack into the computers so we will have control of the climate and the shields when we make our attack. There's about fifty men that work for him on this base. Most everything else is the inventory he is stealing."

Anakin nodded as he looked at the images, "How many cruisers do you have for this attack?"

"Four and about two hundred men," Talon replied.

"I think the most reasonable thing would be for me and Lady Thule to join your crew on the assault but to have Fett take Slave 1 and hover above the base. If he manages to escape he can intercept him. Solo and the Falcon can remain with him. That way we will succeed for sure. If he escapes he will just be able to commit the crime again."

"Sounds reasonable to me Skywalker. We are making the attack in four hours. Are you ready?"

"We are ready," Anakin replied.

* * *

><p>Space:<p>

Anakin stared at the growing silver speck on the large astroid as he sat in the cockpit of Talon Karrde's vessel.

He glanced at Talon who nodded to the pilot before motioning for him to follow him.

Anakin glanced back at Leia who was in full armor as they strolled out of the cockpit with Talon.

"We will be ready to attack in five minutes. Are your people in position?"

"They are," Anakin replied.

Anakin glanced at Leia and noticed that she had unholstered one blaster. He had no doubt that she would abstain from using her lightsaber in order to hide her Jedi identity. As the trio neared the boarding ramp Anakin noticed a line of rogues forming behind himself and Leia as Talon took his position at their side.

As the boarding ramp was lowered Anakin hurled himself down the ramp as he activated his lightsaber just in time to deflect several shots of oncoming blasterfire. He heard the sound of an explosion as the belly turrets of the freighter erupted upon the nest of pirates that were firing upon him. He took the opportunity to run towards the team of pirates that were in the process of assembling an ion cannon as he saw Leia and Talon following.

As he cut down the pirates and destroyed the cannon he could hear additional explosions and screams. He was in a battle. He had been in countless battles in his lifetime he found himself ashamed of the fact that he was so desensitized to violence. He had wasted twenty two years of his life oppressing innocent people in the galaxy. Now he was fighting in the name of justice just as he was meant to do from the day of his birth. It was a shame that it had taken him so long to do the right thing.

Anakin noticed Leia at his side in her armored suit as she released a stream of blasterfire from her twin blaster pistols. She glanced at him with as she stepped forward. Anakin noticed a man who was most likely in his thirties with short blonde hair and a dark black leather shirt and matching leather pants rushing towards one of the pirate's starfighters.

Talon shook his head as the man rushed towards a small starfighter, "That's him."

Anakin activated his comlink as he spoke, "Solo Fett, there is an old ARC starfighter that is clone wars era that is flying out of the area. It's him take care of him."

"You got it!" Han replied

* * *

><p>Boba Fett stared out of the viewport at the starfighter that was on his scanners as he spoke, "Solo, It would be best if you stayed out of my way. I just need to make one precise hit with my cannons and his ship will be disabled."<p>

"Whatever you say Fett," Han replied.

Fett activated his rangefinder as he locked onto his target. His firespray merely flew closer and closer to the fleeing vessel as his cannons suddenly erupted into a deadly array of light. The vessel twirled as Fett laughed, "His shields are down and his hyperdrive is disabled and it looks like two of his thrusters are gone now he's hailing me."

"Why not hear what he is gonna say?" Han asked.

"I probably will just for the amusement," Fett replied.

"Y-You're the notorious Boba Fett aren't you?"

"I am," Fett gruffly replied.

"I have enough money here to double Jabba's bounty on me Fett."

"I'm not taking you to Jabba the Hutt or to Talon. I've been contracted by Empress Amidala to bring you in."

"Whatever she's offering you Fett I swear I'll double it."

"That's what you all say a contract is a contract Mar And I am getting plenty for it," Fett stated as he locked his grappling cables onto the starfighter. He casually flew the ship back towards the small space station where he knew the fight between Mar's men and Karrde's men had likely ended.

* * *

><p>Anakin watched as Han and Chewie took their bound captive towards Slave 1. He looked at Fett as he spoke, "You're going to take him back to Coruscant?"<p>

"Yes, I can handle it," Fett replied.

Anakin turned to Leia as he spoke, "Any warrants on the survivors of that fight?"

"None really and Han has allowed Talon to take them to the nearest Imperial base for us. We are compensating him for his help and he will get another few thousand for each survivor that is transferred to us. They will each probably get a year in prison for obstruction of justice and no time if they testify against Mar."

Anakin nodded as he spoke, "I'd like you and Han to drop me off on Naboo to talk with Luke. I want to see if we can start mending things."

"We can do that," Leia replied.

Anakin turned to Fett as he spoke, "How has your ship been faring since I helped you repair it?"

"Just fine Skywalker. Better than ever but your mechanical skills are probably not why."

"You know I helped you in that tight spot during the clone wars," Anakin replied.

Fett laughed, "I still appreciate it."

Leia glanced at the two men as she tried to put her finger on the inside joke that was being made.

* * *

><p>Millennium Falcon:<p>

Anakin sat alone in the lounge of the Millennium Falcon as the vessel flew through hyperspace. He found himself wondering just how he would be received by his son. It was true that he had rescued Mara and Ben from death not long ago. It was true that they had met without crossing lightsaber blades recently. Despite those factors there was still immense tension between the two men. He feared that they would remain divided for life. He feared that they would never be father and son like they had once been. If only things could go back to what they were before the war only without the dark side dominating their lives as it had before Mara had came onto the scene. Anakin was to blame and he knew that everything was his fault. He hung his head as he thought of how much he had done wrong for so many years. At that moment, Anakin sensed his daughter entering the lounge as she spoke, "Han says we will be there in fifteen minutes."

"Do you plan to visit Luke?"

Leia shook her head, "We figured we'd spend the night in a hotel and refuel the ship. Maybe visit tomorrow but we are rather tired. I am assuming you are."

Anakin shrugged, "You just want me to face him without the two of you being in the picture."

"Do you mind?" Leia asked.

"No I honestly appreciate it."

"It was Han's idea. He said Luke wouldn't want us meddling with things."

"He has known Luke longer than you and he certainly knows his commander," Anakin replied.

Leia smiled, "I am glad Luke has had such loyal men at his back."

"He certainly earned their loyalty," Anakin replied as he felt the vessel reverting to sublight.

* * *

><p>Well, Happy New Year! A few more updates and this thing should be over. I intended to center this chapter around Anakin as you can see which hasn't been done very much in this fic. Next chapter will have Luke, Mara and Ben as usual.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	29. Chapter 29

Naboo:

Anakin was more than surprised that Ruwee and Jobal had welcomed him into their household when he had arrived. He had to admit that it shocked him to see that the couple had aged as drastically as they had since his last meeting with them. Then he remembered that he hadn't seen them in two decades. Of course their hair would be completely white. Ruwee said little to him as he led him through the house.

"Luke is in the backyard. He has been expecting you."

Anakin nodded as he followed Ruwee towards the patio entrance. The old man gestured towards the open doorway that led to the back patio as he spoke, "You should know that I am only tolerating you because of the fact that Padme asked me to."

"Of course that is why. It doesn't take a genius to know that I am a galactic outcast at this point Naberrie."

Ruwee snorted in response as Anakin passed him.

Anakin noticed Luke and Mara glaring at him as he approached the couple.

"We have some plans today and we were getting ready to go house shopping. Sola and Darred have picked out a Realtor friend of their's to show us houses on the market," Mara stated.

"I see, well I won't intervene," Anakin replied.

"It means that we don't have time to deal with you today," Mara rudely stated.

"Who is watching Ben since my grandparents are going with us?" Luke asked.

"Ryoo and Pooja have plans and not my mother," Mara replied.

Mara turned towards Anakin with a smile as she looked back at her husband.

She turned back to Anakin as she spoke, "After all that you have put this family through you do owe everyone something. I am giving you a job today and I am giving you a good fifth chance after everything so don't mess up on me."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"You are going to babysit Ben today," Mara stated.

"Me?" Anakin asked in shock.

"The rules are simple, he doesn't eat any sweets or sugar or any junk. He takes a nap at about fourteen hundred hours. Other than that play with him take him to the playground just supervise him. Be careful, he can pull a lot over your head if you aren't watching him carefully."

Anakin noticed his grandson watching him curiously as Mara spoke, "Ben I want you to be good and I want you to listen to your granddad. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes mommy," Ben replied

Mara stood up as Luke glanced at her, "Mara I don't know if this is the best idea. My dad isn't the best with children Ben's age. The moment he is alone with children is the moment that he becomes a kid."

Anakin glanced at Luke with a frown, what does he mean this is when I become a kid? Anakin asked himself mentally.

"Luke he can make sure Ben stays within those guidelines. I know he can."

Luke shook his head as he looked his father in the eyes, "Don't let her down and we will talk after dinner tonight."

"Ok," Anakin replied.

As Luke walked out of the house with his wife he sighed, "I don't think this is a good idea Mara."

"I think it is a great way to show him that he is a part of the family Luke. He will see now what is expected of him he is your father."

"And look at how he brought me up. He's nothing more than a hardened military commander. He spent my entire lifespan fighting wars. He's almost forty six years old and more than half of that life he has spent in war. Do you really think he should babysit our son unsupervised Mara?"

"Give him a chance for Force sakes," Mara replied.

Luke said nothing as he noticed the nervous looks that covered the faces of his extended family.

Anakin looked at Ben as he spoke, "Do you want to play a little bit of ball?"

"I want to work on that speeder that daddy was working on in the garage. I was handing him tools while he worked. Maybe you can finish the job while he is away. He started it last night."

Anakin raised an eyebrow as his young grandson led him towards the garage.

He soon found himself staring at the speeder that Ben was speaking of. The hood was popped open and it appeared that Luke was looking at the engine.

He moved towards his son's work and nodded, "I think I can easily pick up from where he left off."

It was two hours later when Anakin finally emerged from beneath the speeder. Ben was still watching his grandfather work intently from his perch on the work bench.

Anakin shook his head, "Ben we need to go buy some parts before the job can be finished and I am getting hungry. Maybe we can go out to eat. How does that sound to you?"

"It sounds great granddad. Can we get bantha burgers?" Ben squealed.

Anakin nodded as he slipped his tunic on, "Of course we can. Come along."

At that moment Anakin heard his comlink buzzing. He answered it and was awarded with the sound of Leia's voice, "How are things going with them?"

"I don't know Leia they kind of left me when I got here."

"Left you?"

"Hi Auntie Leia!" Ben squealed.

"Ben?" Leia asked in shock.

"They kind of dumped Ben in my hands and told me I was a babysitter for the day. I didn't argue with them about it," Anakin interjected.

"That means they must be open to mending. Just do a good job," Leia stated.

"I am trying," Anakin replied.

* * *

><p>A half hour later Anakin sat in the cafe with his grandson as a nervous young waitress moved towards their table.<p>

"Ben where are your parents today? Why are you with Darth Vader?"

"Mommy and Daddy are looking for a new house so they told granddad to babysit me."

Anakin casually glanced at the waitress and nodded, "That is the truth."

"Well if you had other intentions I suppose you wouldn't be here eating. What can I get you?"

"I'll have the Shaak special. Ben wants his usual kids meal although he asked for a milkshake with it."

"It looks like he already has a soda too," the skeptical waitress commented.

Anakin glanced at the empty glass of soda and nodded, "Yeah he just is living it up today."

"Milkshake and soda is way too much sugar. My daughter is his age and I wouldn't let her have this much in her life."

"He'll be fine," Anakin replied in agitation.

* * *

><p>Forty minutes later, Anakin and Ben walked out of the Nabuian cafe with full bloated bellies and satisfaction written all over their faces. Anakin and Ben linked hands as they walked through the city towards the shop where they would buy the needed speeder parts.<p>

As he walked he felt Ben tugging on his cloak.

"I see candy!" Ben exclaimed.

Anakin noticed a vending stand with a large selection of sweets.

Of course he would get his grandson one of the large suckers to suck on or how about some of the other fruit flavored sweets? Anakin pulled out his credit chip as he looked at Ben, "Go ahead and take your picks."

* * *

><p>Mara and Luke climbed out of the speeder in exhaustion as Ruwee and Jobal looked at the young couple in amusement.<p>

"At least you two have it narrowed down to three houses. Jobal and I narrowed it down to six after our first day of shopping when we were young parents," Ruwee stated.

"Six houses?" Luke asked in shock.

"The funny thing is that last one is one of those six that we almost bought," Jobal interjected.

"That's right I thought that place seemed familiar," Ruwee stated.

"That one is too far away from the rest of the family," Luke muttered.

"That one two streets away is nice," Jobal commented.

"We like that one a lot," Mara said as the door of the Naberrie home opened.

Mara stepped into the house and was awarded with the sound of plastic crunching under her boots. She bent over and picked up a small candy wrapper as she glanced at her husband, "Does your father have a sweet tooth or something? Ruwee and Jobal don't..."

Mara's words trailed off as Ben pranced into the room in delight as he screamed, "Mommy! Daddy!"

Luke covered his mouth as Mara hugged her son.

Ben stepped back and jumped as he spoke, "Mommy Grandfather is working on great granddad's speeder. He took me when we went to get parts and we had lunch," Ben stated.

Mara nodded as she spoke, "Why are your hands so sticky Ben?"

"The sour pops that he bought for me mommy."

A laugh escaped Luke's lips as Mara turned back to her husband, "He didn't."

"Mara my father's idea of babysitting isn't ours. He probably allowed Ben to run around like a drunk rancor."

"I would think that Vader would be about as strict as they get," Ruwee stated.

"Think again he allowed me to get away with things when I was a kid that I would never allow Ben to get away with," Luke replied.

"Like what?" Jobal asked.

Before Luke could answer his grandmother's question Ben spoke, "Daddy how come you and mommy never gave me soda before? I didn't know what it was but granddad let me have it at lunch today. It is so tasty and there are lots of bubbles in it."

Mara's eyebrows narrowed as Luke glanced at his grandmother, "Like drinking soda."

Mara shook her head in anger as she looked at her son. Ben was just four years old and going on five years. In those years they had made sure to never expose him to soda or anything so unhealthy and toxic. The same was for candy and sugar. Now thanks to her father in law her baby had been exposed to sugar at a high capacity.

"He is on a sugar high and a caffeine high," Luke said as he looked at the energy that his son was displaying.

Mara shook her head as she stormed past her husband and towards the garage where she would find her father in law.

Anakin closed the hood of the speeder and turned around to the face of his angry daughter in law. "Am I in trouble or something?"

"Remind me not to ask you to babysit Ben without supervision. I swear a fifteen year old could have done better."

"He's still in one piece. I don't see what I did wrong."

* * *

><p>Reina Jade entered the Naberrie home as she followed her prancing grandson towards the kitchen where the rest of the family was. As she passed the hallway that led to the garage she could hear her daughter's angry voice.<p>

"Let me get this straight in one day you gave my son a milkshake a soda and an entire pound of candy from that street vendor. Am I correct?" she heard Mara yell.

"I didn't realize that you were so strict on his diet," she heard Vader state much to her shock.

"Strict Anakin? Strict? You call that strict? He probably got at least a thousand grams of sugar and you are calling me strict?"

Reina noticed her son in law at her side as he covered his mouth.

"You let him babysit Ben?" She asked in horror.

"It was Mara's idea and now Mara is tearing him up," Luke replied.

Reina noticed the dustpan and broom that sat in the corner with countless candy wrappers. "So he lets Ben just run all over the place?"

Luke shook his head, "I just had to get out the vacuum for the kitchen. I'm making Ben clean up all of the flour that he spilled when he decided to play in it. That was after he got bored when my dad was working on the speeder in the garage."

"What will you do next time?" Reina asked.

"Next time he will babysit with supervision," Luke replied.

Reina couldn't help but laugh as she noticed Mara walking past her.

"Hi mom," Mara called out.

"Hello sweetie," Reina replied.

Reina's eyes were glued on the hallway as she saw Vader walking into view. She soon found herself looking into his blue eyes as he stopped to face her. She noticed that he was looking her over as well. She was remembering the pain that this monster had caused her. She was still remembering the countless nights she had spent in her bed for a year as she wondered what her daughter was enduring. She was reliving the moments of suffering as she was helplessly imprisoned in her own palace. Now she was facing the man that had caused her all this pain. So many nightmares about her only child suffering. She learned after two of the worst years of her life that Mara had been forced to marry a man who cherished her and loved her. Luke was everything she could have asked for in a suitor for her only child and he was still much more. Her own son in law had become her own son. He had been forsaken by this man, his father. His father had forsaken his own wife his own order and above all the entire galaxy he had forsaken. She shook her head she was better than this. She was a Nabuian, not just a Nabuian she was the Queen of Naboo. A true Nabuian forgave the evils and the transgressions that were committed against them no matter how great. She was better than the evil notorious Emperor Skywalker and she could show that by forgiving and accepting him.

"I haven't seen you since the end of the war," Reina said.

Anakin nodded, "I had to leave for a time in order to find myself."

"I've been told that you finally did. Did you also find forgiveness for yourself?"

"That I have yet to find. I've done too much."

"You decided to mend things with Luke though?"

"I'm trying," Anakin replied.

"Good because if you don't you miss out on the lives of your grandchildren and I can't wish that on any grandparent. I missed out on about a year of Ben's life and that was too much. Now that they are here I will get to see him more."

"Yeah Padme is looking forward to retiring so she can spend time with him too," Anakin said.

"Are you going to consider the same thing as your wife Anakin? Are you going to retire?"

"We will see. Well I better get going."

"Going?" Reina asked.

"Yeah you probably don't want to see me any longer than necessary after all the pain that I've caused you."

"I am the Queen of Naboo Skywalker. The Nabuian's don't hold grudges. We don't hate either. Both of those things are unhealthy. Your presence isn't an issue for me. Ben is your grandson too and Luke is your son. Mara is my daughter and Ben is my grandson. Like it or not but that makes us one family and don't forget that your wife is a friend of mine. We might as well start learning to accept each other now."

Anakin couldn't say a word back to Reina's firm statement. It was impossible to argue with the Queen and even if he wanted to what could he say? He didn't know what to say.

He casually glanced back at the nearby couch and sat down as Reina passed him.

Sola and Darred were seen filing into the living room as Anakin sat on the couch in shock by what had just been stated to him. He failed to notice Sola's cold eyes as she glared at him.

Luke turned his head away from his mother in law as his aunt entered the kitchen in anger, "What is he doing here?"

"Mara invited him to stay," Luke replied.

"Where is Ben?" Mara asked.

"He's outside trying to exhaust himself. Thanks to my dad he has a lot of energy. Mara decided to let my father watch him when we went house shopping."

"Oh dear I can only imagine how that went for the poor kid," Darred stated as Mara walked past him.

"Vader is probably so strict the boy barely survived," Sola muttered. Mara turned her head back towards the older woman with a chuckle as she shook her head, "Oh no Aunt Sola you have it all wrong. He has no boundaries or rules for a four year old child. He even lets Ben do things that even Luke would never allow and we all know how laid back Luke is."

Sola's jaw dropped, "You cannot be serious."

"I think I want to kill him for all of the sugar that he let that boy have today. Not to mention that Jobal and I had just finished cleaning up his bedroom and his toys. He didn't even make him pick up."

"And the kitchen was a mess," Luke added.

"His idea of babysitting is becoming a child's best friend," Ruwee interjected as he entered the room. Luke covered his mouth as he noticed his mother in law from her position at the far side of the room laughing as she held up an additional candy wrapper.

* * *

><p>I know it has been ages and yes I'm still alive. I took a winter term that took up a lot of time along with work and right now I'm taking 14 units and some labs. Other than that I am well and alive and looking forward to completing this. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I decided to give you some comedy for this chapter.<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Anakin and Luke sat side by side in the Nabuian bar as they each sipped a glass of Coruscanti beer. The two had left the Naberrie home just a few hours after dinner to speak to one another alone. The bar was virtually empty much to their delight and they had chosen seats in the back corner of the room.

Luke glanced at his father thinking of how shocking it was for the two of them to be alone and on speaking terms after so many years. Luke thought back to the nail that had been placed in the coffin of their father/son relationship so many years earlier. The discovery of the Death Star had permanently ended their relationship or so Luke had thought. Luke had doubted reconciliation as his father was far too one sided to see things from any perspective besides his own. It seemed as though his father was going to prove him wrong.

Luke broke the silence as he spoke, "Mara will get over you letting Ben run loose like you did."

"I suppose so. There are bigger things that I have done that she seems willing to let go of. How you convinced her to do so is beyond me. She seems too strong willed to sway. It's part of why I picked her as your wife. She's got a will like your mother's."

Luke shook his head, "To be honest giving you a second chance was her idea. The thought of us having a normal family for once never seemed possible to me. She convinced me that inviting you to rejoin the family was the only way for it to happen."

Anakin looked at his son in disbelief, "You're saying that she was the one that chose to make peace with me?"

Luke looked at the beer that he held as he took a sip. He could sense that his father was somewhat disappointed. It had taken his wife to convince him to even forgive his own father. Luke probably would have never sought reconciliation with his father had it not been for his wife. He knew that is father was more than taken back by Mara's attitude. He knew that his father also was still ashamed of all that had happened between them in the prior years.

"It was her idea after you saved her and Ben. She said that after seeing you with Ben on the ship you had her convinced that you were changing."

"If I wasn't changing this wouldn't be possible would it?" Anakin asked.

Anakin thought back to Rodia as Luke nodded. As he thought back to his scheme that had insured Mara and Ben's safety. He remembered Mara asking him to return to the family. Yes Mara had convinced Luke to forgive him after all that he had done. Had it not been for his daughter in law he might just not have a second chance with his son. He looked at his son in silence for a moment before reaching for the glass and taking a sip of his drink. He shook his head, "It looks like I just did favors for the entire family by arranging your marriage."

"I think Mara will thank you for it. Even Reina will."

Anakin nodded as he spoke, "So what is the nature of my daughter's relationship with Solo? They seem rather close."

Luke took a sip of the drink as he spoke, "I cannot say they are an orthodox couple. Leia did just fine without me in her life for twenty years and Han has been my best friend and protector since I was ten. I haven't told them what to do or not do."

"So you're saying that you have allowed them to..."

"It isn't my place," Luke replied.

Anakin said nothing as he looked back towards his drink.

"Solo has always been exceptionally loyal to you. During the war I found myself regretting the fact that I assigned him as your personal bodyguard. He is one hell of a pilot and fighter and also one hell of a tactician."

"He's been my right hand man for the last few years. No one in the Alliance has what he has or what I have."

"It's why they joined you they didn't have a fighting chance before you."

Luke smiled, "No they didn't but because of my part the Galaxy is now free."

* * *

><p>Coruscant:<p>

Padme looked down at the desk that she stood over as Mon Mothma entered the room. She looked towards her longtime friend and smiled. "You look burnt out," Mon said.

"I just want the day that I can step down to arrive. I want to retire from all of this."

"After all that you have done for the New Republic let alone the Galaxy you deserve a long and happy quiet remaining life."

Padme nodded as she noticed a buzz from her comlink. She casually answered it as she spoke, "Yes?"

"Fett has returned with the prisoner. Shall we pay him?"

"Send him in here and I will hand him a credit chip. I have some in my desk. I would like to have a word with him."

"Very well," the secretary replied.

Mon turned as Padme spoke, "Just sit down you can remain here."

The doors opened as the battle hardened bounty hunter walked into the room clad in his armor. The doors hissed shut behind him as Padme waved towards the stormtroopers at the door," You may leave us guards."

Fett chuckled as he removed his helmet and slung his rifle onto his back. He looked Padme in the eyes as he spoke, "They seemed rather uneasy about me having my weapons but one of the older officers said it was acceptable to you."

Padme grinned, "You never change Fett. And after all the years that we've worked together I know that you would have anyone dead that you truly wanted dead with or without qualified security."

She sat down at the desk and opened the drawer as she pulled out a few valid credit chips.

Padme noticed Mon uneasily looking the legendary bounty hunter over as Fett spoke, "So what are your plans Lady Thule?"

Padme paid Fett as she spoke, "Retirement. The next time you're in this room you will be dealing with a chancellor and not me. I plan to go live out my days watching my grandchildren grow up."

"Without war," Fett commented.

"A whole generation grew up with war. Now it's time for one to grow up without it like I did."

"Another one will come in twenty five or thirty years. It always does, and with it comes plenty of jobs," Fett wryly stated.

Mon glanced at the man as she spoke, "I hope it doesn't last as long as this one. And hopefully less of you mercenaries fight on the wrong side." Fett regarded Mon with a look of amusement as he let out a gruff laugh. He looked back at Padme as she gave him an all knowing smile.

"Men like me fight for the employer that will last the longest. Thanks to your Empress your New Republic is going to be that employer. Had I not known what I had known I would have continued to fight for the Emperor."

"But you didn't because you knew?" Mon asked in disgust.

"I am a practical man Senator. And I also know what is best," Fett replied.

Fett looked at Padme as he spoke, "I'll be leaving now. I have a potential job from the Corellian Senator Garm Bel Iblis. He wants me to track down the atrocious regional Governor of that sector for a fair trail for his actions."

"Wasn't he removed from power by Luke?"

"Actually by Anakin. He's been on the run but intel has info on where he is. Anakin and Luke have just been too busy to chase war criminals in the last few years. He jumped ship when he heard that Anakin wanted his head."

Padme shook her head as Mon spoke in disgust, "Good luck with Iblis he's an ass."

Fett raised an eyebrow as Padme spoke, "They don't exactly get along. It's why Iblis wasn't a part of the Alliance that Luke had."

"Ah," Fett replied.

Fett replaced his helmet as he looked at Mon Mothma and nodded his head before turning towards Padme. He casually unstrapped his rifle and lowered it as he spoke, "It was a pleasure working with you for the last twenty years Thule. I wish you good luck in your future retirement with your family. I have a feeling that our paths will cross again one day."

"Thank you Fett the pleasure was mine as well my friend."

The notorious bounty hunter then turned and left without another word.

As the doors closed Mon looked back at Padme with a look of unease. She waited a moment before she spoke, "You spent twenty years in that industry."

"Yes," Padme replied with a grin.

"Would you say that men like Fett are good or bad?" Mon asked.

Padme frowned for a moment as she contemplated her friend's comment. She looked back at her and shook her head, "Neither."

Mon raised an eyebrow as Padme continued, "They don't support ideology or politics. They don't take sides they take jobs. Some have morals some don't. Fett for example does turn down jobs that don't meet his harsh definitions of justice. They all have their own style as Fett also has."

"So what kind of jobs would Fett refuse?" Mon asked

"Jobs that involve killing children or pregnant women or hunting families based on their DNA or species."

"So you're saying he has morals?" Mon asked.

"In a way. He never has tortured a being even if he or she deserves it. It's always one quick kill. He may leave no trace of your existence left but he isn't a sadistic killer. I've worked with him plenty it's why he gets jobs from me. And he takes pride in honoring his contracts no matter how much more the other party may offer for him to bail on them."

"That is tremendous in the mercenary world correct?" Mon asked

"Yes as there are those who do not honor them. It's why I recruited him to work with me in my insurrection against Anakin."

"He has to be wealthy enough to retire as well."

"He is but he's still only in his late thirties. It also is a sport to him at this point and what famous thirty nine year old can you think of that will ever retire just because he could live comfortably on the millions he has?"

Mon shook her head, "No one."

* * *

><p>Naboo: months later:<p>

Padme stood at the edge of the large grassy meadow as she watched her husband catching the rubber ball that Ben had thrown. She noticed Han rushing up behind his nephew and picking him up before tossing him in the air. Leia stood at her side as she spoke, "Like Mara said dad is too much of a kid to be one on one with a kid."

Padme smiled as she looked towards Han and Anakin who were playing with Ben. She glanced at her daughter as she spoke, "Your husband is just as bad. I still can't believe you two married a month ago."

Leia nodded as she noticed her mother smiling. It has been just a month and a half since Padme had vacated the Imperial Throne and the New Republic had made it's debut to power. Padme had returned to Naboo retired and wealthy just in time to enjoy the wedding between Leia and Han. Now they were anxiously awaiting the birth of Luke and Mara's second son. Padme had volunteered Han, Leia and Anakin to babysit Ben while the couple headed to the hospital for labor. Labor for Mara had started just four hours earlier and they were simply binding time by keeping Ben occupied. "You and Han woke up pretty dam early to take care of him and Chewbacca already has done his shift of duty. How about you two go off and get some sleep. It was still dark when we got him. Ani and I can take him."

"Are you sure?" Leia asked.

"Absolutely," Padme replied.

"Han!" Leia called out.

"Looks like it's time for me to go with your aunt and get some sleep," Han stated.

"Why Uncle Han?"

"Because you're wearing your Aunt and Uncle out," Han replied with a smile as he tousled Ben's hair.

Han and Leia left the meadow and soon Anakin and Padme were left with their grandson.

"Come on I have a picnic that Threepio helped me prepare in the speeder. We can eat on the grass," Padme stated.

Padme lowered her hand and felt Ben's tiny hand accepting it. She looked at her husband and gestured towards a large tree at the edge of the grassy meadow where a basket was waiting. "Granddad is there any soda?" Ben innocently asked.

Anakin frowned as he spoke, "No your mom said I'm not allowed to give you sugar anymore without her permission."

"Because you got in trouble for it last time?" Ben asked.

"Yes," Anakin replied with a laugh.

Padme jabbed her husband in the ribs as Ben spoke, "Grandma could you give me soda?"

Padme laughed, "Ben you're talking to the family enforcer."

"What's that mean?" Ben asked

"That she is in charge and no one gets any soda."

"Are you even in charge of mommy and daddy?" Ben asked curiously."

"Well, kind of," Padme replied.

* * *

><p>Luke sat in the chair at Mara's side as he looked into her emerald eyes.<p>

"He's coming Luke," Mara stated.

Luke looked towards his mother in law who smiled as the doctors moved around Mara.

"I cannot believe that I am getting to be here for this," Reina exclaimed.

Luke kissed his mother in law's cheek as he spoke, "What is better is that you will get to spend more time with this one than you did Ben. You're retired after all."

Reina nodded, she still could remember the relieving feeling that she had felt when she left the Royal Palace for the last time. She had not had any desire to return to the palace or to Nabuian or Galactic Politics. Her time was done. She was old and she couldn't live forever. Like Padme she had done her time in service to both the galaxy and the Nabuian people. She had bled, cried and suffered for freedom plenty in her life. It was time to enjoy her grandchildren and her family.

She looked at her son in law and nodded as Mara let out another cry. How much of a blessing it was to see her daughter married to such a fine remarkable young man. Luke Skywalker was a Galactic icon. Could she have asked for more for her only child?

Within moments Cade Naberrie Skywalker was in the arms of his father. With his father's blonde hair and his mother's emerald eyes he was the perfect combination of both parents. Luke smiled at his son as he spoke, "May you rise as a beacon of the light my son." He passed his new son to his mother in law who looked down at him with a look of affection as Luke turned to his wife who's eyes were now closed from exhaustion.

Reina kissed his forehead as she spoke, "He has your hair Luke. It looks like this one may have some of your good looks. Hopefully he just has my daughter's brains."

Luke laughed at Reina's joke, "No one deserves the Skywalker brains."

Reina gave her son in law a friendly slap as Mara opened her eyes, "Can I see my son?"

Luke passed his son to his waiting wife as she looked down upon him and kissed his forehead.

"I better call your parents," Reina said.

"Don't bother they are on their way," Luke replied.

"Do you think Anakin sensed him?" Reina asked.

"No doubt, his presence is very bright." Luke replied.

"Do you think that your sons will be as powerful as you?" Reina asked.

Luke shrugged, "I think it's possible they both will be more powerful than me. Not only are they my sons and the grandsons of the Chosen One, they are the sons of another Jedi. Mara is as powerful as Obi-Wan."

Reina's jaw dropped, "She is?"

"Yes, and only becoming more powerful with each day. By the time she is your age she will be twice as powerful and wise as she is now."

A few minutes later the hospital doors opened as Anakin and Padme rushed into the room followed by the overly eager Ben.

"Where is my brother?" Ben asked.

Luke laughed," Let your grandparents see him first son and then we will let you hold him if you sit down."

"Let's let Ben be first," Padme stated.

Luke raised an eyebrow as his father pulled up an extra chair.

"Sit down trouble."

Ben obeyed his grandfather as Mara passed her son to Luke.

"Ok Ben you have to support his neck, Once you have him you cannot let go."

Anakin then assisted his grandson in positioning his arms properly as little Cade was lowered into his grandson's tiny arms.

Ben looked down at his baby brother with a smile as he spoke, "Hello, I guess we're gonna be brothers from now on."

Laughter filled the room as Han and Leia entered the room. It was obvious that they had heard the statement.

Padme took Cade next as her sister and parents entered the room behind her daughter and son in law.

Happiness was within the once shattered Skywalker family.

* * *

><p>Luke held his wife as they sat on the back porch of their house that overlooked the custom Nabuian Garden. Ben was resting on the lawn as Mara cradled Cade in her arms. Luke and Mara looked one another in the eye as their lips met. The sun was setting. The young couple was enjoying the sunset together with their two sons and the joy that was a significant part of their lives because of all that had happened to bring them together.<p>

"I cannot thank your father enough for forcing me to marry you Luke."

Luke smiled, "We owe all of this to him don't we."

"I love what you told me back then. You had no choice but it didn't mean we couldn't make the best of it. You said that we should just do our best to be happy."

"We certainly have done more than that," Luke admitted.

Mara laughed, "Vader had no idea what I was going to do. I freed you from the darkness but in the end I also forced Vader out of Anakin."

"My father is a very different man because of it," Luke replied.

"Our family is one now. The Naberrie's, the Skywalker's and what's left of the House of Jade, my mother and I. Now we have our sons and our friends but most importantly we have our love. We have everything Luke."

Luke nodded in agreement as he captured Mara's lips one last time. The young Jedi had indeed been freed from the darkness. One woman had been able to drive a wedge between the darkness and Skywalker and in the process she had changed the future of the Galaxy.

Luke looked at Mara with a look of affection and devotion. He owed his life and soul to this woman. He was hers and she was his. They were bonded together by marriage. A marriage that had changed him forever. He would cherish and serve her as a good and faithful husband for the rest of his days as they raised their children and contributed to the New Jedi Order. Two future great Jedi Masters overlooked their sons who would grow to become even greater than their parents.

* * *

><p>So It has taken me since February to update this fic. What are my excuses? I am very sorry it has taken so long first of all Darth Real Life took over. Where it begins. In the last 11 months I have completed 35 units in college and am currently enrolled in 12 for this semester. I am hoping for a break this winter since I took a summer term. Through it all I am also working and job hopping as well as the intensely demanding lifestyle of CrossFit. I was introduced to CrossFit last January. I have always been into Fitness but CrossFit has only radicalized my fitness life and changed me for good. In fact I am going to do my first competition this month. Other than that there are some pieces of various fics that I have. I am just debating what to put up next. I have a couple of AnakinPadme fics. I have some Vader/Luke Fics in which there is some Luke/Mara. Regardless of the new Force Awakens. I still will be using EU/Legends characters more. That is unless I like how the Force Awakens pans out. I do know one thing. JJ Abrams is at the helm for the new movie and JJ Abrams did a phenomenal job with the Star Trek Movies. And I don't think anything can be worse than the Phantom Menace. I am somewhat optimistic about the Force Awakens although if you talked to me about it a year ago I was extremely skeptical. The previews and footage that I've seen look promising and Andy Serkis is in it. My biggest gripe with EU was them killing of Chewbacca so Im hoping Chewie isn't killed off. But if JJ Abrams is involved it will probably be done with good style if it is the case.

Thank you for Reading and Reviewing and you the Readers let me know what you want to see next please! My updates won't be as frequent as they used to be but I will do my best.

-Fallen Jedi 79


End file.
